4QFour Queens
by NamiKura10
Summary: Kisah kehidupan seorang pemuda sederhana yang awalnya normal-normal saja, namun berubah setelah ia berpindah sekolah. langsung baca saja...(gaje,typo,boring, ooc etc.) chapter 15 END...DLDR..RnR please... pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruHina, slight SasuSaku, SaiIno
1. Awal Keberuntungan atau Kesialan?

Nami : halo..minna-san, i'm back..gomen di fanfic pertama bikin kecewa, semoga di fanfic ini ngak kecewa ya!

Happy reading! ^_^

 **Disclaimer by Masashi**

 **Kishimoto**

•

•

•

Chara utama :

Namikaze Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Hyuga Hinata

Yamanaka Ino

Lee Tenten (ngk tau marganya)

 _Inspired by Drakor Boys Before Flower_

Pairing : Naruto × ...?

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Friendship (sewaktu-waktu berubah)

Warning : Newbie, OOC, AU, Typo, Mainstream, Bored etc.

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka!^^_

…

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

 **...** **^…...**

 **"4Q{Four Queens}"**

 **...^...**

•

•

•

 **Senin, 6 februari 20xx**

 **Pukul 16.45**

…

 _Naruto pov_

…

Tok..tok..tok..

Cklek..

"Eh..." gadis itu tampak tersentak melihatku.

"Halo..selamat sore, maaf mengganggu, ini sudah selesai" barang yang ku pegang berpindah setelah aku menyerahkannya,

"emm..t-terima kasih banyak ya"

aku terheran melihat gadis itu tersipu, memangnya ada yang salah denganku?,

Aku tersenyum kikuk, "iya..sama-sama, aku permisi" kakiku terangkat hendak berbalik, namun...

"Eh..t-tunggu dulu, i-ini untukmu"

Aku memiringkan kepala, "apa ini?" Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah amplop.

"A-ambil s-saja" gadis itu memaksaku untuk menerimanya, aku tak dapat menolak karena gadis bersurai merah itu langsung menutup pintunya dengan cepat,

Jbrett...

Sampai terdengar suara yang dapat membuatku berjengit.

Aku mengendihkan bahu tak peduli, 'sudah biasa'. Aku berbalik menjauhi rumah mewah berlantai dua tanpa pagar ini.

"Sudah selesai?" Orang yang sejak tadi menungguku tampak kesal.

Aku menyengir, "maaf,.mungkin jika tou-chan yang melakukannya tidak akan lama bukan?" aku menaiki motor matik di jok belakang.

"Hahh~…bukankah akan sama saja" ayah memberikan tas besar yang sejak tadi di pegangnya kepadaku.

"Hmm...sudahlah tou-chan jalani saja, lagi pula berkat ketampanan kita..usaha kita jadi terkenal bukan?" Aku menerimanya dan meletakkannya di jok tengah antara aku dan tou-chan.

"Haha..kau narsis sekali, sudah terbukti kalau tou-chan lebih tampan dari pada kau"

Aku mendengus jengah, selalu saja tak mau mengakui kalau akulah yang lebih tampan, "oke..nanti aku akan memberi tahu kaa-chan bahwa tou-chan suka di goda sama tante-tante kaya saat mengantarkan baju loundry, bagaimana?" Aku menyeringai, aku tahu tou-chan sekarang tengah berkeringat dingin mendengar ancamanku. Haha..

"Oh..kau berani mengancam tou-chan, oke uang jajanmu satu bulan tidak dapat"

Heh..ternyata tou-chan mencoba mengancamku juga "oke aku akui tou-chan memang yang paling tampan, bisa kita pulang sekarang?!" Jika tak di hentikan sekarang juga sudah pasti aku yang akan kalah. Itulah tou-chanku tak mau mengalah sama putranya sendiri.

"Haha..sudah pasti kau akan mengakuinya".

Tou-chan menarik gasnya, motor matik ini melesat membawaku dan tou-chan meninggalkan area perumahan elit ini.

Selama perjalanan, aku tak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum mengawasi rumah-rumah elit yang berjejer rapi sepanjang jalan yang kami lewati. Aku selalu bertanya 'bagaimana rasanya tinggal di rumah mewah?',

Aku sadar, aku ini hanyalah kalangan bawah. Tak mungkin bisa menjadi kalangan atas.

Beginilah kegiatanku setiap hari, biasanya sepulang sekolah aku akan berkerja sambilan di kafe. Namun hari ini aku tengah libur berkerja, jadi kugunakan untuk membantu tou-chan mengantar seragam sekolah yang selesai di loundry. Ya..keluargaku memiliki usaha loundry yang sudah berjalan sekitar sepuluh tahun. Berkat keberuntungan memiliki ketampaan, usaha loundry kami berkembang pesat. 'Aku rasa berkat diriku, usaha loundry kami berkembang pesat'

...

Langit tampak berubah warna, menunjukkan bahwa waktu sudah senja.

Kami tiba di sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir jalan besar, dengan bagian depan rumah terdapat toko kecil ber banner dengan tulisan besar Namizuki Loundry.

...

 **Pukul 17.55**

"Tadaima..."

Cklek...

"Okaeri..., tou-chan dan nii-chan sudah pulang"

Tou-chan berjalan mendahuluiku melewati seorang gadis berambut merah dengan mengusap pucuk kepalanya sebelum berlalu. Gadis itu tampak cemberut mendapat perlakuan itu dari tou-chan.

"Haha..kau terlihat sangat jelek kalau cemberut" aku mengacak rambutnya dan berjalan melaluinya.

"Nii-chaann..."

Aku lupa kalau gadis itu sangat mirip dengan kaa-chan.

"Naruto..kau jangan menjahili adikmu!" Aku sampai menutup telingaku mendengar teriakkan kaa-chan dari dapur. Begitulah kaa-chanku, meskipun _sedikit_ galak, namun dia sangat menyayangi kami.

Aku berjalan menuju kamarku,

Sreekk...

Aku mengeser pintu kamarku dan memasukinya.

Beginilah keadaan kamarku, kamar berukuran dua kali dua meter persegi mampu menampung almari berukuran kecil yang mampu memuat pakaianku saja, rak buku dan kasur lantai. kamarku tampak bersih, karena setiap hari sebelum berangkat sekolah aku selalu membersihkannya.

Meskipun aku seorang pemuda, namun aku sangat mementingkan kebersihan dan kedisiplinan.

Aku mengingat sesuatu, aku merogoh saku jaketku dan mengeluarkan beberapa amplop dari sana.

'Hahh~…untuk apa semua ini?, membosankan' aku melangkah menuju rak buku, lalu menarik lacinya. Tampak bertumpuk-tumpuk amplop yang masih utuh belum pernah aku buka, aku meletakkan amplop yang baru saja aku dapat ke dalam laci dan menutupnya. Aku sudah sangat bosan untuk membukanya satu persatu, toh aku sudah tau pasti isinya sama saja.

Aku melepas jaketku dan meletakkannya di gantungan samping almari, lalu mengambil satu kaus biru polos dengan celana pendek dari dalam alamari. Aku menyambar handuk orange yang tergantung di dekat jaketku, lalu berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Beginilah kegiatanku sehari-hari, mulai dari bangun tidur lalu mandi, sarapan, berangkat sekolah dan sepulang sekolah berkerja sambilan.

Aku merasa hidupku normal-normal saja. Tapi yang membuatku jengkel, tak di sekolah , di kafe maupun saat mengantar loundry selalu saja para gadis tak mau membiarkanku hidup tenang. 'Memang nasib menjadi pemuda tampan'

…

 _Naruto pov end_

…

 **Pukul 20.25**

"Naruto...besok sebelum berangkat sekolah, tolong kau antar seragam sekolah yang kaa-chan gantung itu ya!"

Naruto mengawasi sang ibu yang tengah memberesi bekas makan malam mereka, "baik..kaa-chan" ujarnya di sela menulis jawaban PRnya.

"Naruto-nii, aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal yang ini" gadis kecil yang sejak tadi berada di samping Naruto merengek minta bantuan.

Naruto tersenyum, adik kecilnya yang berjarak tujuh tahun darinya terlihat menggemaskan jika merengek. "Ok..sini biar nii-chan bantu" ia mengacak surai merah sang adik saking gemasnya.

"Naruto-nii...rambutku kan jadi rusak" bentak sang adik sambil bercacak pinggang melotot menghadap sang kakak.

"Ok..ok..maafkan nii-chan" Naruto menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, berpura-pura memelas menatap sang adik.

Minato tersenyum melihat keakraban putra dan putri mereka. Saat ini ia tengah duduk bersila di lantai kayu tak jauh dari ke dua anaknya yang tengah belajar sambil membaca koran.

Ia begitu beruntung, hidup sederhana dan di anugerahi seorang putra cerdas nan tampan, dan seorang putri cantik dan tak kalah cerdasnya dari sang kakak. Namun yang membuat dirinya menjadi pria paling beruntung karena memiliki istri secantik Kushina.

"Wah...bukankah ini adalah Haruno Mebuki, pemilik dari **Konoha Gakuen**?" Kushina terpekik ketika melihat foto seorang wanita bersurai pirang, mengenakan pakaian formal tengah berdiri di depan gedung besar. Setelah selesai beres-beres ia duduk di samping sang suami lalu tak sengaja melihat foto itu di koran yang tengah di baca sang suami.

mendengar Kushina, membuat ketiga orang yang berada di ruang tengah beralih memandangnya.

"Naruto..kemarilah, coba baca ini!" Kushina melambai memanggil Naruto untuk mendekat.

Naruto mendengus, Ia bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Kushina.

"Apa?" Serunya bosan.

"Cepat kau baca ini!" Kushina menyerahkan korannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan tulisan kecil yang berjejer di bawah gambar foto, "Konoha Gakuen membuka pendaftaran siswa siswi baru untuk sepuluh anak kurang mampu yang memiliki kecerdasan tinggi melalui beasiswa" Naruto mengakhiri dengan menatap heran sang ibu.

"Nah...kau kan sangat cerdas, jadi ibu ingin kau mendaftar di sana, bagaimana?" Kushina tersenyum sumringah memandang Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas, "kaa-chan, aku sudah cukup bahagia bisa sekolah di Tokyo Academy. Tokyo Academy memang jauh di bawah Konoha Gakuen, tapi aku bersyukur bisa sekolah di sana. Jika kaa-chan tau untuk bersekolah di Tokyo Academy itu tidak mudah, dan aku beruntung bisa sekolah di sana" Naruto menatap mata sang ibu dengan lembut.

Kushina luluh, ia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk putranya. "Maafkan..kaa-chan!, kaa-chan hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu"

Naruto tersenyum, "aku mengerti kaa-chan menginginkan yang terbaik untukku, tapi aku sudah mendapatkan yang terbaik dari kaa-chan, yaitu kasih sayang kaa-chan" memang benar, ia merasa lebih dari cukup mendapatkan kasih sayang sang ibu.

Duakk...

"Aww..kaa-chan sakitt..." Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat jitakkan sang ibu.

"Ahaha...kau ini, sejak kapan kau jadi sebijak ini?" Kushina terbahak mendengar tuturan sang anak.

"Kushina..kau tidak tau, putramu ini juga pandai menasehati orang tua, kurasa anak kita ini memang cocok menjadi orang tua, ahaha" Minato ikut terbahak.

"Hahaha...onii-chan memang sudah tua.." Sara sang adik ikut menimpali.

Begitulah, kalau di rumah dirinya selalu di bully oleh keluarganya, namun di luar ia selalu di puja.

"Grrhhh..." Naruto menggeram, ia tak dapat menahannya lagi "sudahh cukuupp..." ia bangkit lalu berjalan tergesa menuju kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa Pangeran Tokyo Academy di bully di rumahnya sendiri, 'memalukann'.

"Sudah..sudah..kasihan Naruto" Kushina menyeka sisa air mata akibat tawanya, "sekarang sudah malam, ayo cepat tidur".

…

…

…

…

…

 **Selasa, 7 februari 20xx**

 **Pukul 05.26**

"Aku berangkat.." Naruto mengayuh sepeda sportnya menjauhi rumah. Tak lupa ia juga mengenakan helm sebelum berangkat.

"Hati-hati" teriak sang ibu. "Dan jangan lupa alamatnya"

"Baik..kaa-chan"

Sekarang masih pukul 05.30, dan Naruto harus sudah berangkat meninggalkan rumah. Biasanya ia akan berangkat ke sekolah pukul 06.00 pagi, namun karena ia harus mengantarkan seragam loundry jadinya ia harus berangkat pagi sekali agar tak terlambat menuju sekolah.

Jarak sekolah dan rumahnya tidak terlalu jauh, biasanya dengan sepeda ia akan sampai dalam waktu tiga puluh menit.

...

"Tolongg..."

Naruto menghentikan sepedanya ketika mendengar sebuah teriakkan, ia celingukan mencari suara itu. Jalanan masih tampak sepi, namun ada beberapa mobil atau sepeda motor yang melintas.

"Tolongg..."

Ia kembali mendengar suara itu. Sebenarnya ia sedikit merinding saat ini, takut-takut kalau itu suara hantu. Ia sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu.

"Nak...tolongg..kami"

'Waduh...sepertinya suara itu memanggilku, tapi di mana?' Ia semakin merinding.

"Hei..diamlah, atau kalian akan kami bunuh"

Ia juga mendengar suara bentakkan seorang pria. Seperti tengah mengancam, ia merasakan sebuah firasat buruk akan terjadi.

Ia kembali memperhatikan sekitar, ia tengah berhenti tepat di persimpangan pertigaan. Jalan lurus adalah jalan besar, sedangkan jalan belok kiri adalah jalan kecil. Ia memandang lurus jalan besar, tidak ada apa-apa, semuanya tampak normal. Ia memutuskan berjalan maju sedikit untuk melihat jalan kecil, di sana terlihat sebuah mobil mewah berwarna hitam bermerk **mercedes benz** tengah di kepung oleh tiga orang pria. Pria yang berdiri di depan mobil itu bersurai pirang panjang dengan di kuncir ponytile ia menghadap ke arah depan mobil, yang sebelah kiri mobil berdiri pria bersurai putih dengan menodongkan pistol ke arah dalam mobil, dan yang sebelah kanan pria bersurai hitam panjang juga tengah menodongkan pistol ke dalam mobil. Terlihat di dalam mobil terdapat dua orang wanita duduk di jok depan saling berpelukkan.

'Oh...jadi ulah mereka, heh..dasar preman kurang gizi' Naruto meletakkan seragam loundrynya di setir sepeda, melepas helm lalu meninggalkan sepedanya. Ia berjalan santai mendekati mereka. 'Kalau ini sih, aku tidak takut', "Heh..jadi kalian beraninya sama wanita?" Ia berjalan angkuh mendekati pria bersurai pirang, "apa benar kalian ini preman?, masa' preman kurang gizi begini" Naruto mencolek lengan pria pirang.

"Apa kau bilang _un?_ " Pria pirang terpancing, dia hendak mencekal lengan Naruto, namun Naruto lebih dulu menghindar.

"Eits...jangan marah dulu, bukankah preman itu harusnya memiliki otot seperti ini" Naruto menunjukkan lengan berototnya yang berbalut jas sekolah. Ia memang sering berolah raga untuk membentuk otot, apalagi ia sangat suka olahraga yang berat-berat.

"Hei..bocah, memangnya dengan ototmu itu kau bisa mengalahkan kami?" Pria berambut hitam panjang bersuara. Ia merasa terhina karena bocah tengil ini.

"Heh...kalian ingin bukti?, kalau begitu lawan aku!" Naruto mengerakkan jarinya berisyarat meminta mereka untuk maju. 'Heh..mereka meremehkanku, mereka belum tau siapa diriku sebenarnya. Aku ini pemegang sabuk hitam tau'.

"Demi dewa jashin..kau akan habis di tanganku bocah" pria bersurai putih maju terlebih dahulu.

...

Skip (sorry ngak bisa bikin adegan perkelahian)

...

Setelah pria berambut putih tepar dengan luka lebam di mana-mana di susul dengan pria pirang yang tergeletak di samping pria berambut putih.

"Hidan..Deidara..bagaimana kalian bisa kalah sama seorang bocah?" Pria berambut hitam panjang tampak gemetaran.

"Aduh...m-maafkan k-kami bos K-kakuzu, aduh...rasanya sakit sekali" mereka bangkit dengan susah payah menahan rasa sakit.

"Ayo..cepat, lawan kembali bocah itu!" Kakuzu tampak geram melihat anak buahnya yang tampak ketakutan.

"Bagaimana?, apa kalian masih ingin merasakan kekuatan ototku?" Naruto bersedekap angkuh.

"T-tidak b-bos, k-kami sudah m-merasakannya _un,_ lebih baik b-bos sendiri y-yang melawannya _un_ " ujar Deidara sambil memegangi pipinya yang bengkak.

"Demi dewa jashin...k-kekuatan ototnya b-benar-benar k-kuat, l-lebih baik bos j-jangan melawannya, bisa-bisa tubuh bos terputus-putus" Hidan meringis merasakan sakit di sudut bibirnya.

"Ha...aku setuju dengan anak buahmu, sebaiknya kalian pergi sekarang juga dan jangan pernah mengganggu warga sini lagi, kalian mengerti?"

"Awas saja kau bocah, kali ini kau selamat tapi lain waktu kau pasti akan tamat" Kakuzu melenggang pergi meninggalkan dua anak buahnya yang berjalan tertatih di belakangnya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya Nak"

Naruto menoleh mendengar seseorang mengajaknya berbicara, tampak dua orang wanita yang satu tampak muda dan yang satu tampak seumuran dengan ibunya.

"Terima kasih banyak sudah membantu kami" tukas gadis bersurai indigo.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk, "ah..sama-sama, lain kali hati-hati saat melintasi jalan ini. Karena di sini banyak sekali preman"

"Iya..lain kali kami akan berhati-hati, kalau bukan karena keberanianmu, mungkin kami..." Ujar wanita yang tampak seumuran dengan ibunya.

"Sudahlah nyonya, yang terpenting sekarang kalian selamat"

Jika di perhatikan, pasti mereka berdua dari kalangan jetset.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapa namamu nak?"

"Ah..nama saya Namikaze Naruto, nyonya sendiri?" Ia tahu tidak sopan jika tidak menanyakan nama setelah memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Hyuga Hikari, dan ini anakku bernama Hyuga Hinata"

"Salam kenal" gadis bersurai indigo itu membungkukkan badan.

Naruto membalasnya juga membungkukkan badan. "salam kenal", 'gadis ini sopan sekali, tapi ekspresinya terlihat di paksakan'.

"Naruto..berkat kamu nyawa kami selamat, jadi kami harus memberimu imbalan sebagai bentuk terima kasih kami. Kamu ingin meminta apa dari kami?" Hikari merasa tidak enak tanpa memberi imbalan.

"Ah..tidak perlu bibi, saya ikhlas membantu anda" Naruto menolak.

"Tidak nak Naruto, kamu harus meminta sesuatu kepada kami!" Hikari terus memaksa.

"Tolong jangan paksa saya, ini sudah keputusan saya. Permisi" Naruto hendak melangkah namun...

"Baiklah..nak Naruto, kalau boleh aku minta alamat rumahmu saja"

"Tapi, buat apa?" Ia heran apa maksudnya nyonya ini meminta alamatnya.

"Sudahlah...tolong berikan saja!"

"Baiklah.." Naruto membacakan alamat rumahnya dan di catat oleh Hikari di smartphonenya.

"Baiklah...terima banyak, kami permisi dulu"

Hikari memasuki mobil terlebih dahulu di kursi kemudi lalu di susul Hinata melalui kursi penumpang. Sebelum melesat, Hinata sempat melepaskan senyum lembut untuk Naruto.

'Hahh... semua gadis memang sama saja, tapi gadis tadi terlihat berbeda. Hm...entahlah' Naruto mengedihkan bahu, lalu berjalan cepat menuju sepedanya.

Ia melihat jam tanganya, tak terasa waktunya berkurang cukup banyak. 'Aku harus segera menyerahkan seragam ini secepatnya, kalau tidak aku pasti kena marah plus terlambat sekolah. Gawat..' dengan tergesa, Naruto memakai helmnya dan mengayuh sepeda dengan kencang.

...

'Apa benar ini rumahnya?, besar sekali' Naruto memandang takjub bangunan rumah besar nan mewah bak istana di negeri dongeng, ia tengah berdiri di depan gerbang setinggi empat meter ini.

"M-maaf..a-apa kau tukang loundrynya?", 'masa sih, pemuda ini tukang loundry?, pemuda tampan kayak gini kok mau jadi tukang loundry' Batin orang ini heran.

Seketika Naruto tersentak, ia mengalihkan pandang ke arah wanita berpakaian maid. "Ah...iya, ini seragamnya" ia menyerahkan seragamnya.

"I-ini uangnya" wanita maid ini tersipu melihat ketampanan Naruto.

"Ah..iya, arigatou" setelahnya, ia langsung bergegas menaiki sepedanya dan mengayuhnya dengan kencang menjauhi rumah mewah itu.

'Ah...pemuda yang tampan' wanita maid ini bersemu membayangkan wajah Naruto.

"Tayuyaaa..."

Wanita maid itu tersentak mendengar teriakkan memanggilnya.

"Eh..iya Ayame-san, aku akan segera kesana" wanita maid bernama Tayuya ini bergegas memasuki rumah sambil membawa seragamnya.

"Tayuya-san...cepat berikan seragamnya kepada Sakura-sama, ia hampir terlambat sekolah" wanita berambut coklat berpakaian formal dengan atasan blazer berwarna hitam dengan bawahan rok span sepanjang bawah lutut berwarna senada dengan atasannya.

"Baik Ayame-san" Tayuya bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah menuju kamar sang majikan.

...

Tok tok tok

Tayuya mengetuk sebuah pintu besar bercat putih di depannya.

"Masuk.."

Mendengar perintah dari dalam, ia pun memegang gagang pintu bercat emas dan membukanya.

Cklek...

Tampaklah sebuah ruangan besar nan mewah, terdapat ranjang super besar, almari super besar, meja rias, sofa dan berbagai hiasan mewah yang terpajang di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Sakura-sama.."

Tampak seorang gadis bersurai soft pink tengah duduk di depan meja rias dengan mengenakan handuk kimono, ia tengah mengeringkan rambutnya. "Hm..apa seragamku sudah di antar?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

"I-iya Sakura-sama" ia sangat takut kalau sampai majikannya marah karena seragamnya telat di antar.

"Ya sudah, letakkan seragamnya di atas ranjang, kau boleh pergi" titahnya.

"B-baik...Sakura-sama" Tayuya meletakkan seragam yang masih terbungkus rapi dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang. "Kalau begitu saya permisi" setelahnya Tayuya bergegas keluar menuju pintu dan menutupnya.

Belum sampai lima langkah menjauh, ia sudah mendengar sebuah teriakkan sang majikan dari dalam kamar.

"Tayuyaaa...kenapa seragamku kusut beginiii..."

Tayuya berkeringat dingin mendengar teriakkan sang majikan, 'waduh..gawat...' innernya berteriak ketakutan.

…

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 07.11**

"Selamat pagi..." Naruto membungkukkan badan, ia berdiri di ambang pintu kelas.

Seketika semua penghuni kelas menatapnya dengan heran.

'Tumben, Naruto telat'

'Tak biasanya dia telat'

'Biasanya dia berangkat lebih pagi daripada kita'

Itulah inner dari seluruh isi kelas.

"Tumben kamu telat?, bisa jelaskan bagaimana kamu telat?"

'Waduh...gawat, kenapa aku lupa kalau pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah matematika. Pasti aku akan di hukum oleh Iruka-sensei', "begini sensei..tadi saya-..." belum sampai pada penjelasan, Iruka lebih dulu menyela.

"Sudah...! Karena kamu adalah murid teladan di sini, dan ini pertama kalinya kamu telat. Maka kamu harus skorsjam sebanyak sepuluh kali di depan kelas"

'Wah...syukurlah, memang keberuntungan menjadi anak baik-baik', "baik sensei" ia berjalan menuju kedapan kelas, melepas tas ranselnya dan meletakkannya di sampingnya. Ia mulai skorsjam dan menghitungnya. 'Hahh..luntur sudah martabatku menjadi pangeran sekolah' runtuknya saat melihat teman-teman sekelasnya mentertawakannya.

…

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 09.30**

"Permisi..."

"Ya.." Kushina sempat kaget melihat ada tamu orang kaya, 'kalau di lihat dari penampilannya, dia dari kalangan atas'.

"Apa benar ini rumahnya, Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Iya memang benar, Naruto adalah putra saya. Maaf anda siapa ya?" Kushina terheran karena wanita kaya ini mengenal putranya.

Wanita itu tersenyum sambil menjulurkan tangan "ah...perkenalkan nama saya Hyuga Hikari, anak anda telah menyelamatkan saya dan anak saya dari para preman yang ingin merampok saya"

Kushina balas menjabat, "ah..kalau saya Namikaze Kushina, kalau begitu silahkan duduk" Kushina mempersilahkan Hikari untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Maaf, beginilah rumah kami" Kushina merasa canggung saat Hikari meniti setiap sudut rumahnya.

Mereka pun duduk di atas lantai kayu yang super bersih, "ah...menurut saya rumah anda memang kecil tapi sangat rapi dan bersih, saya sangat nyaman bisa bertamu di sini" puji Hikari.

Kushina bersemu karena mendapat pujian,"ah...anda bisa saja, emm..tunggu sebentar saya buatkan teh hangat dulu" Kushina hendak bangkit berdiri namun di cegah oleh Hikari.

"Tidak perlu, saya cuma sebentar kok" Hikari memandang dinding di belakang Kushina, "wah..itu piagam dan mendali siapa?" Hikari melihat banyak sekali piagam dan mendali yang tergantung di dinding.

"Ini...piagam dan mendali putra saya Naruto"

"Wah..dan itu juga pialanya?" Hikari beralih memandang meja di samping Kushina yang terdapat banyak piala.

"Ini juga piala Naruto, sejak kecil Naruto selalu aktif di berbagai kegiatan. Tahun lalu dia memenangkan juara satu olimpiade matematika se Jepang"

"Wah...ternyata putra anda sangat cerdas, bagaimana kalau Naruto, anda sekolahkan di Konoha Gakuen. Saya yakin Naruto akan langsung di terima" saran Hikari.

Kushina menunduk "Saya juga ingin seperti itu, tapi kami hanyalah kalangan bawah. Kami tidak bisa menyekolahkannya di sana, lagipula harga seragamnya sangat mahal"

Hikari tersenyum dan menyentuh pundak Kushina "sebenarnya tujuan saya kemari, saya ingin memberi imbalan untuk Naruto karena dia telah membantu saya. Kalau boleh saya yang akan membiayai Naruto untuk bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen?"

Kushina mengangkat wajah menatap Hikari tak percaya " benarkah?, tapi apakah Naruto bisa beradaptasi, Konoha Gakuen adalah sekolah terelit se Jepang?" Murid-murid di sana pasti anak dari kalangan atas saja.

"Tenang saja..! Naruto memiliki banyak bakat, apalagi dia tampan. Sudah pasti dia akan terkenal nanti"

"Baiklah...nanti saya akan berbicara dengannya" Ujar Kushina semangat, 'semoga ini adalah awal dari Naruto agar bisa mengangkat derajat kami'.

"Saya adalah salah satu anggota donatur di Konoha Gakuen, saya akan mendaftarkan Naruto segera"

"Terima kasih banyak Hikari-san, berkat anda saya bisa membahagiakan putra saya" Kushina menggenggam tangan Hikari dengan erat, ia menitikan air mata.

"Kushina-san...ini semua berkat Naruto, karena dia saya dan anak saya selamat", 'semoga dengan ini, aku bisa membalas kebaikan Naruto', "baiklah...Kushina-san saya permisi dulu, saya akan mempersiapkan pendaftaran Naruto dulu" Hikari bangkit berdiri.

"Terima kasih banyak Hikari-san, saya tidak tau harus membalas kebaikan anda dengan apa"

"Tidak perlu Kushina-san, semua ini berkat Naruto sendiri, baiklah saya permisi" Hikari berhenti di ambang pintu antara toko dan dalam rumah, ia mengenakan sepatunya. "Saya permisi.." ujarnya lalu melenggang menuju mobil.

"Semoga Naruto mau menerimanya" Kushina sangat berharap Naruto mau menerima.

…

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 10.11**

"Jadi kenapa kau terlambat tadi?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai raven.

"hahh~...merepotkan, awalnya aku sudah berangkat begitu pagi. Gara-gara sekumpulan preman yang merampok dan harus mengantarkan seragam loundry. Aku harus kena hukum untuk pertama kalinya, sial sekali hari ini"

Pemuda di samping Naruto tersenyum, "ya...sekali-kali kau juga harus merasakan yang namanya sial".

"Sai...kau mengejekku?" Naruto memandang tajam pemuda raven di sampingnya.

Sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya. Entah itu senyum tulus atau senyum palsu, Naruto tidak mengerti.

Padahal, mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Namun Naruto tak tahu menahu secara rinci tentang sahabat karibnya ini.

Naruto memutar matanya, malas. Beginilah yang Naruto tahu tentang sahabatnya ini. Yang Naruto tahu, Sai itu suka sekali menebar senyum kepada setiap orang bahkan para gadis-gadis yang ngefans sama dia. Tapi bagi Naruto senyum Sai sangat menyebalkan, tapi yang paling menyebalkan dari Sai adalah mulut tajamnya. 'Hahh...kalau sudah berurusan soal ejek-mengejek, Sai adalah jagonya'.

"Hai...Naruto-kun.." sapa gadis-gadis saat Naruto dan Sai melintas di koridor.

Naruto menyimpan telapak tangannya di saku celana dan berjalan santai beriringan dengan Sai. Naruto memberikan senyuman manis kepada gadis-gadis yang menyapanya.

"Kyaaa..." gadis-gadis itu berteriak histeris mendapat senyuman manis dari Naruto.

"Heh...orang miskin berlagak sok tampan, bagaimana bisa gadis-gadis menyukai orang miskin seperti mereka"

Naruto dan Sai berjalan menuju bangku kosong di kantin, mereka tampak tidak peduli dengan ejekan itu. Bohong kalau mereka tidak tersinggung dengan apa yang mereka katakan, namun bagaimana lagi? Itulah kenyataannya. Lagipula mereka hanya iri dengan Naruto dan Sai, karena mereka berdua memiliki fans gadis terbanyak se Tokyo Academy.

"Sudahlah...jangan hiraukan mereka!, ngomong-ngomong nanti kafe buka kan?" Naruto bertanya pada Sai.

"Hm...seperti biasa" jawab Sai seadanya.

Sai juga bekerja sambilan di kafe yang Naruto tempati, mereka memang sahabat sejati. Mulai dari SD sampai SMA bahkan berkerja mereka selalu bersama, bagaimana kalau mereka sudah punya kekasih ya?.

…

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 15.30**

"Tadai-..."

"Okaeri..."

Naruto tersentak melihat tiba-tiba sang ibu sudah berada di hadapannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bagaimana sekolahnya?" Kushina membantu sang putra membawakan tas ranselnya.

"Baik" Naruto melenggang melewati sang ibu untuk menuju kamarnya, namun sang ibu mencekal lengannya. "Ada apa?" Ujarnya setelah menoleh menghadap Kushina.

"Emm...Kaa-chan mempunyai permintaan untukmu" Kushina memandang Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto yang di pandang seperti itu luluh, "permintaan apa?" Ujarnya pelan berusaha tak menyakiti sang ibu.

"Kamu janji mau melakukannya demi kaa-chan?" Kushina memandang tepat di safir Naruto.

'Pasti kaa-chan mau memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh', "aku tidak janji, jika permintaan kaa-chan akan merugikanku"

"Tidak, ini tidak merugikanmu. jadi berjanjilah!" Kushina membuka telapak tangannya meminta persetujuan.

"Tidak...kaa-chan harus mengatakan dulu apa permintaan Kaa-chan!" Naruto menggeleng tidak setuju, 'sudah pasti permintaan yang aneh-aneh'

"Ayolah Naru...berjanjilah dulu baru nanti kaa-chan kasih tau" Kushina memohon.

Naruto mendengus, "baiklah...aku berjanji akan menuruti apa yang di minta oleh kaa-chan", jika tidak segera di turuti, sudah pasti ia akan dapat jitakkan mautnya.

"Bagus...jadi kaa-chan ingin kamu bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen" tukas Kushina dengan riang.

"A-apa?, apa maksud kaa-chan?" Bukankah ia sudah pernah bilang, ia tidak akan mau pindah sekolah. "tidak...aku tidak mau kaa-chan".

"Naruto...kamu sudah berjanji kepada kaa-chan, dan janji tidak boleh di ingkari"

"Tapi...kita dapat biaya dari mana untuk aku masuk bersekolah di sana?" Sudah jelas, pasti akan menghabiskan biaya banyak untuk masuk kesana. Meskipun dapat beasiswa, tapi untuk seragam harus membeli sendiri, apalagi seragamnya sangat mahal.

"Untuk hal itu tenang saja, kita mendapat keberuntungan. Orang yang kau tolong tadi pagi, menawarkan agar kau sekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Jadi kau tidak perlu pusing-pusing, hm...?" Jelas Kushina.

"Tapi kaa-chan..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, besok hari terakhirmu masuk sekolah di Tokyo Academy. Jadi bersiaplah!" Kushina berjalan menuju dapur meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak pasrah.

'Hahh~…sepertinya memang hari ini adalah hari sialku, entah apa yang akan aku hadapi setelah ini' Naruto menyeret kakinya menuju kamar. 'Ya...yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini hanya pasrah'.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continuted**

…

…

…

A/N : Gomene...buat fanfic pertamanya...aku kembali dengan fanfic gaje lagi, tapi semoga menghibur ya...aku ngak bakalan ngecewain readers lagi kok di fanfic ini...hehe

Sedikit penjelasan :

Hyuga Hikari = ibu Hinata

Ayame = ketua maid di mansion Haruno

Tayuya = Maid

Sara = adik Naruto, berumur 10 thn

Umur Naruto dkk = 17 tahun

*bagaimanakah kisah kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya?..ikutin terus ceritanya!..

Jangan bosan-bosan buat reviewnya!^_^

Arigatou *membungkukkan badan

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


	2. 4Q(four queen) & Perpisahan

Nami : wah..terima kasih banyak karena sudah banyak yang suka sama fanfic gaje ini,ok ngak usah banyak omong.

Happy reading!^_^

 **Disclaimer by Masashi**

 **Kishimoto**

•

•

•

Chara utama :

Namikaze Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Hyuga Hinata

Yamanaka Ino

Lee Tenten (ngk tau marganya)

 _Inspired by Drakor Boys Before Flower_

Pairing : Naruto × ...?

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Friendship, little bit Humor (sewaktu-waktu berubah)

Warning : Newbie, OOC, AU, Typo, Mainstream, Boring etc.

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka!^^_

…

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

… **^…**

 **"4Q{Four Queen}"**

… **^…**

•

•

•

 **Selasa, 7 februari 20xx**

 **Pukul 06.45**

Tin..tinn...

Mendengar suara klakson mobil di bunyikan, membuat semua siswa maupun siswi yang berada di koridor depan menoleh ke asal suara.

Tak terkecuali, dua siswi yang menjadi sorotan semua murid yang sejak tadi berkumpul untuk menyambut mereka juga ikut menoleh.

Terlihat sebuah mobil mewah **Mercedes Benz** hitam berhenti dengan mulus di teras koridor depan gedung mewah ini.

Keluarlah sebuah kaki jenjang nan mulus berbalut kaus kaki sepanjang atas lutut dan sepatu hitam mengkilat nan cantik dan pastinya mahal, di susul dengan menyembulnya kepala berlapis surai indigo panjang nan lembut.

Mereka semua sudah bisa menebak siapa gerangan sang gadis, siapa lagi kalau bukan si putri sulung Hyuga 'Hyuga Hinata'.

"Ino...Tenten..." suaranya mengalun lembut dari bibir tipisnya.

Kedua gadis yang di panggilnya tersenyum, "Hinata.." sapa mereka berdua.

Ia mengerakkan kakinya menjauh, melangkah mendekati dua orang yang di panggilnya. Ia melangkah pelan di iringi dengan surai indigonya bergerak sesuai irama langkahnya. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Di mana Sakura?"

Tidak biasanya mereka hanya berdua sebelum dirinya datang.

Ino dan Tenten mengendihkan bahu.

Jbrakk...

Tenten membuka kipas tangannya dengan kasar, "entahlah...aku sedikit kesal sama dia.." bibirnya mengerucut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ino dan Hinata berbarengan. Sebenarnya mereka tahu permasalahannya apa, pasti masalah kecil lagi. 'lebay'

"Kalian tau, masa dia mengejek gaya rambutku...lalu dia mengatakan bla...blah..."

Ino dan Hinata memutar bola matanya. Beginilah sahabatnya satu ini, cerewet,mudah tersinggung dan pastinya lebay. Kalau sudah begini tidak ada habisnya.

Ino menggelengkan kepala, memberi isyarat Hinata untuk pergi.

"Hah...awas saja nanti, aku akan mematahkan tulang-..." ia celingukkan "lho..kemana Ino dan Hinata?" Seketika matanya menangkap dua sosok sahabatnya yang telah menjauh, "heii..." ia pun bergegas menyusul mereka.

...

 **Pukul 07.00**

Teng...teng...

Bel berbunyi tanda pelajaran pertama akan di mulai. semua murid berhamburan memasuki kelas masing-masing.

Begitu pula ketiga gadis tadi. Saat ini mereka telah berada di dalam kelasnya.

"Hei...apa kalian tidak sadar?" Ino mulai panik.

"Hmm...kenapa Sakura belum datang-datang juga?" Hinata juga memikirkan hal itu.

"Sudahlah...nanti dia juga akan datang" Tenten nampak tak peduli.

"Selamat pagi.."

Seorang wanita bersurai hitam memasuki kelas, ia mendekap sebuah laptop dan menjinjing tas. Ia meletakkan laptop dan tasnya di atas meja, lalu mengambil sebuah buku. "Hyuga Hinata.." serunya, lalu memberi tanda centang setelah Hinata menyahut. "Haruno Sakura..." tak ada yang menyahut, ia pun mengangkat wajah. "Lho...di mana Sakura?" Ia melihat hanya ada tiga siswi di dalam kelas.

Brakk...

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar.

"Maaf..saya terlambat" nafasnya terputus-putus dan keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Ia membungkuk sambil memegang lutut, seperti kelelahan.

Ke empat orang di dalam ruangan tersentak, dan mengalihkan pandang ke arah pintu.

"Sakura...kenapa kamu terlambat?" Anko terlihat geram, dan memandang Sakura dengan tajam.

Ia sedikit ngeri melihat tatapan senseinya, "G-gomenasai...Tadi terdapat masalah di tengah perjalanan menuju sekolah" ia membungkuk sedikit lama.

Ia paling takut dengan Anko-sensei, karena orang ini bisa berbuat nekat jika sedang kesal. Dan tidak memandang status murid, ia memperlakukan semua murid dengan sama.

"Oke...karena kamu terlambat lima belas menit, kamu harus berdiri di depan kelas selama pelajaranku berlangsung"

'APA?!... _kusoo.._ ini semua gara-gara si tukang loundry. Awas saja...aku akan membuat perhitungan pada mereka' ia menyeret kakinya ke depan kelas dengan kepala menunduk, ia melirik teman-temannya melalui ekor mata. ' _Kuso.._ berani sekali mereka mentertawakanku, awas saja nanti'

"Sekarang buka laptop kalian, dan buka file yang kemarin malam sensei kirim" suara Anko mengelegar mengisi kekosongan kelas.

'Hahh~…bener-bener sial hari ini...' Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan menyangkut sensei 'kejam' ini.

…

…

 **Pukul 10.15**

"Cepat...jangan buat kami menunggu lama!"

"H-hai' Sakura-sama" sang gadis culun tampak gemetaran, ia bergegas keluar ruangan besar nan mewah itu menuruti permintaan sang 'majikan'.

"tumben tadi kau terlambat?" Tanya Ino yang saat ini tengah asik membolak balikan majalah fashion yang ia pegang.

Sakura mendengus, raut wajahnya berubah kesal "huh...entah mengapa hari ini adalah hari sialku. Seragam yang aku loundrykan hari minggu kemarin baru di antar tadi pagi, dan sialnya seragamnya sangat kusut. Gara-gara hal itu aku terlambat". 'Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan pada si tukang loundry itu nanti'.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengambilnya sendiri?" Ino kembali bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada gambar di dalam majalah.

"Aku tidak tau alamatnya" Sakura menjawab dengan cepat.

"HAH...BAGAIMANA BISA?" Tenten yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan handphonenya tiba-tiba berteriak mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Bagai mendengar sebuah suara sound system bervolume tinggi, Sakura,Ino dan Hinata menutup telinganya dengan rapat. "Tenten...bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu?" protes Ino tampak kesal.

Tenten menyengir tanpa dosa, "hehe...gomen".

Sedangkan Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya, dan kembali melanjutkan kesibukannya membaca buku.

Sakura menghela nafas, "hahh~…yang mengantarkan seragamku itu pembantuku..." ujar Sakura kesal.

Tenten hanya ber'oh' ria setelah mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Sudahlah...jangan bahas itu lagi, moodku lagi tidak bagus hari ini" kalau sedang kesal, Sakura bisa saja 'memakan' orang yang mengganggunya.

 _Nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimag chumeul_

 _Da gajyeoga ga_

 _Nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaun sumeul_

 _Da gajyeoga ga_

 _Nae pi ttam nunmul_

'Hahh~…siapa sih?, ngak tau apa kalau aku Lagi ngak mood'

Klik...

"Hm...ada apa?" Sakura bertanya kepada sang penelpon. tanpa melihat sang penelpon, Sakura langsung mengangkatnya.

"Apa..?" Ia tersentak kecil mendengar penjelasan sang penelpon. "Baiklah...kami akan segera ke sana" jawabnya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari seberang sana. Ia pun memutuskan panggilan.

"Ada apa?" Ino mengalihkan pandang ke arah Sakura, penasaran.

"Ada siswa yang berani menempati wilayah kita" jawab Sakura. 'Berani sekali pemuda itu, lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi padamu nanti' diam-diam Sakura menyeringai.

"Siapa?" Hinata yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan bukunya, menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia juga penasaran.

"Ayo kita lihat!" Sakura bangkit dari sofa cream empuknya, ia berjalan menuju pintu lalu keluar. Di ikuti Hinata, Ino dan Tenten.

…

…

Terlihat Empat orang siswi tengah berjalan beriringan memenuhi jalan koridor, mereka berjalan angkuh melintasi koridor menuju kantin. Mereka memiliki sebutan **4Q** atau kepanjangannya **Four Queens.**

Mereka terdiri dari **Lee Tenten** , gadis yang berjalan di bagian luar sebelah kiri. Ia memiliki ciri khas rambut hitam bermodel cempol dua seperti gadis China, dan kipas tangan yang tidak pernah lepas dari genggamannya. Ia terlahir sebagai seorang blasteran Jepang dan China, ayahnya berasal dari Jepang sedangkan ibunya dari China. Ayahnya adalah pemilik pertambangan emas dan perak terbesar di Jepang, dan ibunya memiliki restaurant mewah khas China. Ia memiliki paras cantik, dan tubuh proposional. Ia adalah anggota **4Q** yang paling 'cerewet', meskipun cerewet, ia sangat ahli dalam KARATE. Karena keahliannya itu ia mendapat julukan **Powerful Queen**.

Sedangkan yang berjalan di samping kanan luar dia bernama **Yamanaka Ino,** Ia memiliki rambut pirang panjang di kuncir ponytail. Ino juga keturunan blasteran Inggris dan Jepang, sang ayah keturunan Inggris dan sang Ibu ketururan Jepang. Dia sangat suka dengan Fashion, berbelanja adalah hobinya. Ia tak pernah takut kehabisan uang, karena ia terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya. Sang ayah adalah salah satu seorang seniman Kontemporer tersohor di dunia, sedangkan sang ibu seorang Desainer terkenal di Jepang. Ia tidak perlu pusing-pusing berberlanja ke tempat lain, karena di butik ibunya sendiri ia dapat membeli tanpa membayar, 'tidak selalu sih'. Ia memiliki paras cantik, berkulit putih dan tubuh sexy. Ia adalah anggota **4Q** dengan penampilan yang selalu perfect, karena itu ia mendapat julukkan **Perfect Queen.**

Selanjutnya yang berjalan di samping kiri bagian tengah sebelah Tenten bernama **Hyuga Hinata.** Ia terkenal dengan kekalemannya bak putri raja, memang benar dia adalah keturunan bangsawan Hyuga. Ciri khasnya adalah surai indigo dan manik amethystnya yang indah. Ia adalah pewaris utama kekayaan Hyuga. Hyuga terkenal sebagai pemilik kekayaan terbanyak urutan ke empat di Jepang. Sang ayah adalah seorang CEO dari Hyuga Corp., dan sang ibu memiliki beberapa panti sosial yang tersebar di Jepang. Ia adalah anggota **4Q** yang paling misterius, karena hal itu ia mendapat julukkan **Mysterious Queen.**

Yang terakhir, bernama **Haruno Sakura**. Ia berjalan di samping kanan bagian tengah di sebelah Ino dan Hinata. Ia adalah anggota **4Q** yang paling mencolok karena surai merah muda dan manik emeraldnya. Tak hanya itu, ia adalah pimpinan atau ketua anggota itu. Karena ia adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini dan anak dari orang terkaya di Jepang. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Haruno?, Haruno adalah penguasa bisnis di Jepang. Sang ayah adalah pimpinan dan pemilik Haruno Group, sedangkan sang ibu adalah mantan selebritis yang sekarang berprofesi sebagai CEO dari agensi Haruno Ent. Tak hanya terkenal karena kekayaannya, ia juga terkenal karena kecerdasannya. Dari ke empat anggota Sakuralah yang paling cerdas, bahkan ia pernah mengikuti olimpiade sains dan menjadi juara satu. Karena kecerdasannya ia di juluki **Intelligent Queen**. Tapi ia juga mendapat julukan **Fierce Queen** karena kegarangannya. Meskipun garang, tapi banyak siswa yang memujanya karena kecantikannya.

…

"Hei...berani sekali kau menempati tempat kami?" Sakura berujar keras, menatap tajam sang pelaku dengan bersedekap angkuh.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantin, di tempat favorit 4Q. Tempat di kantin yang hanya boleh di tempati oleh mereka, jika ada yang berani menempatinya selain anggota 4Q, maka kalian tahu apa akibatnya.

Mereka bisa berada di sini karena mendapat laporan dari 'budak' mereka.

"ah...Sakura-chan, kau sudah datang" bukannya ketakutan, malah siswa itu menatap Sakura dengan cengiran lebarnya. Sempat tersentak mendengar bentakan Sakura namun ia bisa menetralisirnya.

Muncul urat nadi di dahi Sakura karena geram menahan amarah, "kau...apa yang kau lakukan di sini?, kau cari mati hah?" Sekali lagi ia membentak dengan suara lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Pemuda berambut hitam klimis, beralis tebal dan bermata bulat itu tetap mempertahankan cengirannya, malahan menambah lebar. "Ehehe...aku memang sengaja melakukan ini, agar Sakura-chan datang kemari" pemuda itu mengambil buket bunga mawar merah yang di letakkannya di atas meja, ia lalu berjongkok di depan Sakura dengan kaki kiri bertumpu di lantai marmer dan menyodorkan buket bungan di hadapan Sakura " Sakura-chan...mungkin ini begitu mendadak untukmu, tapi aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Jadi maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Pemuda itu menatap Sakura dengan serius.

Seketika seisi kantin berbisik-bisik melihat kejadian itu. Sedangkan Hinata, Ino dan Tenten tampak memperhatikan drama dadakkan itu tanpa merespon. Mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Sakura semakin geram, wajahnya tampak memerah. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi "kau...berani sekali kau melakukan ini padaku? seharusnya kau mengaca dulu!, kau itu tak pantas denganku...kau mengerti?!". Sakura mengambil buket bunga itu lalu membuangnya di atas lantai dan menginjaknya sampai hancur, ia lalu mengambil jus strawberry yang ada di meja dan menuangkannya di atas rambut klimis sang pemuda. "Dengarkan aku! jika ada yang berani menolongnya, sudah kupastikan kalian akan terkena masalah" Sakura berujar keras, memperingati semua orang yang berada di kantin. Setelahnya ia beranjak di ikuti Hinata, Ino dan Tenten di belakangnya.

Setelah kepergian 4Q, sang pemuda tampak tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Ia menunduk dalam, membiarkan jus strawberry itu mengotori rambut dan seragamnya.

Seisi kantin menatapnya dengan iba. Mereka ingin membantu namun tidak berani, takut kalau sampai 4Q tahu.

"Kenapa...KENAPAAAA..." pemuda itu berteriak dengan mengangkat wajah. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan semua ini dengan sempurna namun dengan tidak pantasnya gadis itu memperlakukannya seperti hewan. sungguh kejam.

…

…

Mereka kembali ke markas mewah mereka.

Sakura menghempaskan bokongnya di atas sofa dengan kasar.

Ino mengambil tempat di samping Sakura dan mengambil majalah fashion yang sempat di tinggalkannya tadi.

Hinata kembali ke tempat semula sebelum ia pergi tadi.

Begitupun Tenten, ia kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya.

"Khii...kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali sih..." Sakura meremat bantal persegi itu dengan keras, mencoba meluapkan amarahnya.

"Emm...Sakura. menurutku kau tadi berlebihan" ujar Tenten dengan hati-hati, takut kalau Sakura marah.

Perkataan Tenten sukses membuat Sakura naik pitam, "apa katamu?...cowok batok tadi sudah mempermalukanku, dan aku harus diam saja begitu?" sekarang Ia tidak dapat berfikir jernih.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku, ta-..." belum selesai Tenten berujar, Sakura sudah menyela.

"Sudahlah..Jangan bahas itu lagi, kepalaku sangat pusing" Sakura memijit pelipisnya yang serasa berdenyut nyeri. 'Bener-bener sial aku hari ini'.

Tok..tok..tok..

Hinata melirik sahabatnya yang tampak sibuk sendiri, Tenten sibuk dengan handphonenya dengan bibir mengerucut, Ino sibuk dengan majalahnya dan Sakura sibuk melamun sambil memijit pelipisnya. Ia pun memutuskan membuka suara.

"Masuk.." titahnya kepada seseorang di balik pintu.

Cklek...

"M-maaf menganggu 4Q-sama, i-ini pesanan kalian" ujar gadis culun setelah memasuki ruangan. Ia membawa dua kantung kresek, yang satu berisi makanan dan yang satunya berisi minuman. Sebenarnya ia tidak berani untuk kembali setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Namun jika dia tidak kembali, sudah pasti dia akan habis.

"Eh...cepat bawa kemari!" Tenten melambai menyuruh gadis culun itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya. Sudah sejak tadi perutnya keroncongan minta di isi.

"Kalau b-begitu aku permisi" gadis itu berjalan mundur mendekati pintu, setelah sampai ia keluar dan menutupnya dengan perlahan.

'Fyuh...syukurlah' batin gadis culun senang karena tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya, Tenten melahap makanannya dengan rakus.

"Woii...kau berniat menghabiskannya sendiri?, itu juga jatah kami, ayo cepat berikan" Ino merebut kantung plastik berisi makanan yang di pegang Tenten.

"Salah sendiri, sejak tadi sibuk sendiri" ujar Tenten dengan mulut penuh.

"Hinata nih pesananmu?" Ino menyodorkan roti sanwitch dan jus anggur kepada hinata.

Hinata tersenyum dan menerimanya "hm...arigatou".

Ino balas tersenyum dan mengganguk kecil "hm". Ia lalu menyerahkan roti sanwitch dan jus strawberry pesanan Sakura. "Sakura...nih!" Ino meminta Sakura untuk menerimanya.

"Nanti saja..." Sakura menolak menerimanya, sekarang ia masih badmood.

Ino mengendihkan bahu tak ambil pusing, ia meletakkan milik Sakura di atas meja di depannya.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 15.15**

"hii...kemana sih Yamato-san, lama sekali. Tak tau apa kalau aku lagi kesumutan menunggunya berdiri di sini" Sakura tampak kesal karena sang sopir pribadi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu belum muncul juga. "Awas saja nanti, akan aku-.."

Tin tinn..

Sakura menghentikan omelannya ketika melihat mobil jemputannya telah tiba. "M-maaf Sakura-sama...saya terlambat, tadi saya-..."

"Sudah..sudah, ayo cepat kita pulang. Aku sangat lelah" potong Sakura, ia sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Entah kenapa hari ini ia sangat sial.

"B-baik Sakura-sama" Yamato membukakan pintu mobil. Setelah sang majikan masuk, ia kembali memasuki mobil di bagian kemudi dan menjalankannya menjauhi area sekolah.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 18.35**

Di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya modern, tampak seorang gadis bersurai indigo tengah bersantai sambil menyemil di sebuah ruangan besar nan luas. Hinata, Ia tengah bersantai di sofa empuk yang berada di ruang tengah Mansion Hyuga.

Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat ia dan sang ibu kembali pulang dari rumah sang nenek. Sang nenek mendadak sakit, jadi ia dan sang ibu berangkat hari senin sore untuk menjenguknya. Namun mereka harus kembali pagi-pagi sekali karena ia harus sekolah. Siapa sangka, mereka akan menghadapi kejadian tadi pagi. Sebenarnya sang kakek menawarkan untuk mengantar mereka dengan sopirnya, namun ditolak karena takut nanti kesiangan harus menunggu sopir.

Ia mengingat pemuda pirang yang menolongnya, 'pemuda yang baik', ia masih tersenyum mengingat saat pemuda itu melawan tiga perampok itu.

"Hayoo...kenapa nee-chan senyum-senyum?, pasti lagi mikirin Toneri-nii yaa?"

Kedatangan seorang gadis cilik dengan tiba-tiba membuat dirinya tersentak, dan membuyarkan lamunannya. "Hanabi...kenapa kau mengagetkan nee-chan sih?" Omelnya kesal kepada sang adik.

"Habis, sejak tadi nee-chan senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melamun, pasti lagi mikirin Toneri-nii kan?, hayoo...ngaku!" Sudah pasti kakaknya ini tengah memikirkan kekasihnya.

"Apaan sih, enggak tau" elaknya, 'lagipula siapa coba yang mikirin dia. Tapi ngomong-ngomong dia lagi ngapain ya?'

"Tuh kan...nee-chan lagi mikirin dia...ahaha" Hanabi tertawa melihat wajah bersemu sang kakak.

"Sudahlah...kau ini masih kecil, mana tau kamu" Hinata menghindar dari Hanabi, menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya. 'Hii...dasar anak kecil'

"Ehh...aku sudah sepuluh tahun ya, jadi aku-..."

"Sudah..sudah...kalian ini selalu saja"

Kedatangan sang ibu menghentikan perdebatan mereka. "Hinata...kau tau pemuda yang tadi menolong kita?"

Hinata mengangguk, "hm...memangnya kenapa kaa-chan?" Ia memiringkan kepala tidak mengerti.

Hikari mengambil tempat di samping Hinata "mulai hari kamis dia akan satu sekolah dengan kamu" ujar Hikari.

"Apa kaa-chan yang membantunya?"

Hikari mengangguk, "hm, kaa-chan sudah merasa lega bisa membalas kebaikannya" ujar Hikari dengan tersenyum. "Semoga dia senang bisa bersekolah di sana" tambahnya. Ia sangat berharap kalau pemuda itu akan suka dengan sekolah barunya.

'Jadi dia akan satu sekolah denganku?, ah...kalau begitu selamat datang!' Innernya bahagia. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tengah di pandang oleh sang ibu dan adiknya.

"Hayoo...kakak lagi mikirin apa?" Godanya lagi saat melihat Hinata tersenyum sendiri.

"Apaan sih...enggak tau" elaknya dengan wajah bersemu.

"Ahaha..."

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 21.22**

'Hahh~…besok adalah hari terakhirku sekolah di Tokyo Academy, entah aku harus senang atau sedih bisa sekolah di sekolahan kaum jetset itu'. Ia kembali mendesah, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu senang karena dapat sekolah di Konoha Gakuen, sebab ia sudah betah di Tokyo Academy. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi semua orang sudah mendukungnya, terpaksa ia tidak bisa menolak.

Ia melihat jam weker, 'hahh...kenapa hari ini cepat sekali berakhirnya, aku belum siap untuk besok'. Ia menarik selimutnya sampai atas dada, dan menutup matanya berusaha untuk tidur. 'Semoga besok baik-baik saja'.

…

…

 **Rabu, 8 februari 20xx**

 **Pukul 05.45**

"Naruto...cepat bangun!, kau sudah kesiangan" teriak Kushina dari balik pintu. Tak biasanya, putranya bangun kesiangan. Meskipun kecapean dia masih bisa bangun pagi. "Narutoo.."

Seseorang di dalam kamar itu bergeliat, "hmm...iyaa kaa-chan, sebentar lagii" gumamnya pelan namun dapat di dengar oleh sang ibu.

"Naruto ini sudah siang, cepat lihat jammu!" Kushina pun beranjak dari depan pintu kamar Naruto menuju dapur.

Dengan malas-malasan Naruto menurunkan selimutnya, dan menampakkan kepalanya. Ia menengok ke samping, ke jam wekernya. Matanya yang masih memerah karena kantuk langsung terbelalak melihat jarum jam wekernya. Ia pun bergegas bangkit lalu menyambar handuk orangenya di gantungan. Setelahnya ia membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar, lalu melesat seperti kilat menuju kamar mandi melewati sang ibu yang tengah mencuci piring di washtafel dapur.

"Naruto...bukankah sudah kaa-chan bilang kamu kesiangan, lihat...kamu jadi tergesa begitu" omel Kushina ketika melihat putranya menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

"Lho...kaa-chan ada siapa di kamar mandi?" Sara mengucek matanya yang masih terasa berat. Ia membawa handuk hendak mandi.

"nii-chanmu, dia bangun kesiangan" ujar Kushina yang masih berkutat dengan washtafelnya.

Sara pun geram, karena ia pasti juga akan terlambat. "Nii-channn...buruannn!, aku juga nanti akan terlambat" teriaknya kesal. Sudah pasti ia akan terlambat.

Naruto mengosok badannya dengan cepat. 'Bukan hanya kau yang akan terlambat, tapi aku juga. Cepat...cepat..cepat...'

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 07.00**

'Huhff...syukurlah aku belum terlambat' Naruto memasuki kelas dan menuju bangkunya yang terletak di dekat jendela nomor tiga dari depan.

Teng..teng..

'Baru saja aku duduk, bel sudah berbunyi', ia terheran 'di mana Sai?' Batinnya bingung.

"Naruto...apa benar kau akan pindah?"

Naruto tersentak, "eh...kapan kau tiba?" Tiba-tiba ia sudah melihat Sai duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau mendengarku?" Tanya Sai kembali dengan raut wajah datar.

Naruto mendesah "Hahh~…iya, aku akan pindah ke Konoha Gakuen" jawabnya malas, ini semua karena terpaksa. "Tapi darimana kau tau?" Ia memandang Sai dengan bingung.

"Aku dengar dari guru-guru, tapi selamat ya! Kau bisa sekolah di sana" Sai menunjukkan senyumannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto memandang Sai tanpa ekspresi, ia tahu sahabatnya ini tengah tersenyum dengan paksa. "Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Sai" ujarnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Ah...sudahlah, jangan melanklonis begitu, ahaha" Sai mengibas-ibaskan tangan di depan wajah dengan senyum paksa. Tawanya berhenti, ia mengalihkan pandang ke depan kelas "lagipula kita masih bisa bertemu saat berkerja kan?, sudahlah!" Ia kembali memandang Naruto dengan tersenyum.

"Ya..kau benar" Naruto balas tersenyum.

"Emm...ngomong-ngomong senseinya dari tadi belum datang juga ya" tanya Naruto heran.

Sai menghendihkan bahu, tidak tahu. Namun diam-diam Sai tersenyum tipis, sebenarnya ia tahu kenapa senseinya belum datang.

"Naruto-kuuunn..."

"Eh.." Naruto tersentak mendengar banyak gadis yang berteriak memanggilnya. "Ada apa ini?" Ia semakin bingung saat melihat banyak siswa maupun siswi yang bergerumun mendekatinya.

"Naruto-kun...ini untukmu, aku mohon terimalah"

"Naruto-senpai...ini juga terimalah"

"Ini juga"

"Naruto..ini juga terimalah"

Naruto semakin di buat binggung dengan tingkah semua murid yang datang kepadanya dengan menyodorkan banyak kado kepadanya. "A-apa maksudnya semua ini?".

"Kami dengar...hari ini adalah hari terakhir Naruto-kun belajar di sini. Jadi kami menyiapkan semua ini" ujar salah satu gadis.

Naruto sempat kaget, namun sejurus ia tersenyum. "Kalian berlebihan, tidak perlu sampai segininya tau".

"Naruto-kun... _hiks_ kami pasti akan merindukan Naruto-kun"

"Iya...kami pasti akan sangat merindukan Naruto-kun"

Naruto gelagapan melihat para gadis itu menagis, "S-sai bantu aku!" Naruto berbisik kepada Sai di sampingnya.

Sai mengendihkan bahu, tak peduli. "Mereka adalah fansmu".

Naruto memandang Sai tajam, "awas kau Sai".

"Naruto-kun...ayo berfoto dengan kami dulu"

Naruto di tarik dengan paksa.

"Tidak...kami dulu"

"Aku dulu"

Ia merasakan sakit di tangannya, saat mereka memperebutkannya dengan menarik kedua tangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"A-aduh...tolong tenang dulu!" Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, namun gagal.

"Stoopp..."

Mereka menghentikan aksinya saat mendengar suara teriakkan seorang pria.

'Hufft...akhirnya' ia sangat lega karena ada yang berhasil menghentikan ini semua.

"Yo..yo..hentikan..yo..jika..kalian seperti..itu..yo, maka..kalian akan..menyakiti..Naruto..yo.." ujar seorang pria berambut putih dengan gaya ngerapnya yang aneh.

'Hahh~…Bee-sensei selalu ikut campur' batin para gadis jengkel.

"Aku..punya..solusi..yo, bagaimana kalau kalian mengantri dulu untuk mendapat giliran..yo" ujar sang sensei dengan senyum khasnya.

Naruto tampak kesal dengan sang sensei, 'bukannya bantuin, malah ngejerumusin'.

"Okey..."seru para gadis.

…

…

 **Pukul 10.15**

"Naruto..kami bangga padamu, semoga kau tambah cerdas di sana"

"Hiruzen-sama...saya sangat berterima kasih atas semua ini, saya tidak mungkin bisa melupakan jasa-jasa kalian. Saya sangat bangga dapat di terima di sekolah ini, saya di sini mendapat semua yang saya inginkan. Teman dan guru yang mau menerima saya apa adanya, terima kasih banyak" air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Ia sangat terharu dengan apa yang di lakukan teman-temannya dan gurunya untuk perpisahannya hari ini, ia merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan semua guru dan teman-temannya di sini.

"Nak...kamilah yang sangat bangga denganmu, berkatmu sekolah ini semakin berkembang. Terima kasih nak" ujar Hiruzen sang kepala sekolah Tokyo Academy. "Pesanku untukmu adalah jangan pernah menyerah dan putus asa sebelum kau mengapainya".

"Terima kasih banyak Hiruzen-sama, saya akan selalu mengingat pesan anda" Naruto membungkuk sedikit di tengah duduknya. Ia lalu bangkit "saya permisi" ia lalu melangkah keluar ruangan kepala sekolah.

Hiruzen menatap punggung Naruto yang berlalu, 'semoga kau bisa membawa nama baik Tokyo Academy'.

…

…

"Naruto-kuunnn..."

Naruto menghela nafas lelah, 'baru saja aku selamat karena di panggil oleh kepsek, huh..menyebalkan'. Naruto menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat gerombolan gadis-gadis menuju ke arahnya. "Sebaiknya aku kabur" ia berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari kejaran para gadis.

"Naruto-kun...kami harus mendapatkan kancing bajumu"

'Sial..mereka cepat sekali' Naruto terus berlari sepanjang koridor. 'Kaa-chann...selamatkan akuuu'.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 15.00**

"Tadaima.."

Naruto melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak.

"Naruto..kau sudah pulang?, tadi ada karung besar berisi banyak kado di kirim ke sini, katanya itu milikmu. Apa benar itu milikmu?"

Baru saja ia hendak memasuki kamar, namun ocehan sang ibu menghentikannya. "Iya..kaa-chan, itu milikku" ia pun hendak berbalik lagi namun lengannya di cekal oleh sang ibu.

Kushina menutup mulutnya, ia sangat kaget melihat penampilan Naruto. "Naruto..kau kenapa?, kenapa seragammu terbuka, dan kemana kancingnya?".

"Sudahlah kaa-chan aku sangat lelah" tanpa memperdulikan sang ibu, Naruto melenggang memasuki kamarnya.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu'.

…

…

 **Pukul 21.00**

"Jadi ini seragamnya?" Naruto menatap bosan seragam yang tergantung di depannya. Seragam itu terdiri dari blezer berwarna hitam perpaduan putih dengan bet logo Konoha Gakuen di sebelah kiri badan, kemeja putih polos, dasi garis-garis merah dan kuning, dan celana berwarna kream polos. Seragam yang bagus, bahkan lebih bagus dari seragam Tokyo Academy.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kushina.

"Hm..bagus" jawab Naruto dingin, ia lalu melenggang masuk menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa dengan nii-chan?" Tanya Sara kepada ke dua orang tuanya.

Kedua orang tuanya menggeleng tak mengerti.

…

…

'Hahh~…besok adalah awal di sekolah baru, tapi kenapa aku tidak bersemangat sekali' ia memandang laci rak bukunya. Ia pun bergerak membuka laci itu dan mengambil isinya. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan isi surat-surat itu, namun dulu ia sering membukanya dan membaca isinya. Ternyata sama saja.

Ia pun membukanya satu persatu dan membaca isinya, memang benar isinya sama saja 'surat cinta'. 'Hahh~...membosankan', ia pun menata kasur lantainya dan bergegas tidur. Ia sangat lelah hari ini, 'semoga besok berjalan dengan lancar'.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued**

…

…

…

A/N : terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah mau mampir membaca dan RnR nya, jadi semangat nulis.

Sepertinya chapter ini kepanjangan..ehehe..sorry kalau bikin bosen.

Sedikit penjelasan :

Naruto dkk di sini masih kelas dua SMA.

Naruto berkerja sambilannya setelah pulang sekolah sampai pukul setengah delapan malam. Jika ada yang ngak jelas, mohon reviewnya ya!.

Balasan review : Gomen kalau masih banyak typo dan EYDnya bikin mata sakit, ehehe..maklum masih belajar. Emm...masa sih mirip boy anak jalanan?, sorry aku ngak tau karakter boy karena aku ngak pernah nonton, ehehe...

Untuk pairingnya ikutin terus ceritanya aja ya!. Soal update, saya biasanya updatenya lima hari sekali paling cepat, tapi aku usahain update lima hari sekali kok. Ok ikutin terus ceritanya ya!...chapter selanjutnya : Konoha Gakuen.

Arigatou...

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


	3. Konoha Gakuen

Nami : Arigatou sudah mendukung fanfic ini tetap lanjut.. semoga suka dengan chapter tiga ini.

Happy reading!^_^

 **Disclaimer by Masashi**

 **Kishimoto**

•

•

•

Chara utama :

Namikaze Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Hyuga Hinata

Yamanaka Ino

Lee Tenten (ngk tau marganya)

 _Inspired by Drakor Boys Before Flower_

Pairing : Naruto × ...?

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Friendship, little bit Humor (sewaktu-waktu berubah)

Warning : Newbie, OOC, AU, Typo, Mainstream, Boring etc.

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka!^^_

…

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

… **^…**

 **"4Q{Four Queen}"**

… **^…**

•

•

•

 **Kamis, 9 februari 20xx**

 **Pukul 06.15**

…

 _Naruto pov_

…

Aku memperhatikan penampilanku di depan kaca, 'hm...cukup sempurna' seragam ini pas dengan badanku.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah di Konoha Gakuen, jadi aku tidak perlu berangkat pagi-pagi agar tidak terlambat. Karena aku akan di jemput oleh bus sekolah. Jadwalnya bus itu akan lewat lima belas menit lagi, jadi aku harus bersiap-siap.

Setelah penampilanku tampak sempurna, aku segera menyambar tasku di lantai lalu menggeser pintu dan keluar.

"Kaa-chan...sarapanku sudah siap?" Aku melihat kaa-chan sedang meletakkan meja di tengah ruangan untuk kami sarapan.

"Iya...kaa-chan masih mempersiapkannya, kamu berangkatnya masih lama kan?" Ujar kaa-chan yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan susu, roti dan selai untuk kami.

Aku melangkah mendekat, setelah sampai aku duduk bersila di atas lantai kayu di depan meja. "Lima belas menit lagi busnya akan datang" ujarku lalu mengambil selembar roti dan mengoleskan selai nanas di atasnya.

Kaa-chan menatapku tanpa berkedip, hal itu membuatku tidak nyaman. "K-kaa-chan, a-apa ada yang salah denganku?" Aku menatap kaa-chan dengan ragu-ragu.

"Apakah benar kau Naruto?" Kaa-chan masih memandangku dengan intens.

Aku mendengus, "apa maksud kaa-chan?, tentu saja aku ini Naruto, putramu" ada-ada saja kaa-chanku ini, memangnya ada yang salah denganku?.

"Kyaa...putra kaa-chan tampan sekali" aku berjengit merasakan pelukkan tiba-tiba dari kaa-chanku.

"Ada apa sih ini?" Tou-chan yang baru saja selesai mandi terlihat heran melihat kelakuan kaa-chan.

"Minato...lihatlah putra kita tampan sekali ya, mengenakan seragam ini. Dia terlihat seperti anak orang kaya" kaa-chan melepaskan pelukkannya dan beralih memandang tou-chan.

Kini giliran tou-chan yang memandangku dengan intens. "Hm...tapi masih tetap tampanan aku" setelah mengatakan itu, tou-chan melenggang menuju kamarnya.

Kaa-chan mendengus 'dasar narsis', "sudahlah...jangan pikirkan omongan tou-chanmu, menurut kaa-chan kamu lebih tampan dari tou-chanmu" ujar kaa-chan dengan berbisik, namun menurutku itu bukan sebuah bisikan.

"Aku mendengarnya Khusina" teriak tou-chan dari dalam kamar, sepertinya tou-chan mendengar perkataan kaa-chan.

"Sudahlah kaa-chan, aku harus bersiap. Sebentar lagi busnya akan datang" setelah menghabiskan rotiku, aku meminum susu yang telah di siapkan kaa-chan. "Di mana Sara?, kenapa belum sarapan?" Tanyaku, sejak tadi aku belum melihatnya.

"Dia sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, katanya ada kegiatan di sekolahnya" jawab kaa-chan sambil mengoles selai di rotinya.

"Owh...aku mau siap-siap di depan dulu, menunggu bus" setelah selesai sarapan, aku beranjak mengambil sepatuku di rak dan mengenakannya. "Aku berangkat"

"Hm...semoga sukses".

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 06.25**

Setelah lima menit menunggu, akhirnya aku melihat sebuah bus bercat kuning berhenti tepat di depanku dengan terdapat tulisan besar 'Konoha Gakuen' di badan bus.

Pintu bus terbuka, akupun memasukinya. Bus ini berbeda dari kebanyakan bus sekolah, bus ini terlihat begitu mewah dari kebanyakan bus sekolah. Aku melangkah menuju bangku kosong nomor tiga dari depan, 'ah ternyata tidak kosong'. Aku melihat ada seorang pemuda bersurai hitam di kuncir ke atas menyerupai nanas, ia terlihat menyadarkan kepalanya di jendela bus. Aku merasakan bus telah berjalan, aku pun memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diriku di samping pemuda itu. Aku memperhatikan seisi bus, tampak beberapa murid tengah mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya, dan ada juga yang sibuk dengan handphone, laptop dan buku mereka.

"Apa kau siswa barunya?"

Aku mendengar suara pemuda di sampingku, dia bertanya padaku.

'Darimana dia tau?', aku menoleh kehadapnya. "Benar, darimana kau tau?" Aku heran darimana pemuda ini tahu.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu" jawabnya tanpa menoleh, masih tetap pada posisi sebelumnya.

'Ah..benar juga', aku meringis mendengar jawabannya dan mengalihkan pandang ke depan bus.

Setelah beberapa menit dalam keheningan antara aku dan pemuda nanas ini, kami tiba di sebuah bangunan besar dengan halaman super luas. Gerbang masuk gedung ini terdapat gapura besar setinggi lima meter dengan lebar gerbang sepuluh meter, di bagian atas gapura terdapat tulisan besar bertuliskan KONOHA GAKUEN.

…

…

 **Pukul 06.45**

Bus berhenti tepat di teras koridor gedung utama pintu masuk sekolah, 'wow...beginikah Konoha Gakuen, benar-benar amazing' aku tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum melihat bagunan mewah dengan lima lantai ini.

"ahemm...apa kau tak berniat untuk turun?" Pemuda di sampingku berdehem.

Aku tersentak, aku melihat semua murid sudah turun dari bus "ah...maaf" aku pun berdiri dan turun dari bus, di ikuti pemuda nanas tadi.

Aku berhenti sejenak, untuk memperhatikan gedung mewah ini. 'Aku tak menyangka bisa sekolah di sini' aku tidak pernah berfikir bisa sekolah di sekolahan terelit di Jepang.

"Maaf..apa kau siswa baru?"

Aku tersadar saat mendengar seseorang bertanya padaku, aku menoleh padanya. Aku melihat seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik mengenakan pakaian khas security dengan nametag H. Kotetsu menghampiriku. "Iya..benar" ujarku padanya.

"Kalau begitu ikuti aku" pria bernama Kotetsu itu membimbingku memasuki gedung utama sekolah, kami menaiki tangga sampai di lantai dua, lalu kami berjalan lurus melewati koridor dan berhenti tepat di ruangan paling ujung. Di depan kami berdiri pintu besar di atasnya terdapat tulisan Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Pria bernama Kotetsu ini mengetuk pintu.

Tok..tok..tok..

Menunggu sebelum satu detik, terdengar suara wanita dari dalam ruangan. "Masuk"

Cklek..

Pria ini membuka pintu setelah mendapat izin, "maaf mengganggu, ini siswa barunya Tsunade-sama" ujarnya setelah kami masuk.

Aku melihat seorang wanita bersurai pirang berpakaian formal tengah duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Di atas meja terdapat kotak pengenal terbuat dari kayu yang di ukir dengan indah bertuliskan Senju Tsunade kepala sekolah.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar!" Titahnya kepada pria bernama Kotetsu tadi.

Pria itu berpamitan lalu keluar ruangan dan menutup pintu.

"Hei...jadi namamu Namikaze Naruto, dan kau pindahan dari Tokyo Academy?" Aku sedikit tersentak mendengar sang kepala sekolah tiba-tiba mengajakku berbicara.

"B-benar" aku merasa gugup melihat sang kepala sekolah yang terlihat garang.

"Aku lihat dari datamu, kau adalah siswa yang sangat cerdas dan berbakat. Kau sudah sering mengikuti lomba kejuaraan, dan pernah mengikuti olimpiade asia mewakili Jepang" jeda sebentar, Tsunade-sama tampak membolak-balikkan kertas di atas mejanya "jadi ku putuskan, kau menempati gedung A, di ruangan nomor satu di lantai dua".

Aku menyeringit tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapannya. Aku ingin bertanya namun takut salah.

Tok...tok...tok...

Terdengar pintu di ketuk dari luar, "masuk" perintah sang kepala sekolah kepada si pengetuk.

Cklek...

"Maaf...ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya?"

Aku sedikit terkejut melihat pemuda yang tadi duduk sebangku denganku di bus.

Sang kepala sekolah mengangkat wajahnya "ah...Shikamaru, tolong kau ajak siswa baru ini berkeliling sekolah" titahnya kepada pemuda yang berdiri di sampingku. Lalu ia beralih menatapku "Naruto perkenalkan dia Shikamaru ketua osis di sekolah ini" aku kembali tersentak kecil mendengar perkataan sang kepala sekolah.

"Ah...jadi namamu Shikamaru, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto" aku mengulurkan tangan.

Ia balas menjabat tanganku "hm...Nara Shikamaru, salam kenal" setelahnya dia melepaskan jabatannya lalu beralih menghadap ke Tsunade-sama. "Baiklah Tsunade-sama" ujarnya.

"Naruto...semoga kau betah bersekolah di sini" ujar Tsunade-sama kepadaku.

"Terima kasih" aku membungkuk memberinya hormat, aku rasa dia tidak terlalu jahat.

"Hm..." balas Tsunade-sama.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami permisi" ujar Shikamaru lalu melenggang menuju pintu keluar dan aku mengikutinya dari belakang.

…

…

Aku tidak menyangka luas sekolahan ini mencapai delapan puluh hektare.

Konoha Gakuen membagi kelasnya dalam lima Tingkatan. Untuk Tingkat A adalah kelas untuk siswa maupun siswi yang memiliki kecerdasan tinggi, Tingkat B adalah kelas untuk siswa maupun siswi khusus seperti anak pejabat, Tingkat C adalah kelas untuk siswa maupun siswi yang berbakat dalam bidang seni, Tingkat D adalah untuk siswa maupun siswi yang berbakat dalam bidang olahraga, dan terakhir Tingkat E adalah kelas untuk siswa maupun siswi yang mendapat beasiswa. Untuk gedung kelas terbagi dalam lima gedung, yang letaknya berurutan mulai dari A sampai E.

Cuma di gedung A yang memiliki enam lantai, di lantai paling atas adalah kelas VIP. Kata Shikamaru kelas itu adalah kelas khusus untuk anak pemilik sekolah dan teman-temannya. 'Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mereka memiliki kelas khusus sendiri. Ah...sudahlah namanya juga orang kaya'.

Di sini memiliki banyak fasilitas, seperti lapangan olahraga, gedung club, gedung laboraturium, bahkan terdapat kawasan berkuda.

Untuk membeli makanan kita juga tidak usah pusing-pusing keluar sekolah, karena kantin di sini seperti restaurant bintang lima. Di sini banyak menyediakan makanan sesuai selera kita, tak hanya itu tempatnya juga sangat besar dan luas. 'benar-benar sekolahan kaum jetset'.

…

…

 **Pukul 07.15**

Setelah selesai berkeliling, kami kembali ke kelas kami. Kelas XI1A.

"Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto, mohon bantuannya!" Aku membungkuk memberikan salam.

"Baiklah Naruto, kau boleh duduk di samping Shikamaru"

Aku menegakkan badanku "Baik sensei", aku berjalan menuju letak bangku di dekat jendela nomor dua dari belakang.

"Tak kusangka, kita akan sebangku" aku tersenyum menatapnya.

Ia menatapku dengan senyum tipis, "semoga kau betah sekolah di sini" ujarnya.

"Hm.." aku mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan laptop baruku yang aku dapatkan kemarin dari Hikari-sama.

…

 _Naruto pov end_

…

…

…

 **Pukul 10.15**

"Jadi kau bisa sekolah di sini karena seseorang yang kau tolong itu membiayaimu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Saat ini Naruto dan Shikamaru tengah berjalan beriringan di koridor menuju kantin.

"Hm...begitulah" ujar Naruto dengan memperhatikan sekeliling sekolah, tampak di taman banyak siswa maupun siswi yang bersantai menikmati jam istirahat. Tanpa sengaja Naruto menangkap sebuah sosok pemuda tengah berdiri di luar pembatas pagar di atap gedung D. Seketika Naruto menjadi panik "Shikamaru...apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu di sana?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah pemuda itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan Lee di sana?, ayo kita lihat!" Shikamaru dan Naruto bergegas menuju gedung D.

…

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Teriak Naruto setelah tiba.

"Hei...Lee, kumohon jangan lakukan itu" Shikamaru mencoba untuk mencegah.

Saat ini Lee tengah memunggungi pagar pembatas atap gedung.

"Aku sudah tidak ingin hidup lagi, aku sudah di perlakukan dengan kejam. Lebih baik aku mati" Lee tampak gemetaran, ia ingin melompat namun takut.

"Naruto..tolong kau awasi Lee, aku akan menghubungi pihak sekolah. Agar pihak sekolah menghubungi tim penyelamat" ujar Shikamaru lalu menghubungi pihak sekolah.

Naruto mengangguk lalu memandang Lee "Hei...dengarkan aku!, aku memang tidak tau apa masalahmu sehingga kau ingin melakukan itu. Tapi tolong pikirkan bagaimana perasaan orang tuamu atau orang yang kau sayangi jika kehilangan dirimu" ujar Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

Lee tampak terdiam, ia tengah memikirkan perkataan Naruto. Bagaimana kalau keluarganya bersedih mengetahui dirinya telah pergi. Tidak, ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya "tidak, aku tidak ingin mereka bersedih" ujarnya tampak kalut.

"Bagus...sekarang tenanglah kami akan menyelamatkanmu" dalam hati Naruto merasa bahagia bisa membuat Lee sadar. "Shikamaru..bagaimana?" Naruto beralih memandang Shikamaru.

Mereka tampak kalang kabut, mereka sangat khawatir dengan Lee.

"Sebentar lagi tim penyelamat akan datang, lebih kita bantu Lee sebelum tim penyelamat datang" Shikamaru berjalan mendekat ke arah Lee, dan memanjangkan tangannya. "Lee...pegang tanganku!" Titahnya.

"Ayo...Lee ulurkan tanganmu" Naruto juga ikut menjulurkan tangannya.

Lee memandang ke bawah, seketika bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia ketakutan, dan tidak berani bergerak. "A-aku takut" ujarnya gemetaran.

"Jangan takut! Kami ada di sini. Kami akan membantumu, ayo ulurkan tanganmu" Naruto berusaha untuk meyakinkan Lee.

"Ayo Lee" Shikamaru sedikit berteriak.

Lee mencoba melepaskan satu tangannya untuk berbalik badan, ia bergerak perlahan agar tidak terjatuh. Setelah tangannya terlepas, ia mengeratkan satu tangannya yang masih berpegangan. Ia lalu berbalik dan kembali menempatkan satu tangannya yang terlepas untuk berpegangan kembali.

"Bagus...ayo pegang tangan kami" Naruto dan Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya.

"A-aku takut" Ia berpegangan erat pada pilar pagar.

"Jangan takut, kau pasti selamat. Ayo pegang tangan kami" ujar Shikamaru menyemangati.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Lee melepaskan tangan kirinya dan mengenggam tangan Shikamaru.

"Lepaskan tangan kananmu dan genggamlah tanganku" Naruto mejulurkan tangannya.

"A-aku takut" ia takut, bagaimana kalau nanti ia terjatuh.

Naruto menatap Lee memberi keyakinan.

Melihat dorongan Naruto, ia menjadi yakin. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tangannya dari pagar, ia hampir terjatuh saat tangannya terlepas. Namun Naruto berhasih menangkapnya.

"Ayo Shikamaru!" ajak Naruto.

"Hm.." Shikamaru mengangguk.

Mereka menarik Lee dengan bersamaan. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Lee berhasil di tarik ke atap gedung, mereka bertiga tersungkur di atas lantai atap gedung.

Akhirnya tim penyelamat datang setelah Naruto dan Shikamaru berhasil menyelamatkan Lee. Terdengar sorak sorai dari bawah gedung saat Lee berhasil di selamatkan.

…

…

"Sebenarnya, apa penyebab Lee ingin bunuh diri?" Naruto bertanya kepada Shikamaru yang saat ini tengah duduk di sampingnya.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di sofa di dalam UKS, mereka tengah menunggui Lee sampai orang tuanya tiba.

"Cintanya di tolak" jawab Shikamaru singkat, ia tengah memandang Lee dengan prihatin.

"Hanya karena cintanya di tolak dia ingin bunuh diri?" Naruto memiringkan kepala, ia terheran mendengar alasannya yang sepele.

"Bukan hanya karena itu, dia juga di perlakukan tidak baik"

"Apa?" Naruto tersentak mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, "siapa gadis itu?" Tega sekali gadis itu.

"Dia Haruno Sakura, anak dari pemilik sekolah ini" Jawab Shikamaru masih menatap Lee.

"Jadi dia adalah penyebabnya, apa yang dilakukannya?, hingga Lee ingin mengakhiri hidupnya" Ia tidak menyangka ada seorang gadis seperti itu.

Shikamaru menceritakan semua kejadiannya. Naruto tampak geram menahan amarah, ia tidak menyangka di sekolahan terelit di Jepang masih ada yang namanya pembullyan. Di Tokyo Academy saja tidak ada hal seperti itu.

"Aku akan mengingatkannya" Naruto bangkit hendak pergi menemui Sakura.

"Tunggu Naruto, kau bisa mendapat masalah jika berurusan dengannya" Shikamaru mencoba mencegah Naruto.

"Aku tidak takut dengannya" ujar Naruto tanpa berbalik, setelahnya ia melangkah keluar UKS.

'Hahh~…mendokusai, semoga dia baik-baik saja'

…

…

…

…

"Iya...ini semua gara-gara Sakura" ujar seorang gadis bersurai pirang pucat berponi rata.

"Hm..hm..kasihan sekali ya Rock Lee" gadis besurai hitam bermanik emerald manggut-manggut menyetujui.

"Apa kata kalian?"

Mendengar bentakan itu membuat ketiga gadis itu tersentak.

"S-sakura-sama.." ujar mereka bertiga dengan gemetaran.

Terlihat 4Q tengah berdiri angkuh di hadapan tiga gadis itu.

"Kau berkata apa tadi?, cepat katakan!" Sakura menarik surai pirang sang gadis dengan nametag Shion.

"A-aw..s-sakit S-sakura-sama" Shion meringis merasakan sakit saat rambutnya ditarik dengan keras.

"Jika sekali lagi kau berani bergosip tentangku, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan-..."

"Hentikan!"

Sakura menghentikan perkataannya saat mendengar suara tinggi seorang pemuda.

Pemuda itu berjalan santai mendekat kepada para gadis itu, ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Seketika para gadis itu menyingkir memberi jalan untuk sang pemuda lewat.

Hinata sedikit tersentak melihat sang pemuda.

"Lepaskan rambutnya" ujar pemuda itu dengan datar, Ia mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Sakura geram melihat kelakuan sang pemuda, berani sekali pemuda ini padanya. Ia lalu menyentakkan rambut Shion dengan kasar sehingga membuat sang pemilik rambut kesakitan, ia beralih menarik kerah blezer sang pemuda sehingga membuatnya tertarik kearahnya. "Heh...siapa kau?, berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu padaku" ujar Sakura dengan membentak sang pemuda.

'Jadi, begini sifatnya. Benar-benar gadis tak berpendidikan' batin sang pemuda, "kau bisa melihat nametagku jika ingin tahu namaku" ujar sang pemuda santai.

Sakura di buat semakin geram, ia menyentak kasar sang pemuda. Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum angkuh sambil bertepuk tangan. "wow...hebat, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang berani padaku. Sepertinya seru juga jika ada yang berani padaku".

Tampak semua murid yang berlalu lalang di koridor lantai satu di gedung A berhenti untuk melihat kejadian itu. Sedangkan ke enam gadis yang berada di dekat mereka bergeming tidak ingin ikut campur.

Pemuda itu bergeming, ia masih menatap Sakura dengan datar. "Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan gadis seperti dirimu. Gadis kasar, sombong dan tidak berpendidikan. Kau adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini, seharusnya kau bisa menjaga sikapmu dengan baik. Tapi karena sikapmu itu ada seorang siswa yang hampir bunuh diri, seharusnya kau malu dengan apa yang kau lakukan tadi. Apa yang di ucapkan gadis ini benar, kaulah yang pantas di salahkan untuk kejadian ini. Semoga kau bisa menyadarinya" setelah melontarkan semua kata yang ingin di keluarkan sedari tadi, ia melenggang maju menuju letak tangga. Ia sedikit tersentak melihat seorang gadis yang di kenalnya tengah berdiri di samping seorang gadis pirang berkuncir ponytail saat ia melewati gadis itu. 'Bukankah dia putri dari Hikari-sama?' Pandangannya sempat bersibubruk dengan sang gadis, namun berakhir setelah sang gadis beralih pandang. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, dan membiarkan pertanyaan itu memenuhi fikirannya.

Setelah kepergian sang pemuda, ketiga gadis yang tadi sempat di bully segera pergi menjauhi 4Q.

Sakura menyeringai " guys...sepertinya kita mendapat mangsa yang bagus".

Ino dan Tenten tampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang di fikirkan Sakura.

Sedangkan Hinata tampak khawatir dengan sang pemuda. Sakura bisa saja melakukan hal keji kepadanya.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 15.00**

"Wow...kau hebat sekali, aku dengar dari Chouji kau berani menasehati Sakura. Kau hebat" puji Shikamaru yang saat ini tengah duduk di sampingnya di dalam bus.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Shikamaru, "heh...kau berlebihan, aku hanya tidak suka dengan orang yang semena-mena". Memang benar, ia sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang sesuka hatinya berbuat sesuatu. Ia teringat sesuatu 'putri Hikari-sama', "Shikamaru...putri Hikari-sama siapa namanya?" Ia sudah lupa namanya, mungkin Shikamaru mengetahuinya.

Seketika ekspresi Shikamaru menjadi datar, "namanya Hyuga Hinata dia termasuk anggota 4Q".

"4Q?" Ia memiringkan tidak mengerti.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, ia pun menceritakan semuanya tentang 4Q.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Hinata termasuk dalam anggotanya" Naruto sempat kaget mendengar Hinata termasuk anggota 4Q. "Aku lihat dia adalah gadis yang baik".

"Sudahlah...sebaiknya kau berhati-hati setelah ini" ujar Shikamaru memberi peringatan.

"Hm..."

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 20.11**

"Hiii... _kusoo_ ...berani sekali tuh orang menasehatiku, lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan padanya besok" ujar Sakura menahan amarah.

Tok..Tok..tok..

Ia mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di ketuk, 'pasti dia' ia pun menyuruh sang pengetuk untuk masuk.

Cklek..

Tampaklah seorang wanita paruh baya bersurai pirang yang masih tampak muda berdiri di ambang pintu dengan mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya. 'Benar bukan, sudah pasti dia' tebakan Sakura memang benar. Sang ibu selalu mengujungi kamarnya di jam sekarang untuk melihatnya setelah ia pulang dari pekerjaannya.

"Halo sayang...bagaimana harimu?" Ujar Sang ibu setelah menutup pintu dan melangkah mendekati Sakura.

Sakura sangat malas jika harus bertemu dengan ibunya, "hm...seperti biasa" jawabnya singkat dengan ekspresi datar. Ia kembali bergelut dengan laptop dan bukunya.

Mebuki mendekati Sakura yang duduk di atas karpet berbulu di depan meja, ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura. "Apa tidak ada yang menyenangkan sama sekali?" Tanyanya kembali.

Gara-gara pertanyaan ibunya, ia jadi mengingat kejadian tadi di sekolah. "Sudahlah Ibu, aku sedang belajar. Tolong jangan ganggu aku" gara-gara ibunya, ia jadi tidak konsen mengerjakan PRnya.

Mebuki merasa tersinggung karena ucapan putrinya, namun ia berusaha bersabar. "Baiklah ibu akan pergi" Mebuki bangkit berdiri, "jika butuh sesuatu panggil ibu ya?" Sebelum pergi, ia sempat memperhatikan putrinya. Tidak menyangka, putrinya sudah besar sekarang. Sejak kecil ia tidak pernah merawat secara langsung putrinya, ada perasaan menyesal dan karena hal itu putrinya tidak terlalu dekat dengan dirinya. Bahkan sekarang ia sangat sibuk bekerja, dan sangat jarang menemani sang putri. 'Semoga Sakura bisa mengerti keadaanku' ia pun beranjak keluar kamar putrinya dan kembali menutup pintunya.

Setelah kepergian sang ibu, Sakura tampak menundukkan dalam, menyembunyikan wajah sendunya. 'Kenapa ibu memperlakukanku seperti ini' tanpa ia sadari setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuknya. Beginilah dirinya setiap hari di rumah, bertolak jauh dari dirinya di sekolah.

…

…

…

…

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura berbuat sesuatu yang kejam kepada Naruto, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sedari tadi, gadis bersurai indigo ini berjalan mondar mandir di dalam kamarnya. Ia tengah gelisah memikirkan keadaan Naruto nantinya.

Ring...ring...

Suara nada dering sebuah handphone menghentikan kegiatan Hinata, ia mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja belajar. Saat mengetahui sang penelpon, ia tersenyum "moshi-moshi..." jawabnya setelah mendengar sang penelpon berucap terlebih dahulu.

 _"Sedang apa?"_

"Aku sedang belajar" jawabnya setelah mendapat pertanyaan dari seberang sana.

 _"Apa aku menganggu?"_

"Tidak kok, tidak mengganggu, kamu sendiri sedang apa?"

 _"Aku tengah break, sehabis pemotretan untuk promosi film terbaruku. ya sudah, lanjutkan belajarmu! Nanti aku hubungi lagi"_

"Baiklah, jangan lupa meminum air putih yang banyak yah, selamat malam"

 _"Baik sayangku, selamat malam. Muaachh"_

Hinata terkikik geli mendengarnya, ia begitu bahagia memiliki kekasih yang begitu perhatian padanya. 'Huh..dasar Toneri-kun' batinnya dengan pipi merona.

Berkat kekasihnya ia menjadi lupa dengan masalah Sakura dan Naruto.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 21.30**

Naruto saat ini tengah berbaring di atas kasur lantainya dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sampai batas leher, pandangan matanya tak lepas dari atap kamarnya. Ia mengingat pekataan Shikamaru tadi sore.

 _4Q adalah anggota yang berbahaya, semoga kau tidak terkena masalah dengan mereka._

Apakah memang mereka seberbahaya itu, sehingga tidak ada satupun yang berani dengan mereka. 'Kita lihat saja besok, apa aku akan mendapat masalah karena mereka'.

'Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, tidak akan pernah takut dengan pembullyan', kita lihat saja besok.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued**

…

…

…

A/N : gomene..kalau ceritanya pasaran, bikin bosen dan banyak typo. Aku mohon jangan menyesal ya karena sudah membaca fanfic jelek ini. Dan terima kasih karena sudah banyak yang mendukung fanfic ini untuk lanjut. Semoga chapter tiga ini memuaskan.

Balasan review : mungkin temanya mirip BBF, namun untuk ceritanya aku rombak sendiri. Untuk pairingnya di sini feelnya sudah terasa kan, silahkan di tebak!.

Ok...tunggu chapter selanjutnya : awal kesialan

Arigatou...

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


	4. Awal kesialan kah?

Nami : ngak nyangka sudah chapter 4, semoga suka ya!

Happy reading! ^_^

 **Disclaimer by Masashi**

 **Kishimoto**

•

•

•

Chara utama :

Namikaze Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Hyuga Hinata

Yamanaka Ino

Lee Tenten (ngk tau marganya)

 _Inspired by Drakor Boys Before Flower_

Pairing : Naruto × ...?

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Friendship, little bit Humor (sewaktu-waktu berubah)

Warning : Newbie, OOC, AU, Typo, Mainstream, Boring etc.

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka!^^_

…

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

… **^…**

 **"4Q{Four Queen}"**

… **^…**

•

•

•

 **Jum'at, 10 februari 20xx**

 **Pukul 06.45**

"Hm...aku penasaran bagaimana dirinya nanti" Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan keadaan siswa baru itu nanti.

Sedangkan Hinata tampak khawatir, "emm...Sakura, apa itu tidak terlalu berlebihan?" Menurutnya, rencana Sakura sangat berlebihan.

Sakura beralih menatap Hinata yang tengah duduk di sofa seberangnya, ia menampilkan senyum evilnya. "Tenang saja, ini masih permulaan. Jadi aku akan menggunakan cara yang halus terlebih dahulu" ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa cream empuk itu, "aku akan terus membullynya sampai ia mau bertekuk lutut di hadapanku" ujarnya masih dengan senyum evil yang masih menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hahh~…terserah kau, aku tidak ingin ikut campur" Ino yang sedang asik membaca majalah tampak tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sahabat pingkynya itu.

"Sebenarnya apa sih rencanamu?" Tenten yang sejak tadi asik dengan handphone ikut menimbrung.

"Kita lihat saja nanti".

…

…

…

…

"Ohayou..Naruto-kun.."

Sejak kejadian kemarin, ia menjadi di kenal banyak murid. Bahkan pagi ini sudah banyak gadis yang menyapanya. Ia menanggapi sapaan itu dengan tersenyum, sehingga membuat para gadis yang menyapanya menjadi berbunga-bunga.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terkenal" puji Shikamaru namun terdengar seperti ejekan.

Naruto tersenyum miring menanggapinya, ia tidak peduli. 'Sudah biasa'

"Hari ini pelajaran apa?" Tanyanya di sela membuka pintu lokernya, ia hendak memasukkan seragam olahraganya namun ia melihat ada sebuah kertas berwarna pink terjatuh. ia pun mengambilnya. "Apa ini?"

Shikamaru yang telah selesai menaruh seragamnya dan menutup lokernya mengalihkan pandang ke arah Naruto, "itu adalah..."

"Apa?" Naruto menatap Shikamaru binggung.

"Kartu peringatan 4Q"

Mendengar perkatakaan Shikamaru membuat dirinya tergelak "hah...mereka mencoba membuatku takut?, yang benar saja. Aku tidak akan pernah takut dengan mereka" Naruto merobek kartu itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Seorang siswa yang mengawasi mereka berdua tampak menghubungi seseorang. "halo..Sakura-sama" sapanya kepada seseorang di seberang telepon.

…

…

"Hm...bagaimana?, apa dia ketakutan?" Ia tampak antusias setelah mendapat telepon dari 'prajuritnya'.

 _"Dia tampak biasa saja, malahan dia merobek kartunya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah"_

Sakura geram "APA?, hii...kalau begitu laksanakan rencananya sekarang juga" ia yakin pasti kali ini pemuda itu akan takluk padanya.

 _"Hai' Sakura-sama"_

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Katanya pemuda itu tidak takut dengan ancamanku" ia semakin geram "benar-benar pemuda menyebalkan".

'Apa Naruto benar-benar tidak takut dengan ancaman Sakura?. Kalau benar begitu, aku tidak perlu pusing memikirkannya' batin Hinata.

…

…

 **Pukul 06.55**

Siswa 'prajurit' Sakura tampak bersiap dengan pistol airnya, ia tengah bersembunyi di balik tembok belokkan menuju ruang satu. Ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang di incarnya ia bersiap menembakkan airnya ketika sang target hendak memasuki kelas. Pistol airnya bisa melesat dengan jauh, jadi ia bisa bersembunyi di tempat yang sedikit jauh. Di dalam pistol berisi tinta hitam yang bila melekat pada pakaian akan sulit di cuci.

Tampak target tengah berbelok hendak memasuki kelas bersama temannya, ia pun melepaskan tembakannya. Namun gagal, sang target malah berjongkok mengambil sebuah benda yang terjatuh. Malahan tembakannya mengenai seseorang yang berdiri di samping sang target, tembakkannya mengenai pakaian orang itu. 'Gawat..kenapa malah Gai-sensei yang terkena, sebaiknya aku segera kabur' ia pun segera kabur sebelum ketahuan.

"Ini sensei" Naruto bangkit dari jongkoknya dan memberikan bolpain kepada sang sensei.

"Ahaha...terima kasih ya" ujar Gai sambil meraba-raba baju belakangnya yang terasa basah. "Anak-anak apa baju belakang sensei basah?"

"Iya sensei, sepertinya sensei baru saja terkena tumpahan tinta" ujar Naruto setelah memperhatikan.

"Apa?, kapan aku terkena tumpahan tinta?. Ya sudah, sensei akan ganti baju dulu. Tolong ajak semuanya ke lapangan basket!" Ujar Gai lalu melenggang pergi untuk berganti baju.

"Hai' sensei" ujar mereka berdua.

"Kurasa..Gai-sensei baru saja terkena tinta itu" Shikamaru curiga dengan seseorang yang baru saja kabur dari persembunyiannya.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Tadi aku melihat seseorang bersembunyi di sana, dan baru saja dia kabur" Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah belokkan ruang satu.

"Shika...kau berfikiran sama denganku?" Tanya Naruto curiga.

Shikamaru mengangguk "hm...kau-lah targetnya, namun saat kau berjongkok tadi Gai-sensei berada di sampingmu, jadi Gai-sensei yang terkena" ujar Shikamaru menganalisa.

"Hah...sayang sekali, rencana 4Q sudah gagal. Aku ingin tau bagaimana ekspresi si Sakura itu jika dia tahu rencananya gagal..haha" Naruto sangat penasaran dengan hal itu, ia pun dan Shikamaru melenggang memasuki kelas.

…

…

"APA?, bagaimana bisa gagal?" Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang mendidih di dalam tubuhnya, ia begitu marah. Bagaimana bisa rencana begitu mudahnya bisa gagal, "dasar _baka_ "

"M-maafkan saya Sakura-sama" siswa itu bersujud di hadapan Sakura.

"Ya sudah, sana pergi! Untuk rencana selanjutnya kau tidak boleh gagal. Jika sampai gagal, Kau tau sendiri akibatnya"

"B-baik S-sakura-sama" ia pun bergegas bangkit dan berlalu dari hadapan Sakura.

'Huh...syukurlah Naruto selamat' batin Hinata senang.

"Hii...bagaimana bisa rencana semudah itu bisa gagal, menyebalkannn" Sakura sangat geram saat ini.

"Sakura...kau kenapa?"

'Suara itu' ia menggerakkan kepalanya menoleh ke arah suara dengan gerakkan patah-patah, "A-anko-sensei" ia melihat sang sensei tengah memandangnya tajam.

"Cepat duduk!" Titah Anko-sensei sedikit membentak.

"B-baik sensei" ia pun berjalan pelan menuju bangkunya. ' _Kusoo_ '

Hinata, Ino dan Tenten menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Sakura. Yang tadi sok seperti bos, sekarang malah kayak bawahan yang takut dengan bosnya.

…

…

…

…

 **Senin, 13 februari 20xx**

 **Pukul 10.15**

"Ingat ini adalah rencana terakhir kita, aku sudah memaafkan kalian sebanyak tiga kali rencana kita gagal. Dan untuk yang terakhir kalinya aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian jika rencana ini gagal, kalian mengerti!"

"H-hai' Sakura-sama" mereka bertiga pun bergegas untuk menjalankan rencana terakhir.

Sakura merasa pusing memikirkan rencana yang tepat untuk menjebak pemuda itu, sudah ke tiga kalinya rencananya gagal. Apa yang sebenarnya di miliki oleh pemuda itu, hingga mengagalkan rencananya sampai tiga kali. Entahlah ia sudah sangat pusing memikirkan hal itu, namun ia yakin untuk rencananya kali ini akan berhasil.

Sakura tersenyum evil "aku yakin kali ini tidak akan gagal" ujarnya percaya diri.

"Hahh~…jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu _forehead_ , bagaimana kalau rencanamu kali ini akan gagal seperti kemarin?" Ino berujar santai sambil menyeruput jus sayurnya.

"Diamlah _pig,_ aku yakin kali ini tidak akan gagal"

"Hahh~…terserah kau..." ujar Ino dan Tenten lelah. Mereka sudah sangat bosan melihat kegagalan rencana Sakura. Mereka sendiri juga heran dengan pemuda itu, bagaimana bisa dia terhindar beberapa kali dalam rencana jahat Sakura. 'Aneh'

'Naruto memang berbeda dari kebanyakan siswa. Mungkin karena kebaikannya, ia bisa terhindar dari rencana jahat Sakura. Semoga saja kali ini dia juga bisa selamat' batin Hinata mendo'akan Naruto.

…

…

 **Pukul 14.45**

"Hahh~…kenapa mereka tidak bisa menjaga kebersihan sih, apa mereka tidak tahu kalau di luar kelas ada tempat sampah, menyebalkan" gumam Naruto sambil menyapu lantai kelas. Ia tidak menyangka di sekolahan terelit di Jepang muridnya sangat bandel soal kebersihan. 'Kecuali aku sih'

Ia sudah menanggalkan blezer dan menggulung lengan kemejanya agar tidak kotor.

Brakk...

Ia berjengit mendengar pintu kelas tertutup dengan kasar. "Lho kenapa pintunya tertutup sendiri?" Ia pun meninggalkan sapunya tergeletak di atas lantai bergegas menuju letak pintu kelas. Ia merasa bulu kuduknya meremang, 'bagaimana kalau yang menutup pintunya adalah hantu, tidak..tidak.. mana ada hantu di pukul segini' batinnya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia memegang gagang pintu dan menariknya, namun tidak terbuka. "Heii...apa ada orang di luar?" Ia berteriak "kenapa pintunya terkunci?, apa ini perbuatan hantu?, tidak...tidak mungkin" tiba-tiba dari celah bawah pintu terdapat amplop berwarna pink, ia pun mengambilnya. Dan membuka isinya,

 _Bagaimana?, apa kau masih tidak takut dengan kami. Ingat kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari sana sampai besok. Jika kau ingin keluar, kau harus berjanji untuk meminta maaf di hadapanku. Aku tunggu jawabanmu sekarang juga, tulis jawabanmu di kertas dan tunjukkan ke cctv._

Naruto meremat-remat surat itu dan membuangnya "Cih...dia mengancamku, oke akan menuruti permintaannya" ia pun berjalan menuju letak tasnya lalu mengeluarkan buku dan stabilonya, ia menulis sesuatu dan menujukkannya ke cctv.

…

 _Aku tidak akan takut dengan orang tidak berpendidikan seperti kau._

Sakura geram saat membaca tulisan itu, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sekarang giliran ia sendiri yang akan bertindak.

Ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan tergesa menuju pintu keluar.

"Sakura...kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino dan Tenten berbarengan.

"Sebaiknya kita ikuti dia" ujar Hinata seraya bangkit dari duduknya menyusul Sakura. Ino dan Tenten mengekori.

…

"Cepat..buka pintunya"

"T-tapi Sakura-sama kata anda-..."

"Cepat buka pintunya" titahnya dengan suara keras.

"B-baik"

Brakk..

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar setelah Sakura menendangnya, ia sudah sangat marah. Ia melihat pemuda itu dengan santainya menyapu lantai tampak tidak peduli dengan kehadirannya. Melihat hal itu membuat Sakura semakin marah "Hei...kau pemuda jelek, berani sekali kau menulis seperti itu untukku" ujarnya dengan keras lalu melangkah mendekati pemuda itu. Ia lalu menarik kerah kemeja sang pemuda. "Hei..aku sudah berbuat baik padamu, dengan memintamu untuk meminta maaf di hadapanku. Dan aku akan mengakhiri penderitaanmu, tapi kau malah berani padaku" ujarnya seraya menatap tajam manik safir sang pemuda.

Sang pemuda mendengus, ia lalu melepaskan cengkraman Sakura pada kerah kemejanya dengan pelan "bukannya aku ingin melawanmu, namun aku ingin kau sadar bagaimana rasanya di sakiti" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura "pasti kau bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa semua rencanamu untuk membully diriku semuanya gagal, benarkan?"

Sakura menyentakkan tangan Naruto dengan kasar, sehingga genggaman Naruto terlepas. Perkataan Naruto sukses membuat dirinya semakin memuncak.

Naruto tersenyum miring "baiklah...kurasa kau tidak ingin tahu, tapi aku akan memberitahumu" ia mulai bercerita...

 **Flasback**

 _ **Kamis, 9 februari 20xx**_

 _ **Pukul 10.45(setelah Naruto bertemu 4Q)**_

 _"Naruto..aku dengar dari banyak murid kau tidak takut 4Q, benarkah itu?" Tanya Tsunade._

 _Naruto tersenyum "Tsunade-sama..untuk apa saya takut pada mereka, toh mereka sama seperti kita. Hanya saja mereka memiliki derajat lebih tinggi dari pada kita. Jujur, saya tidak suka dengan orang seperti mereka. Bukannya saya membenci mereka, namun saya ingin mereka bisa berubah" jawab Naruto. Sebenarnya ia sedikit kaget saat kepala sekolah memanggil dirinya, ia takut kalau ia terkena masalah. Ternyata cuma masalah ini._

 _Tsunade tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruto, 'kurasa anak ini adalah penyelamat Konoha Gakuen', "jadi..kau ingin mereka berubah kan?"_

 _Naruto mengangguk "hm..begitulah, sikap mereka sangat tidak baik"._

 _"Kalau begitu aku punya misi untukmu"_

 _Naruto memiringkan kepala "misi?" Tanyanya bingung._

 _"Hm..misi, kau adalah murid pertama yang tidak takut dengan 4Q. Jadi...aku ingin kaulah yang merubah mereka, emm..maksudku Sakura"_

 _"Sakura?" Ia bingung dengan perkataan terakhir Tsunade._

 _"Hm...Sakuralah yang menyebabkan semua ini, ibunya saja tidak sanggup menanganinya. Ibunya menyerahkan semua masalah Sakura kepada pihak sekolah, ibunya percaya kami dapat merubah Sakura. Namun sampai sekarang Sakura tidak bisa merubah sikapnya, namun saat aku mendengar bahwa kau tidak takut dengan Sakura, kurasa kami telah menemukan solusinya. Jadi misimu adalah rubahlah sikap Sakura" Tsunade menatap Naruto yang tengah duduk di kursi seberang mejanya dengan penuh harap._

 _Naruto gelapan, ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa merubah Sakura "t-tapi Tsunade-sama, saya tidak bisa"._

 _"Kau pasti bisa Naruto, aku lihat kau adalah anak yang baik. Dan pasti kau berpendidikan meskipun kau dari keluarga sederhana, keluargamu telah mendidikmu dengan baik. Aku percaya padamu" Tsunade menatap Naruto penuh kepastian._

 _Ia memang ingin Sakura merubah sikapnya, namun bukan berarti dirinya yang akan merubahnya. Melihat tatapan sang kepala sekolah yang menatapnya penuh harap dan kepercayaan padanya, ia tidak bisa menolaknya. "Baik Tsunade-sama, saya bersedia menerima misi anda"._

 _"Terima kasih banyak Naruto, kau akan di kenal sebagai pahlawan di Konoha Gakuen ini" ujar Tsunade dengan senyum lembut._

 _"Ahaha...Tsunade-sama berlebihan"_

…

…

…

…

 _ **Jum'at, 10 februari 20xx**_

 _ **Pukul 10.15(setelah rencana pertama gagal)**_

 _"Shika...kau punya ide untuk membantuku?, tolonglah bantu aku berfikir bagaimana caranya aku bisa merubah Sakura" ia sudah berfikir keras, namun ia belum yakin dengan rencananya._

 _"Aku punya ide" Ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba._

 _Naruto yang tengah duduk di seberang meja Shikamaru mengalihkan pandang ke arah sahabat barunya itu. "Ide apa?" Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan antusias._

 _"Hei...kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih?, terlihat serius sekali" tiba-tiba seorang pemuda bersurai jabrik coklat gelap dengan tato segitiga terbalik di ke dua pipinya menyelonong duduk di bangku kantin di samping Naruto, "ngomong-ngomong kau Naruto kan?, tadi permainan basketmu sangat bagus. Perkenalkan aku Inuzuka Kiba ketua club basket" Kiba nama pemuda itu, dia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto, dan Naruto membalasnya. "Jika kau ingin bergabung dengan club kami, kau bisa tinggal bilang padaku" Kiba menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya kepada Naruto._

 _"Ah..salam kenal Kiba, aku Namikaze Naruto. Hm...akan aku pikirkan dulu" balas Naruto dengan senyum kikuk._

 _"Kiba..kami butuh bantuanmu!"_

 _Perkataan Shikamaru sukses menghentikan acara perkenalan mereka berdua. "Apa?" Tanya Kiba._

 _"Kami ingin kau menyamar sebagai 'prajurit' Sakura" Shikamaru menatap Kiba serius._

 _Kini Naruto menatap Shikamaru serius "apa ini idemu?" Tanyanya._

 _Shikamaru mengangguk "hm...Kiba akan menyamar sebagai 'prajurit' Sakura untuk mengagalkan semua rencananya untuk membullymu, setelah semua rencana Sakura gagal, kau bisa menjalankan rencanamu"_

 _Naruto tersenyum mendengar penuturan Shikamaru "Shika...kau memang jenius" pujinya dengan tulus._

 _"Jadi aku harus berpura-pura menjadi 'prajuritnya' dan memberitahukan rencana mereka pada kalian. Tidak..aku tidak mau" Kiba bersedekap dan mengalihkan pandang._

 _Shikamaru memandang Kiba serius "Kiba, kau pernah merasakannya kan?, apa kau tidak ingin Sakura berubah?. Ini adalah kesempatan kita, karena kita memiliki senjata untuk melawannya. Kita harus membantu Naruto!"_

 _Kiba tampak terdiam, ia memang pernah di bully oleh Sakura. Ia pun ingin Sakura berubah "baiklah, aku bersedia membantu. Tapi jika semua ini gagal, aku tidak mau kalian suruh lagi"_

 _"Baiklah..." ujar Shikamaru dan Naruto._

…

…

…

…

 _ **Sabtu, 11 februari 20xx**_

 _ **Pukul 06.30**_

 _"Untuk apa kau datang kemari?"_

 _Kiba semakin gugup saat mendengar suara horor Sakura, apalagi dia tengah memandang Kiba dengan tajam. Kiba semakin gemetaran "a-aku datang kemari ingin membantu anda untuk membully Naruto"._

 _"Apa?...apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Sakura menunjukkan ekspresi pura-pura terkejut._

 _Kiba mengangkat wajahnya penuh keyakinan "hm...aku serius, aku tidak suka dengan Naruto. Dia sangat sombong, dan aku ingin melihat dia sengsara" dalam hati Kiba sangat takut._

 _Sakura tersenyum miring "baiklah...aku ingin kau membantuku"_

 _"Terima kasih banyak Sakura-sama" dalam hati Kiba sangat bahagia karena rencana mereka berhasil._

 **Flasback end**

"Maaf...Sakura-san, kami ingin kau bisa berubah" Kiba merasa tidak enak telah membohongi Sakura.

"Kalian semua.." Sakura menunjuk Naruto dan Kiba "kalian semua licik" ia berteriak keras, lalu melenggang pergi setelahnya.

"Sakura.." Ino yang sejak tadi diam di ambang pintu, beranjak mengejar Sakura. Di ikuti Tenten di belakangnya. Mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada Sakura selanjutnya.

"Naruto...aku pergi dulu, misiku sudah selesai kan?" Tanya Kiba yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk "hm..kau boleh pergi" ia memandang datar ke arah pintu. Ia sedikit menyesal telah membuat kebohongan kepada Sakura, namun ini adalah langkah awalnya.

Hinata yang sejak tadi berdiri di ambang pintu melangkah mendekati Naruto, "Naruto-san.." panggilnya untuk mengalihkan Naruto padanya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata "kau..?" Ia sedikit terkejut mendengar Hinata memanggilnya, karena sejak pertama kali ia masuk ke sekolah ini Hinata tidak pernah menyapa atau mengajaknya berbicara.

"Emm...mungkin kau terkejut melihat aku, karena sejak pertama kali kau masuk aku tidak pernah menyapamu. Maafkan aku..." sesal Hinata, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menyapanya, namun ia takut Sakura terluka.

Naruto tersenyum "hm...kenapa kau meminta maaf, kau tidak salah. Aku mengerti keadaanmu" ujarnya tulus.

"Hm...kau memang pemuda yang baik" Hinata ikut tersenyum lembut.

Hal itu membuat Naruto sedikit salah tingkah. Di matanya Hinata tampak manis dengan pipi merona tipis, dan bibir tipisnya melengkung membentuk kurva senyuman yang mampu membuat dirinya berdebar. Ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini saat berdekatan dengan seorang gadis, ini pertama kalinya.

"Emm...Naruto-san, aku mengatakan sesuatu yang penting padamu" senyum Hinata hilang di gantikan tatapan serius ke arah Naruto. "Naruto-san...kau mendengarku?" Hinata heran melihat Naruto melamun memandangnya.

Naruto tersentak saat merasakan goncangan pada tubuhnya "eh...iya?!" Tanyanya bingung.

"Hahh~…" ia menghela nafas, lalu berjalan membelakangi Naruto. "Aku mendukungmu untuk menyadarkan Sakura" ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dan memandangnya dari jauh "namun aku ingin memberi tahumu sedikit tentang Sakura".

Naruto diam mendengarkan, entah apa tujuan Hinata mengatakan ini padanya.

"Sebenarnya Sakura adalah anak yang baik, namun semenjak neneknya meninggal dua tahun yang lalu ia menjadi pribadi yang lain dengan dirinya yang sebenarnya" ia berjalan sedikit mendekat ke arah Naruto "Sakura yang kau lihat bukanlah Sakura yang sebenarnya, dia terlihat kuat namun sebenarnya dia lemah" Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Naruto tetap terdiam mendengarkan kenyataan Sakura dari Hinata.

Ia kembali mengankat wajah "jadi aku mohon padamu, tolong jangan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat melukai Sakura" Hinata menatap Naruto penuh harap.

Naruto tersenyum, ia melangkah mendekati Hinata "kau adalah gadis yang baik Hinata-san, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menyakiti Sakura, hm.." Naruto menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Hinata.

Hinata ikut tersenyum, dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Naruto "janji" ujarnya dengan senyum lembut.

"Naruto..kau sudah selesai, sebentar lagi busnya akan berangkat" ujar Shikamaru yang saat ini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Eh...ya, aku sudah selesai" ujarnya setelah melepaskan tautan jari kelingkingnya dengan Hinata. Ia menyengir "baiklah..Hinata-san aku pulang dulu" ia lalu mengambil tas ranselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan menyapirkannya di bahu kanannya. "Aku pergi dulu" sebelum menghilang di belokkan pintu ia sempat melepaskan senyuman lembut kepada Hinata.

"Pemuda yang baik.." gumam Hinata dengan senyuman.

…

…

"Kyaaa...semua orang jahat padaku, semua orang tidak peduli padaku, semua orang membencikuu..." Sakura berteriak dengan keras.

"Sakura... " Ino dan Tenten tersentak melihat markas mereka berantakan.

"Sakura...tenangkan dirimu" ujar Ino mencoba menenangkan.

"Semua orang tidak ada yang peduli padaku _hiks_ semua orang membenciku _hiks..hiks.._ " tubuh Sakura merosot di samping sofa, ia menangis dengan tersedu-sedu.

Ino mendekat, lalu mendekap Sakura dalam pelukkannya "tidak Sakura, kami tidak membencimu. Kami menyayangimu".

Tenten ikut memeluk Sakura, "Sakura, seburuk apapun kelakuanmu. Kami tetap menyayangimu, karena kau adalah sahabat kami" ujarnya tulus.

Sakura hanya bisa menagis dalam dekapan kedua sahabatnya.

…

…

…

…

"Naruto apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Hinata tadi?" Shikamaru merasa penasaran.

"Dia memberitahuku tentang Sakura" jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar jendela bus.

Shikamaru hanya diam memandang Naruto dengan datar. Ia ingin bertanya namun melihat keadaan Naruto, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 15.55**

"Tadaima.."

Naruto melepaskan sepatunya, dan menaruhnya di rak.

"Okaeri..Nii-chan sudah pulang" Sara mendekati sang kakak yang tengah berjalan menuju kamarnya, "Nii-chan lihatlah, nilau ulangan matematikaku sempurna. Ini semua berkat Nii-chan yang telah mengajari aku, terima kasih banyak Nii-chan" Sara menunjukkan sebuah kertas ulangan dengan nilai A+ kepada Naruto.

Naruto menampilkan senyum paksanya, ia mengusap rambut sang adik dengan lembut "hm..selamat ya" setelahnya ia memasuki kamarnya dengan malas. Ia sangat lelah.

"Ada apa dengan Nii-chan?" Sara memandang pintu kamar sang kakak dengan bingung. Ia mengendihkan bahu lalu menyingkir dari sana.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 18.30**

"Sai...rasanya aku ingin kembali lagi ke Tokyo Academy" Naruto menyangga dagu sambil cemberut.

Sai yang tengah menikmati makan malamnya mengalihkan pandang ke arah Naruto di seberang mejanya "kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan mulut penuh.

Naruto menghela nafas "hahh~…hidupku menjadi berantakan saat bersekolah di sana" ia merasa hidupnya telah berubah semenjak ia bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen, akhir-akhir ini ia sering terlibat masalah.

Sai menghentikan makannya "bukankah kau bisa mengatasinya?", ia tahu semua masalah yang menimpa sahabat pirangnya ini, karena dirinya sendiri yang menceritakannya.

"Tapi aku merasa pusing, baru kali ini aku mendapat masalah sebesar ini" ia kembali mendesah.

Sai tersenyum "hah...baru kali ini aku melihatmu sejelek itu" candanya.

"Sai...kau mengatakan apa?" Naruto memandang Sai dengan tajam.

Sai masih tersenyum "aku sangat merindukan ekspresi itu"

Naruto semakin di buat geram "Saaii..."

Bletakk...

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan Sai.

…

…

…

 **To be continued**

…

…

…

A/N : Gimana menurut kalian di chapter ini?, gomen kalau di chapter ini jelek bingits. Semoga ngak kecewa ya! Hehe...

Arigatou buat semua reader yang sudah nyempatin baca fanfic gaje ini..

Balasan review : untuk pairing, ikutin ceritanya aja ya! Mungkin chapter depan bisa di tebak.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

Arigatou..

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


	5. Valentine Day's

Nami : maaf di chapter 4 banyak yang tidak puas, semoga di chapter 5 ini bisa mengobati kekecawaan di chapter 4 ya!

Happy reading!^_^

 **Disclaimer by Masashi**

 **Kishimoto**

•

•

•

Chara utama :

Namikaze Naruto

Haruno Sakura

Hyuga Hinata

Yamanaka Ino

Lee Tenten (ngk tau marganya)

 _Inspired by Drakor Boys Before Flower_

Pairing : Ikutin alurnya aja!

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Friendship, Romance, little bit Humor (sewaktu-waktu berubah)

Warning : Newbie, OOC, AU, Typo, Mainstream, Boring etc.

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka!^^_

…

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

… **^…**

 **"4Q{Four Queen}"**

… **^…**

•

•

•

 **Selasa, 14 februari 20xx**

 **Pukul 06.45**

"Selamat hari valentine Naruto-kun"

Entah sudah keberapa pagi ini Naruto mendapat coklat valentine dari gadis-gadis, ia sendiri hanya bisa berterima kasih saja tanpa mengasih. Tahu sendiri kan, dirinya ini siapa.

"Cih...sekarang dia sudah mengalahkan ketenaran kita" ujar seorang siswa berambut coklat panjang dengan manik amethyst yang tengah berdiri di dinding koridor. Baru juga masih berstatus siswa baru, tapi dia sudah mengalahkan ketenarannya.

"Hm...kurasa dia juga sudah mulai sombong sekarang, lihat saja senyum palsunya itu. Menjijikkan" kini giliran siswa berambut merah bermata panda yang berujar sinis. 'Heh...dasar, sok manis. Padahal jika di lihat masih manisan aku daripada dia'.

"Hm...bagaimana kalau kita-…" belum selesai sang siswa bersurai coklat berujar, ia melihat sang kekasih tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Neji-kun..." panggil sang kekasih kepada siswa berambut coklat itu.

"Tenten...ada apa?" Tanyanya kepada sang kekasih yang baru saja tiba di sampingnya.

Dengan pipi bersemu ia menjulurkan sekotak coklat kepada Neji "ini coklat valentine dariku" ia menampilkan senyum manis untuk sang kekasih.

Neji tersenyum dengan pipi merona samar, ia pun menerimanya "terima kasih ya" ia memandang sang kekasih dengan lembut. Ia lupa kalau sang kekasih belum memberinya coklat. Lihatlah senyuman manis dan pipi meronanya itu, ia jadi ingin sekali menciumnya sekarang juga.

"Ehem...kurasa aku harus segera pergi" lebih baik ia menyingkir daripada harus menjadi 'obat nyamuk'. Memang nasib orang jomblo.

"Gaara..kau mau kemana?" Tanya Neji ketika melihat Gaara menjauh. Sudah pasti sahabatnya itu merasa terusik dengan kehadiran kekasihnya, "mangkanya cepat cari pacar!" Teriaknya ketika Gaara sudah jauh.

Gaara hanya mengangkat tangan tanpa berbalik. Ia sudah sering mendapatkan kalimat dari sahabat-sahabatnya itu. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia memang belum laku. Sebenarnya banyak gadis yang ingin menjadi pacarnya, hanya saja ia tidak suka. Gadis yang ia suka sangat sulit untuk di dedapatkan apalagi di dekati. 'Menyebalkan'

Neji mendengus 'selalu seperti itu' batinnya kesal. Gaara memang seperti itu sikapnya.

"Sudahlah...ayo makan coklatnya" suara Tenten membuyarkannya, bagaimana bisa ia memikirkan sahabat pandanya saat ada kekasihnya di sini. Tapi kasihan juga sahabat pandanya itu.

"Hm..baiklah" Ia membuka bungkus coklatnya, lalu mengambil satu bola coklat Dan melahapnya langsung. Rasa manis yang ketara melumer dalam mulutnya, ia merasa ketagihan. Ia kembali mengambil satu bola coklat lagi dan menyodorkannya kepada sang kekasih, "buka mulutmu!" Titahnya.

Tenten memandang Neji dengan gelisah "tidak enak ya?" Tanyanya takut kalau sang kekasih tidak menyukainya.

Neji tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala "em..ayo cobalah sendiri! Aaa" ia memaksa Tenten membuka mulut.

Tenten menurut, Neji menyuapi Tenten satu bola coklat. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Neji.

Tenten bersemu "em...sangat manis" ia tersenyum malu. 'Apalagi di suapi sama Neji-kun, rasanya menjadi sangat manisss..khikhi..' batinnya senang.

Neji menangkap sebuah noda coklat di sudut bibir Tenten "ah..Tenten maaf, aku tidak sengaja menodai sudut bibirmu. Tunggu sebentar" Neji mencari sesuatu dalam saku blezernya.

Tenten memandang Neji bingung, 'apa yang dia cari?'

"Ah...ini dia" akhirnya benda yang di carinya ketemu di saku celananya. Ia pun menggunakannya untuk mengusap sudut bibir Tenten yang terkena noda coklat.

Tenten yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya diam terpaku. Wajah sang kekasih begitu dekat dengan wajahnya, bahkan ia merasakan hembusan hangat nafasnya menerpa wajahnya. Manik amethystnya begitu jeli memperhatikan setiap detail bibirnya, ia tampak begitu serius dalam mengusap noda coklat di sudut bibirnya. Entah bagaimana keadaan wajahnya sekarang, ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Mungkin sekarang wajahnya tampak seperti warna tomat, merah pekat.

Begitu pula dengan Neji, wajahnya di hiasi rona samar. Ia menghentikan usapannya serasa noda coklatnya telah hilang, sapu tangannya mengambang di depan bibir Tenten saat maniknya menangkap sang kekasih tengah menutup matanya dengan erat. Apalagi dengan wajah semerah tomat, dan bibirnya terbuka kecil. Ia jadi ingin sekali mengecupnya. Namun ia sadar diri, sekarang mereka tengah berada di tempat umum. "Emm...Tenten-chan?" Panggilnya untuk menyadarkan sang kekasih.

Mendengar panggilan Neji, membuatnya tersadar dari keterpakuan. "Y-ya.." ia membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kenapa kau menutup mata?" Ia menyeringai, mencoba menggoda sang kekasih. Sapu tangannya telah kembali di saku celananya, dan ia tengah menatap Tenten.

Tenten mengalihkan pandang, mencoba menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya. "T-tidak, tidak apa-apa. T-tadi itu ada debu yang masuk ke mataku. Y-ya debu" ia salah tingkah mendapat godaan sang kekasih.

"Benarkah?" Ia semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. 'Aku sangat suka melihatnya salah tingkah'.

"S-sudahlah..."

'Aku jadi ingin terus menggodamu'.

…

…

…

" _kusoo,_ apa cuma aku saja yang jomblo?" Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, apa cuma dirinya saja yang belum memiliki kekasih?. Teman pinkynya memang juga belum mempunyai kekasih, namun dia terlihat biasa saja. Namun dirinya tidak akan tahan.

"Hinata...apa kau memang berniat pamer di hadapanku?" Sejak tadi sahabat indigonya itu sedang asyik bertelepon ria dengan sang kekasih di hadapannya. 'Benar-benar menyebalkan'.

Hinata menjauhkan handphonenya dari kupingnya, ia menyengir ke arah Ino "hehe...gomen" ujarnya tanpa dosa, lalu kembali menempelkan handphonenya di kupingnya.

Ino mendengus menanggapi Hinata.

Tok...tok..tok..

Terdengar suara ketukan di balik pintu markasnya.

Ino memandang malas ke arah pintu, ia melirik Hinata. Sudah pasti Hinata tidak akan membukakan pintu. Lagipula siapa sih yang berkunjung ke markas 4Q?, kalau Tenten sih mana mungkin dia mengetuk pintu dahulu. Kalau Sakura, tadi dia masih terlihat murung. Tapi mana mungkin Sakura juga mengetuk pintu dahulu.

Ino menghela nafas "hahh~…siapa sih?, menganggu saja" dengan malas ia bangkit dari sofa dan menyeret kakinya menuju pintu. "Ya...sebentar" jawabnya malas ketika mendengar suara ketukan lagi.

Cklek...

"Ya ada ap-..." Ia terkejut melihat siapa yang berkunjung "kau..?"

Orang ini tersenyum "hai...maaf mengganggu. Boleh aku bertemu Sakura?" Dia masih menampilkan senyum ramahnya.

"Untuk apa?" Ino bertanya dengan ketus. Berani sekali dia datang ke markas 4Q.

Orang ini menghela nafas "untuk meminta maaf" jawabnya dengan serius.

"Siapa Ino?" Tanya Hinata setelah hubungan teleponnya berakhir, "Naruto-san?" Hinata sedikit tersentak melihat Naruto yang datang. Ia pun berjalan mendekati Ino dan Naruto. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Hai...emm...Sakuranya ada?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum kikuk.

"Owh...dia ada di taman atap, langsung ke sana saja!"

Ino menatap Hinata tak percaya, "apa yang kau katakan Hinata?".

Tanpa memperdulikan Ino, Naruto menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar merah kepada Hinata. "Selamat hari valentine" ujarnya dengan senyum lembut, lalu beralih menyodorkan setangkai lagi untuk Ino tanpa melepas senyum lembutnya. "Baiklah, aku ke atap dulu. Terima kasih ya?" Naruto melepas senyum lembutnya untuk Hinata. Lalu berlalu menuju atap.

Ino tersadar dari keterpakuannya ketika Naruto berlalu, "Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Ia terpaku dengan keakraban Hinata dan Naruto. 'Bagaimana mereka bisa akrab?'.

"Nanti aku jelaskan" ujar Hinata seraya menjauh memasuki markas mereka.

Ino menghela nafas, lalu beralih menatap setangkai bunga mawar yang di paksa untuk di genggamnya. 'Manis juga' batinnya sedikit senang, karena mendapat setangkai bunga mawar di hari valentine dari seorang pemuda. Setelahnya ia mengikuti Hinata untuk masuk dan tak lupa menutup pintunya.

…

…

…

 **Pukul 07.11**

Tak disangka taman atap gedung A sangat indah, bunga-bunganya tertata rapi dalam vas beton yang di desain indah untuk menambah kecantikan taman atap ini.

Pandangannya beralih pada sosok gadis bersurai soft pink yang tengah duduk di bangku taman bercat putih, dia tampak menghadap ke luar pagar atap.

"Siapa itu?" suaranya terdengar keras namun dengan nada datar.

Tak di sangka dia merasakan kehadirannya, sebenarnya ia sedikit takut kalau dia nanti mengamuk kepadanya. "Ehem..." ia berdehem untuk metralisir ke gugupannya.

Suara deheman Naruto sukses membuat Sakura berjengit lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap ke arahnya, "kau...?" Ia melepas tatapan tajam untuk Naruto "berani sekali kau datang kemari?" ia kembali bersuara keras dengan nada membentak, Ia marah karena di ganggu oleh orang yang tidak ingin di temuinya.

Naruto kembali menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu ia memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Sakura. Ia berjalan pelan dengan menyembunyikan setangkai bunga mawar dan coklat di balik punggungnya, 'kenapa aku terlihat seperti orang yang ingin memberi kejutan untuk sang pacar?'. "Aku datang kemari ingin meminta maaf padamu" ujarnya ketika sudah sampai di hadapan Sakura, ia menatap Sakura dengan serius. Ia menyodorkan setangkai bunga dan coklatnya di hadapan Sakura.

"Apa ini?" Ia tahu itu coklat dan bunga mawar, namun apa maksudnya dia memberikan itu padanya.

Naruto menampilkan senyum paksa "em...selamat hari valentine" ujarnya dengan ragu-ragu, masih dengan senyum paksanya. Ia tidak yakin kalau Sakura mau menerimanya, sebenarnya ia juga tidak mau melakukan ini. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ini adalah rencana awalnya.

Sakura tersenyum remeh, "heh..kau mencoba meyogokku?, apapun yang kau lakukan aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" ia mengangkat wajah dan bersedekap angkuh.

'Benar-benar gadis menjengkelkan' innernya menyerapahi Sakura, ia kembali memasang senyum palsunya "bukankah hari ini adalah hari kasih sayang?, jadi aku berniat membagi kebahagiaanku hari ini padamu", ia memasang senyum termanisnya. Jika gadis ini bukan Sakura, sudah pasti gadis itu akan pingsan melihat senyuman Naruto. "Emm..sekaligus meminta maaf" tambahnya kembali.

Sakura tetap bergeming di posisinya, tiba-tiba sebuah ide singgah di otak cerdasnya. "Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu..." ia mengalihkan pandang ke arah Naruto dengan senyum miring.

Naruto berbinar "benarkah?" Ujarnya antusias. 'Pasti ada udang di balik karang' mana mungkin tiba-tiba Sakura mau memaafkannya, jangan meremehkan kecerdasan Naruto ya!.

"Tapi ada syaratnya..."

'Tuh kan?' Tebakkan orang cerdas selalu benar, tidak selalu sih. "A-apa syaratnya?" Naruto memandang Sakura dengan was-was, 'sudah pasti ia memiliki rencana yang licik'.

Tatapan Sakura berubah tajam "kau ingat?, kau sudah mempermalukanku sebanyak tiga kali. Jadi kau harus menerima ke tiga syaratku!" Ia menuding Naruto dengan nyalang.

'Hahh~…kenapa malah aku yang terjebak di sini?, bukankah aku yang seharusnya membuat dirinya jera. Gadis ini benar-benar licik, aku tidak boleh kalah darinya'

"Heh...kau mendengarku?" Bentak Sakura ketika melihat Naruto terbengong memandang lurus ke depan.

Naruto tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya "eh.." setelahnya ia menghela nafas "apa syaratnya?" Ia memandang Sakura dengan lesu. Seharusnya ia yang mengatur tapi malah gadis ini yang mengaturnya, " _kusoo_ "

Sakura kembali tersenyum miring dan bersedekap angkuh, "syaratnya yang pertama kau harus bersujud di hadapanku dengan meminta maaf" Sakura memutar tubuh membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto masih diam memperhatikan dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Kedua, kau harus mau menjadi pelayanku. Dan ketiga kau harus mau menuruti semua permintaanku" ia kembali menghadap Naruto, Meminta sebuah jawaban.

Naruto kembali menghela nafas, entah sudah keberapa kali ia menghela nafas hari ini "baiklah..aku menerima syaratmu. Tapi untuk syarat pertama, apa aku harus melakukannya sekarang?" Jangan sampai gadis pinky ini menyuruhku bersujud di hadapannya di depan semua orang, bisa-bisa harga dirinya hancur seketika.

Sakura memegang dagu "emm...baiklah, lakukan sekarang juga!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto berkeringat dingin, ia memandang horor ke arah bawah Sakura. Ia sangat gugup sekarang.

"Hei...cepat lakukan, atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Titahnya tak sabaran. Ia lalu memandang Naruto aneh "hei..kau kenapa?" Ia merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi gugup, "hei...kau mendengarku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Eh...emm..b-begini, apa benar kau menyuruhku bersujud di hadapanmu?. A-apa kau tidak berniat merubahnya?, seperti hanya berjabat tangan saja atau mencium tanganmu mungkin" bisa gawat kalau ia benar-benar bersujud di hadapan gadis ini, apalagi _itu_ nya pendek sekali.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud pemuda ini. Ia melihat pemuda itu memandang gugup ke arah bawahnya, ia pun mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu. Tidak ada apa-apa, roknya tampak bersih. Seketika ia melebarkan matanya, ketika mengerti apa yang di maksud pemuda ini. "Dasaarr mesuummm..."

Bletakk...

"Awww..." ia mengaduh kesakitan, merasakan sebuah bogem mentah dari Sakura di kepalanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Omelnya sambil mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Dasar cowok mesum, beraninya kau menatapku seperti itu" ia berusaha untuk menutupi pahanya yang tidak terbalut kaus kaki dengan menarik roknya. Ia menatap tajam Naruto.

"Hei...aku hanya mengingatkanmu, apa kau ingin aku mengintip dalam rokmu saat aku bersujud di hadapanmu?" Omelnya dengan sengit, masih dengan mengelus kepalanya yang sakit.

"Y-ya kau bersujud saja, j-jangan mengitip rokku!" Sekarang ia merasa sangat malu karena pemuda pirang ini 'Benar-benar cowok menyebalkan, bisa-bisanya dia melawan aku. Tapi, apakah prajuritku yang ku suruh bersujud di hadapanku juga selalu mengintip rokku?, _kusoo.._ bagaimana itu tidak terfikir olehku' rutuknya.

"Bagaimana bisa?, rokmu itu sangat pendek. Aku pun tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan mengintip dalam rokmu kan?" Naruto menghentikan usapannya pada kepalanya, lalu memandang Sakura dengan jahil. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan 'heh...akhirnya aku bisa menghentikan rencananya untuk mempermalukan aku' innernya bahagia.

"K-kau..dasar cowok mesumm..." Sakura hendak kembali memberi jitakkan mautnya di atas kepala Naruto, namun dengan sigap Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Eitss...kau tidak boleh melakukan kekerasan di sini, atau aku tidak mau menerima syaratmu"

Sakura menyentakkan cekalan Naruto dengan kuat, berusaha untuk lepas. Namun gagal, cekalan Naruto begitu kuat. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah kuping Sakura "bagaimana kalau aku bertanya pada semua prajuritmu yang pernah bersujud di hadapanmu, apa warna yang ada dalam rokmu yang sering kau kenakan. Dan aku akan menyuruh mereka untuk mengungkapkannya di depan semua orang. Bagaimana?" Ia berbisik pelan dengan senyum menyeringai. 'Memangnya kau saja yang bisa memanfaatkanku, akupun bisa'.

Sakura geram. Ia mendorong Naruto dengan kuat, sehingga membuat pemuda itu hampir saja terjatuh. "K-kau...beraninya kau.." tiba-tiba mulutnya kelu, sehingga membuat bicaranya gagap. 'Sial, si pirang ini benar-benar bisa membalikkan semuanya'

Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya, "ehehe...bukan hanya kau saja yang bisa, tapi aku juga bisa. Jadi seimbang kan?" Tanyannya sambil menggerakkan jari ke dirinya sendiri dan Sakura.

Sakura semakin di buat geram, baru kali ini ia menghadapi seorang yang menyebalkan. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan, berusaha meredakan kemarahannya. Marah hanya akan membuat dirinya kalah "oke...aku akan mengubah syarat pertama, kau harus meminta maaf kepadaku di depan semua warga sekolah Konoha Gakuen sekarang juga" ujarnya menatap nyalang ke arah Naruto.

Naruto mengganti cengirannya dengan seringai "heh...tidak bisa, kau harus memaafkanku sekarang juga tanpa syarat. Jika kau ingin aku tidak membongkar semua unek-unek prajuritmu di depan semua orang" ancamnya, ia sangat puas setelah mendapatkan senjata untuk melawan Sakura. "Jadi bagaimana?"

Sakura kembali meradang "Hiii...baiklah, aku memaafkanmu" ujarnya dengan cepat, 'kali ini aku memang kalah, tapi lihat saja lain waktu'.

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan cengirannya, ia berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Baiklah...kita berdamai" ia mengulurkan tangan meminta sebuah jabatan.

Dengan terpaksa Sakura membalas jabatan itu dengan wajah masam.

'Akhirnya rencana awal berjalan lancar, kita tunggu rencana berikutnya'

…

…

 **Pukul 08.00**

"Hii... _kuso..kuso...kusoo..._ "

Markas 4Q yang tadinya adem ayem dan tentram menjadi bising karena ulah Sakura yang baru saja tiba sudah mencak-mencak sambil komat kamit dengan suara keras.

"Kau kenapa sih _foreheadddd..._?" Ino sudah pusing karena masalah jomblonya dan sekarang di tambah Sakura yang baru tiba sudah marah-marah. Benar-benar valentine yang buruk baginya.

"Cowok pirang itu, dia berhasih menjatuhkanku. Dia sudah punya senjata untuk melawanku" curhatnya setelah ia duduk di atas sofa empuk kebesarannya. Ia berujar dengan kesal.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Ino tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa seorang Haruno Sakura di kalahkan oleh seorang siswa baru.

"Tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan menyerah, aku masih memiliki rencana licik untuknya" ia berujar angkuh.

'Gawat. Sepertinya, Sakura akan melakukan hal buruk dengan Naruto. Aku harus memperingati Naruto' Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas keluar markas.

"Hinata...kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ino ketika melihat Hinata hendak membuka pintu.

Hinata menoleh "a-aku mau ke toilet sebentar" ujarnya lalu membuka pintu keluar dan menutupnya lagi.

"Kemana Tenten?" Saat ia memasuki markas, ia cuma melihat Ino dan Hinata.

Ino menampilkan wajah masam "kau pasti sudah mengerti" ujarnya malas. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering panggilan masuk dari handphonenya.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas, memang nasib seorang jomblo.

Klik...

"Ya _daddy.._ " panggilnya kepada sang penelpon. "Baiklah nanti aku akan kesana" ujarnya kepada sang penelpon setelah panggilan berakhir, ia lalu mematikan handphonenya dan kembali merebahkan badanya di atas sofa.

Sakura mengendihkan bahu tidak ingin tahu.

…

…

"Ahaha...kau memang hebat Naruto" Chouji tampak bahagia setelah mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana ekspresi Sakura waktu itu?" tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan dia?" Lee tampak kesal karena teman-temannya menceritakan orang yang sangat di bencinya.

Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mendengus bosan sambil menggumamkan kata favoritnya.

"Maaf mengganggu"

Seketika semua pandangan tertuju pada pintu kelas, di sana berdiri seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Tak terkecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Naruto-san, bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Naruto yang duduk di bangku samping Shikamaru, tampak terpaku dengan kehadiran Hinata.

"Woii...kau di cari Hinata-sama tuh" ujar Kiba sambil menepuk pundak Naruto dengan keras.

Ia tersadar setelah mendapat tepukan dari Kiba, ia pun bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Ada apa?..Hinata-san" tanyanya setelah sampai di dekat Hinata, ia sedikit terheran melihat Hinata mengujungi dirinya di kelas.

Seketika seisi kelas berbisik-bisik tentangnya dan Hinata.

Hinata mengajak Naruto berbicara di depan balkon kelas. "Naruto-san, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati. Karena Sakura memiliki rencana licik untukmu"

Naruto tersenyum dengan pipi merona samar, entah mengapa ia merasa Hinata begitu mengkhawatirkannya. Dan ada rasa senang karena hal itu "Tenang saja Hinata-san, aku bisa mengatasinya. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir" ia mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, aku boleh minta nomor hpmu. Jika aku mendapat informasi tentang rencana Sakura untukmu, aku bisa memberi tahumu. Agar kamu bisa mengatasinya"

'Hinata-san ternyata begitu mendukungku, aku tidak akan mengecewakannya' batinya yakin, "Baikah" ia pun membacakan nomor hpnya yang telah ia hafal di luar kepala kepada Hinata.

"Emm...baiklah kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu. Aku takut nanti Sakura dan Ino curiga" ujarnya lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto dalan keterpakuannya.

'Gadis yang cantik' puji batinnya kepada Hinata.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 14.30**

Karena hari ini adalah hari valentine, di sekolah ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Baru pukul dua siang, ia sampai di rumah dengan membawa sekantung kresek besar coklat dengan berbagai warna, bentuk dan rasa yang baru tadi ia dapat dari para gadis di sekolah.

"Wah...nii-chan, ini kan coklat mahal yang di iklankan di tv dan bintangnya adalah Toneri kan?" Sara tampak berbinar memandang coklat batangan sebesar handphone itu. Memang benar, Toneri adalah bintang iklan coklat itu. "Wah...pasti rasanya enak sekali" Sara mendekap erat coklat itu.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah sang adik 'dasar lebay', namanya juga anak kecil.

"Jadi putra kaa-chan di sana juga terkenal?, wah bangganya" Kushina berbinar sambil menerjang Naruto yang tengah duduk di lantai kayu ruang tengah dengan sang adik dengan pelukkan erat.

Naruto kehabisan nafas, karena pelukkan erat sang ibu. "K-kaa-chan...aku tidak bisa bernafas"

Kushina menyengir, ia melepaskan sang anak. "Ehehe...gomen" ujarnya dengan tersenyum kikuk.

"Hm...dulu tou-chan waktu SMA juga sering mendapatkan coklat dari gadis-gadis, bahkan kaa-chanmu sering mengejar-ngejar tou-chan agar tou-chan mau menerima coklat darinya" Minato yang baru saja bergabung langsung bercerita tanpa mengawasi sekitarnya.

Duakk...

Naas, kepala pirang sang ayah mendapat jitakkan maut dari sang ibu. Kushina merasa jengkel karena mendengar cerita _ngawur_ dari sang suami, "heh...bukannya kamu yang sering kejar-kejar aku, agar aku mau menerima cintamu?" Kushina menuding keras sang suami.

Minato mengelus kepalanya yang mendapatkan jitakkan maut dari sang istri tercinta, untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya "heh...waktu itu aku mengejarmu bukan karena mengemis cinta padamu ya" ujarnya sengit.

"Heh...kau mencoba menyangkal?" Kushina memandang nyalang sang suami.

Naruto dan Sara menghela nafas melihat kelakuan ke dua orang tuanya yang bertengkar karena hal kecil, 'benar-benar kekanakkan'.

Tanpa menghiraukan kedua orang tuanya, Naruto dan Sara diam-diam pergi meninggalkan ke dua orang tuanya menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Naruto...Sara...menurut kalian siapa yang paling-...lho kemana mereka?" Kushina dan Minato celingukkan, di ruang tengah cuma ada mereka berdua. "Dasaarr...anak dan ayah sama sajaaaa" ujar Kushina frustasi lalu melenggang menuju toko loundry.

Minato tersenyum menyeringai "heh...tak kusangka, aku bisa mengalahkannya juga, kau memang hebat Minato" ujarnya kepedean.

…

Di dalam kamar Naruto tampak tengah membaca buku matematikanya, besok akan ada ulangan matematika. Tiba-tiba bayangan seseorang hadir di bukunya, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali namun bayangan itu masih ada. Ia mencoba mengucek matanya, dan akhirnya bayangan itu hilang di gantikan dengan tulisan tangannya. Bahkan sejak tadi orang itu selalu hadir dalam fikirannya, saat ini pun masih. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?, kenapa dia selalu hadir dalam fikiranku?" Gumamnya heran, ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian saat Hinata mengkhawatirkannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa senang karena gadis itu mengkhawatirkannya "kenapa dia mengkhawatirkanku ya?" ia mengelus dagu mencoba menganalisa kenapa Hinata begitu mengkhawatirkannya. "Ah...sudahlah, mungkin dia menggapku teman dekatnya. Mangkanya ia mengkhawatirkanku" ia kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Namun fikirannya kembali di singgahi oleh seseorang, ia kembali tersenyum "heh...ternyata Sakura itu lucu juga, emm...enaknya rencana apa ya selanjutnya?" Ia mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di pelipisnya, berfikir kembali.

Tiitt...tiitt...tiitt...tiitt...

Suara nada pesan masuk dari handphone nokia kecilnya membuyarkan fikirannya, ia pun beralih pada handphone itu.

 **From : Si pucat**

 _Naruto, hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk kerja. Karena kau tau sendiri kan, hari ini aku sedang apa. Tolong kau sampaikan pada bos ya!, see you next time..._

Ia menghela nafas setelah membaca pesan dari Sai, jadi ia harus berangkat kerja sendiri hari ini. "Dasar maniak seni" ya ia tahu saat ini Sai tengah berusaha mendapatkan tanda tangan dari idolanya sang seniman kontemporer yang terkenal mendunia itu.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 15.25**

Sai tampak kewalahan membawa banyak buku dalam dekapannya, ia sesekali melihat jam tangannya. "Sial, lima menit lagi" umpatnya sambil berjalan tergesa menuju gedung mewah bergaya eropa dengan penuh artistik di setiap detail bangunannya. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan gratis dari sang idola.

Saat hendak mencapai pintu, tanpa sengaja ada seseorang yang menabraknya.

Brukk..

Semua buku dalam dekapannya terjatuh, " _kusoo_ " umpatnya lagi. ia berjongkok hendak mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh berserakan.

"Maaf..." ujar seseorang yang menabraknya, orang itu ikut berjongkok untuk membantunya.

Ia dan orang itu kembali berdiri setelah bukunya selesai di bereskan. "Terima kasih" ujarnya tanpa melihat orang itu.

Orang itu hanya mengendikan bahu tak ambil pusing. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada telepon masuk di handphonenya, ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

Ia melihat ke dalam gedung, gedung itu tampak sepi. Tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana, cuma ada sang security gedung yang berjaga di dalam gedung. "ini semua gara-gara orang tadi, padahal masih ada waktu lima menit" meskipun ia terkenal dengan sifat tenang dan ramahnya, namun ia juga bisa marah jika menyangkut idola dan hobbynya.

"Hei...kau?!" Panggilnya kepada orang tadi yang sedang asik bertelpon ria di samping pintu masuk.

Orang itu mengakhiri teleponnya dan menatap heran ke arah pemuda yang tak sengaja ia tabrak tadi "ya?" Tanyanya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, aku tidak bisa mendapat tanda tangan dari Inoichi-sama" ia menuding orang itu dengan tajam.

"Apa..kenapa aku?" Tanya orang itu bingung di mana letak kesalahannya.

"Kau telah mengambil waktuku, untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Inoichi-sama. Kau harus bertanggung jawab" ini semua harus harus di pertanggung jawabkan, karena menyangkut idola dan hobbynya.

"Apa?.." orang ini tampak geram, namun setelahnya ia menghela nafas, ini adalah hari kasih sayang. Jadi tidak baik bila marah-marah dengan orang asing "baiklah..berikan mana yang ingin di tanda tangani, aku akan memintanya langsung padanya" orang ini menjulurkan tangan meminta benda mana yang ingin di tanda tangani pada pemuda itu.

Sai tampak tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan oleh orang ini, dia mau memintanya langsung dari Inoichi-sama. Sedangkan di dalam sana tampak penjagaan ketat, memangnya dia bisa?.

Orang ini mendengus "hei...bukannya kau ingin aku bertanggung jawab, cepat berikan!" Pinta orang ini tak sabaran.

Sai yang masih melonggo, tanpa sadar memberikan buku sketsanya.

Setelah mendapatkan bukunya, orang itu langsung memasuki gedung dengan leluasa.

Sai masih di buat tak percaya, dengan mudahnya orang itu memasuki gedung galeri terbesar di Jepang. 'Sebenarnya siapa orang itu?'

…

…

…

 **To be continued**

…

…

…

A/N : gomene...di chapter 4 banyak yang ngk puas, semoga di chapter 5 ini sedikit puas za! Hehe...

Gimana menurut kalian di chapter ini?...mohon jawabannya!..

Balasan review : gomen belum ada feel sejak chapter pertama, semoga di chapter ini sudah kerasa ya!^_^

Okey...sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

Arigatou...

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


	6. Rencana Pertama : Pendekatan

Nami : Gomen baru bisa update, soalnya sibuk bingits di bulan ini. Terima kasih karena sudah banyak yang menunggu kelanjutannya.

Happy reading!^_^

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

•

•

•

 _Inspired by Drakor Boys Before Flowers_

Pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruHina, SaiIno & NejiTen

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Friendship, Romance, little bit humor(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Warning : Newbie, OOC, Typos, Boring, Mainstream, Gaje etc.

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka!_

…

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

… **^…**

 **"4Q{Four Queen}"**

… **^…**

•

•

•

"Nih, aku sudah bertanggung jawab kan?"

Sai menerima buku sketsanya dengan ragu-ragu, "tunggu sebentar!, aku akan mengeceknya" ia membuka halaman pertama buku sketsanya,

"Heh...kau tak percaya padaku?" Orang ini bersedekap, ia memandang Sai dengan remeh.

Ketika mendapatkan apa yang dia cari, ia melebarkan matanya. "B-bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Ia memandang orang di depannya dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

Ino mendengus "itu mudah, aku tinggal meminta _my deddy_ untuk menuliskan tanda tangannya di bukumu"

Sai kembali terkejut mendengar apa yang di katakan orang itu "my deddy?" Tanyanya dengan tak percaya. 'Apa gadis ini adalah anaknya?'

Orang itu menganggukkan kepala pelan "hm...Yamanaka Inoichi adalah ayahku" jawabnya dengan enteng.

'Ternyata dia memang anaknya, mereka memang terlihat mirip'. Ia terpaku mendengar kenyataan ini, ia memandang lurus ke depan dengan mata terbuka tanpa berkedip.

Gadis itu memandang Sai dengan dahi berkerut, ia menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Sai. "Hei...kau kaget?"

Ia tersadar dari keterpakuannya akibat gadis itu, ia mengerjapkan mata "baiklah...terima kasih banyak, karena sudah mau membantuku" ujarnya kemudian dengan datar, ia membungkukkan badan sejenak lalu berbalik hendak pergi, namun...

"Tunggu!" Ia tadi mendapat amanat untuk menyampaikan pesan penting untuk pemuda ini dari ayahnya.

Gadis itu menghentikannya, ia kembali berbalik menghadap gadis itu. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tadi...ayah memuji karyamu, beliau ingin kau menyumbangkan karyamu di galeri ini. Jika kau berminat" itulah pesan dari ayahnya untuk pemuda ini. Memang benar, karya pemuda ini sangat indah dan bernilai.

Sai kembali di buat terkejut, ia melebarkan matanya. "B-benarkah?" Saking kagetnya, membuat bibirnya kelu susah berkata dengan lancar.

'Lucu juga, tadi pemuda ini tampak dingin. Sekarang dia terlihat polos', "tentu saja, ayahku sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku dan menyuruhku untuk menyampaikannya padamu"

Sai masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini, ia merasa ini adalah mimpi. "A-apakah ini mimpi?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Ia memandang orang itu dengan berbinar.

"Heh...kau bercanda?" Gadis itu tampak tak percaya melihat ekspresi yang di keluarkan Sai, tadinya sok dingin sekarang...'memang kalau lagi bahagia akan lupa sama sikap'

Sai mendekati gadis itu dan mengambil kedua tangannya, "terima kasih banyak, berkat kau...aku akan mencapai cita-citaku" ia meremat tangan gadis itu dengan kuat, mencoba menyalurkan rasa bahagianya.

Melihat Sai tersenyum begitu lebar, sehingga membuat kedua mata sipitnya tertutup seperti membentuk kurva senyuman mata. Membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berdesir, dan berdebar-debar dengan sedikit kencang. Apalagi kedua tangannya di genggam dengan begitu kuat, sehingga membuat dirinya semakin memanas. Tanpa sadar ia memandang Sai dengan tersenyum lembut.

Sai yang baru menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, segera melepaskan genggamannya dengan cepat. "Ah...m-maaf, aku terlalu bahagia" ia menampilkan senyum kikuknya, ia sendiri tidak percaya bisa melakukan hal seperti tadi. Ini pertama kalinya, bahkan Naruto yang notabenenya sahabat karibnya sedari kecil belum melihat senyuman 'aslinya' yang begitu lebar. 'Memang kebahagiaan sangat sulit untuk di sembunyikan'

Gadis itu tersenyum geli "ahaha...ternyata kau lucu juga ya?".

Sai menghentikan senyum kikuknya, ia mendengus kesal setelah mendengar nada ejekkan dari gadis itu "apa maksudmu?" Ia memandang tajam gadis itu.

"Maaf..maaf..jadi apa kau bersedia?" Tak memperdulikan tatapan tajam dari Sai, ia kembali bertanya.

"Hn...aku bersedia" ujarnya dingin, ia masih kesal karena di tertawakan.

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangan "kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Yamanaka Ino. Kalau kau?"

Sai membalas jabatan itu "Shimura Sai, salam kenal"

'Dingin sih, namun sopan juga', "hm..salam kenal" ia melepaskan salamannya "jadi kata ayah kau harus datang hari sabtu besok untuk mengatakan ketersediaanmu" ujarnya kemudian.

"Baiklah, apa sudah selesai?"

"Hm...sudah" Ino menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, sekali lagi terima kasih" Sai tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badan, setelahnya ia berbalik melangkah pergi menjauhi gedung galeri.

Ino tampak memandang kepergian Sai dengan tersenyum, 'pemuda yang tampan dan berbakat, namanya adalah Sai. Aku akan mengingatnya' ia lalu berbalik memasuki gedung dengan langkah riang. 'Sepertinya aku menyukainya'.

…

…

…

…

 **Rabu, 15 februari 20xx**

 **Pukul 06.45**

"Naruto-kun...tolong ajari aku bab matematika yang belum aku mengerti" seorang gadis berteriak ke arah Naruto yang tengah melangkah menuju ke arahnya. Atau lebih tepatnya ke kelasnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk" ajak Naruto setelah sampai di depan gadis itu.

Namun gadis itu bergeming,

Naruto menyeringit "kenapa?" Tanyanya heran melihat tingkah gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Saat tiba di dekatnya, gadis itu sengaja menariknya dengan kuat memasuki kelas.

Naruto tampak kaget "hei...apa yang kau lakukan?" ia merasakan lantai yang berada di ambang pintu kelasnya terasa licin, ia pun menjadi mengerti maksud gadis ini. Gadis ini berniat membuatnya terjatuh terpeleset.

Naruto yang telah mengetahui maksud gadis ini, berusaha menahan kedua kakinya agar tidak terjatuh. Sedangkan kedua tangannya di tarik gadis itu sehingga dirinya tidak dapat berpegangan.

Gadis itu terus berusaha, namun gagal. Kekuatannya masih kurang dari Naruto, sehingga dia kelelahan dan menghentikan tarikkannya. Hal itu malah membuat dirinya yang terjatuh terpeleset.

"Awww..." gadis itu meringis merasakan sakit pada bokongnya yang secara kasar menempel pada lantai.

…

"Sial...gagal lagi, baiklah...biar aku sendiri yang melakukannya" Sakura geram, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Sakura dan ketiga teman 4Qnya keluar dari persembunyian setelah melihat rencananya gagal, ia berjalan tergesa menuju tempat kejadian.

…

"Kenapa kau berniat mencelakakanku?" Ia memandang tajam gadis itu yang masih terduduk di atas lantai.

"Hei...pirang menyebalkan, kenapa bukan kau yang ter-...hyaa.."

Belum sampai mendorong Naruto, ia sendiri yang terpeleset.

Sakura menutup matanya dengan erat, takut merasakan sakit. Namun ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, ia merasakan sebuah lengan melilit pinggangnya, menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Ia pun memberanikan diri membuka mata, terlihat dalam pandangan buramnya sebuah manik safir menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia mengerjap, mencoba mengembalikan pandangan fokusnya. Setelah tampak jelas, ia melihat sebuah manik biru safir menatapnya dengan tajam, bulu mata pirang lentik dan tebal, alis pirang tebal yang menanjak, hidung mancung nan lancip, bibir tipis nan ranum dan kulit wajah bersih dan mulus. Tanpa sadar, Sakura menggerakkan tangannya mengusap pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Tampan dan-...sempurna" gumamnya pelan.

"Ehm..." Naruto berdehem pelan, mencoba menyadarkan Sakura. Jujur, ia sangat malu saat ini gara-gara ulah Sakura. 'Apa-apaan gadis ini'

Semua murid tampak mengerubuni keduanya, mereka tampak terheran melihat tingkah Sakura. Dan tidak menyangka akan terjadi sebuah kejadian seperti ini antara Naruto dan Sakura.

Mendengar deheman dari Naruto, membuat Sakura tersadar. Refleks, ia melepaskan usapannya pada pipi kokoh Naruto. Ia menatap tajam Naruto "kau?", ia merasakan sebuah lengan melilit pinggangnya agar tidak terjatuh "lepaskan aku!" Ia mendorong dada Naruto dengan kuat, sehingga hampir membuat Naruto terjatuh. Sedangkan dirinya terjatuh karena terlepas dari lengan Naruto "awww...kenapa kau menjatuhkanku?" Ia mengelus bokongnya yang terasa sakit.

"K-kau sendiri yang mendorongku" ia merasakan detak jantungnya berpacu, dan hawa panas menyerang wajahnya. Jika di perhatikan, terdapat semburat rona tipis menghiasi wajah Naruto. 'Sial, gara-gara gadis ini, aku menjadi gugup seperti ini' batinnya kesal bercampur malu.

Sakura bangkit dari jatuhnya, dan menatap nyalang Naruto "kau...benar-benar cowok menyebalkan" ia menuding Naruto dengan telunjuknya, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. 'Sial...bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal tadi?' Ia merutuki kebodohannya, ia pun berbalik menjauh dari hadapan Naruto setelah melepaskan tatapan tajam kepadanya. Ia harus segera pergi, sebelum semuanya mempermalukan dirinya.

Ia berjalan tergesa membelah kerumunan yang menonton kejadian tadi, "apa lihat-lihat?" Bentaknya dengan tatapan tajam dia arahkan pada siswa maupun siswi yang menatapnya.

Hinata, Ino dan Tenten tampak tak peduli, mereka hanya mengikuti Sakura dari belakang.

'Sial...apa yang terjadi padaku?' Sakura merasa aneh pada dirinya. ia merasakan debar-debar pada dadanya, dan suhu panas menerpa wajahnya. Ia yakin, pasti wajahnya tengah merona.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo semuanya kembali ke kelas masing-masing!" Kakashi-sensei yang baru tiba tampak membubarkan gerumunan.

Mereka pun membubarkan diri dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Begitupun Naruto, ia tampak menghela nafas. Mencoba menghilangkan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. 'Dasar...gadis aneh' gerutunya lalu melangkah memasuki kelasnya.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 10.15**

"Hii...dasar cowok menyebalkan" sejak tadi, ia belum bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Bahkan waktu pelajaran, ia sampai tidak fokus karena menahan rasa kesalnya.

Ino yang sejak tadi membaca majalah fashionnya dengan santai tampak tak peduli dengan tingkah Sakura.

Ring...ring...ring...

"Siapa sih...yang menggangguku?" Ujarnya kesal, lalu mengambil handphonenya yang berdering di atas meja di depannya.

"Ya...ada apa?" Tanyanya kepada sang penelpon dengan cepat, ia merasa kesal karena telah di ganggu.

 _"Apa begitu caramu berbicara dengan ibumu?"_ Suara di seberang telepon terdengar kesal.

Sakura menghela nafas, mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. "Iya ibu...ada apa?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada yang di buat-buat.

 _"Jangan lupa nanti malam kita akan menghadiri acara makan malam dengan keluarga jodohmu, karena nanti malam jodohmu akan datang. Jadi kamu wajib datang, mengerti!?"_

Sakura kembali menghela nafas, ia sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan jodohnya. "Baiklah ibu, tapi-..." ujarnya malas.

 _"Bagus, nanti Yamato akan membawakan gaunmu dan langsung mengantarkanmu ke salon. Oke"_ sang ibu terdengar riang setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sakura.

Namun perkataan Sakura belum selesai "tapi aku tidak janji" tambahnya. Sebelum sang ibu menjawab, Sakura telah memutuskan sambungannya.

"Sial...aku tidak ingin hadir di acara nanti malam, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggerutu. Ia sangat bosan jika harus ikut ke acara seperti itu, sudah pasti ia hanya akan menjadi pendengar. Hal itu sangat membosankan baginya, apalagi pasti nanti akan membahas masalah perjodohannya. 'Menyebalkan', "jika aku bersembunyi, pasti aku akan selamat. Tapi bersembunyi di mana?"

Tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada Ino, 'jika bersembunyi di rumah Ino-...ah tidak, mereka pasti akan menemukanku' ia kembali berjalan mondar-mandir 'di apartemen?...tidak-tidak mereka pasti dengan mudah menemukanku' ia berhenti melangkah dan mengacak surai panjangnya dengan kasar "kyaaa...apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ia berteriak frustasi.

Ino hanya mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Sakura.

…

…

"Berkat dirimu, aku terhindar dari rencana busuk Sakura. Terima kasih banyak ya!" Ia merasa berhutang budi karena Hinata selalu membantunya.

Hinata memandang Naruto dengan senyum lembut "tidak perlu seperti itu Naruto-san, lagipula kita sahabat kan?. Lagipula sahabat sudah selayaknya saling membantu"

Naruto merasa gugup mendapat senyuman lembut dari Hinata, ia menampilkan cengirannya "ahaha...benar, itulah gunanya sahabat" ia tertawa garing sambil mengalihkan pandang ke sekeliling taman belakang. Entah mengapa senyuman Hinata membuat dirinya berdebar-debar, dan merona.

Ia selalu merasakan perasaan aneh saat berdekatan dengan Hinata, 'sebenarnya, perasaan apa ini?. Kenapa ia merasakan senang dan bahagia saat bertemu atau berdekatan dengan Hinata?' Itulah pertanyaan yang selama ini bersarang pada otaknya, ia selalu terbayang tentang Hinata.

Saat belajar, makan, mandi bahkan tidur. Hinata selalu hadir dalam kesehariannya, 'apa aku menyukai Hinata?' Ia selalu berusaha menyangkal hal itu. Namun itulah kenyataannya.

"Naruto-san...ternyata kau di sini"

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya. Naruto dan Hinata pun menoleh ke asal suara.

"Kiba...ada apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah Kiba sampai di depannya. Ia lihat Kiba tengah merunduk memegangi lutut sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus, seperti habis lari marathon.

"Hahh...akhirnya aku menemukanmu, aku sudah mencarimu ke semua tempat di Konoha Gakuen. Dan menemukanmu di taman belakang bersama dengan-..." ia terkejut melihat Naruto duduk satu bangku dengan Hinata di taman belakang.

Hinata yang telah selesai dengan urusannya, memilih pergi "baiklah Naruto-san aku pergi dulu. Semoga sukses" ujarnya dengan senyum lembut ke arah Naruto, ia bangkit dan melangkah menjauh dari Naruto dan Kiba.

"Jadi..ada apa Kiba?" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba setelah kepergian Hinata. Ia menatap Kiba dengan dahi berkerut.

"ah...tadi Tsunade-sama menyuruhku untuk mencarimu, kau di suruh menghadap keruangannya sekarang juga"

Naruto bangkit dari duduknya "baiklah..ayo kita pergi" ia melangkah beriringan dengan Kiba menjauhi taman belakang.

…

…

'Ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggilku?, apa aku membuat masalah besar lagi?, setahuku sih enggak' sepanjang perjalanan menuju ruang kepala sekolah ia tak henti-hentinya menggerutu, sudah masalah Naruto, perjodohannya dan sekarang apa lagi?, 'apa aku kurang cukup menderita?.

Tok...tok...tok...

Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk ruang kepala sekolah, ia memutuskan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

Setelah mendengar perintah dari dalam, ia pun membuka pintu dan memasukinya.

Cklek...

"Kau?" Baru memasuki ruangan, pandangannya langsung jatuh pada pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk di kursi depan meja kepala sekolah.

Tsunade dan Naruto menoleh, "ah...Sakura, kau sudah datang. Ayo duduklah!" Titah Tsunade setelah melihat Sakura baru saja tiba.

Sakura melangkah mendekat ke arah kursi di samping Naruto, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Jadi begini, kalian kami pilih untuk mewakili Konoha Gakuen dalam olimpiade matematika se-Asia yang akan di adakan dua minggu lagi" jelas Tsunade.

"Apa...kenapa harus saya?" Bagaimana bisa ia di pilih dengan pemuda menyebalkan ini.

"Sakura, kau tahu sendiri kan?, tidak ada murid yang pandai dalam pelajaran matematika selain kamu. Jadi, cuma kamu yang pantas ikut olimpiade dengan Naruto. Mengerti?!"

Sakura menghela nafas. Jika sudah begini, ia tidak bisa menolak. "Baiklah" ujarnya malas.

Tsunade tersenyum lebar "bagus, jadi mulai besok usahakan kalian memiliki jadwal untuk belajar bersama. Oke?!"

"Baiklah...Tsunade-sama" ujar serempak mereka berdua.

…

…

"Hei...kenapa kau tak menolaknya tadi?" Tanya Sakura kepada Naruto yang saat ini tengah berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Naruto mengendihkan bahu "Terserah aku" ujarnya dengan enteng.

Sakura mengeram menahan amarah karena ulah pemuda menyebalkan ini, "kau-..." ucapannya terhenti ketika Naruto membalikkan badan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Dengar!, aku sudah menyusun jadwal kita belajar bersama. Menurut kesibukan kita masing-masing, ah..Maksudku kesibukanku. Kita memiliki waktu untuk belajar bersama pada waktu istirahat dan setelah pulang sekolah-..."

"Tap-..." Sakura hendak memprotes, namun Naruto kembali berujar.

"Untuk tempat, pada waktu jam istirahat, kita bisa belajar di perpus. Dan pastinya-..."

"Ak-..." lagi-lagi Sakura hendak menyela, namun Naruto kembali berujar.

"Setelah kita memesan makanan di kantin, dan pada waktu pulang sekolah-..."

"Hei...dengarkan aku!" Sakura bersuara keras sehingga membuat Naruto menghentikan penjelasannya. Tak hanya Naruto, namun siswa maupun siswi yang melintasi koridor lantai dua tampak berhenti sejenak untuk memperhatikan mereka.

Tak ingin di permalukan lagi oleh Sakura, ia pun segera bertindak. "Hei...bisakah kau mengecilkan suaramu?" Ia memajukan kepalanya sedikit ke depan wajah Sakura, dan menatapnya tajam. Bisiknya dengan suara sedikit keras. "Dengar, ini semua sudah di tentukan oleh Tsunade-sama. Jadi...kita tidak bisa menolak, kau mengerti?!" Setelahnya, Naruto berjalan cepat meninggalkan Sakura. Ia masih teringat kejadian tadi pagi, entah kenapa ia menjadi sedikit gugup ketika berdekatan dengan Sakura. 'Ini semua gara-gara gadis aneh itu'

Sakura terpaku melihat wajah Naruto yang terdapat noda merah tipis saat dia membisikkan kata tadi, dalam fikirannya ia bertanya-tanya. 'Apa benar dia merona tadi?' Sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum 'ahaha...jika sedang malu, dia lucu juga', ia pun segera melangkah menuju ruang kelasnya di lantai enam.

Jujur, sebenarnya sedari tadi ia menahan rasa malunya saat berdekatan dengan Naruto. Entah mengapa ia menjadi gugup dan berdebar-debar setelah kejadian tadi pagi saat berhadapan dengan Naruto. Bahkan pipinya serasa memanas sekarang 'Dasar, cowok menyebalkan'

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 15.03**

'Gawat..aku harus bagaimana?, aku tidak ingin ikut makan malam. Ayo Sakura berfikir!' Ia berjalan mondar mandir sambil berfikir keras 'sebentar lagi Yamato-san akan tiba, aku harus bersembunyi di mana?'.

"Kau kenapa?" Sebenarnya Naruto tak ada niatan untuk bertanya, namun ia merasa penasaran.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara yang di kenalnya, ia mendongak. "Kau lagi, kau mau apa?" Ia melipat tangannya di bawah dada sambil mendongak menatap tajam Naruto.

Muncul perempatan siku di dahi Naruto, dia mengira ia mencari dirinya. 'Dasar...kegeeran', "tentu saja aku sedang menunggu bus, kau sendiri sedang apa?" Ia berkata sinis.

"Tentu saja aku juga sedang menunggu jemputanku" jawabnya dengan ketus, ia mengalihkan pandang ke arah bus yang berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Ingat!..kau jangan lupa mulai besok kita akan belajar bersama, mengerti!" Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Sakura, ia melenggang memasuki bus.

"Hii...dasar cowok menyebalkan" gumamnya geram karena Naruto langsung memasuki bus tanpa mau mendengar jawabannya.

Tiba-tiba ia melihat mobil jemputannya melaju pelan di belakang bus, ia gelagapan. Ia pun memutuskan memasuki bus, 'semoga Yamato-san tidak melihatku' ia celinggukkan mencari bangku yang kosong. Ia melihat di bangku nomor tiga dari depan di sebelah kiri tidak ada yang menduduki, dengan tergesa ia melangkah menuju bangku itu dan mendudukkan bokongnya di bangku itu. 'Huft...akhirnya aku bisa bersembunyi' ia mengelus dada lega. Bus tampak sepi, bahkan di bangku samping kanannya tidak ada yang menduduki sama sekali.

"Kau..?, sedang apa kau di dalam bus?"

Refleks, ia menoleh ke samping bangkunya dengan cepat. "Kau?" Ia melebarkan mata, melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya tengah bersandar santai sambil menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone. Dia memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut.

Naruto mendengus, ia melepaskan earphonenya. "aku bertanya padamu, kenapa kau berada dalam bus?" Tanyanya lagi dengan malas. 'Shika...kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, kau tau kan?, jika tanpa kau aku akan menderita di sini' batinnya miris.

Sakura mengalihkan pandang ke depan sambil bersedekap angkuh "bukan urusanmu" ujarnya angkuh.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia sudah sangat lelah berurusan dengan gadis aneh ini hari ini. Ia kembali memasangkan earphone ke telinganya dan bersedekap sambil menyandarkan punggungnya, ia kembali menutup mata. Ia lebih menikmati musik yang mengalun dari earphonenya dan menikmati perjalanan pulangnya dengan santai.

Sakura yang merasa tidak mendapat respon, menolehkan kepalanya ke samping ke arah pemuda pirang. Ia lihat pemuda itu tampak menikmati duduk santainya, ia mengendihkan bahu tak peduli.

Namun ia teringat sesuatu, dengan tergesa ia melogokkan kepalanya ke depan jendela, melewati pemuda yang tengah 'menutup matanya'. Ia memperhatikan keadaan di luar bus, tampak di belakang bus mobil jemputannya terparkir. Dan terlihat sang sopir tengah duduk di bangku kemudi sambil mengotak atik handphonenya seperti tengah menghubungi seseorang. 'Pasti dia tengah menghubungiku, untunglah aku sudah mematikan handphoneku',

Tanpa Sakura sadari lututnya meneka lutut Naruto, seketika itu Naruto berjengit. Ia melebarkan matanya merasakan sakit pada lututnya, "h-hei...a-apa yang k-kau lakukan?" wajahnya mengeras menahan rasa sakit.

Sakura tak mengindahkan, ia masih memperhatikan Yamato. Ia merasakan bus berjalan menjauhi gedung sekolah dan Yamato 'yes...akhirnya aku tidak akan ikut acara membosankan nanti malam' innernya berteriak kegirangan tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang tengah kesakitan karena tindihan lututnya.

Dengan wajah meringis menahan sakit, ia menepuk pundak Sakura sedikit keras.

"Apaan sih?" Sakura yang kesal menampik tangan Naruto dengan kasar, tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari luar jendela.

Sekali lagi Naruto menepuk pundak Sakura dengan lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sakura semakin kesal, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto dengan tatapan tajam yang ia layangkan pada Naruto. "Apaan sih?" bentaknya.

"K-kau menyingkirlah!" Titahnya.

"Iya...iya...aku menyingkir"

Sakura bergerak mundur, kembali pada bangku di samping Naruto.

Namun tiba-tiba bus berhenti mendadak, sehingga membuat Sakura terjatuh di atas Naruto. Ia menutup matanya dengan erat, Ia merasakan badannya menempel rapat pada badan Naruto, dan sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut menempel pada bibirnya.

Sedangkan Naruto terjatuh terlentang dengan kepala bertumpu jendela bus, dengan di tindih Sakura. Ia melebarkan mata merasakan sesuatu yang menempel di badannya dan di bibirnya.

Deg...deg..deg...deg...

Sekian detik mereka terpaku, bahkan mereka dapat mendengar dan merasakan detak jantung mereka karena dada mereka saling menempel.

Sakura tersadar, ia membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Sebenarnya ia sangat menikmati sesuatu yang lembut dan kenyal yang menempel pada bibirnya, namun ia penasaran.

Ketika matanya terbuka, tampak sepasang manik biru safir membulat menatapnya. 'Bola mata ini?' seketika ia juga membulatkan mata ketika mengetahui sang pemilik manik, dengan cepat ia bangkit dari atas tubuh Naruto.

Ia duduk menyamping memunggungi Naruto. 'Sial...apa yang aku lakukan?' Ia merutuki kebodohannya. Ia merasakan hawa panas menyerang seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya, bahkan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. 'Gara-gara aku sendiri, ciuman pertamaku telah di ambil oleh pemuda menyebalkan ini'

Setelah menyingkirnya Sakura, Naruto membenahi blezernya dan kembali duduk tenang sambil menyandarkan punggungnya. Dari luar tampak tenang, namun sebenarnya ia sangat gugup. 'Sial...gadis aneh ini telah mencuri ciuman pertamaku' innernya menyumpah serapahi kebodohan Sakura.

…

…

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka berdua tampak terdiam sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

Setelah lima belas menit perjalanan, akhirnya bus telah sampai di rumah Naruto.

Naruto bangkit berdiri, lalu melangkah melewati Sakura.

'Pasti dia tengah menyalahkanku saat ini, aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi' batin Sakura yang melihat Naruto tampak acuh padanya, ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Naruto. 'Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya, sebelum dia menyalahkanku'.

"Tunggu!" Sakura mencekal lengan Naruto ketika mereka telah menuruni bus. Setelahnya bus berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Naruto mendengus jengah 'apa yang ingin di lakukan gadis aneh ini mengikutiku?'.

"Dengar!, k-kejadian tadi karena ketidak sengajaan. Kau bisa merasakannya sendiri kan kalau bus berhenti mendadak dan aku terjatuh dan-..." ia bersemu mengingat kejadian tadi, ia sangat malu sehingga tidak bisa melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia sangat lelah. Entah mengapa hari ini banyak sekali masalah yang menimpanya. Ia berbalik menghadap Sakura, tanpa melepaskan cengkraman Sakura dari lengannya. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja! Aku meng-..."

"Naruto...kau sudah pulang?, dengan siapa?"

Naruto menghentikan perkataannya ketika melihat sang ibu berjalan menghampirinya dan Sakura..

"Naruto...dia temanmu?" Tanya Kushina ketika melihat Sakura mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Naruto.

Sakura terheran melihat wanita cantik yang kira-kira umurnya di bawah lima tahun dari ibunya, memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"Ibu...sudahlah, ini urusan kami. Sebaiknya ibu kembali ke dalam!" Titah Naruto dengan malas.

'Jadi dia ibunya Naruto, cantik juga'. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide menghampiri otaknya, ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Naruto. "Ah...bibi, perkenalkan Saya kekasih Naruto, Haruno Sakura" ia menjulurkan tangan ke hadapan Kushina.

Naruto yang mendengar hal itu, sontak melebarkan matanya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tajam "ibu...dia bukan-..."

"Apa...kau kekasihnya Naruto?" Kushina terkaget mendengar hal itu, ia tersenyum cerah sambil membalas jabatan Sakura "aku ibunya Naruto, Namikaze Kushina. Tunggu dulu kau bilang kau adalah Haruno Sakura, kau adalah putri dari keluarga Haruno?" Ujar Kushina tak percaya, putranya berpacaran dengan putri keluarga Haruno.

Sakura tersenyum palsu "benar bibi" ujarnya dengan senyum manis.

Kushina menarik Sakura untuk mendekat ke arahnya "baiklah, ayo kita masuk dulu" ia membawa Sakura memasuki rumahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia sudah sangat lelah, hari ini sudah banyak masalah yang menimpanya. Termasuk saat ini. Ia menyeret kakinya mengikuti kedua orang yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya.

…

…

'Rumah ini bagus juga. Kecil, namun sangat nyaman' ia memperhatikan sekeliling ruang tengah 'wow...piala siapa itu?, banyak sekali. Bahkan ada mendali juga, apa itu milik cowok menyebalkan?'

"Sakura-chan...silahkan di minum!" Kushina mengambil duduk di depan Sakura.

Sakura tersadar, ia mengalihkan pandang ke arah Kushina. "Ah...iya bibi"

"Jadi...apa kalian baru saja jadian?" Kushina menatap Sakura dengan senyum cerah.

"Ah...kami baru jadian kemarin" bohongnya dengan senyum manis.

"Ah...ternyata baru dua hari, beruntungnya Naruto bisa memiliki pacar sepertimu"

"Ah...bibi bisa saja" Sakura tersipu mendapat pujian dari Kushina.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan sang ibu dari dalam kamar, tampak menjulurkan lidahnya ingin muntah. 'Beruntung dari mana?, sial sih iya'

"Emm...bibi sebenarnya kedatangan saya kemari ingin menginap semalam di sini, bolehkah?" Sakura menatap Kushina dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh menginap di rumahku" ujar Naruto dengan berteriak marah. Ketika mendengar Sakura mengatakan hal itu, ia segera keluar kamar dengan wajah marah. 'Apa yang ingin di lakukan Sakura di sini?'

Kushina dan Sakura mengalihkan pandang ke arah Naruto yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Kyaaa..." Sakura berteriak kesetanan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya setelah melihat keadaan Naruto. Kedua pipinya bersemu.

"Naruto...kau membuat Sakura takut, lihatlah keadaanmu!" Kushina menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan dirinya. Ia tengah setengah telanjang, tanpa atasan dan hanya mengenakan boxer orangenya. ia tersadar, dan langsung memasuki kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan keras.

'Sial...bagaimana bisa aku lupa, kalau aku belum berpakaian'

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued**

…

…

…

A/N : gomen kalau banyak typonya di chapter ini, semoga suka ya!

Di tunggu chapter selanjutnya...semoga bisa update cepat! ^_^

Arigatou...

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


	7. Persembunyian yang 'Menyenangkan'

Nami : gomen baru bisa update, terima kasih kepada semuanya terutama Azarya senju, karena sudah memberi motivasi saya. Saya akan berusaha untuk membuat fanfic yang lebih baik lagi.

Happy reading!^_^

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

•

•

•

 _Inspired by Drakor Boys Before Flowers_

Pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruHina, SaiIno & NejiTen

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Friendship, Romance, little bit humor(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Warning : Newbie, OOC, Typos, Boring, Mainstream, Gaje etc.

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka!_

…

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

… **^…**

 **"4Q{Four Queen}"**

… **^…**

•

•

•

"Jadi beneran kamu mau menginap di sini?" Kushina menatap Sakura dengan berbinar.

'Kalau bukan karena terpaksa, mana mau aku menginap di rumah kecil ini', Sakura menampilkan senyum termanisnya "tentu saja bibi, saya ingin menginap di sini semalam saja. Apa boleh?".

"Kyaaa...tentu saja kau boleh menginap di sini, bibi senang sekali karena kamu mau menginap di sini" Kushina menerjang Sakura dengan pelukkan erat, ia begitu bahagia putri Haruno mau menginap di rumah kecilnya.

"A-aduh...bibi t-terlalu erat" Sakura merasa sesak akibat pelukkan erat Kushina.

Kushina melepaskan pelukkannya sambil nyengir, "ah...maaf, bibi terlalu bahagia".

"Tapi aku tidak setuju kalau dia menginap di sini"

Sakura dan Kushina yang tengah tertawa bersama mengalihkan pandang ke arah Naruto yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Dia bersedekap angkuh sambil menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Meskipun kaa-chan mengizinkan dia menginap di sini, tapi aku tidak" ujarnya dengan serius, "apa kaa-chan tidak memikirkan kalau dia adalah teman perempuanku, bukankah tidak baik teman perempuan menginap di rumah teman lelakinya?".

'Gawat...dia bisa mengagalkan rencanaku untuk bersembunyi, aku harus bertindak' Sakura bangkit dari duduk bersilanya di atas lantai kayu ruang tengah dan melangkah mendekati Naruto yang tengah berdiri angkuh. "pokoknya kau harus mengizinkanku menginap di sini!" Ia menatap Naruto dengan tajam, setelahnya ia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Naruto "dengar!, kau harus mengizinkanku menginap di sini, kalau tidak mau kau di DO dari Konoha Gakuen" bisiknya penuh penekanan seakan ancamannya tidak main-main.

Naruto mendengus, ia membalas tatapan tajam Sakura dengan tak kalah tajamnya. "Aku tetap tidak mengizinkan dia menginap di sini, titik".

"Sudah..sudah..masa baru pacaran dua hari sudah sering bertengkar" Kushina menhampiri mereka berdua, mencoba melerai.

'Hii...cowok menyebalkan' ia pun berbalik menghampiri Kushina, "bibi...bibi mengizinkanku kan?" Ia menapat Kushina dengan wajah memelas sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah. "Aku mohonn.."

Kushina tersenyum, "tentu saja bibi mengizinkanmu, sudah..jangan hiraukan 'pacarmu' itu. Hm.." ia merangkul bahu Sakura dan membawanya kembali ke tempat sebelumnya.

Sebelum beranjak, Sakura sempat menjulurkan lidah dan menampilkan ekspresi konyolnya untuk Naruto.

'Sial...gadis aneh itu sudah mempengaruhi kaa-chan'

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 16.15**

"Kemana Sakura-sama, sudah satu jam aku menunggu di sini. Namun dia belum muncul juga" Yamato tampak celingukkan di samping mobilnya yang tengah parkir di halaman depan sekolah.

Ring...ring...

"Moshi-moshi Mebuki-sama" Yamato mengangkat panggilan dari sang majikan.

 _"Yamato...apa kau sudah membawa Sakura ke salon?"_

"Em...s-sebenarnya sedari tadi saya masih menunggu Sakura-sama di sekolahan" ia merasa takut kalau-kalau ia di marahi sang majikan.

 _"Apa?...memangnya dia belum muncul?"_ Suara di seberang sana terdengar kaget.

"Belum Mebuki-sama"

 _"Kalau begitu coba kau cari dia di dalam sekolah, atau kau tanyakan kepada guru atau temannya. Cepat!"_

"Baik Mebuki-sama" setelah sambungan terputus, Yamato segera memasuki sekolah.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 16.35**

"Bibi...aku boleh meminjam baju?" Setelah mandi, ia kembali mengenakan seragamnya. Namun ia tidak nyaman karena bau keringat di seragamnya.

"Nee-san mau memakai baju Sara?" Ia sangat ingin Sakura mau meminjam bajunya.

Sakura tersenyum mendengar permintaan Sara, ia menjulurkan tangan. "Kamu bercanda?" Ia mengacak surai merah Sara yang di kuncir rapi hingga membuatnya berantakan, "mana muat baju kamu nee-san pakek" ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Sara.

Sara mengerucutkan bibir dan mengembungkan pipinya sambil bersedekap, ia tengah ngambek sekarang.

Melihat ekspresi Sara seperti itu membuat dirinya sangat gemas dan ingin mencubit pipinya yang gembil itu.

"Sara...mana mungkin bajumu muat bila di pakai olehnya, yang ada malahan bajumu akan rusak karena badan gemuknya itu" Naruto yang sedari tadi tengah sibuk menyetrika baju loundry, tampak ikut menimbrung pembicaraan Sakura dan Sara.

Sakura mengalihkan pandang ke arah Naruto dan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sudah...sudah!. Sakura-chan, kamu boleh memilih baju yang baru saja Naruto setrika yang menurutmu nyaman kamu kenakan!" Kushina yang sedari tadi tengah mengeringkan baju loundry di mesin pengering akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kaa-chan..apa yang kaa-chan katakan?, aku sudah menyetrikanya dengan rapi. Dan kaa-chan mau meminjamkannya kepada dia, sia-sia dong aku menyetrika" protes Naruto tak terima, bagaimana bisa ia menyetrikanya sampai lelah dan sang ibu mau meminjamkannya.

"Naruto tenanglah! Lagi pula baju-baju itu masih lama kok di ambilnya. Sudahlah Sakura-chan kamu tinggal pilih, tidak usah pedulikan pacarmu ya!" Kushina tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

Sakura balas tersenyum, kali ini adalah senyum tulus. "Terima kasih bibi"

Naruto yang kesal karena di abaikan, memilih meninggalkan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai dengan kesal. Namun sebelum beranjak, ia sempat memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Sakura.

Sakura yang mendapat tatapan tajam itu malah terkikik geli, merasa lucu dengan sikap Naruto. 'Jadi dia hanya akan kalah dengan ibunya, lucu juga'.

"Sudahlah nee-san, jangan pedulikan nii-chan. Dia memang seperti itu jika sedang kesal"

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Sara, 'sepertinya akan menjadi persembunyian yang menyenangkan' batinya menyeringai.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 17.15**

"Bagaimana..kau sudah menemukan Sakura?" Mebuki tampak berjalan mondar mandir di sebuah ruangan luas yang terdapat kasur dan lemari pakaian, ia tengah di pusingkan oleh putrinya.

 _"Belum Mebuki-sama, saya sudah mencarinya ke seluruh sekolah dan apartemenya. Namun tidak di temukan, dan bodyguard anda melaporkan kepada saya bahwa mereka juga tidak menemukan Sakura-sama di rumah sahabatnya maupun tempat favoritnya"_

"Pokoknya kau harus mencarinya sampai ketemu!"

 _"Baik Mebuki-sama"_

Mebuki kembali berjalan mondar-mandir sambil menggerutu, "Sakura..kamu di mana?, ibu sangat khawatir" ia tengah gelisah dan takut kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan putri kesayangannya.

Pip...

Suara tanda pesan masuk dari handphonenya berbunyi, ia pun kembali fokus dengan handphonenya. Tiba-tiba ia tersentak melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan "Sakura..." gumamnya kaget, karena sedari tadi ia coba menghubunginya namun tidak bisa.

 _Ibu maaf, hari ini aku sedang ada tugas sekolah yang sangat penting dengan temanku. Jadi malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah temanku, jangan khawatir! Temanku perempuan kok. Semoga makan malamnya menyenangkan :-)_

Mebuki terpaku setelah membaca pesan dari Sakura, sedari tadi ia gelisah memikirkan keadaannya. Namun dia "Sakuraaa..." entah apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sakura setelah ia pulang nanti.

…

…

…

…

"Aduh...batrei handphoneku habis, powerbankku juga habis. Dan aku lupa tidak bawa charger, gimana nih?"

"Ada apa nee-san?" Sara yang baru saja keluar kamarnya, heran melihat Sakura yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah tampak binggung sambil mengotak-atik handphonenya. Ia pun melangkah mendekatinya.

"Ah...Sara-chan, kau punya charger untuk hp seperti ini?" Sakura menunjukkan handphonenya kepada Sara.

"Maaf nee-san, kami tidak punya charger hp seperti itu. Tapi nii-chan punya charger batrei, cara menggunakannya batrei hp di copot dan di pasang pada chargernya. Begitu" jelas Sara, "tapi aku tidak bisa mengambilkannya sekarang, karena kaa-chan memintaku untuk membantunya di dapur. Jadi kalau nee-san mau, nee-san bisa ambil sendiri di kamar nii-chan. Baiklah..aku pergi dulu" Sara pun berlalu meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hahh~…jadi aku harus mengambilnya sendiri di kamar cowok menyebalkan itu" dengan ogah-ogahan ia bangkit lalu melangkah menuju kamar Naruto setelah meletakkan handphonenya di atas lantai kayu yang tadi ia duduki.

Ia melangkah pelan sambil celingukkan, takut-takut kalau tiba-tiba dia muncul. Saat tiba di depan pintu kamar Naruto, ia kembali menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Setelah memastikan, ia membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan.

Sreeekkkk...

Setelah masuk ke dalam, ia kembali menutup pintunya dengan pelan juga. "Wow...untuk kamar seorang pemuda miskin, ini cukup rapi juga" pujinya setelah memandang setiap sudut kamar Naruto.

"Oke...sekarang di mana dia meletakkan chargernya?" Ia mulai mencari dari meja nakas kecil di samping rak buku, dan ia tidak menemukannya. Ia beralih ke rak buku, ia mengeledah setiap tempat yang ada di rak buku. "Apa ini?, banyak sekali" ia melihat bertumpuk-tumpuk amplop yang tersusun rapi di dalam laci rak buku bahkan lacinya sampai tak muat, "ternyata surat dari fans, tak kusangka dia terkenal juga" ia mengambil satu amplop dan membukanya, lalu mengambil isinya dan membacanya "ahaha...gadis centil itu bisa juga merayu, lucu sekali" ia tertawa lepas setelah membaca isi surat yang di tulis oleh Shion.

"Ehem...sudah selesai tertawanya?"

Sakura terpaku mendengar suara baritone yang akhir-akhir ini ia hafal, dengan gerakkan patah-patah ia menoleh ke asal suara. Tampak Naruto berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu sambil bersedekap dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

"K-kau...k-kapan kau berada di situ?" Ujarnya dengan gugup, dengan cepat ia beralih kepada surat Shion. Ia kembali melipat dan memasukkan surat itu pada amplopnya lalu meletakkanya ke dalam laci yang penuh amplop tadi dan menutupnya. Setelahnya ia berbalik memunggungi Naruto dengan perasaan gugup dan malu.

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia malah kembali bertanya "apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Masih tetap dengan posisinya, dengan tatapan tajam yang ia layangkan ke punggung Sakura. Ia bertanya dengan nada serius.

Mendengar Naruto bertanya dengan nada seriusnya, membuat ia semakin gugup bahkan berdebar-debar. "A-aku tadi sedang mencari charger batrei, tadi Sara mengatakan kalau charger batreinya berada dalam kamarmu. Dia tidak bisa mengambilkannya, karena ia sedang sibuk membantu bibi. Jadi dia menyuruhku untuk mengambilnya sendiri, b-begitu" jelasnya dengan sedikit gugup.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "benarkah?" Tanyanya kurang percaya dengan jawaban Sakura. 'Pasti dia punya niat buruk untukku dengan memasuki kamarku'

Sakura di buat geram dengan keadaan ini, ia harus segera pergi dari sini sekarang juga. "B-benar, baiklah karena kau sudah ada di sini. Tolong kau carikan chargernya untukku ya!" Ia pun membuka matanya dengan terpaksa, dan berbalik melangkah menuju pintu dengan wajah menunduk. Ia berhenti melangkah untuk keluar kamar karena terhalang oleh Naruto "b-bisa tolong m-menyingkir!" Pintanya masih dengan wajah menunduk.

Bukannya menyingkir, Naruto malah menutup pintu kamarnya.

Sraakkk...

Mendengar suara pintu di tutup, spontan membuat dirinya mendongak dengan ekspresi terkejut melihat pintu kamar yang tertutup. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naruto yang tampak biasa-biasa saja dan menatapnya dengan intens, "a-apa yang kau lakukan?".

Naruto bergeming, ia melangkah perlahan mendekati Sakura dengan pandangan fokus ke wajah Sakura.

Refleks, Sakura memundurkan diri saat Naruto terus melangkah mendekatinya. Ia semakin menunduk dan memejamkan matanya dengan rapat, ia di buat gugup dan takut dengan sikap Naruto yang berubah secara tiba-tiba. "A-apa y-yang i-ingin kau l-lakukan p-padaku?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar karena gugup, bahkan tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

Ia terus melangkah mendekati Sakura, sampai punggung gadis itu menabrak lemari pakaiannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat dengan wajah Sakura "apa tujuanmu menginap di rumahku?" Bisiknya dengan tajam.

Masih dengan wajah menunduk, ia menjawab "b-bukan urusanmu". Entah mengapa ia tidak berani mendongak?, mungkin karena 'keadaan' Naruto.

Naruto semakin menajamkan pandangannya kepada Sakura, "ini juga menjadi urusanku, karena kau menginap di rumahku. gadis aneh" bisiknya penuh penekanan, seakan dirinya juga memiliki urusan ini.

Sakura yang mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya, refleks ia mendongak. Dan memberikan tatapan tajam untuk Naruto, "apa kau bilang tadi?" Ujarnya sedikit membentak, ia tidak terima jika harus di katai 'gadis aneh'.

Blue sapphire tampak terpaku dengan emerald, bahkan katup matanya tak bergerak sama sekali. Ia terpesona dengan keindahan emerald, "cantik" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Sakura bersemu mendengar gumaman Naruto yang tengah terpaku dengan maniknya, ia kembali menunduk menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya "a-apa yang kau katakan?" Ia semakin gugup.

Naruto tersadar setelah mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, ia gelagapan. Ia merasa malu karena tanpa sadar menggumamkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura kegeeran, "a-apa yang aku katakan?, dasar gadis aneh" ujarnya sambil mengalihkan pandang dari Sakura.

Sakura geram, "kau.." bentaknya sambil menodongkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Naruto balik memandang Sakura dengan tajam, "apa?" Tantangnya dengan bersedekap.

Sakura semakin di buat geram "Kau ben-...", ia menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menimpa kaki telanjangnya, ia bergerak menunduk dengan ekspresi horor. "kyaa..." ia sangat syock setelah mengetahui sesuatu yang terjatuh di atas kakinya, ia pun segera menaikkan wajah dan menyingkir dari hadapan Naruto menuju pintu kamar. Ia membuka pintu dan bergegas keluar dari kamar tanpa menutupnya.

Naruto menatap kepergian Sakura dengan terheran, "ada apa dengan gadis aneh itu?" Ia menggelenkan kepala. 'Ada-ada saja' lalu tanpa sengaja pandangannya terarah di depan kaca lemarinya, matanya melebar ketika mengetahui keadaannya di pantulan kaca. Ia pun segera memakai handuknya kembali yang terlepas dari pinggangnya.

"sial...kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sedari tadi, untung saja aku sudah memakai celana dalam" rutuknya. Ia sangat malu saat ini, "jangan-jangan sedari tadi Sakura menahan malu karena melihatku setengah telanjang, sial...bagaimana aku tidak menyadarinya? ah...sudahlah, lagipula dia tidak melihatku telanjang kan?" ia mengendihkan bahu tak peduli, ia lalu berjalan menuju pintu dan menutupnya.

…

…

Ia mengambil nafas dengan pelan melalui hidung dan menghembuskannya, ia berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. 'Cowok menyebalkan itu benar-benar...' batinnya masih merasa kesal.

"Sakura-nee...sudah mendapatkan chargernya?"

Kedatangan Sara yang tiba-tiba di depannya, membuatnya tersentak. "Eh...Sara-chan"

"Ada apa dengan nee-san?" Sara merasa heran dengan sikap aneh Sakura.

Sakura gelagapan, "ah...t-tidak ada apa-apa kok" ujarnya dengan gugup. 'Sial...ini semua gara-gara cowok menyebalkan itu'

"Owh...kalau begitu ayo kita masuk!, sebentar lagi akan makan malam" tadi ia di suruh sang ibu untuk menjemput Sakura yang tengah berada di halaman depan rumah.

"Baiklah", 'semoga nanti baik-baik saja'

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 18.30**

"Ehm...kalian berdua tidak makan?" Kushina memutuskan bertanya setelah beberapa menit melihat Naruto dan Sakura tampak saling terdiam dan tak menyentuh makanan.

Mereka berdua tersadar dari fikiran masing-masing setelah mendengar suara Kushina.

"Tentu saja aku akan makan" jawab Naruto dengan ketus, lalu mengambil mangkuk nasinya dan menyumpit beberapa lauk dan melahapnya dengan pelan.

Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan putranya, ia beralih memandang Sakura. "Sakura-chan...kamu tidak makan?" Ia merasa bingung melihat Sakura tampak terdiam dengan memandang makanan di depannya. Ia pun menyentuh bahu Sakura dengan pelan "Sakura-chan.." panggilnya dengan lembut.

Sakura sedikit tersentak merasakan sentuhan di bahunya, ia memandang Kushina "eh...bibi?"

Kushina tersenyum "kamu kenapa?, apa kamu di apa-apain sama Naruto?".

"Eh..." pipinya tiba-tiba bersemu mengingat kejadian tadi, "t-tidak kok bi" ia kembali menunduk "hanya saja saya mengingat setiap kali saya makan malam, saya selalu sendirian dan hanya di temani oleh maid".

Naruto tampak kaget mendengar Sakura tiba-tiba bercerita tentang dirinya kepada keluarganya. Padahal kata Hinata, Sakura sangat tertutup soal hal pribadinya.

"tidak usah bersedih begitu, kalau begitu gunakan waktu makan malam ini dengan kami sebaik-baiknya. Hm?" Kushina melayangkan senyumnya untuk Sakura.

Sakura mendongak menatap Kushina dengan tersenyum, "hm.." ia mengangguk antusias.

"Ittadakimasu.."

…

 _Sakura pov_

…

Aku tidak pernah merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini lagi semenjak dua tahun yang lalu, sejak nenekku meninggal.

Setiap kali makan malam, kami selalu berkumpul di meja makan. Ada ayah, ibu, Sasori-nii, aku, dan juga nenek.

Aku sangat merindukan saat-saat seperti itu lagi. Dan saat ini aku merasakannya kembali, namun bukan dengan keluargaku tetapi dengan keluarga cowok menyebalkan yang baru aku kenal seminggu yang lalu.

Entah mengapa aku sangat bahagia dengan keluarga ini, keluarga yang begitu ramah dan damai. Aku menjadi iri dengan cowok menyebalkan ini, dia hidup sederhana namun bahagia. Sedangkan aku...?.

Penderitaanku di mulai semenjak nenek Chiyo meninggal, semuanya berubah. Ayah selalu sibuk dengan harta warisan peninggalan nenek, sedangkan ibu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Mereka berdua tak pernah memiliki waktu untukku, bahkan untuk makan malam saja tidak punya.

Sedangkan Sasori-nii dengan terpaksa harus meninggalkanku ke Amerika untuk mengurus cabang kantor Haruno Group, hanya kakakkulah yang selama ini mempedulikanku dan mengerti diriku. Meskipun dia berada jauh, dua kali dalam sehari dia akan menghubungiku. Cuma dia yang saat ini aku sayangi, aku sangat merindukan kakakku itu.

Aku sangat membenci ayah dan ibu, mereka tidak menyayangiku. Mereka selalu suka mengatur kehidupanku, dan aku tidak suka hal itu. Bahkan mereka juga sudah menjodohkanku tanpa meminta pendapat dariku, benar-benar orang tua yang menyebalkan.

Entah bagaimana acara makan malam nanti tanpa diriku, kata ibu jodohku nanti akan datang. Biarkan saja, toh aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan jodohku itu.

Jujur, aku lebih suka di sini daripada berada di restaurant mewah menyantap makanan mahal dan mengobrol hal yang membosankan bagiku.

Ini adalah persembunyian yang menyenangkan dan 'menegangkan'.

…

 _Sakura pov end_

…

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 19.15**

"Maaf kami datang terlambat"

Kizashi dan Mebuki bangkit dari duduknya setelah melihat keluarga yang sedari tadi mereka tunggu.

"Ah...Mikoto-san, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kami juga baru tiba" Mebuki tampak sumringah melihat keluarga Uchiha telah tiba. Ia menyambut Mikoto dengan pelukkan hangat.

"Lho..di mana calon menantuku?" Mikoto tampak mencari keberadaan sang gadis bersurai soft pink.

"Ah...maaf, Sakura tidak bisa hadir. Dia harus rajin belajar karena dua minggu lagi dia di tunjuk untuk mewakili Konoha Gakuen dalam olimpiade matematika se-Asia" Mebuki tampak tersenyum paksa, ia merasa tidak enak.

"Wah...Sakura memang gadis yang sangat pandai, sangat cocok dengan Sasuke yang cerdas" puji Mikoto.

"Iya...lalu di mana calon menantuku?" Mebuki celingukkan mencari Sasuke.

"Ah...dia juga tidak bisa datang karena harus mengurus kepindahannya di Konoha Gakuen" ujar Mikoto.

"Ah...syukurlah kalau begitu, jadi dia juga tidak merasa tersinggung karena Sakura tidak hadir. Baiklah...ayo silahkan duduk" Mebuki mempersilahkan Mikoto dan Fugaku untuk duduk. 'Huft...syukurlah'

…

…

…

…

"Maaf Sai, aku tidak bekerja malam ini"

 _"Kenapa?, apa kau sudah izin?"_

Naruto melirik Sakura yang berada di sampingnya yang tampak serius mempelajari bukunya. "Tenang saja! Aku sudah izin dengan bos tadi. Em..Ada sebuah masalah di rumahku".

Di sela keseriusannya, Sakura mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ujaran Naruto.

 _"Masalah?"_

"Hm...ada orang asing yang memaksa untuk menginap di rumahku" ujar Naruto dengan enteng.

Seketika Sakura mengalihkan pandang ke arah Naruto di sampingnya, ia menatapnya dengan tajam.

 _"Orang asing?"_

"Ah...maksudku-..."

Belum selesai dia berujar, handphonenya telah di rebut oleh Sakura dan mematikannya.

Hal itu membuat Naruto marah "Hei...apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

Sakura balas menatap Naruto tajam, "sedari tadi aku serius belajar, sedangkan kau enak-enakan berhubungan dengan pacarmu".

"Apa kau bilang?, aku ini bukan gay ya"

"Benarkah?, aku dengar tadi kau mesra sekali saat berbicara dengan pacarmu"

Naruto geram "d-dia bukan pacarku, dia sahabatku"

"Benarkah?"

"Kau-..."

"Sudah...sudah...bukankah nii-chan dan nee-san mau belajar?, kok malah bertengkar sih. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi" Sara yang sedari tadi juga belajar merasa terganggu dengan keributan kakaknya dan 'pacarnya'.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di ruang tengah, sedang belajar bersama.

Sara sendiri tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa mereka berpacaran. Kalau mereka sering bertengkar. 'Huh...pasangan yang aneh'

Mendengar teguran dari Sara, membuat mereka berhenti bertengkar.

"Apa kau tidak malu di tegur oleh adikmu?" Bisik Sakura.

"Berisik..." Setelah mengucapkan kekesalannya, ia kembali berkutat dengan buku-bukunya.

"Hihihi..." Sakura terkikik melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kesal.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan cepat, dan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya untuknya.

Sakura malah tertawa mendapat tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar gadis aneh" ejeknya, lalu kembali berkutat dengan bukunya.

Sakura hanya mengendihkan bahu sambil terkikik, ia tidak ingin menanggapi. Entah kenapa hari ini ia memang merasa 'aneh' dengan dirinya, biasanya ia akan mudah marah jika ada yang mengejek atau menganggunya. 'Kurasa hari ini aku memang aneh'

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 21.30**

Tampak di sebuah kamar kecil berisi lemari, rak buku, dan meja nakas kecil di dalamnya, terdapat dua orang gadis yang tengah berbaring berdempetan. Gadis bersuara merah tampak sedari tadi telah tertidur dengan pulas, sedangkan gadis bersurai soft pink tampak masih terjaga.

Sakura tampak tidak nyaman tidur di kasur lantai yang tipis, ia merasakan sakit pada punggungnya. Bahkan ia merasa gerah karena tidak ada ac dalam kamar ini, kipas angin saja tidak cukup membuatnya sejuk.

Ia yang tidak tahan, segera bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Sara.

"Di sini lumayan sejuk juga, tidak apalah aku tidur di sini"

Ia kembali memasuki kamar Sara untuk mengambil kantung tidur dan bantal, dan merentangnya di lantai ruang tengah.

"Aku tidur di sini saja" ia lalu memasuki kantung tidur, dan merebahkan diri. Dan berusaha untuk tidur.

…

…

Sreekk...

Naruto tersentak melihat seseorang tengah tertidur di ruang tengah, ia melangkah mendekati orang itu. Ia berjongkok di samping kepala Sakura.

"Kenapa dia tidur di luar?"

Ia ingin membangunkan Sakura untuk bertanya, namun tidak tega saat melihat gadis itu tertidur dengan pulas.

Gadis itu tertidur dengan wajah menghadap ke arahnya, wajahnya tampak polos jika sedang tertidur.

Naruto memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Sakura dengan intens. Mata yang terpejam itu kerap kali menampilkan tatapan tajam untuknya, hidung mungil nan lancip, dan bibir tipis nan ranum itu juga kerap kali mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas untuknya. Bahkan karena bibir itu, ia kehilangan ciuman pertamanya.

Tanpa sadar Naruto terus memandang bibir Sakura dengan intens, ia menggerakkan kepalanya lebih dekat dengan wajah Sakura. Ia memiringkan kepala, dan...

Cupp...

Tanpa sadar ia mengecup bibir Sakura sedikit lama. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini, ia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mendorongnya untuk melakukan ini.

Ia tersadar, dan segera menarik wajahnya dari Sakura. 'A-apa yang aku lakukan?' Gumamnya dengan gugup, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu.

Dengan wajah bersemu, ia segera bangkit meninggalkan Sakura. Tujuan awalnya ingin mengambil air untuk minum, malahan ia terjebak dengan pesona Sakura yang tengah tertidur. Ia lalu melangkah menuju dapur dan mengambil minum. Setelahnya ia kembali menuju kamar. Sebelum memasuki kamar, ia sempat memandang Sakura sejenak. "Dasar gadis aneh"

…

…

…

…

 **Kamis, 16 februari 20xx**

 **Pukul 05.30**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara alarm yang memekakkan telinganya, ia mengerakkan tangan kesamping kepalanya untuk mematikan jam alarmnya.

"Sial...gara-gara kepikiran kejadian tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur semalam, semoga hari ini penderitaanku berakhir"

Dengan malas-malasan, ia bangkit dari tidurnya. Dan melangkah keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi.

"Ohayou nii-chan.." sapa Sara yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hm..." balas Naruto dengan malas, ia menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

…

…

 **Pukul 06.15**

Sreekk...

Naruto keluar kamar dengan berseragam lengkap khas Konoha Gakuen plus tas ransel tersampir di bahu kanannya, Ia tampak keren dan tampan seperti biasanya.

Ia melangkah mendekati sang ibu yang tengah menyiapkan roti, selai dan susu untuk sarapan, "kaa-chan, di mana Sakura?. Kok aku tidak melihatnya sedari tadi" tanyanya setelah duduk bersila di depan meja.

"Kenapa nii-chan menanyakan Sakura-nee?, nii-chan ngak rela ya kalau nee-san pulang" Sara mencoba menggoda sang kakak.

"Siapa juga yang ngak rela, malahan aku ngak rela jika dia menginap di rumah ini" elak Naruto.

"Sudah...sudah... tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia minta di antar tou-chanmu pulang" jelas Kushina sambil mengoleskan selai pada roti.

"Owh..." responnya tak peduli, ia melahap rotinya dalam diam. 'Semoga dia tidak tau kejadian semalam'

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 06.45**

'Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran, apa tujuan Sakura menginap di rumahku?'

Naruto melangkah tenang melewati koridor lantai dua gedung A, ia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana dengan earphone yang menyumbat ke dua telinganya.

Ia tampak melangkah dengan pandangan kosong ke depan, dan fikiran di penuhi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Sakura.

Bukk...

Tanpa ia Sadari, ia telah menabrak bahu seorang siswa. "Ah...maaf" ia meminta maaf kepada seorang pemuda bersurai raven dengan model emo dan bermata onyx.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapinya, setelahnya pemuda itu berlalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuknya.

"Pemuda dingin" meskipun sedikit kesal dengan pemuda itu, namun Naruto lebih memilih melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

'Siapa pemuda itu?, aku tidak pernah melihatnya'

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued**

…

…

…

A/N : kyaa...gomen baru bisa update, ini semua gara-gara hp lowbet. Padahal pengetikannya hampir selesai, namun tiba-tiba filenya hilang. Dan aku harus mengetik ceritanya lagi dari awal, bener-bener ingin nangis. inginnya update cepat malahan file hilang, bener-bener penuh perjuangan. Semoga ceritanya di chap ini menghibur ya!

Terima kasih karena sudah banyak yang suka dengan fanfic saya ini.

Arigatou...

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


	8. Siswa Baru

Nami : aku ngak tau mau ngomong apa, oklah..

Happy reading! ^_^

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

•

•

•

 _Inspired by Drakor Boys Before Flowers_

Pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruHina, slight SasuSaku, SaiIno & NejiTen

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Friendship, Romance, little bit humor(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Warning : Newbie, OOC, Typos, Boring, Mainstream, Gaje etc.

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka!_

…

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

… **^…**

 **"4Q{Four Queen}"**

… **^…**

•

•

•

 **Pukul 06.30**

"Eh...kalian sudah dengar?"

"Ada siswa baru kan?"

"Iya, katanya dia sangat tampan"

"Benarkah?"

"Eh...siapa dia?" Para siswi yang sedari tadi bergosip terheran melihat seorang siswi yang mengenakan sweater tebal, topi rajut yang menutupi seluruh surainya dan syal lembut yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang melintas di hadapan mereka. "Padahal ini bulan februari"

Gadis itu tak lain adalah Sakura, gara-gara ia meminta paman Minato untuk mengantarnya pulang pagi-pagi dengan menaiki sepeda motor, ia jadi masuk angin dan tidak enak badan.

Masih untung saat ia pulang, sang ibu tidak memarahinya. Padahal ia sudah menyiapkan mental bila mendapat kemarahan sang ibu, 'tapi syukurlah, ibu tidak memarahiku'.

Sebenarnya tadi sang ibu melarangnya masuk sekolah karena kondisinya, namun ia memaksa karena banyak tugas sekolah.

'Jadi benar kata ibu, dia pindah sekolah ke sini?' Batinnya bertanya-tanya setelah mendengar 'gosip' dari para siswi yang masih berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati. 'Kenapa dia pindah?, aku akan bertanya padanya', Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju lift.

…

…

…

…

"Shika...akhirnya kau masuk juga" Naruto tampak riang ketika memasuki kelas dan mendapati Shikamaru yang tengah duduk di bangkunya dengan mata terpejam, entah tertidur atau hanya menutup mata.

Shikamaru yang mendengar kedatangan Naruto membuka matanya dengan malas, jujur ia masih sedikit ngantuk. Ya itu memang kebiasaannya, ia mendengus mendengar ujaran Naruto "kau berlebihan, aku hanya tidak masuk sehari bukannya setahun".

"Ahaha...kau bisa saja, kau tahu? Kemarin tanpa kau, aku sangat menderita tau" Naruto mengambil duduk di bangkunya di samping Shikamaru "kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk?, dan tadi aku tidak melihatmu naik bus" ia menatap Shikamaru dengan dahi berkerut.

"Aku sedang sakit, dan tadi aku di antar oleh sopir" jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Naruto hanya manggut-manggut dan ber'oh'ria mendengar jawaban Shikamaru.

"Aku dengar kau dan Sakura di pilih untuk mewakili Konoha Gakuen untuk Olimpiade matematika se-Asia?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandang ke depan kelas, "hm..." responnya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "apa kau sudah dengar kalau ada siswa baru di kelas kita?".

Kali ini Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Shikamaru, "benarkah?, aku belum dengar" ia menatap Shikamaru dengan mengerutkan dahi. "Siapa?"

Shikamaru meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, "nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri" setelahnya ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Naruto mendengus, ia sudah sedikit hafal dengan kebiasaan Shikamaru. Ia hanya mengendihkan bahu, lalu mengeluarkan buku favoritnya dari dalam tas dan mulai membaca.

…

…

…

…

"Ehem..."

Sasuke yang tengah asik memandang keindahan Konoha Gakuen dari bawah sana menolehkan kepala ke belakang, di sana tampak Sakura dengan penampilannya tadi berdiri sambil bersedekap menatapnya dengan intens.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti itu?" Suara dinginnya mengalun pelan. Ia berdiri berbalik menghadap Sakura dengan kedua telapak tangan tersimpan rapi di dalam saku celana krem khas seragam Konoha Gakuen.

Tak menjawab, Sakura melangkah pelan mendekati Sasuke. Dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke dengan jarak satu langkah darinya, "kenapa kau pindah?, bukankah sudah enak sekolah di Inggris?" Ia bersedekap menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, jujur..ia sangat tidak suka dengan sikap gadis ini. "Bukan urusanmu" jawabnya dengan dingin, 'kalau bukan karena paksaan kaa-chan, aku tidak mungkin mau pindah satu sekolah dengan gadis ini'.

"Okey...aku juga tak begitu ingin tahu" Sakura mengalihkan pandang ke arah bunga-bunga yang tertanam rapi di taman atap sekolah.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan intens, "kenapa kau memintaku menemuimu di sini?".

"Oh..iya..." ia berbalik menghadap Sasuke, "aku sampai lupa. Jadi...begini. Aku peringatkan kau, jangan pernah mengatakan kalau kita di jodohkan kepada siapapun, mengerti!?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

Sasuke hanya diam, dan menatap Sakura dengan datar. Ia tidak ingin merespon, 'heh...siapa juga yang mau mengumbar perjodohan ini, aku saja tidak menerima perjodohan ini. Dasar gadis aneh' batin Sasuke ingin tertawa mendengar peringatan dari Sakura. 'Tak terbalik apa?'

Tak mendapat respon dari Sasuke, ia hanya menghela nafas. Pemuda ini memang begitu sifatnya, dingin dan menyebalkan, bagi Sakura. "Okey..urusan kita sudah selesai, aku pergi dulu" ia berbalik membelakangi Sasuke, "dan apakah kita akan membuat rencana untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini?" Tanyanya tanpa berbalik.

"Hn..."

Sakura kembali menghela nafas, orang ini memang irit bicara. 'Menyebalkan' setelahnya, ia melangkah menuju pintu turun dari atap.

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sasuke tampak menghela nafas. Sepertinya, dia akan sering tertimpa hal 'merepotkan' di sekolah ini.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 07.00**

"Selamat pagi minna...maaf sensei terlambat, kalian pasti sudah mengerti kan? ahaha" Kakashi-sensei tampak tersenyum riang di balik maskernya.

Semua murid kelas XI1A tampak mendengus bosan dengan kebiasaan sang sensei keren yang satu ini.

"Oke...abaikan, aku membawa kabar baik untuk kalian semua. Kelas kalian kedatangan siswa baru, ayo silahkan masuk" Kakashi menyuruh seseorang yang berdiri di luar pintu untuk masuk.

Masuklah seorang siswa bersurai raven bermodel emo, dia melangkah pelan ke depan kelas dengan kedua telapak tangan tersimpan rapi di dalam saku celana.

Seketika kelas tampak riuh, terdengar bisik-bisik di berbagai sudut kelas.

"Jadi dia siswa barunya?, wah..tampan sekali"

"Iya..dia tampan sekali"

"Bukankah dia yang aku tabrak tadi?" Naruto mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, pemuda ini mirip dengan pemuda yang ia tabrak tadi.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya...tanpa sengaja"

"Bisa tolong semuanya diam!" Kakashi tampak kesal karena tiba-tiba kelas menjadi riuh, "baiklah..kau boleh memperkenalkan dirimu kepada teman barumu!" Setelah semua murid tampak diam, Kakashi menyuruh sang siswa baru untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Dengan gaya kerennya, Sasuke berdiri di depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke, salam kenal" ia membungkukkan badan sedikit tanpa melepas kedua telapak tangannya di dalam saku celananya. Setelahnya, ia kembali menegakkan badan.

"Apa ada yang ingin bertanya tentang Sasuke?"

Krik...krik..

Sunyi, tidak ada satupun murid yang membuka suara. Semuanya tampak terdiam memandang dua orang di depan kelas dengan datar.

"O-okey, tidak ada yang ingin bertanya. Baiklah...kau boleh duduk di samping sis-..."

"Tunggu...s-saya ingin bertanya sensei" siswi bersurai merah berkacamata bangkit dari bangkunya, ia bertanya dengan malu-malu.

Kakashi mendengus "baiklah, Karin kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"S-sasuke-kun sebelumnya sekolah di mana?" Karin bertanya.

Sebelum menjawab, Sasuke tampak menghela nafas pelan "sebelumnya aku bersekolah di Inggris" jawabnya dengan datar.

"Ada lagi pertanyaan?" Kakashi kembali bertanya kepada Karin. Namun ia melihat Karin berdiri sambil senyam senyum sendiri menatap Sasuke, melihat hal itu Kakashi mendengus "baiklah Sasuke, kau boleh duduk di bangku di depannya Naruto. Naruto...angkat tanganmu!" Titah Kakashi pada Sasuke dan mengabaikan Karin yang tampak kesal karena di abaikan.

Sasuke melangkah menghampiri bangku kosong yang ada di depan bangku Naruto. Sebelum duduk, onxynya sempat bersibubruk dengan blue sapphire Naruto beberapa detik dan terputus saat ia mendudukkan diri di bangkunya.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 10.15**

"Sial...sudah pasti aku yang harus menjemputnya, hahh~…benar-benar gadis menyebalkan" Naruto bangkit dari bangkunya "Shika, maaf aku pergi dulu ya?!"

"Kau akan menjemput Sakura?"

Naruto mendengus, "mau bagaimana lagi, jika tidak di jemput mana mau dia menghampiriku. Baiklah aku pergi dulu" Naruto melangkah meninggalkan bangkunya dan Shikamaru dengan membawa bukunya.

Sasuke yang masih terduduk di bangkunya, tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Ia penasaran, ada urusan apa pemuda pirang itu dengan Sakura. Setahunya, Sakura sangat sulit di dekati oleh 'murid biasa'.

"Ada urusan apa temanmu dengan Sakura?" Ia melirik Shikamaru yang berada di bangku belakangnya melalui bahunya.

Shikamaru bergeming, ia masih menatap Naruto sampai hilang di balik tembok. "Mereka terpilih untuk mewakili Konoha Gakuen dalam Olimpiade matematika se-Asia" jawab Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandang.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru, ia kembali mengalihkan pandang pada smartphonenya. 'Owh...jadi karena itu, tak kusangka gadis itu pandai juga'

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandang ke arah punggung Sasuke, ia menatap Sasuke dengan intens. 'Apa pemuda ini mengenal Sakura?'

…

…

"Jadi Sakura, kemarin kau menginap di mana?" Tenten menatap Sakura penuh selidik.

"Iya...kau tau? Bodyguardmu itu datang ke rumahku, dan seenaknya masuk tanpa izin. Bahkan mereka berani memasuki kamarku" Sewot Ino.

"Hm...mereka juga mencarimu di rumahku, jadi kamu berada di mana kemarin?" Giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

Sakura menghela nafas, "oke...tapi kalian jangan mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun ya?" Ia menatap ke tiga temannya bergantian yang tengah duduk mengelilinginya di markas 4Q.

Mereka bertiga saling pandang, dan beralih menatap Sakura dengan dahi berkerut.

"Memangnya kau kemana sih?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Pokoknya kalian harus berjanji dulu!"

Mereka bertiga menghela nafas, "baiklah~…kami berjanji" ujar mereka bertiga dengan serempak.

"Kemarin aku menginap di rumahnya Naruto"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"APA...?" teriak mereka bertiga.

"forehead...kau jangan bercanda ya" Ino tampak memandang Sakura tak percaya.

"Kau pasti bercanda kan Sakura?" Tenten pun sama dengan Ino.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menginap di rumah Naruto?" Hinata juga tampak sangat terkejut. Bagaimana bisa Sakura menginap di rumah Naruto, 'kenapa Naruto tidak memberitahuku'.

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku memang menginap di rumahnya. Dan bagaimana aku bisa menginap di sana karena..." ia menceritakan semua kejadian yang membuatnya dapat menginap di rumah Naruto.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menginap di rumah musuh terbesarmu" Tenten tampak membayangkan bagaimana Sakura menginap di rumah Naruto.

"Kau memang seorang ratu drama yang hebat, tapi bagaimana bisa Naruto menerimamu menginap di sana?" tanya Ino.

"Apa yang tidak bisa di lakukan oleh intelligent queen?" sombongnya.

Ino dan Tenten mendengus, 'benar-benar narsis'.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga sangat bahagia saat menginap di sana" ujar Sakura tanpa sadar.

Mereka bertiga kembali saling pandang, "bahagia kenapa?" Tanya Tenten.

Tok...tok...tok...

Belum sempat Sakura memberi jawaban, terdengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu. Semua anggota 4Q menoleh menatap pintu markas dengan bersamaan.

"Siapa itu?"

Sakura mendengus setelah mengingat sesuatu, "itu pasti si cowok menyebalkan. Guys aku pergi dulu ya?!" Ia bangkit dari sofa empuknya dan berjalan menghampiri pintu dengan mendekap bukunya dan menjinjing plastik kresek berisi makanan dan minuman.

"Ada apa dia mencari Sakura?" Tanya Tenten tak mengerti.

"Hah...kau belum tau?" Tanya Ino tak percaya, padahal seluruh warga Konoha Gakuen sudah mengetahuinya.

"Tau apa sih?, kenapa kau tidak menjelaskanya?" Tenten bersikukuh ingin tahu.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan, "Sakura dan Naruto terpilih untuk mewakili Konoha Gakuen dalam-...".

"Stop!. Jadi hal itu, kalau hal itu sih aku mengerti. Hehe" tanpa rasa malunya, Tenten menyengir.

Ino dan Hinata menggelengkan kepala.

'Aku penasaran, apa yang di lakukan Sakura selama menginap di rumah Naruto. Nanti aku akan coba bertanya pada Naruto' batin Hinata.

…

Cklek..

"Akhirnya kau menjemputku juga" ujar Sakura setelah membuka pintu.

Naruto mendengus, "aku sudah tau gelagatmu, mana mungkin kau mau menjemputku di kelas. Ayo!" Naruto berbalik hendak melangkah.

"Tunggu, kita belajar di taman atap saja. Aku sudah membeli makanan dan minuman, jadi kita tidak perlu ke kantin" ajak Sakura.

Naruto kembali berbalik menghadap Sakura, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya "baiklah, ayo!" Ia kembali berbalik berjalan mendahului Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

…

…

Naruto merasa aneh dengan keadaan Sakura, beberapa kali ia mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura yang tengah fokus dengan buku di hadapannya. Ia lihat wajah Sakura tampak pucat, dan kenapa dia mengenakan syal pada musim seperti ini.

Sakura yang merasa di perhatikan, melirikkan matanya ke arah Naruto yang duduk di kursi sampingnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya dengan alis bertaut.

"Kau sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi ia merasa pusing dan ingin muntah, bahkan sekarang kepalanya juga terasa sangat pusing. Namun ia tidak ingin merepotkan orang "tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" bohongnya.

Naruto masih tetap menatap Sakura dengan intens, ia merasa Sakura tidak baik-baik saja.

Di perhatikan dengan intens oleh Naruto membuatnya tidak nyaman, "kenapa?, aku sudah bilang kan, kalau aku tidak apa-apa?" Jelasnya lagi dengan nada sedikit membentak.

Naruto menghela nafas, "oke...terserah kau" ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada bukunya yang berada di atas meja di depannya.

Setelahnya, Sakura kembali berkutat dengan buku di depannya.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan sakit pada kepalanya semakin menjadi, ia menekan dahinya yang terasa berdenyut sakit dengan kuat.

Sejak tadi sebenarnya Naruto tidak fokus sama sekali dengan bukunya, ia selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Sakura. Ia sedikit panik saat melihat tiba-tiba Sakura memijit dahinya, ia ingin membantu. Namun tidak jadi, 'pasti dia cuma pusing biasa' pikirnya.

Ia merasakan pandangannya semakin mengabur, dan rasa pusing di kepalanya bertambah. Ia mencengkram kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, mencoba meredakan rasa sakitnya. Namun rasa sakitnya semakin kuat, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi.

Brukk...

"Sakura.." Naruto yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura, segera menangkap Sakura yang hampir terjatuh dari kursi karena pingsan.

"Sakura...Sakura...hei..." berkali-kali Naruto menepuk pipi Sakura untuk menyadarkannya. Namun sampai beberapa detik Sakura belum sadarkan diri, Ia memutuskan membawa Sakura ke UKS.

Naruto mengangkat Sakura dan menggendongnya ala bridal style lalu membawanya turun dari atap tanpa memberesi buku dan makanannya.

"Hahh~…kalau sakit mending tidak usah masuk sekolah, kau jadi merepotkan orang kan?"

Sakura terbangun saat merasakan tubuhnya terangkat, samar-samar ia mendengar suara gerutuan seseorang. Ia pun berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat, tak sepenuhnya terbuka. Tampak ia melihat dari samping sosok pemuda dengan garis rahang yang kokoh dengan pipi terdapat tiga garis halus, dan bersurai pirang. 'Naruto' gumamnya pelan, untuk berbicara saja sedikit sulit karena rasa lemasnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju UKS, tak henti-hentinya terdengar bisikan di sana-sini. Semua pandangan tertuju pada Naruto. Banyak sekali fikiran yang memenuhi otak mereka yang melihat kejadian ini.

Naruto tak menghiraukan, ia tetap berjalan cepat sambil menggendong Sakura. Pandangannya lurus ke depan pada koridor menuju UKS.

Sakura terus memandang Naruto dari bawah. Jika di perhatikan begitu lama, pemuda ini memang memiliki paras yang sempurna. Pantas, dia memiliki banyak fans. Dia memang tampan. Tanpa sadar, ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Meskipun terkadang sifatnya menyebalkan, tapi jujur dia pemuda yang baik.

Naruto terus berjalan tanpa menyadari sedari tadi sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura tak henti-hentinya tersenyum menatapnya dari bawah.

…

"Shizune-sensei...tolong periksa Sakura, tadi dia tiba-tiba pingsan" setelah meletakkan Sakura di ranjang pasien, ia segera memanggil dokter UKS. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Dia tidak apa-apa, dia hanya masuk angin biasa. Dan butuh istirahat sejenak. Kamu tak perlu khawatir!" Ujar Shizune setelah memeriksa keadaan Sakura. "Aku akan menyuruh OB untuk membawakan teh hangat untuk Sakura, tolong kau jaga dia dulu ya!" Shizune meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura untuk kembali ke ruangannya.

"Baik...sensei"

Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah berpura-pura tertidur, ia tampak tak tega untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di UKS. 'Merepotkan' ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang.

Titt...titt..titt...titt...

Naruto mendengar suara nada pesan masuk di handphonenya, ia pun merogoh saku blezernya untuk mengambil handphonenya.

 **Dari : Hinata-chan**

 _Nanti pulang sekolah, kita bertemu sebentar ya!. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu hal yang penting padamu._

Dahi Naruto berkerut, 'menanyakan hal penting?' Pikirnya, ia lalu mengetik balasan untuk Hinata.

 _ **Baiklah, nanti kita bertemu di taman belakang. Hinata-san, Sakura pingsan. Dan aku membawanya ke UKS, bisa tolong kamu ke sini!.**_

Tok...tok...tok...

Ia mengalihkan pandang dari layar handphonenya ke arah pintu, "masuk" titahnya kepada sang pengetuk.

Cklek...

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria berbalut seragam OB dengan membawa segelas teh. "Maaf, ini teh hangatnya" setelah memasuki UKS ia menyerahkan teh itu kepada Naruto.

"Ah...terima kasih" ujar Naruto dengan senyum lembut, ia menerima teh itu dan meletakkannya di meja nakas samping ranjang.

Setelah mengucapkan kata 'sama-sama' ia segera beranjak keluar dari UKS.

Naruto kembali duduk di kursi di samping ranjang, ia kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya.

 **Dari : Hinata-chan**

 _Apa?, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?. Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana._

Naruto kembali mengetik balasannya.

 _ **Keadaannya baik-baik saja, sekarang dia sedang beristirahat. Aku tunggu!.**_

Setelah selesai mengetik balasannya, ia mengeklik send.

…

…

"Tadi kau melihatnya?"

"Maksudmu Sakura pingsan?"

"Iya, dan Naruto menggendongnya menuju UKS"

"Bagaimana bisa ya?"

'Apa?, Sakura pingsan. Tadi dia memang terlihat pucat, dasar gadis itu.' Sasuke yang sedari tadi di dalam kelas tak sengaja mendengar dua siswi yang baru saja memasuki kelas sambil mengobrol 'Apa aku harus melihatnya?, hahh~…baiklah aku akan melihatnya' dengan ogah-ogahan ia bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Shikamaru tampak heran melihat Sasuke bangkit dari bangkunya, padahal sedari tadi dia terlihat betah duduk pada bangkunya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit ke balakang ke arah Shikamaru. "Bukan urusanmu" setelahnya ia memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan melangkah menuju keluar kelas, 'merepotkan'.

'Sedari tadi, dia tampak tidak ingin beranjak sama sekali dari bangkunya. Tapi setelah mendengar Sakura pingsan, ia langsung bergegas. Sebenarnya apa hubungan Sasuke dengan Sakura?' pikir Shikamaru sambil menatap kepergian Sasuke.

…

…

"Hahh~…kenapa dia tidak bangun-bangun sih?, cuma masuk angin saja... sudah membuat repot orang. Menyebalkan" sedari tadi Naruto tak henti-hentinya menggerutu.

Sakura yang setengah sadar, dapat mendengar gerutuan Naruto. 'Kurang ajar, berani sekali dia mengatakan aku merepotkan. Lihat saja nanti kalau aku sudah sehat' batinnya kesal.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Itu pasti Hinata-san" Naruto bergegas bangkit menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Cklek...

"Hin-... kau?" Naruto terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, ia kira Hinata ternyata...

"bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Kalau bukan karena sang ibu, mana mau dia memperhatikan Sakura.

Naruto menatap pemuda di depannya dengan dahi berkerut, "dia baik, dia hanya masuk angin biasa. Kau ada urusan apa dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan datar "aku akan menjaganya, kau boleh pergi!" Ujarnya dengan dingin.

'Apa maksud pemuda ini, dia ingin menjaga Sakura?, sebenarnya apa hubungan Sakura dengan pemuda ini?' Batin Naruto curiga. "Apa maksudmu?, kau murid baru di sini. Memangnya kau mengenal Sakura?" Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku mengenal Sakura, dan Sakura juga mengenalku" Setelahnya, Sasuke menyelonong masuk melewati Naruto dengan paksa.

'Pemuda ini memang benar-benar menyebalkan' Naruto menghela nafas, ia sebenarnya kurang yakin akan meninggalkan Sakura dengan siswa baru itu. Namun melihat dari ekspresi Sasuke saat mengatakan hal tadi sepertinya dia memang mengenal Sakura. "Hahh~…baiklah, aku pergi saja" ia hendak melangkah meninggalkan pintu UKS yang tertutup karena Sasuke namun menghentikannya setelah mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang, ia pun menoleh ke asal suara. "Hinata-san..."

"Naruto-san...bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" setelah sampai di dekat Naruto, Hinata langsung bertanya.

Naruto melihat ketiga sahabat Sakura tampak cemas dengan keadaan Sakura, "dia hanya sedang masuk angin biasa, dia sedang beristirahat. Di dalam juga ada Sasuke, apa kalian juga mengenal Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ah...kami-..."

"Sudahlah Hinata, ayo kita lihat Hinata!" Ino memotong perkataan Hinata, ia menyeret Hinata dan Tenten memasuki UKS.

Naruto mendengus, ia lalu berbalik melangkah menjauhi UKS.

…

…

 **Sebelum Hinata, Ino, dan Tenten memasuki UKS**

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan ini kalau bukan karena terpaksa.

Ia melangkah mendekati ranjang di mana Sakura beristirahat. Ia memperhatikan Sakura dengan intens.

Sakura yang sedari tadi setengah tersadar mendengar semua pembicaraan Naruto dan Sasuke, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Sakura ketika Sasuke melangkah mendekatinya.

Sasuke mendengus, "aku ke sini menjengukmu. Jika kau sakit, sebaiknya kau jangan masuk tadi"

Giliran Sakura yang mendengus, ia menolehkan kepala memandang Sasuke yang tengah berdiri angkuh di samping ranjang. "Tidak perlu, aku bisa berpura-pura kalau kau memperhatikanku" ujar Sakura dengan dingin.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, seharuanya ia bisa berfikir seperti itu tadi. "Terser-..."

"Sakura...bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika dengan tidak sopannya Ino membuka pintu UKS secara paksa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Sakura?" Hinata tampak cemas ketika mendengar Sakura pingsan.

"Baiklah...aku pergi dulu" sebelum mendengar persetujuan, Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar UKS.

"Dia kan?" Ino terlihat kaget melihat Sasuke sang jodoh Sakura berada di UKS.

Tanpa menjawab Ino, ia malah bertanya. "Apa yang di katakan Naruto kepada kalian tadi?" Ia takut kalau sampai Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah 'jodohnya'.

"Tadi dia memang sempat bertanya tentang Sasuke, dan Hinata hampir saja mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Namun aku dapat menghentikan Hinata" jelas Ino.

Hinata merasa tidak enak karena hampir keceplosan, "gomene.." ujarnya dengan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya menghadap Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas, "baiklah tak apa, tapi lain kali jangan sampai keceplosan. Aku tidak ingin semuanya tau bahwa Sasuke adalah jodohku, cuma kalian di sini yang mengetahui tentang hal ini".

"Baiklah...baiklah...bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" Tanya Tenten.

"Kepalaku masih terasa pusing, dan terkadang aku merasa ingin muntah" jelas Sakura sambil masih berbaring di ranjang.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kau minum teh hangat ini. Lalu kembalilah beristirahat!" Hinata menyodorkan teh hangat tadi yang di siapkan oleh OB untuknya.

Sakura bangkit untuk duduk dan menerimanya lalu menegaknya sampai setengah, setelahnya ia kembali berbaring.

Entah mengapa ia merasa rasa pusingnya sedikit berkurang saat ia berbaring.

"Sakura...apa benar tadi Naruto menggendongmu saat menuju UKS?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

Tiba-tiba Sakura bersemu mengingat kejadian tadi, "E-entahlah, aku tidak tau apa-apa. Karena aku pingsan kan?" Jawab Sakura sedikit gugup.

"Jika benar, aku ingin tau kejadiannya" ujar Tenten sambil membayangkannya, "wah...pasti cutee..".

"Ish...kau bilang apaan sih!" Sakura mengalihkan pandang untuk menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya.

Diam-diam Hinata tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sakura yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, 'Naruto-san memang hebat' pujinya dalam hati.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 15.00**

"Naruto-san...maaf membuatmu menunggu"

Naruto tersenyum melihat kehadiran Hinata.

"K-kenapa?, apa ada yang aneh denganku?" Hinata tampak binggung karena di pandang seperti itu oleh Naruto. Ia mengambil duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ah...tidak kok, lupakan saja!. Oh...iya, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku?" Naruto menatap Hinata dengan alis bertaut.

"Apa benar Sakura menginap di rumahmu semalam?" Tanya Hinata dengan hati-hati.

Ekspresi Naruto berubah serius, "benar, lalu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Apa saja yang di lakukannya selama menginap di rumahmu?" Tanyanya lagi, ia begitu penasaran dengan hal itu.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya mengikuti tradisi rumah kami. Dia juga bisa bersikap sopan di sana, sampai aku terkejut melihatnya" ia mengingat satu hal tentang Sakura saat menginap di rumahnya, "entah tersadar atau tidak, tiba-tiba dia menceritakan tentang dirinya sedikit kepada keluargaku" jelas Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Hinata menatap Naruto tak percaya, "kurasa usahamu sudah berpengaruh sedikit padanya, kau memang hebat Naruto-san!" Puji Hinata kemudian.

Naruto bersemu saat mendengar pujian dari Hinata, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Ah...kamu bisa saja" ujarnya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Hinata tersenyum "itu memang k-..."

Ring...ring...ring...

Ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika mendengar suara nada handphonenya berbunyi, ia melihat nama sang kekasih tengah menghubunginya. Ia pun meminta izin kepada Naruto untuk menepi mengangkat telepon.

"Moshi-moshi..." sapa Hinata kepada sang penelpon.

 _"Hinata-chan...kau di mana?, aku sedang menunggumu di teras sekolahmu. Cepatlah datang kemari! Aku menjeputmu"_

"Baiklah...sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana, kau jangan kemana-mana ya. Kalau tidak ingin di keroyok" ujar Hinata dengan terkikik geli.

 _"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di sini. Cepatlah!"_

"Baiklah..."

Setelah sambungan terputus, ia kembali kepada Naruto.

"Naruto-san...maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Karena ada seseorang yang telah menungguku di depan, jadi semoga berhasil ya. Bye" Hinata pergi melangkah meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto tampak mengawasi kepergian Hinata dengan wajah kaku, ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena pertemuannya dengan Hinata cuma sebentar.

"Hahh~…sudahlah. Tapi siapa seseorang yang menjemput Hinata itu ya?, kok kelihatannya Hinata sangat senang" pikirnya penasaran.

Naruto pun bangkit dari bangku taman, ia melangkah pelas sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. 'Sebenarnya apa hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke?, ah...aku lupa mau menanyakan hal itu pada Hinata. Sudahlah, lain waktu saja'. Ia sangat penasaran dengan hal itu.

…

…

"Lho...itu kan Toneri, bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini?" Naruto terkejut melihat Toneri sang artis terkenal berada dalam sebuah mobil sport yang terparkir di halaman depan sekolahnya. Ia bisa tahu karena kaca mobilnya terbuka dan menampilkan dirinya.

Toneri membuka pintu mobilnya ketika melihat Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arah mobilnya.

"Itu kan Hinata, apa dia mengenal Toneri?" Sedari tadi Naruto terus mengawasi kejadian di depan sana.

Setelah Hinata sampai di dekatnya, Toneri sengaja merangkul pinggang Hinata dan mencium pipinya. Lalu mengiringnya menuju pintu mobil bagian penumpang, membukakkan pintunya dan menutup pintunya setelah Hinata masuk. Toneri lalu berjalan memutari mobilnya untuk masuk melalui pintu kemudi.

Naruto yang sedari tadi memandang kejadian di depan sana, tampak syock dan.. 'Sakit'. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto selanjutnya.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued**

…

…

…

A/N : apakah semakin seru?, atau semakin membosankan?. Mohon jawabannya!. Gomen tuk chapter ini ngak ada humornya, aku usahain untuk chapter kedepannya ada humornya.

Di tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Arigatou...

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


	9. Kerja Sama

Nami :Terima kasih buat para readers yang sudah setia menunggu fanfic gaje ini tuk update. Itu saja...

Happy reading!^_^

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

•

•

•

 _Inspired by Drakor Boys Before Flowers_

Pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruHina, slight SasuSaku, SaiIno & NejiTen

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Friendship, Romance, little bit humor(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Warning : Newbie, OOC, Typos, Boring, Mainstream, Gaje etc.

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka!_

…

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

… **^…**

 **"4Q{Four Queen}"**

… **^…**

•

•

•

 **Jum'at, 17 februari 20xx**

 **Pukul 10.15**

"Naruto...menurutmu jawabanku ini benar atau salah?" Sakura mendekat kepada Naruto dan memperlihatkan bukunya. Tak mendapat jawaban, ia pun menoleh memandang Naruto. Ia mengerutkan dahi melihat Naruto tengah terdiam dengan pandangan kosong ke arah bukunya, dia tampak melamun. "Hei...kau mendengarku?" Tanyanya lagi namun tetap tidak mendapat jawaban, ia pun memutuskan untuk menepuk bahu Naruto sedikit keras.

Baru Naruto tersadar, ia tampak tersentak mendapat tepukan pada bahunya. Ia pun menoleh kepada si pelaku, ia menatap Sakura dengan malas. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan ogah-ogahan.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Kau kenapa hari ini?".

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

Sakura kembali menghela nafas, "kau hari ini begitu aneh, tak biasanya kau bersikap malas seperti ini. Kau kenapa sih?".

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa" jawabnya cepat sambil mengalihkan pandang ke bukunya kembali.

"Terserah kau" ujarnya sambil kembali ke posisinya semula. "Tapi kau jangan bersikap seperti itu!, kau malah terlihat menyebalkan tau" tambahnya. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang bersikap seperti Naruto saat ini.

Naruto menghela nafas, sejak kemarin sore semua orang mengatakan dirinya aneh. Hari ini pun juga. 'Apa mungkin ini semua gara-gara kejadian kemarin sore?' Sejak kejadian kemarin sore, memang ia sendiri merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Ia merasa 'sakit' pada bagian dadanya, seperti tertusuk beribu-ribu pedang. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasa sesakit ini, 'apa mungkin aku memang menyukai Hinata?'. Saat ia tahu bahwa kemarin ada seorang pemuda yang terlihat begitu akrab dengan Hinata, ia sangat syock dan tidak percaya. 'Apa mungkin Toneri adalah kekasih Hinata?' Belum tentu dia adalah kekasih, mungkin saja dia sepupu atau saudara jauh Hinata. 'Mungkin Sakura tahu tentang Toneri?'.

Dengan ragu, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang tampak serius dengan bukunya. "Sakura...aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu".

"Hm...tanya apa?" Sakura hanya bergumam tanpa menoleh.

Naruto mendengus, "bisakah kau tinggalkan bukumu sebentar!" Titah Naruto dengan serius.

Dengan malas Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto, "tanya apa?".

"Apa kau tau, hubungan Toneri dan Hinata?" Tanyanya dengan serius.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia menatap Naruto dengan heran. "Ada urusan apa kau bertanya tentang hubungan mereka?" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah balik bertanya.

"Jawab saja!"

"Hahh~…Toneri adalah kekasih Hinata, lalu kau mau apa?" Ujar Sakura dengan malas.

Naruto terdiam, ia merasakan sakit di dadanya bertambah. 'Jadi memang benar' ini memang sudah nasibnya, padahal ia berniat mengungkapkan perasaannya. Tapi syukurlah, sebelum ia mengungkapkannya. Ia sudah tau yang sebenarnya, jadi ia bisa lega sekarang. Namun rasanya sakit sekali.

Sakura menyeringit melihat Naruto terdiam dengan mimik datar, "hei...kau kenapa sih?" Ia mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruto sedikit keras.

Naruto tersadar, ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Sakura. "Aku tidak apa-apa" ujarnya dengan datar.

"Hahh~…" Sakura menghela nafas, 'cowok menyebalkan' batinnya. Ia lalu kembali berkutat dengan bukunya tanpa menghiraukan Naruto.

'Di saat aku mulai merasakan rasa suka dengan seorang gadis, tapi kenapa semuanya berakhir seperti ini?. Banyak gadis yang menyukaiku, namun baru kali aku merasakannya. _Kami-sama_ kenapa engkau menyiksaku dengan perasaan seperti ini?' Batin Naruto miris.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 15.00**

"Hei...bisakah kau hentikan itu!" Sakura merasa jengkel dengan sikap Naruto hari ini, bagaimana bisa sejak pagi dia terlihat malas seperti ini. 'Benar-benar menyebalkan'.

Naruto tidak menggubris Sakura, ia masih belum bisa melupakan perasaannya.

"Hei...jika kau tidak ingin belajar bersama hari ini, ya sudah. Mulai hari ini kita tidak usah belajar bersama" ia merasa Naruto sama sekali tidak bersemangat belajar bersama dengannya. Ia pun bangkit hendak meninggalkan Naruto di kantin, namun Naruto mencegahnya.

"Tunggu!" Ia tidak boleh seperti ini, rencananya saat ini adalah yang terpenting. Ia tidak boleh terjebak masalah perasaan, ia harus kuat. "Maafkan aku, kita akan tetap belajar bersama" ujar Naruto dengan senyum paksa yang ia layangkan untuk Sakura.

Sakura kembali mendudukkan dirinya dengan wajah masam. "Baiklah...kau ku maafkan, tapi jangan seperti ini lagi!".

"Baiklah".

Mereka kembali belajar, terkadang Sakura bertanya pada Naruto saat dia tidak mengerti. Dan Naruto akan menerangkannya dengan sabar.

…

…

…

…

 **Selasa, 28 februari 20xx**

 **Pukul 09.00**

Tak terasa sudah satu minggu lebih mereka belajar bersama untuk dapat menghadapi Olimpiade Matematika se-Asia yang berlangsung kemarin di gedung Yokohama.

Selama satu minggu lebih itu, mereka telah banyak melewati berbagai banyak hal saat mereka belajar bersama. Seperti pertengkaran, kekocakan, kekonyolan dan keseriusan. Bahkan hubungan mereka semakin akrab, walaupun terkadang masih ada pertengkaran. Mereka sudah sedikit saling mengerti sifat masing-masing.

Seperti Sakura tahu bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang hangat, pengertian, baik dan suka ngambek. Untuk saat ini itulah yang Sakura tahu.

Sedangkan menurut Naruto, Sakura itu sebenarnya gadis periang, suka bercanda atau jahil, dan baik hati. Selama bersamanya, Sakura selalu bisa menampilkan sosok dirinya yang sebenarnya. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka hal itu, namun ia bahagia akhirnya Sakura akan kembali seperti dulu lagi. Dan syukurlah, sedikit demi sedikit ia dapat melupakan perasaannya kepada Hinata. Meskipun sangat sulit, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia merasakan suka dengan seorang gadis.

Namun berkat kebersamaannya dengan Sakura, ia dapat melupakan perasan itu. Ia memang tidak pernah mengatakan pada Sakura bahwa ia menyukai Hinata, namun Sakura selalu membuat dirinya nyaman dan terhibur dengan sikap konyolnya.

Naruto dan Sakura tengah duduk bersandingan di kursi peserta. Tak hanya mereka, namun semua peserta Olimpiade tampak tegang menunggu hasil dari kerja keras mereka kemarin.

Ya kemarin adalah saat mereka menggunakan hasil kerja sama mereka selama dua minggu yang lalu, dan semoga hasilnya sesuai dengan kerja sama mereka berdua.

Sakura merasa tegang dan harap-harap cemas menunggu hasil Olimpiade, namun tiba-tiba rasa cemas itu menguar setelah mendapat sebuah genggaman hangat di telapak tangannya. Ia menoleh ke sang pelaku, tampak Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Tenang saja, kalah dan menang itu sudah biasa. Namun aku pun juga berharap kita bisa mendapatkan hasil yang pas dengan kerja keras kita, tak hanya kita namun mereka semua juga berharap seperti itu. Tapi apapun hasilnya, kita patut berbangga karena itu adalah hasil dari kerja keras kita" Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Sakura "ingatlah! Kerja sama adalah yang terbaik, dan sendirian belum tentu menjadi yang terbaik" ia kembali menampilkan senyumannya untuk Sakura.

Sakura terpaku melihat sisi kelembutan Naruto, tak hanya lembut namun juga sangat bijak. Baru kali ia menemui pemuda seperti Naruto, baik dan ramah. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan hawa panas menerpa wajahnya, serta jantungnya berdetak tak wajar. 'Ternyata cowok menyebalkan ini bijak juga ya?' Batinnya tanpa sadar memuji Naruto.

"Juara pertama Olimpiade Matematika adalah...

Konoha Gakuen. Selamat untuk Konoha Gakuen!"

Naruto membulatkan mata mendengar nama sekolahnya di umumkan sebagai sang juara pertama, ia pun segera menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan wajah sumringah. "Sakura...kita mendapat juara pertama" ujarnya dengan riang. Saking senangnya tanpa ia sadari, ia memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

Sakura yang terpaku semakin merona mendapat pelukkan erat dari Naruto, ia masih belum tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Untuk peserta dari Konoha Gakuen di mohon untuk segera menaiki panggung!"

Naruto melepaskan pelukkannya dan berdiri sambil menarik Sakura untuk berdiri, "Sakura...kita berhasil, ayo.." Naruto menatap Sakura dengan senyum cerah dan meminta Sakura untuk bangkit.

Sakura masih blenk, ia tidak mengerti dengan maksud Naruto. Ia pun hanya menurut saat Naruto menariknya untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Sakura baru tersadar saat ia berada di atas panggung, ia terlihat linglung. Namun setelahnya ia merasakan genggaman erat di tangan kanannya, ia pun menoleh ke arah si pelaku. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto tampak begitu bahagia, pemuda itu berdiri dengan gugup ke arah penonton.

Sampai seorang pria yang di ketahui sebagai ketua penyelenggara menghampiri mereka berdua untuk mengalungkan mendali dan menyerahkan piala untuk mereka berdua.

"Haruno-san..."

Sakura tampak terkaget saat pria itu menghampirinya dan mengalungkan mendali emas untuknya.

"Selamat ya Haruno-san" pria itu menjabat tangan Sakura setelah menyerahkan piala kejuaran sebagai juara pertama.

Sakura membulatkan mata setelah mengetahui semuanya, 'jadi aku dan Naruto adalah juara pertama?, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?'. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto, pemuda itu tampak begitu bahagia. Ia pun ikut tersenyum bahagia.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 12.30**

Tampak di sebuah ruangan besar nan luas, seorang wanita bersurai pirang tengan duduk santai di kursi kebesarannya, ia sedang bertelepon ria dengan seseorang. Ia terlihat begitu bahagia.

"Tsunade-san aku sangat bahagia mendengar Konoha Gakuen memenangkan juara pertama dalam Olimpiade kali ini, aku ingin merayakan keberhasilan ini dengan membuat sebuah pesta. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia sangat bahagia melihat putrinya berhasil meraih juara pertama dan membanggakan Konoha Gakuen dalam dunia internasional.

 _"Jika menurut anda itu yang terbaik, saya akan mendukung"_ ujar Tsunade di seberang telepon.

Ini adalah keberhasilan Konoha Gakuen yang pertama setelah sempat kalah dua kali dalam Olimpiade, jadi ini pantas untuk di rayakan. "Baiklah, aku ingin kita mengadakan pesta untuk merayakan keberhasilan Konoha Gakuen serta merayakan ulang tahun Konoha Gakuen yang ke 30 tahun secara bersamaan. Kebetulan ulang tahun Sakura dan Konoha Gakuen di tanggal yang sama, maka aku akan mengadakan pesta yang besar dan mewah. Jadi besok kita akan mengadakan rapat, tolong siapkan semuanya untuk besok".

 _"Baik Mebuki-sama, saya akan menyiapkan semuanya untuk rapat besok"_

"Bagus" setelahnya Mebuki menutup panggilannya dengan Tsunade, "Sakura...ibu bangga padamu, ibu sangat menyayangimu. Ibu akan melakukan apapun untukmu agar kamu bahagia".

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 15.00**

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri Sakura-sama.." Ayame menyambut kedatangan Sakura dengan senyum lebar, "selamat Sakura-sama mendapat juara pertama".

"Apa ibu dan ayah sudah pulang?" Tanyanya dengan antusias, sejak tadi ia belum bisa menghilangkan senyum kebahagiaannya.

Ayame menundukkan kepala "belum Sakura-sama" jawabnya dengan hati-hati.

Seketika senyum kebahagiaan Sakura memudar di gantikan dengan wajah datar nan dingin, "jadi mereka tidak menyambutku, benar-benar keluarga menyebalkan". Setelahnya ia berjalan cepat menuju tangga untuk pergi ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Sakura-sama..."

…

…

Brakk...

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar setelah dirinya masuk, ia lalu mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjangnya. Ia memperhatikan mendalinya yang terkalung di lehernya, "apa mereka tidak merasa bangga karenaku?" Air mata telah mengalir sedari tadi saat perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya "apa mereka tidak bisa menghargai perjuanganku?, kenapa...kenapa kalian sama sekali tidak peduli denganku?" Ia melepas mendali emasnya dari lehernya dengan kasar lalu melemparnya ke atas kasur, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. "Hiks...hiks...hiks... apa aku ini tidak pantas untuk di sayangii..." ia duduk dengan menutupi wajah sembabnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Pip...

Ia menghentikan tangisannya ketika mendengar suara nada handphonenya tertanda ada video call masuk. 'pasti Sasori-nii' ia pun mengusap wajah sembabnya lalu mengambil handphonenya dan mengangkat panggilan dari sang kakak.

 _"Halo...my honey, bagaimana kabarmu?. Apa kau tidak merindukan nii-chanmu ini?"_ Tampak di sana, sang kakak tengah berada di ranjang empuk dengan berselimut bathcover tebal nan lembut, dan dari wajahnya dia tampak baru terbangun dari tidurnya. _"Hei...ada apa denganmu itu?, kau habis menangis?"_ Di seberang sana sang kakak tampak cemas.

Sakura mengelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, "tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya dengan lemas.

 _"Jangan berbohong!, di depan nii-chan kau tidak bisa berbohong. Apa ini karena ayah dan ibu?"_

Sakura diam dan menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tampak bersedih setelah mendengah kata 'ayah' dan 'ibu'.

 _"Sudahlah!. Bukankah, tadi adik nii-chan yang paling cantik ini baru saja memenangkan juara pertama olimpiade, lalu di mana mendalimu?"_

Dengan malas, Sakura mengambil mendalinya yang baru saja ia buang di kasur. Dan menunjukkannya pada sang kakak.

 _"Wah...adik nii-chan benar-benar hebat, nii-chan bangga sekali padamu"_ Sasori tampak menyeringit melihat ekspresi sedih yang di tampilkan sang adik tercinta _"hei...bukankah seharusnya menjadi sang juara itu bahagia, tapi apa ini?. Ayolah...honey, kau tak menghargai nii-chan yang rela bangun dini hari hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat untukmu. Tapi kau malah menujukkan ekspresi seperti itu untuk nii-chan, setidaknya berilah nii-chanmu ini senyuman kebahagiaanmu!"_

Mendengar permintaan sang kakak, membuat dirinya sedikit luluh. Ia pun menyunggingkan senyum tipis untuk sang kakak dengan terpaksa.

 _"Gitu dong, nii-chan kan jadi ikut bahagia. Tapi, apa kau tidak rindu berbicara dengan nii-chan?. Ayolah ceritakan pada nii-chan, bagaimana bisa kamu memenangkan juara pertama itu?"._

Sebelum bercerita, Sakura menampilkan senyum cerahnya. "Nii-chan memang pandai membuatku terhibur".

 _"Tentu saja, nii-chan kan orang yang sangat baik. Sudahlah...ayo ceritakan!"_

"Baiklah-baiklah, jadi sebenarnya-..." Sakura menceritakan semuanya kepada sang kakak, mulai dari ia dan Naruto belajar bersama dan akhirnya memenangkan juara pertama.

 _"Wah...wah...sepertinya adikku ini sudah mulai jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemuda ya.."_

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, "apaan sih nii-chan, enggak tau. Dia itu pemuda yang menyebalkan, dan suka membuat aku jengkel" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena mendapat godaan dari sang kakak.

Beginilah ia jika sedang mengobrol dengan sang kakak, selalu nyaman dan menyenangkan. Berkat sang kakak, ia jadi bisa melupakan kesedihannya.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 16.00**

"Wahh...putraku ini memang sangat hebat, bukan hanya hebat namun juga sangat cerdik dalam memilih pasangan. Sakura dan kau sama-sama pandai, kaa-chan bangga padamu" Kushina megacak surai pirang Naruto dengan lembut.

Sara mengerucutkan bibirnya, mendengar sang ibu memuji sang kakak. "Bukan nii-chan saja yang hebat, aku juga hebat" ujarnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Kushina tersenyum mendengar ujaran Sara, ia lalu mendekati sang putri. "Tentu saja putri kaa-chan yang cantik ini juga sangat hebat" pujinya sambil mengacak surai merah sang putri dengan gemas.

Naruto mendengus, "iya...Sara-chan memang hebat soal mengambek" ia melangkah menuju kamarnya melewati Sara sambil mengacak surai sang adik.

"Nii-chaannn..." teriaknya kesal dengan sang kakak.

"Sudah...sudah...jangan hiraukan nii-chanmu, yang terpenting Sara-chan memang hebat kan?"

Sara mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut.

"Bagus, sekarang ayo bantu kaa-chan memasak makan malam! Hm" Kushina menatap Sara dengan wajah berbinar.

Sara menghela nafas, dengan malas ia mengangguk. "Baiklah~…".

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 18.30**

"Sakura...kenapa kau tidak memakan makan malammu?" Mebuki menatap Sakura dengan dahi berkerut.

Sakura bergeming, ia menunduk sambil memainkan garpu dan sendoknya.

Mebuki menghela nafas, "ibu besok akan rapat di sekolahanmu, ibu akan membahas tentang rencana sekolah mengadakan pesta besar untuk merayakan keberhasilan Konoha Gakuen yang pertama kalinya setelah dua tahun gagal mendapat juara pertama di olimpiade" ujar Mebuki.

Sakura tetap bergeming, ia sama sekali tidak peduli tentang hal itu.

Mebuki menghela nafas kembali, "dan ibu akan mengumumkan di hari pesta itu bahwa putriku adalah jodoh dari Sasuke, ibu melakukan ini agar tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu maupun Sasuke".

Spontan Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dengan ekspresi kaget saat mendengar ujaran sang ibu, "apa maksud ibu, bukankah ibu pernah mengatakan kalau ibu akan mengumumkannya setelah kami lulus?" Tanya Sakura dengan menatap tajam sang ibu.

"Memang benar, tapi ibu ingin agar tidak ada yang berani mendekati kalian berdua"

"Tidak bisa ibu, a-aku sudah mempunyai pacar" bohongnya.

"Apa?, kau mempunyai pacar?. Ibu tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" Mebuki tampak marah.

"Ibu...bukankah ibu menyayangiku. Jika ibu sayang padaku, ibu pasti ingin aku bahagia kan?"

Mebuki terdiam mendengarkan perkataan Sakura, memang benar ia sangat menyayangi Sakura dan ingin membuatnya bahagia. Dan Sasuke adalah jodoh yang tepat untuk Sakura, "tidak bisa sayang, ibu sudah membulatkan keputusan ibu untuk menjodohkan kamu dengan Sasuke" ujar Mebuki terdengar tidak ingin di bantah.

"Tidak bisa ibu. Ibu sudah berjanji kalau aku boleh menentang perjodohan ini jika aku menyukai orang lain, dan sekarang aku sangat mencintai pacarku. Jadi aku bisa menentang perjodohan ini" ujar Sakura masih bersikeras.

Mebuki menghela nafas, "baiklah-..."

Sakura langsung berbinar mendengar persetujuan dari sang ibu.

"Tapi...ibu belum merestui hubungan kalian"

Seketika wajah berbinar Sakura berubah sendu, "pokoknya ibu harus merestui hubungan kami jika ibu ingin aku bahagia".

"Baiklah..ibu akan merestui hubungan kalian, jika pacarmu itu lebih baik dari Sasuke"

"Baiklah...akan aku buktikan jika pacarku lebih baik daripada Sasuke" tampak dari luar ia terlihat sombong namun batinnya berteriak histeris, 'gawatt...aku saja belum mempunyai pacar, bagaimana bisa aku membuktikan pada ibu kalau pacarku lebih baik daripada Sasuke' ia sangat pusing sekarang. 'Aku harus mencari pemuda yang lebih baik daripada Sasuke'.

…

…

…

…

"Wah...gambarmu bagus juga"

Seketika Sai menutup buku sketsanya, "bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku?!" Ujarnya dengan kesal. Kesal karena gambarnya telah di ketahui oleh orang.

"Hei jangan kesal begitu!, oke...aku minta maaf!" Naruto mengambil duduk di samping Sai, ia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya.

Sai menghela nafas, "hahh~…sudahlah" ia lalu memberesi barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Bukankah tadi gambarmu belum selesai?, kenapa sudah di beresi?".

"Karena ada kau" jawab Sai dengan ketus.

"Heh...kau malu?, tenang saja! Aku tidak akan mengejek gambarmu. Malah sebaliknya, aku memuji gambarmu. Eh...tapi... sepertinya aku mengenal seseorang yang kau gambar tadi?".

Sai menoleh menatap Naruto "kau mengenal Ino?".

"Ah...jadi benar, kau tadi menggambar Ino?" ujar Naruto menggoda Sai.

Sai tampak gelagapan, ia mengalihkan pandang. Menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya, "t-tidak, aku tidak menggambar Ino" elaknya dengan gugup karena ketahuan.

"Hah...sudahlah~…sebenarnya aku sudah tau kalau kau menyukai Ino, kau sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku"

Seketika Sai menoleh menatap Naruto dengan tajam, "jadi selama ini kau membohogiku, berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang Ino?".

Naruto mendengus, "bukannya aku membohongimu, tapi kau sendiri yang tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku selama ini".

Sai kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto, "a-aku hanya-...".

"Sudahlah Sai, aku ini sahabat karibmu. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku, seperti aku menceritakan semuanya tentangku padamu. Karena aku percaya padamu" ujar Naruto dengan senyum lembut dan tepukan pelan ia berikan pada bahu kanan Sai.

Sai menolehkan wajahnya kembali ke arah Naruto, ia tersenyum lembut. "Arigatou.. " ujarnya dengan tulus.

"Sudahlah! jadi...apa tadi sore setelah pulang sekolah Ino juga menemuimu?".

"Hm...begitulah" jawab Sai.

"Kurasa Ino juga menyukaimu".

"Entahlah, kau sendiri bagaimana?. Apa kau sudah bisa melupakan perasaanmu kepada Hinata?".

Naruto tersenyum miris, "aku baru sadar, aku ini hanyalah seorang pemuda miskin yang mendapat beasiswa untuk sekolah di sekolahan ter-elit di Jepang. Bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan gadis keturunan bangsawan, heh...itu hanya mimpi bagiku".

Sai menyunggingkan senyum palsunya, "hm...aku pun berfikir seperti itu, aku ini hanya-...".

"Hei... Sai yang sekarang bukanlah Sai yang dulu, kau bisa saja mendapatkan Ino karena kau sekarang adalah seorang seniman. Dan bukankah sang idolamu itu menyukaimu?, sudah pasti kau akan dengan mudah mendapatkan Ino".

"Heh...kau berlebihan. Sudahlah! Ayo kembali bekerja" Sai bangkit meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terduduk.

'Ya...aku memang tidak pantas untuk Hinata. Semoga kau bahagia Hinata'.

…

…

…

…

 **Rabu, 1 maret 20xx**

 **Pukul 10.00**

"Naruto-san..."

'Sial...kenapa dia mencariku?!' Naruto menoleh ke belakang ke arah si pemanggil. "Ada apa?!" Tanyanya dengan datar.

"Em...selamat ya, atas kemenangan Konoha Gakuen dalam Olimpiade kemarin" dengan senyum lembut, Hinata mengulurkan tangan memberi selamat.

"Hn.." jawab Naruto tanpa membalas uluran tangan Hinata, "maaf Hinata-san, aku sedang sibuk. Permisi" tanpa menunggu respon dari Hinata, ia berbalik lalu melangkah menjauhi Hinata dengan membawa sebuah buku.

Hinata menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh melewati koridor, ia menatapnya dengan sendu. 'Naruto-san...apa yang terjadi padamu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau bersikap dingin padaku?'.

…

…

"Di mana sih gadis aneh itu?, sulit sekali di carinya. Apa dia lagi ngumpet di kolong?, menyebalkan"

Naruto celingukkan, saat ini ia tengah berada di koridor lantai pertama di gedung A. Sedari tadi ia mencari Sakura, ia sudah memeriksa di markas 4Q dan taman atap. Namun ia tidak menemukannya, sekarang ia mencoba mencarinya di gedung lain.

Ia terus melangkah sambil menggerutu, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika menangkap sebuah sosok merah muda tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di dekat bangku taman. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, "hei...ternyata kau di sini?" Naruto menepuk bahu Sakura dengan pelan.

Seketika Sakura menoleh, "kau...apa yang kau lakukan di sini?".

Naruto mendengus, "seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, kau sedang apa?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sakura sambil kembali ke kegiatannya yang sebelumnya.

"Hei...nih bukumu, apa kau tidak ingat sama sekali dengan bukumu ini?" Naruto menyodorkan buku tulis di depan wajah Sakura.

Sakura tidak peduli dengan Naruto, ia tengah berfikir bagaimana caranya mendapatkan pemuda yang mau berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya.

"Hei...kau mendengarku?, ini bukumu" Naruto mengibaskan buku Sakura tepat di wajah Sakura.

Sakura merasa kesal karena Naruto mengganggunya, "hei...kenapa kau-..." ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sang ibu tengah berjalan menghampiri dirinya dan Naruto.

"Apa?... aku kesini ingin mengembalikan bukumu, tapi kau mal-... hei apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto terhuyung ke belakang saat tiba-tiba Sakura memeluknya.

"Sayang...aku sangat mencintaimu" ujar Sakura di sela pelukkannya kepada Naruto.

Naruto tampak binggung dengan apa yang di lakukan Sakura padanya dengan tiba-tiba, "a-apa yang kau katakan?".

"Sakura...apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mendengar suara keras dari sang ibu, membuatnya melepaskan pelukkannya pada Naruto. "I-ibu..." ujarnya dengan gugup.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?, lalu siapa pemuda ini?. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu" Mebuki tampak marah melihat kejadian ini.

Ia baru saja selesai dengan rapatnya, ia lalu tak sengaja melihat Sakura berdua dengan seorang pemuda. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintasi otaknya. Ia menarik lengan Naruto untuk mendekat padanya, lalu ia mengamit lengan itu dengan manja. "Ah...ibu, inilah pacarku. Bagaimana menurut ibu?".

Mebuki menatap Naruto dengan intens, mulai dari bawah sampai ke atas. 'Hm...pemuda ini cukup sempurna, dan tak kalah dari Sasuke soal fisiknya. Soal kecerdasan pemuda ini memang unggul. Tapi kita lihat, apa dia lebih unggul dari Sasuke soal kepiawaian'. "Jadi pemuda ini adalah pacarmu?, baiklah...hari minggu besok, ajak pacarmu ke area berkuda milik kita. Ibu tunggu di sana dengan Sasuke, semoga berhasil!" Mebuki berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Tentu ibu...kami akan datang" teriak Sakura menanggapi unjaran sang ibu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?, kenapa kau mengakuiku sebagai pacarmu pada ibumu?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Tenanglah dulu!, ak-...hei...kau akan membawaku kemana?"

Dengan perasaan marah, Naruto menarik Sakura dengan kuat. Ia melangkah dengan lebar dan cepat, sehingga membuat Sakura gelimpungan mengikuti langkahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sakura namun tak di gubris oleh Naruto.

Tak ayal, hal itu menarik perhatian para murid lain yang tengah menikmati waktu istirahat di sekitar koridor. Mereka tampak menatap Naruto dan Sakura dengan penasaran.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di koridor sepi menuju toilet, ia membanting Sakura pada tembok dan memenjarakannya dengan kedua lengannya.

Sakura tampak tersentak dengan perlakuan Naruto, ia terpaku saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dengan wajahnya. Ia dapat melihat kilatan tajam dari manik blue sapphirenya, seakan-akan manik itu dapat menusuk manik emeraldnya.

Blue sapphire dan emerald bersibubruk, dalam waktu beberapa detik mereka terpaku dengan keindahan manik masing-masing. Namun perkataan tajam Naruto membuyarkan semuanya.

"Dengar! Aku tidak mau kau gunakan lagi sebagai alat untuk menjalankan rencanamu" ujar Naruto penuh penekanan. "Dan aku tidak mau berpura-pura lagi menjadi pacarmu, kau mengerti!".

Mata Sakura berkilat tajam, "Pokoknya kau harus mau!" Paksanya.

Naruto tersenyum remeh, "heh...kau tau aku kan?, aku tidak akan pernah mau menuruti permintaanmu".

Amarah Sakura semakin tersulut, "aku adalah Haruno Sakura, dan siapapun harus mau menuruti perminta-...hmph...". Matanya membulat merasakan ciuman yang tiba-tiba.

Cup..

Naruto tidak tahan melihat bibir ranum itu terus bergerak-gerak menggodanya, dan mengeluarkan suara tajamnya. Ia pun dengan sigap mengecup bibir tipis nan ranum itu dengan keras, ia tak peduli dengan Sakura yang tampak terdiam terpaku.

Sakura merasakan bibir Naruto menempel pada bibirnya dengan keras, sehingga membuat dirinya tak mampu bergerak. Ia merasakan suhu panas menerpa seluruh tubunya, dan debaran pada jantungnya bertambah cepat. 'Sial...apa yang di lakukan cowok menyebalkan ini?, dan apa ini?. Kenapa aku malah menikmatinya?, benar-benar cowok menyebalkan' ia merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Setelah merasakan gadis itu terdiam, ia pun bergerak menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. Tampak, gadis itu merona dengan pekat serta matanya tak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia tampak terpaku.

"Ehem...akhirnya kau diam juga" ujar Naruto sedikit gugup. Jujur, ia juga merasa malu dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Ia bergerak menjauhi Sakura dan membelakanginya, ia tidak ingin melihat ekpresi manis yang di keluarkan Sakura.

Mendengar deheman Naruto, membuat Sakura tersadar. Ia tampak mengatur nafasnya yang terputus-putus dan mengerak-gerakkan bibirnya yang terasa kelu. "P-pokoknya kau harus mau!" Ujarnya dengan gugup, ia menunduk sambil memainkan jari-jarinya di depan tubuhnya. "A-aku berjanji akan menuruti permintaanmu jika k-kau mau menuruti permintaanku" tambahnya dengan pelan.

Seketika sebuah ide memasuki otak Naruto, "b-baiklah, aku bersedia berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk merubah sikapmu!, bagaimana?" Ujar Naruto tanpa berbalik menatap Sakura.

'Jika cara ini berhasil, aku pasti bisa mengagalkan perjodohanku dengan Sasuke. Baiklah...apapun akan aku lakukan demi mengagalkan perjodohan ini', "b-baiklah...aku menerimanya" ujarnya dengan mengangkat wajah menatap punggung Naruto dengan wajah yang masih bersemu pekat.

Naruto berbalik, ia melangkah mendekati Sakura tanpa memandangnya. "Deal?!" Ia menjulurkan tangan dengan kepala menoleh ke kanan, berusaha menghindari tatapan Sakura. Namun...

Sakura sendiri, saat Naruto berbalik dan melangkah mendekatinya. Ia juga menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri, ia juga tidak ingin Naruto menatapnya. Ia pun ikut menjulurkan tangan menjabat tangan Naruto tanpa menatapnya. "Deal" jawabnya.

Mereka saling berjabat tangan tanpa menatap, mereka sama-sama tengah bersemu dengan perasaan gugup dan berdebar-debar. Benar-benar cutee...

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued**

…

…

…

A/N : wah...ngak nyagka sudah chapter 9. Mungkin bakalan tamat di chapter sebelasan. Semoga menghibur di chapter ini!. Terima kasih buat kritik, saran dan petunjuknya.

Arigatou...

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


	10. Tantangan Pertama

Nami : halo... maaf setelah sekian lama baru bisa update, padahal inginnya bisa update kilat. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kehidupan nyata memang menyibukkanku. Hehe...

Oke... semoga suka dengan chapter ini... :)

Happy reading! ^_^

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

•

•

•

 _Inspired by Drakor Boys Before Flowers_

Pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruHina, slight SasuSaku, SaiIno & NejiTen

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Friendship, Romance, little bit humor(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Warning : Newbie, OOC, Typos, Boring, Mainstream, Gaje etc.

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka!_

…

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

… **^…**

 **"4Q{Four Queen}"**

… **^…**

•

•

•

 **Kamis, 2 maret 20xx**

 **Pukul 06.40**

"Sakura... kau yakin?" Ino menatap Sakura yang berada di sampingnya dengan mata melebar.

Sakura yang tengah asik memainkan smartphonenya hanya mengangguk malas menanggapi Ino.

"Apa kau sedang sakit?" Ino kembali bertanya, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dari Sakura lima menit yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?.

Sakura berdecak kesal, ia mengalihkan pandangan sebal kepada Ino. "Ck..diamlah!, hanya dia yang saat ini bisa membantuku."

"Memangnya dia bisa?" Giliran Tenten yang mempertanyakan kesanggupan sosok yang tengah di bicarakan.

Sebelum menuturkan jawabannya, ia menghela nafas panjang. "Bukankah aku sudah bilang?, aku akan melatihnya. Aku yakin dia bisa mengalahkan Sasuke." Sakura sangat yakin dengan hal itu.

"Ya...kami tau Naruto memang lebih unggul daripada Sasuke soal kecerdasan, tapi apa dia bisa mengalahkan kepiawaian Sasuke dalam berkuda?" Ino masih mempertanyakan hal yang sama, ia masih terfikir tentang hal itu.

Sakura yang semakin kesal, ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan kasar. "Sudahlah! Lihat saja nanti hasilnya. Oke?" Ia semakin kesal karena pertanyaan itu-itu terus yang di pertanyakan padanya. Ia sudah menaruh keyakinan pada Naruto, bahwa dia pasti bisa mengalahkan Sasuke. Entah mengapa ia begitu yakin tentang hal itu.

Hinata merasa hubungan Sakura dan Naruto akhir-akhir ini semakin dekat, dan ia merasa sikap Sakura juga berubah. Mungkin usaha Naruto sedikit demi sedikit telah membuahkan hasil. Ia bahagia, akhirnya mungkin Sakura akan bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Emm...kelihatannya kau begitu percaya dengan Naruto?, jangan-jangan kau..." Ino menyeringai melihat mimik Sakura berubah setelah mendengar godaannya.

Sakura gelagapan, "jangan-jangan apa?" Tudingnya dengan mata menajam.

Ino dan Tenten saling pandang dengan menyeringai, lalu mereka menatap Sakura dengan senyum jahil. "Jangan-jangan kau suka Naruto yaa?" Sengaja mereka menggoda Sakura yang tampak gelagapan.

Sakura mengalihkan pandang sambil bersedekap, "a-apaan sih, enggak tau." Elaknya dengan gugup. Entah mengapa ia merasa gelagapan saat di goda seperti itu oleh sahabatnya.

"Hei...jika kau tidak menyukainya, kenapa kau bersemu begitu?" Ino semakin gencar menggoda Sakura, saat melihat gadis itu semakin gelagapan mendengar godaannya.

"Heh...m-mana mungkin aku menyukai cowok miskin seperti dia?"

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi sensitif begitu saat kami menggodamu?, ayo jujur saja?" Paksa Tenten dengan nada jahil.

"Apa benar kau menyukai Naruto, Sakura?" Hinata yang sedari tadi diam terpaku, akhirnya ikut menanyakan hal yang belum tentu benar 'kata hatinya'. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura menyimpan rasa untuk Naruto.

"Sudahlah...pokoknya aku tidak akan pernah menyukai cowok menyebalkan seperti Naruto, titik." Ujar Sakura mencoba meyakinkan para sahabatnya.

"Kau jangan berbicara seperti itu! Bagaimana kalau nanti kau benar-benar menyukai dia?" Ujar Ino.

Sakura bersedekap sambil mengangkat wajah, "itu tidak akan mingkin." Ujarnya dengan angkuh.

"Ya...untuk sekarang memang belum mungkin, tapi nanti-..."

"Sudahlah! apa kalian tidak punya bahasan lain." Sakura melangkah menuju pintu keluar markas dengan kesal. 'Apa mereka tidak bosan menggodaku terus?, menyebalkan.'

"Tenten.. apa kau juga berfikiran sama denganku?" Tanya Ino pada Tenten tanpa melepas pandangannya dari pintu markas yang tertutup setelah kepergian Sakura.

"Ya.. aku juga seperti itu." Jawab Tenten sambil melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ino.

Ino mengerutkan dahi, ia pun menoleh ke arah Tenten. "Memangnya kau tau apa yang aku fikirkan?" Tanyanya.

Tenten ikut beralih memandang Ino, ia menggelengkan kepala dengan wajah polosnya.

Ino menghela nafas, "hahh~… kau benar-benar deh."

Tenten menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil menyengir tanpa dosa. "Hehe..."

'Apa benar, Sakura menyukai Naruto?' Hinata masih belum bisa melupakan hal itu. Ia merasa syock dan aneh.

…

…

"Ish...mereka ada-ada saja, mana mungkin aku menyukai si cowok menyebalkan itu. Jelas-jelas aku hanya memanfaatkannya saja." Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelasnya, Sakura tak henti-hentinya menggerutu.

Tapi sebenarnya ia sendiri merasa aneh saat berdekatan dengan Naruto, entah mengapa ia berdebar-debar saat bersamanya. 'Apa benar ya?, ish.. itu tidak akan terjadi.' Ia mengeleng-gelengkan kepala mencoba menepis pikiran itu.

"Sakura..."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak membuka pintu kelasnya setelah mendengar suara dingin yang memanggilnya, "kau... ada apa?" Tanyanya setelah berbalik menatap sang pemanggil dengan dahi berkerut.

Sasuke melangkah pelan mendekati Sakura dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana creamnya, "Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu padamu." Ujarnya pelan setelah sampai di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura celingukkan, ia mencari tahu apakah ada murid lain yang berada di koridor kelasnya. "Bicara apa?" Tanyanya setelahnya.

"Apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Naruto?" Sasuke menuding Sakura dengan tajam.

Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu menghela nafas dan akhirnya menjawab. "Iya.. tapi cuma berpura-pura. Memangnya kenapa?" Ia menatap Sasuke dengan mengangkat alis.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?, apa itu bagian dari rencanamu untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura membalik badan memunggungi Sasuke sambil bersedekap, "hm.. benar, mungkin kau sudah tau dari ibu. Lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal ini padaku dulu?, bukankah kau sudah berjanji kita akan bekerja sama?" Sasuke menuding Sakura dengan tajam.

Sakura mendengus, "kau juga pasti akan tau sendiri, untuk apa aku memberitahumu." Ujarnya dengan ketus.

Sasuke kembali menghela nafas. Gadis ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Untung saja ia bisa menjaga amarahnya, kalau tidak...entahlah apa yang akan terjadi. "Jadi apa 'pacarmu' itu bisa bermain kuda?" Sasuke berujar sinis dengan menekankan kata pacarmu.

"Tenang saja, dia pasti bisa mengalahkanmu. Lihat saja nanti!" Sakura begitu yakin tentang hal itu, meskipun ia belum mengetahui yang sebenarnya nanti.

"Oke...kita lihat nanti! Jika pacar palsumu berhasil mengalahkanku, maka rencana kita-... maksudku rencanamu untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita akan berhasil. Tapi aku tidak akan mengalah, suruh pacar palsumu itu untuk berusaha."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang menurut Sakura terdengar aneh di telinganya, Sasuke segera berbalik meninggalkan Sakura yang tampak memandang punggungnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ada apa dengan dia?, aneh." Setelahnya Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya hendak memasuki kelasnya yang sempat terhenti.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 10.15**

"Di mana sih dia?, katanya di kantin. Tapi kok ngak ada."

Sakura celingukkan, ia tengah mencari sosok siswa pirang yang menyebalkan baginya. Ia memandang ke seluruh isi kantin yang penuh dengan murid KG, ia memandangnya dengan teliti.

Sampai pandangannya terhenti pada sosok pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi ia cari. Dia terlihat tengah duduk di salah satu bangku kantin yang terletak di tengah ruangan bersama dengan teman-temannya, dia tampak asyik mengobrol.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Namun sebelum langkahnya sampai pada tujuan, tiba-tiba seorang siswa culun menabraknya dan membuat seragamnya basah terkena minuman siswa itu.

Matanya melebar merasakan basah pada rok seragamnya, ia mengangkat wajah dengan ekspresi horor.

Sang siswa culun tampak gemetaran, ia sangat takut karena sebentar lagi ia akan mendapatkan sebuah bencana besar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Sakura berujar pelan penuh penekanan, seakan-akan dirinya membuat takut si siswa.

"M-maafkan a-aku S-sakura-sama." ujar siswa culun itu dengan menunduk dalam, ia tidak berani menatap wajah horor Sakura.

"MEMANGNYA SEMUDAH ITU AKU MEMAAFKANMU?, KAU HARUS DI BERI PELAJARAN." Sakura langsung naik pitam, ia merasa jengkel dengan siswa culun ini. Bisa-bisanya dia meminta maaf, sedangkan rok seragamnya telah basah oleh minumannya.

Hal itu membuat seluruh perhatian isi kantin tertuju pada Sakura dan siswa culun.

Si siswa culun semakin ketakutan saat Sakura meneriakinya dengan keras.

"Rasakan ini!" Sakura mengangkat tangan hendak memukul siswa culun yang tertunduk dengan mata terpejam erat ketakutan, namun sebuah suara yang di kenalnya menghentikannya.

"Ehem..."

Tangannya kanannya mengambang di udara tepat di depan wajah sang siswa culun. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya menoleh ke kanan, ke arah si pemilik suara. Ia dapat melihat, pemuda itu tengah menatapnya tajam dengan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

Sakura yang masih bersungut-sungut terpaksa menghela nafas, mencoba meredam kemarahan. Ia lalu menurunkan tangan seraya berbalik menatap si siswa culun, "oke...kau ku maafkan, sekarang pergilah!" Ujarnya dengan berat hati.

Sang siswa culun terbelalak dalam tunduknya, ia mengangkat wajah dengan segera. Ia menatap Sakura tak percaya, "benarkah?" Ujarnya dengan riang.

Sakura kembali menghela nafas, benar-benar kesabarannya telah di uji. "Ya...sekarang pergilah, sebelum aku berubah fikiran."

Sebelum pergi, sang siswa culun menyempatkan diri menjabat tangan Sakura dengan erat. Ia sangat bahagia, karena Sakura- sama untuk pertama kalinya telah memaafkan dirinya.

Setelah kepergian siswa culun. Sakura mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menggunakannya untuk mengelap tangannya yang baru saja di jabat si siswa culun. 'Hii...jijik.'

Naruto tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah Sakura. 'Dasar gadis aneh.' Entah mengapa ia sangat suka melihat tingkah-tingkah aneh yang di lakukan Sakura. Apalagi saat dia mengerakkan bibirnya sampai mengeluarkan suara yang begitu menyebalkan baginya, itu sangat lucu dan... 'menggemaskan'.

"Hei... aku kesini untuk-... hei... kau k-kenapa?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan senyum lembut. Tiba-tiba ia merasa gugup karena di perhatikan seperti itu. Ia pun mengalihkan pandang dengan pipi bersemu samar, "a-ada apa sih?" Tanyanya dengan gugup. 'Sial...kenapa aku jadi begini?' Innernya merutuki keanehan dirinya. Entah mengapa semenjak kejadian kemarin, ia menjadi gugup saat berdekatan dengan Naruto.

Naruto tersadar, ia berdehem pelan. "Bukankah kita sudah membuat kesepakatan, bahwa kau akan berubah jika aku mau menjadi pacar bohonganmu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura kembali menatap Naruto dengan wajah masih bersemu samar, "tujuanku datang kemari memang untuk mencarimu." Ia menghela nafas sejenak, lalu kembali berucap "nanti sepulang sekolah kita akan berlatih berkuda."

"Apa?, tapi-..." Naruto hendak memprotes, namun Sakura segera menyela.

"Tidak bisa, pertandingannya akan di laksanakan pada hari minggu besok. Bagaimana kalau kau kalah? Pokoknya kau harus mau!" Paksa Sakura, ia lalu berbalik memunggungi Naruto hendak pergi. "Aku tunggu kau di lapangan berkuda nanti sepulang sekolah!" Titahnya mutlak tak ingin di bantah. Lalu ia melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang tampak geram menahan amarah.

'Hahh~…baiklah, demi Konoha Gakuen.'

Ia lalu berbalik melangkah kembali menuju bangku yang terdapat teman-temannya.

"Naruto-san... apa yang kau lakukan pada Sakura, sehingga dia begitu menurut padamu?" Tanya Kiba setelah Naruto duduk kembali di bangkunya di dekat Shikamaru dan dirinya.

Naruto menghela nafas, "aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?" Jawabnya malas.

"Lalu kami lihat akhir-akhir ini kau dan Sakura terlihat begitu akrab, apa kalian sudah memiliki hubungan khusus?" Tak menghiraukan jawaban Naruto, Kiba kembali bertanya dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Jangan mengada-ada, aku dan dia hanyalah teman biasa."

"Teman atau teman?" Goda Kiba.

Naruto sedikit merasa geram dengan godaan Kiba, "sudahlah! Jangan bahas itu! Itu tidak penting." Ujarnya dengan malas. Ia lalu mengambil minumannya di atas meja dan menyruputnya dengan pelan.

"Naruto... apa yang di bicarakan Sakura padamu tadi?" Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terdiam akhirnya membuka suara.

Naruto meletakkan kembali minumannya di atas meja, ia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi sambil bersedekap. "nanti sore dia menyuruhku latihan."

"Hah...kurasa kau tidak akan bisa berkuda." Shikamaru tersenyum mengejek.

Naruto memandang Shikamaru dengan tajam, "apa maksudmu?, kau jangan mengejekku ya!"

"Kau tau?, bermain kuda di perlukan keberanian dan feel antara penunggang dan kudanya. Jadi kau harus bisa menciptakan chemistri antara kau dan kudamu nanti." Tutur Shikamaru.

"Heh... kau jangan meremehkanku ya, aku bukan hanya cerdas dalam bidang akademik. Tapi aku juga sangat pandai dalam bidang olahraga, lihat saja nanti! Dalam waktu tiga hari aku pasti akan bisa mengalahkan Sasuke." Ia sangat yakin tentang hal itu.

Shikamaru mendengus, "hah... terserah kau.. Mendokusai." Shikamaru kembali memejamkan mata di tengah ia bersandar dan bersedekap di atas kursi.

Kiba dan Chouji tampak binggung melihat obrolan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tidak mereka mengerti.

"Sebenarnya.. apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Akhirnya Chouji memutuskan bertanya.

Shikamaru tak menjawab, ia tetap pada posisi sebelumnya.

Sedangkan Naruto sibuk dengan buku dalam genggamannya.

Kiba merasa geram karena di acuhkan, "hei...apa kalian tuli?"

"Lihat saja nanti!"

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 15.30**

"Hayate-sensei..."

Pria bersurai raven itu menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, "oh...Sakura-san, tumben... ada apa?." Tanyanya dengan Senyuman.

"Wow... kuda yang keren, apakah dia memiliki nama?" Naruto mendekati seekor kuda ponny putih yang tadi di sisir rambutnya oleh Hayate. Ia mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Hayate tersenyum, "Sepertinya kau sangat menyukai hewan?" Ia melihat Naruto tampak bisa akrab dengan kuda kesayangannya. "Dia namanya Gyuki, kuda kesayanganku."

"Wah...nama yang keren, persis dengan rupanya." Naruto beralih menatap Hayate dengan berbinar, " bolehkah aku menungganginya untuk latihan?".

Hayate kembali tersenyum, "pilihan yang tepat. Gyuki adalah kuda yang dapat langsung akrab dengan sang penunggang pemula, jadi dia sangat cocok di gunakan latihan untuk seorang pemula."

"Ehem...apa kalian melupakan sesuatu?" Sakura merasa jengkel karena di acuhkan sedari tadi.

Hayate dan Naruto menoleh, "ah...maafkan kami Sakura-san! Kami lupa kalau ada kamu di sini."

"Oke...tak apa, jadi Hayate-sensei bisa mengajari Naruto sekarang?!"

"Baiklah...sekarang kalian pakai pengaman dulu ya!"

…

…

…

…

 **Sabtu, 4 maret 20xx**

 **Pukul 15.55**

"Hayate-sensei... anda mau apa?" Naruto tampak khawatir saat Hayate turun dari kuda yang di tungganginya.

"Tenang saja! Aku rasa kamu sudah sedikit mahir, jadi aku akan melepaskanmu sendiri."

"Tapi sensei, a-aku masih sedikit takut."

"Tenanglah! Kau akan baik-baik saja." Hayate lalu menepuk badan Gyuki, menyuruhnya untuk jalan.

"Eh...Hayate-sensei.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Ia sangat takut terjatuh atau kudanya akan mengamuk.

"Naruto... kau itu cowok, masak gitu aja takut. Lihat aku!" Sakura mengerakkan cemetinya menyuruh kudanya untuk berjalan, ia mengerakkan cemetinya berkali-kali sehingga membuat kuda yang di tungganginya berlari dengan kencang. "AYO KEJAR AKU!" Teriaknya kepada Naruto dengan kencang.

Naruto berdecak, "OKE...KITA LIHAT SIAPA YANG AKAN MENANG." Ia pun menambah kecepatan kudanya, sehingga ia dapat mensejajarkan kudanya dengan kuda Sakura. "Kau lihat kan?, sekarang aku sudah berada di dekatmu."

"Kita bertanding dua putaran, siapa yang sampai lebih dulu dia yang menang." Tantang Sakura. 'Aku sangat yakin, Naruto pasti bisa mengalahkan Sasuke. Baru dua hari latihan, dia sudah mahir.'

"Oke... siapa takut."

Mereka pun saling adu kecepatan. Sampai pada akhirnya Sakura berada di depan Naruto. Naruto tak mau kalah, ia menambah kecepatan kudanya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua finish secara bersamaan.

…

"Huff... lelahnya.." Naruto mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat dengan tisu. Ini sudah pukul lima sore, entah mengapa masih terasa panas. Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memandang sebuah minuman dingin yang tersodor tiba-tiba di depan wajahnya, ia menoleh dan menatap si pelaku dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau tidak mau?, ya sudah." Sakura kembali menarik minumannya namun Naruto mencekalnya. Ia kembali menatap Naruto. "Kukira kau tidak mau."

"Jangan kira-kira!" Naruto membuka tutup botol minuman itu dan menegaknya dengan rakus.

Sakura melongo menatap Naruto yang tengah meminum minuman dingin yang ia berikan. Dia terlihat keren dengan keringat bercucuran di sekitar wajah dan lehernya, surai pirang layu karena basah terkena keringat. 'Ya ampun...dia keren banget.'

 **Ahhh...**

Naruto menegak habis isi minuman yang di berikan Sakura padanya. Ia mengerutkan dahi melihat Sakura memandangnya dengan mulut terbuka dan mata membulat. "Hei...kau kenapa?" Naruto mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura.

"Eh...bukan apa-apa." Sakura segera mengalihkan pandang, ia sangat malu dengan apa yang barusan ia lakukan. 'Apa-apaan tadi, kenapa aku bisa terpesona dengan cowok menyebalkan ini sih?'

Naruto mengendihkan bahu, ia kembali menatap ke depan. "Terima kasih untuk minumannya?"

"Y-ya... tak masalah." Ujar Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Boleh aku tau, apa alasan utamamu menyuruhku berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu? Dan kenapa ibumu menyuruhku bertanding melawan Sasuke?"

Sejenak Sakura terdiam, 'mungkin sebaiknya Naruto mengetahuinya.' Sebelum mengatakan kebenarannya ia menghela nafas sejenak, "ini adalah rencana untuk membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Sasuke."

Refleks, Naruto memandang Sakura dengan wajah tak percaya. "Jadi, Sasuke adalah jodohmu?"

"Hm..." Sakura mengangguk, ia pun menceritakan semuanya tentang perjodohannya dengan Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau di jodohkan dengan Sasuke?, ya.. aku tau dia memang menyebalkan. Tapi banyak gadis yang menyukainya tuh."

Sakura mendengus, "hah... Memang benar, dia pemuda yang sempurna. Tapi sejak awal aku tidak menyukainya, karena aku tidak suka di paksa." jelas Sakura.

Sejak kecil ia memang tidak suka di paksa, ia ingin semuanya ia lakukan dengan keinginannya sendiri. Ibunya selalu suka mengatur kehidupannya. Mulai dari kebiasaanya, pendidikannya, apa yang ia suka dan tidak suka, bahkan masa depannya. Semuanya telah di atur oleh ibunya sejak kecil. Ia selalu di kekang, tidak boleh melakukan ini dan itu. Semuanya tidak boleh ia lakukan dengan keinginannya sendiri tanpa persetujuan dari sang ibu.

Tetapi sekarang berbeda, ia sudah besar. Ia tidak ingin lagi menuruti semua permintaan sang ibu yang tidak ia suka, termasuk masa depannya. Ia tahu, ibunya melakukan semua ini demi kebaikannya. Tetapi soal masa depannya, ia bisa menentukannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin diatur, ia ingin menentukan sendiri masa depannya. Jadi ia harus melakukan hal ini.

Naruto tidak menyangka bahwa kehidupan gadis yang selama ini di benci oleh semua orang begitu menyedihkan, ia jadi bersimpati padanya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "memang benar, di paksa itu tidak enak. Dan kita juga berhak menentukan kehidupan kita sendiri, namun ada kalanya orang tua ingin membantu. Orang tua selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya, termasuk masa depan anaknya." Ia menoleh memandang Sakura, "tapi jika pilihan orang tua tidak tepat menurut kita, kita berhak menolaknya. Menurutku caramu tidak tepat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi orang tuamu tidak mau mendengarkan hakmu." sudah di putuskan, ia akan membantunya. "baiklah... aku akan membantumu sebisaku!"

Seketika Sakura menoleh menatap Naruto dengan wajah berbinar, "benarkah?" Tanyanya dengan riang. Entah mengapa baru kali ini ia merasa begitu bahagia, daripada rasa bahagianya saat ia membully.

Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kyaa... terima kasih banyak..." Tanpa ia sadari, ia menerjang Naruto dengan pelukkan erat.

Naruto terpaku, ia membulatkan mata dan menahan nafas. Bahkan kedua pipinya bersemu samar. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, bulu kuduknya meremang. Dan fikirannya melayang entah kemana, 'perasaan apa ini?, aneh.'

"Ehem..."

Sakura segera melepaskan Naruto dan memandang sang pemilik suara. "H-hayate-sensei..." suaranya terdengar mengecil, ia sangat malu.

"Kalau mau berpacaran cari tempat yang pas jangan di arena berkuda, tempat ini sangat tidak cocok untuk berpacaran."

"A-apa maksud sensei? K-kami tidak berpacaran." Naruto mencoba menjelaskan.

"B-benar, s-sensei salah paham. Tadi itu-..." Sakura hendak menjelaskan, namun...

"Sudahlah, jangan mengelak. Sensei tau sedari tadi kalian itu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk berduaan kan?" Hayate tersenyum menyeringai melihat kedua muridnya ini tampak salah tingkah.

"T-tidak, siapa yang-..."

"Sudahlah, kalau begitu maafkan sensei! Karena sudah mengganggu kalian ya. Sensei hanya mau berpamitan pada kalian, oke...kalian boleh lanjutkan. Sensei pergi dulu ya, ingat! Jangan sampai keblabasan." Hayate berbalik melangkah meninggalkan kedua muridnya yang tampak bersemu karena mendengar godaannya.

"Apaan sih senseiiii..."

'Hahh~ dasar anak muda, jadi ingat masa mudaku dulu.'

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 20.15**

 **Tuk.. tuk... tuk...**

Terdengar suara ketukan yang berasal dari bolpoin dan meja kayu yang saling beradu dengan pelan memenuhi ruangan besar dominan warna pink itu.

Terlihat seorang gadis bersurai soft pink duduk terdiam dengan menyanggah dagu di depan meja belajarnya sambil memainkan bolpainnya, pandangannya tertuju entah kemana. Pandangan itu tampak kosong, namun fikirannya di penuhi oleh seseorang.

Terkadang, bibir tipisnya menciptakan sebuah lengkungan kecil nan manis di saat otaknya mengingat sebuah kejadian yang telah ia dan seseorang itu lalui, mungkin kejadian lucu atau kejadian yang tak terduga. Bahkan dua buah semu menghias samar kedua pipi putih nan mulusnya. Sedikit demi sedikit terdengar suara-suara imut nan lucu, jika mungkin ada yang mendengarnya sudah pasti orang itu akan tersenyum bahkan tertawa mendengar dan memperhatikannya.

Termasuk orang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan ini. Dia tampak menahan tawa melihat tingkah gadis soft pink itu. Dia pun memutuskan meringankan langkahnya dan menahan deru nafasnya mendekati si gadis dengan perlahan. Saat sampai di belakang si gadis, dengan gesit ia membekap kedua mata si gadis tak terlalu erat. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti si gadis.

Sakura terlonjak, terlihat badannya bergetar kencang saat kedua matanya di bekap. Seketika aura kesal menguar dari dirinya, "siapa ini?, lepaskan!" Sangat jelas dari suaranya, bahwa ia sangat kesal.

Si pelaku tertawa tanpa suara, ia sangat senang menjahili si gadis. "Coba tebak?" Ujarnya dengan suara yang di buat berbeda dengan suara aslinya.

Sakura menghentikan berontaknya seraya berfikir. Dari suaranya, ia tidak pernah mendengarnya dari orang yang dikenalnya. "siapa?"

Di sela membekap Sakura, si pelaku menghela nafas. Ia sudah tidak tahan melihat reaksi sang gadis kesayangannya ketika melihatnya berada di sini, ia pun memutuskan membuka bekapannya pada kedua mata sang gadis.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa kaku, ia lalu menoleh ke samping ke arah si pelaku. Matanya membulat, mulutnya terbuka dan badannya kaku seketika. Ia terpaku, "S-sasori-nii..." bahkan mulutnya terasa kelu. Ia benar-benar sangat terkejut.

Orang yang di panggil Sasori tersenyum manis sampai kedua pipinya melesung. Pria itu, pria tampan nan imut. Tak terlalu tinggi, berkulit putih, bersurai merah dan yang terpenting lesung pipitnya. Dia memang Sasori, "tadaima... Honey!" Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, bersiap menerima pelukkan erat dari seseorang yang paling ia rindukan.

Sakura lekas berdiri dan menerjang sang kakak tercinta dengan dekapan mautnya, ia sangat merindukan sosok 'kakak bonekanya'.

"Okaeri..." ujarnya dengan sesegukkan. Ia merasakan sang kakak membalas pelukkannya. "Hiks...hiks.. kenapa nii-chan tidak bilang kalau akan pulang?"

Sasori tersenyum lebar, "kejutan. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana ekspresimu saat melihat nii-chan tiba-tiba ada di depanmu. Dan ternyata, ekspresimu tetap sama." Senyumannya terganti dengan kerutan di bibir, "bisakah sekali-kali kau menyambut nii-chan dengan senyuman manismu tadi?, Kalau bisa dengan rona merah di kedua pipimu juga." ia mengantinya lagi dengan seringaian.

Seketika Sakura melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap sang kakak dengan dahi berkerut, "a-apa maksud nii-chan?".

Sasori menyeringai, "tadi nii-chan lihat, kamu lagi melamun sambil senyam-senyum sendiri. Bahkan nii-chan bisa lihat kalau kamu tengah bersemu juga, hayo... sedang mikirin apa sama pacarmu?"

"E-enggak, aku tidak mikirin apa-apa kok. Nii-chan saja yang salah lihat." Sakura mencoba mengelak. Ia berbalik dan membelakangi Sasori. Bibirnya mengerucut dan kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Masak sih dia tadi sampai bersemu.

"Oke...oke... tak apa jika kamu tidak mau memberitahu nii-chan. Sekarang nii-chan ingin tahu seperti apa sih pacarmu itu?" Sasori menggiring Sakura untuk duduk di sofa. "Apa pacarmu itu pemuda yang sering kau ceritakan?"

"Hm..hm.." Sakura menganggukkan kepala, "tapi dia cuma-... nii-chan jangan ceritakan ini pada siapa-siapa ya!" Ia mengerakkan telunjuknya di depan wajah sang kakak, mencoba memperingati.

Sasori mengangguk, meskipun ia sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Tapi dia hanyalah pacar bohonganku." Jelasnya.

Sasori memiringkan kepala, "maksudnya?" Tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Nii-chan tau kan? Kalau aku tidak mau di jodohkan. Jadi, aku meminta dia untuk menjadi pacar bohonganku."

"Oh... tapi apa dia mau?"

"Hm... dia mau." Sakura mengangguk.

"Tapi nii-chan lihat perasaanmu untuk dia tidak bohongan tuh." Memang benar, terlihat dari sang adik saat menceritakan dia sangat berbeda. Memang cinta datangnya tidak bisa di tebak.

"Apaan sih, aku tidak menyukainya tau." Ujar Sakura dengan bibir mengerucut.

"Lha... itu tadi apa?"

"Apa?"

"Barusan yang kamu katakan?!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sudahlah... mana oleh-olehnya?!"

Cinta memang selalu hadir di tengah-tengah hubungan lawan jenis, 'dia' selalu datang tanpa di duga. Tidak ada yang bisa menyembunyikan atau mengelaknya, semua pasti akan tahu yang sebenarnya.

…

…

…

…

 **Minggu, 5 maret 20xx**

 **Pukul 09.00**

"Jadi dia pacarmu? Emm... cukup sempurna dan tak kalah dengan Sasuke. Apa kamu yakin kalau dia tidak akan kalah dari Sasuke?"

Sakura memandang serius ke dalam arena. Di sana tampak dua ekor kuda yang tengah di tunggangi oleh masing-masing orang. Satu kuda putih tengah di tunggangi oleh Naruto dan satu kuda hitam di tunggangi oleh Sasuke. Mereka tampak gagah dengan pakaian khas berkudanya.

Sakura menujukan pandangan seriusnya ke arah Naruto, "aku sangat yakin kalau Naruto pasti akan menang." Ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

"Jika kau sangat yakin, maka ayo kita lihat hasilnya nanti."

Mebuki tiba-tiba menyahut, Sakura tidak tau kapan sang ibu telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Naruto keren juga ya?" Ujar Tenten dengan mata tertuju pada Naruto.

"Sstt ... diamlah! Sebentar lagi pertandingannya akan di mulai." Ino yang duduk di samping Tenten memberi peringatan padanya.

Pertandingan ini tak hanya di saksikan oleh keluarga Haruno saja, namun sahabat Sakura yang tergabung dalam anggota 4Qnya juga ikut hadir menyaksikan. Sedangkan keluarga Uchiha tampak tidak hadir, itu karena Mebuki telah melarang Sasuke untuk memberitahu mereka tentang hal ini. Karena Mebuki tidak ingin membatalkan perjodohan mereka.

…

"Kalian bersedia...siap..."

Hayate berdiri di depan kuda Naruto dan Sasuke, ia memegang dua berdera hitam putih di kedua tangannya dan merentangkannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke bersiap mengerakkan cemetinya, pandangan serius mengarah ke depan. Sebelum bersiap melepaskan langkah kuda mereka, mereka menyempatkan diri untuk saling pandang dengan sengit. Seakan-akan mengatakan 'aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang'. Lalu mereka kembali fokus ke depan.

"MULAI..." Hayate berteriak dengan kencang sambil menarik kedua benderanya dalam dekapan.

Seketika Naruto dan Sasuke mengerakkan cemetinya dengan keras sehingga membuat kuda mereka memulai langkah dengan kencang.

Sasuke berhasil mendahului Naruto saat awal start, ia menyeringai di sela memacu kudanya. 'Dia tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku.' Batinnya percaya diri. Ia terus menggerakkan cemetinya untuk membuat pacuan kudanya semakin kencang.

Sedangkan Naruto yang tertinggal dua meter dari Sasuke tampak terus berusaha mengejarnya, ia tidak akan menyerah. Ia terus memacu kudanya dengan cepat.

Di bangku penonton, semua orang tampak tegang menyaksikan pertandingan sengit ini. Sakura terlihat sangat cemas melihat Naruto yang tertinggal sedikit jauh dari Sasuke, sedangkan Mebuki tampak tersenyum percaya diri. Dia sangat yakin Naruto tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke harus saling beradu kecepatan memutari arena berkuda dengan panjang 1Km sebanyak tiga kali putaran.

Naruto terus berusaha mengejar, ia mengerakkan cemetinya berkali-kali untuk membuat kudanya semakin berpacu dengan kencang. Ia lihat Sasuke di depannya menungang di tengah jalan, dia berusaha menghalanginya. Saat ia sudah berada dekat dengan Sasuke, ia berusaha melewati Sasuke yang berusaha menghalanginya.

Sedangkan Sasuke tampak terus berusaha menghalangi Naruto untuk tidak mendahuluinya, ia mengerakkan kudanya ke kanan saat Naruto mencoba menyalipnya dari arah kanannya.

Naruto pun memilih mengalah sejenak, ia menarik tali kudanya mengurangi kecepatan pacuannya. Di sela memacu, ia berfikir dengan keras. 'Sasuke berusaha menghalangiku untuk mendahuluinya, aku harus mencari cara.' Ia memperhatikan Sasuke dan kudanya seraya berfikir, 'aku tau caranya... '. Naruto pun mengerakkan cemetinya kembali dengan keras untuk menambah pacuan kudanya, sampai akhirnya ia berada tepat di belakang kuda Sasuke. Sasuke kembali menghalanginya, dia selalu bergerak mengikuti arah gerak Naruto yang hendak menyalipnya. Naruto terus mengerakkan kudanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sampai ia menemukan celah lebar di sebelah kanan Sasuke, ia pun segera mengerakkan kudanya ke kanan dengan cepat. Dan... berhasil, ia dapat mendahului Sasuke. 'Heh... ternyata taktikku berhasil juga' ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sedangkan di bangku penonton, Sakura tampak bangkit dari duduknya dan bersorak riang. "Yeeyy... bagus Naruto, ayo kurang dua putaran lagi." Teriaknya sambil menaikkan kedua lengannya.

"Ayo...Naruto.. aku mendukungmu." Teriak Tenten mengikuti Sakura.

Ino dan Hinata hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan kedua temannya.

Kembali ke arena. Sasuke terlihat geram, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa melewatinya. Ia pun kembali berusaha mendahului Naruto, namun di putaran ke dua ia tetap tertinggal tipis di belakangnya. Ini adalah putaran terakhir dan kesempatan terakhirnya, 'aku harus bisa mengalahkannya, aku tidak akan membiarkannya menang.' Sasuke berusaha melewati Naruto, namun Naruto terus berusaha menghalang-halanginya.

Di bangku penonton tampak tengang menyaksikan pertandingan yang tampak sengit antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Jarak di antara mereka sangat tipis.

Naruto berusaha mempertahankan posisinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke menang.

Terlihat garis finish dalam jarak tujuh meter, di sana berdiri Hayate dengan kedua benderanya bersiap untuk mengakhiri pertandingan. Semua penonton tampak tegang dengan harap-harap cemas menunggu hasilnya.

'Aku tidak boleh kalah.' Sasuke menambah kecepatan pacuan kudanya sampai akhirnya ia sejajar dengan Naruto.

'Aku pun juga tidak boleh kalah, demi kebahagiaan Sakura'. Naruto juga menjalankan pacuan kudanya dengan cepat, tak ingin kalah dari Sasuke.

Garis finish terlihat dari jarak satu meter. Mereka masih dalam posisi sejajar menuju finish.

Hayate mengibarkan kedua bendera di kedua tangannya saat melihat mereka berdua hampir sampai dengan kuda mereka.

Bagaikan adegan slow motion. Naruto telah tersalip tipis dari Sasuke saat mereka sampai di garis finish. Dan kemenangan telah di raih oleh Sasuke.

…

'Sial...padahal tinggal sedikit lagi.' Naruto mengutuk dirinya akibat kesalahannya yang kurang cepat dari Sasuke.

"Biar kubantu..."

Naruto menoleh, ia mendapati Sakura tengah berdiri di sampingnya menatapnya dengan lembut. Dia mengangkat tangan, hendak membantunya melepaskan helm dan setelahnya kacamata. Ia terpaku, entah mengapa Sakura begitu perhatian padanya.

"Nih..." Setelahnya Sakura menyerahkan sebotol air putih untuk Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan menerimanya, "terima kasih." Ujarnya dengan tulus.

Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut, ia lalu mengusap keringat yang bercucuran di wajah Naruto dengan handuk lembut. Ia melakukannya dengan senang hati, lagi pula pemuda ini telah berjuang demi dirinya meskipun hasilnya kegagalan.

Sasuke yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka tampak memandang mereka dengan ekspresi dingin, dia tampak tidak suka.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, "Mebuki-sama..." serunya dengan kaget melihat Mebuki tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih ya, kamu sudah memenangkan tantangan ini. Dengan begini Sakura tidak akan menolak lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "sebenarnya bukan sayalah pemenangnya, tapi dia. Apa Mebuki-sama tidak melihat?, kalau dia sangat piawai dalam berkuda. Mungkin tadi adalah keberuntungan saya saja, sebaiknya- Mebuki-sama merestui mereka!".

"Itu tid-..."

"Ibu..."

Mebuki dan Sasuke menoleh, mereka melihat Sakura berjalan sambil mengenggam tangan Naruto mendekati mereka.

"Ibu... aku mohon ibu merestui hubungan kami dan batalkan perjodohanku dengan Sasuke, memang benar Naruto telah kalah dalam tantangan Ibu. Tapi aku sangat mencintai Naruto ibu, aku mohon!" Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah dan menatap Mebuki dengan memelas.

Mebuki mengalihkan pandang ke arah Sasuke, seakan ia bertanya 'bagaimana pendapatmu'. Ia lihat Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya samar, sebagai tanda ia menyetujuinya. Ia pun menghela nafas, lalu kembali menatap Sakura tajam. "Oke..."

Seketika Sakura berbinar. Nanum perkataan sang ibu belum selesai.

"Tapi... masih ada satu tantangan lagi. Jika pacarmu berhasil, ibu akan merestui kalian."

"Bernarkah?"

Mebuki hanya mengangguk, ia lalu menyempatkan diri menyampaikan tantangan berikutnya kepada mereka sebelum akhirnya melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

"Tantangan berikutnya adalah...menari balet, ibu sangat menyukai tari balet. Jadi ibu ingin lihat pacarmu menari balet. Ibu tunggu minggu berikutnya dan ibu akan memutuskan hasilnya."

Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke terpaku mendengar tantangan berikutnya yang di berikan Mebuki untuk Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa Naruto melakukan tarian lemah gemulai seperti itu. Ingat! Dirinya adalah cowok jantan, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu. Itu sangat memalukan, bagaimana kalau fans-fansnya tau?. Tidak... pokoknya ia tidak mau melakukannya.

'Apa ibu bercanda?, bagaimana bisa ibu menyuruh cowok keren seperti Naruto untuk menari balet. Ibu benar-benar keterlaluan. Ibu pasti sudah tau kalau Naruto tidak mungkin mau melakukannya, dan ibu akan tetap menjodohkanku. Tidak-... aku harus meyakinkan Naruto untuk mau menerima tantangan ibu ini, ya... aku harus membuatnya mau.'

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued**

…

…

…

A/N : yey...akhirnya chap 10 selesai juga. Maaf baru bisa update, soalnya ngak ada waktu buat ngetik. Maaf kalau chapter ini gaje, boring dll. Tapi Semoga suka ya!, terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah mau mampir membaca, dan mereview. Reviewan kalian sangat berarti.

Mohon riviewnya...

Arigatou...

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


	11. Sakura yang Sebenarnya

Nami : halo... aku dah update nih. Semoga suka ya dengan chapter ini.

Happy reading! ^_^

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

•

•

•

 _Inspired by Drakor Boys Before Flowers_

Pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruHina, slight SasuSaku, SaiIno & NejiTen

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Friendship, Romance, little bit humor(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Warning : Newbie, OOC, Typos, Boring, Mainstream, Gaje etc.

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka!_

…

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

… **^…**

 **"4Q{Four Queen}"**

… **^…**

•

•

•

 **Pukul 20.00**

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Naruto mau melakukannya?"

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Ia tampak cemas dan kebingungan memikirkan cara untuk membuat Naruto mau menari ballet.

"Pasti akan sangat sulit. Bagaimana pun aku memaksanya, dia pasti tidak akan mau."

Naruto berbeda dengan kebanyakan pemuda. Naruto itu memang pemuda yang baik, tapi dia sangat susah jika harus di bujuk.

"Kyaa... kenapa ibu membuatku pusing begini sih..." Sakura mengacak surai merah mudanya yang tergerai sampai tak berbentuk. Ia sangat kesal saat ini.

Tok...tok...tok...

"SIAPA?"

Akibat rasa kesalnya, ia sampai membentak orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Cklek...

"Oke...oke... maafkan nii-chan, nii-chan pergi saja." Sasori hendak kembali menutup pintunya, namun Sakura mencegahnya.

"Tunggu nii-chan!, maafkan aku. Aku sedang pusing, jadi-..."

"Oke... tidak apa." Sasori kembali memasuki kamar dan menutup pintunya lalu melangkah mendekati Sakura.

Ia mengerti apa yang saat ini di pusingkan adik kesayangannya.

"Apa yang kamu fikirkan?, apa tentang menari ballet?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan ekspresi sendu. Kakaknya memang selalu mengerti dirinya.

"Apa kau sudah berbicara kepada Naruto?" Sasori mengiring Sakura untuk duduk di sofa.

"Sudah." Jawab Sakura setelah dirinya duduk.

"Lalu apa jawabannya?"

"Dia menolak." Sakura belum berkata apa-apa, namun Naruto sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Lalu apa usahamu selanjutnya?" Ia sangat tau sang adik sangat tidak ingin di jodohkan dengan Sasuke, makanya dia ngotot untuk membuat Naruto mau menerima tantangan sang ibu.

Sakura menggeleng, "aku tidak tau. Nii-chan... aku mohon bantu aku! Yakinkan ibu untuk membatalkan ini semua. Aku mohon nii-chan!" Ia menangkupkan tangan di depan wajah menghadap ke arah sang kakak dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Oke... nii-chan akan berusaha untuk membantumu. Tapi nii-chan ingin tau satu hal."

"Apa?" Sakura memiringkan kepala.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Naruto?" Sasori menatap kedua emerald Sakura dengan intens.

Sakura mengalihkan pandang, "a-apa maksud nii-chan?, a-aku tidak mengerti." Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan panas menyerang kedua pipinya.

Sasori menangkup kedua pipi Sakura dan memaksanya bertemu pandang, "aku tau semua tentang dirimu Sakura, aku kakakmu. Jadi.. kau bisa menceritakannya pada nii-chan!" Paksanya dengan lembut.

Sakura melunak, ia menatap sang kakak dengan senyum manis. Ia mengangguk dengan malu-malu, "i-iya... aku menyukai Naruto."

Sasori tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia begitu bahagia melihat sang adik telah berubah, Sakura telah kembali. Sakura yang bisa merasakan kasih sayang, dan Cinta. Sakura yang hanya merasakan kesedihan telah hilang. Ia begitu bahagia mendengar semua ini, ia yakin ayah dan ibu pasti senang mendengarnya.

Sasori membawa Sakura dalam pelukkan hangatnya, "nii-chan bahagia mendengarnya, akhirnya adik kesayangan nii-chan telah kembali."

"Nii-chan berlebihan."

"Ahaha..." Sasori tertawa, "oke..oke.. sekarang ceritakan pada nii-chan, bagaimana kamu bisa menyukai Naruto?" Ia melepaskan dekapannya, memberikan ruang untuk Sakura bercerita.

"Sebenarnya... aku mulai menyukainya saat kami mengikuti olimpiade. Dia pemuda yang baik, meskipun pada awalnya dia membuatku menyebutnya pemuda menyebalkan. Dia pemuda yang ramah dan bijaksana."

Sakura mengingat saat-saat kebersamaannya bersama Naruto. Saat belajar bersama, saat ia menginap di rumah Naruto, saat kejadian tanpa sengaja di bis, dan saat berlatih berkuda. Benar-benar pengalaman yang menyenangkan.

Memang aneh, pada awalnya ia dan Naruto saling membenci. Atau bisa di sebut akulah yang sangat membencinya, karena menurutku dia itu sangat sombong. Namun ternyata setelah mengenal dirinya sedikit jauh, ia bisa tahu sifat aslinya. Baik hati dan ramah, itulah ciri khas dia.

"Tapi... darimana nii-chan tau kalau aku menyukai Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Tentu saja nii-chan tau. Bagi nii-chan, kau itu mudah ditebak."

Sakura memanyunkan bibir, ia mengalihkan pandang dari Sasori sambil bersedekap.

Sasori tersenyum, ia menepuk kepala Sakura dengan pelan. "ternyata adik nii-chan ini sudah besar ya. Baiklah... nii-chan akan berusaha meyakinkan ibu."

Sakura langsung menghambur memeluk Sasori dengan erat, "terima kasih nii-chan." Ujarnya kegirangan. Cuma nii-channya yang hanya mengerti dirinya, atau mungkin _dia_ juga.

…

…

…

…

 **Senin, 6 maret 20xx**

 **Pukul 06.00**

…

 _Naruto pov_

…

Aku memang hanyalah orang kalangan bawah, tidak memiliki apa-apa. Bisa makan dan minum saja sudah cukup. Mendapat beasiswa di sekolah terelit, itu adalah sebuah keajaiban bagiku.

Sejak kecil, aku sudah di latih untuk bisa menerima kenyataan.

Kenyataan... bahwa kami hanyalah kalangan bawah.

Walaupun kami hanyalah kalangan bawah, tapi kami juga memiliki harga diri. Bagi kami, harga diri adalah yang terpenting.

"Apa-apaan itu, tidak.. aku tidak akan mau melakukannya." Walaupun Sakura memohon-mohon padaku, aku tidak akan mau melakukannya.

Bagaimana jika para fansku mengetahuinya, "itu tidak akan terjadi. Bisa-bisa harga diriku akan anjlok jika mereka mengetahuinya, pokoknya aku tidak akan mau melakukannya."

Setelah selesai memakai kemeja, aku kembali menghadap cermin sambil memasangkan dasi di leherku.

"Apa yang ada di dalam fikiran Mebuki-sama?, bisa-bisanya beliau menyuruhku menari bal-... bahkan aku tidak mau menyebutkan namanya. Itu menjijikkan bagiku."

Bagaimana bisa cowok keren plus tampan dan mendapat predikat sebagai pangeran sekolah menari ballet?, apa kata dunia...?

"Oke... aku memang tau ada seorang penari ballet pria yang namanya tersohor di dunia, tapi entahlah siapa namanya. Tapi tetap saja, bagiku ballet sangat menjijikkan."

Ayolah... aku ini pemuda tulen nan gentlemen, aku tampan, tubuhku atletis, pandai bela diri, bahkan aku mendapat sabuk merah waktu SMP. Kurang cowok bagaimana coba...?

Selesai dengan dasi, aku mengenakan jas warna hitam khas Konoha Gakuen.

"Itu memang berlebihan, tapi itulah kenyataannya."

Aku menyisir surai pirangku. Setelahnya aku memasangkan jam tangan mahal 'bagiku' di pergelangan tanganku, dan sebagai finishing aku menyemprotkan parfum khas cowokku di berbagai bagian tubuhku.

Sebelum keluar, aku menyempatkan diri mematut diriku di depan kaca. Dengan jeli, mataku menilik berbagai sudut tubuhku. Mencari tahu apakah masih ada kekurangan.

"Perfect..." satu kata yang tepat untuk di ucapkan untuk penampilanku kali ini. Tak hanya kali ini sih..., tapi tiap hari.

"Semoga hari ini kesialan menjauhiku..."

Setiap hari aku selalu berdo'a seperti ini, entah terkabulkan atau tidak. Kita lihat saja nanti.

Aku menyambar tasku yang tergeletak di atas lantai kayu kamarku, "aku jadi ingin kembali ke Tokyo Academy. _Kami-sama..._ hamba mohon kuatkanlah hamba."

…

 _Naruto pov end_

…

Sreekkk...

"Naruto... ayo cepat!, sarapannya sudah siap."

Naruto menghela nafas, ' _kami-sama..._ jangan sampai keluargaku tahu tentang penderitaanku di sekolah'. Dengan tas yang ia sampirkan di bahu kanannya, ia melangkah dan duduk bersila di depan meja makan.

"Naruto... aku dengar sekolahmu akan mengadakan pesta keberhasilanmu kan?"

"Hm..." sambil mengunyah roti selai nanasnya, ia mengangguk pelan.

"Wah...ini sebuah kehormatan untukmu, apa orang tua juga di undang?" Kushina menatap Naruto dengan berbinar.

Tanpa bersuara, Naruto menggeleng.

"Heh... kenapa tidak tau?"

"Belum ada pengumuman lebih lanjut, sudahlah kaa-chan! Aku mohon jangan membahas tentang sekolahan lagi. Aku tengah pusing." Naruto menegak setengah gelas susunya, lalu bangkit meninggalkan sang ibu yang menatapnya dengan keheranan.

"Ada apa dengan dia?"

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 06.46**

"Kalian sudah lihat madding?" Tanya seorang siswa bersurai raven kepada ketiga temannya.

"Belum, memangnya ada apa?" Salah satu dari ketiga temannya kembali bertanya.

"Soal pesta yang akan di adakan Konoha Gakuen. Pesta itu bertema pesta dansa, di sana juga di jelaskan kalau setiap harus memiliki pasangan." Jelas pemuda bersurai raven itu.

"Benarkah, tapi.. apa kita boleh mengajak seseorang selain murid Konoha Gakuen?"

"Di sana di jelaskan, kita boleh mencari pasangan di luar Konoha Gakuen." Jelasnya lagi.

"Benarkah... wah, kalau begitu aku akan mengajak pacarku saja."

"Aku juga.."

'Jadi... sudah di umumkan?' Naruto berjalan santai melewati ke empat siswa yang sedang mengobrol di sekitar koridor menuju kelasnya. Ia tidak ingin ambil pusing tentang hal itu.

'Mencari pasangan?'. Soal itu memang ia tidak perlu pusing-pusing, sudah pasti akan banyak gadis yang akan meminta padanya nanti. Tapi bukan berarti ia mau menerima mereka, ia tidak perlu memiliki pasangan untuk pergi ke pesta itu.

Shikamaru menepuk bahu Naruto sedikit keras setelah ia sampai di samping Naruto. "Hei... kau sudah lihat madding?"

"Tak perlu, kau sendiri yang akan memberitahuku." Untuk apa melihat madding, sedangkan ia memiliki sahabat yang menjabat sebagai ketua osis.

Shikamaru mendengus, "Hahh~…mendokusai." Ia terdiam sejenak, "Ya... kau pasti juga sudah dengar, kalau pada tanggal 28 maret akan di adakan pesta dansa." Jelasnya dengan malas. "Lalu.. apa kau sudah memikirkan akan mengajak siapa?"

Naruto menghela nafas, "bisakah kau tidak menanyakan itu?". Ia lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti akibat Shikamaru.

Shikamaru ikut melangkahkan kakinya, "apa kau tengah memikirkan tentang menari ballet?" Tebaknya.

"Ya..."

"Bukankah kau sudah menolaknya?, untuk apa kau masih memikirkannya?"

"Kau tidak mengerti Shikamaru, aku ingin menolong Sakura namun tidak begini caranya." Ayolah... ia tidak ingin menari ballet.

"Sorry Naruto... untuk kali ini aku tidak bisa membantumu, kau tau sendiri masalahku kan?"

"Hm... tak apa."

Mereka pun hilang di balik pintu ruang kelas mereka.

…

…

"Wah, pesta dansa ya?. Sakura, kau akan mengajak siapa? Naruto atau Sasuke?" Ino bertanya dengan nada jahil.

Sakura yang tengah asik dengan handphonenya mengalihkan pandang menatap Ino dengan dahi berkerut, "apa maksudmu?, tentu saja aku akan mengajak Na-..." ia menghentikan perkataannya ketika mengingat nama yang baru akan ia sebutkan.

"Sudah pasti Naruto lah... haha..." Ino dan Tenten tertawa mendengar Sakura hampir keceplosan.

Sakura bersemu karena malu, "apaan sih. Enggak lah.. mana mungkin aku bersamanya." Elaknya sambil mengalihkan pandang.

"Kalau tidak bersamanya, berarti sama Sasuke dong?" Dengan wajah polosnya, Tenten bertanya.

"Itu tidak mungkin." Jawabnya dengan kesal.

"Oke... oke...lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto, apa dia mau menerima tantangan bibi?" Ino bertanya.

"Tidak, dia tidak mau." Sakura menjawab dengan lesu.

"Lalu... apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Giliran Hinata yang bertanya.

"Aku masih memikirkannya." Ia harus bisa membuat sang ibu membatalkan semuanya.

"Semoga masalahmu cepat berakhir Sakura.." Ino menepuk bahu Sakura dengan pelan, mencoba menenangkannya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "hm... terima kasih." Ujarnya dengan tulus.

Hinata ikut tersenyum, 'Sakura sudah kembali, aku bahagia melihatnya.' Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum kecut, 'kau telah berhasil, Naruto-san.'

"Lalu kau sendiri akan mengajak siapa?" Sakura bertanya kepada Ino.

Ino tersenyum malu-malu, "lihat saja nanti."

…

…

 **Pukul 07.15**

"Selamat pagi... anak-anak... kita kedatangan siswa baru, ayo masuklah!"

Sebuah sepatu hitam bertali memasuki ruang kelas, tampaklah keseluruhan sosok siswa berseragam Konoha Gakuen bersurai jingga dengan beberapa tindikan di telinganya.

"Halo... "

Dia tersenyum ramah ke arah semua murid yang terduduk di atas bangku.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak siswa baru ya?" Bisik Chouji kepada Shino yang sebangku dengannya.

"Mungkin mereka ingin terlihat keren seperti aku."

Chouji sweetdrop mendengar jawaban yang tak nyambung dari teman sebangkunya ini. 'Dasar...orang aneh.'

"Perkenalkan dirimu!" Kurenai-sensei memerintah sang murid baru untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan... namaku Uzumaki Yahiko. Mohon bantuannya.." ia membungkukkan badan, mencoba akrab.

"Baiklah... kau boleh duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke. Sasuke angkat tanganmu!"

Pemuda bernama Yahiko itu melangkah menuju bangku Sasuke.

"Hei... jadi namamu Sasuke, salam kenal ya." Masih dengan senyum ramah ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke dan berada di depan Naruto.

"Buka laptop kalian, dan buka file yang kemarin sensei kirim ke e-mail kalian!"

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 10.15**

Brakk...

"Naruto..."

Pintu terbuka dengan kasar di sertai dengan suara teriakkan Sakura.

"Naruto...aku mohon!" Ia melangkah cepat menuju Naruto yang tampak duduk di bangkunya tengah sibuk dengan bukunya seorang diri di dalam kelas. "Aku mohon Naruto... aku janji ini yang terakhir, please...!" Ia menekukkan lutut di samping bangku Naruto dengan kedua tangan menangkup di depan wajah.

Naruto bergeming, ia mengerakkan tangannya membalik selembar halaman buku yang ia baca. Ia pun kembali serius membaca buku dalam genggamannya.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya terjadi padanya, ia tak pernah berfikir akan terjadi hal seperti ini padanya. Ia merasa geram karena di acuhkan, ia pun bangkit dan mengambil paksa buku Naruto dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuh. "Dengar... kau telah membuatku bersujud memohon-mohon di hadapanmu, jadi kau tidak bisa menolakku. Mengerti?!" Ia menatap tajam Naruto yang saat ini menatapnya juga tak kalah tajam. Dan menudingkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Naruto.

Sett...

Naruto berdiri dengan cepat, ia mencengkram kedua lengan Sakura dengan erat. Wajahnya mendekat tepat di depan wajah Sakura, bahkan hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan.

Naruto menajamkan pandangan, "aku bukanlah budakmu, aku tidak mau lagi menuruti permintaanmu." Bisiknya dengan penuh penekanan.

"Tidak bisa... pokoknya kau harus menuruti semua permintaanku, karena kita sudah membuat kesepakatan. Dan aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu kan?"

"Hm... tapi untuk satu ini aku tidak bisa."

"Tidak bisa apa maksudmu?"

"…"

Sakura menghela nafas, "kau-..."

Tap..tap...tap...

"Ah... maaf menganggu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu saja."

Seketika Naruto melepaskan Sakura dan memundurkan diri, membuat jarak antara ia dan Sakura.

"Tunggu... kau ada keperluan apa?" Tanya Naruto datar.

Yahiko kembali berbalik, "ah... aku ingin mengambil handphoneku yang tertinggal di bangkuku. Jika kalian masih ada urusan-..."

"Urusanku sudah selesai, ambilah!" Naruto melangkah melewati Sakura, dan mengambil paksa bukunya. Ia melangkah lebar menuju pintu keluar kelas.

"H-hei... tunggu!" Sakura hendak mengejar Naruto, namun Yahiko menghentikannya.

"Kau Haruno Sakura kan?".

Sakura menoleh, tanpa bersuara ia mengangguk.

Yahiko mengulurkan tangan, "perkenalkan... Uzumaki Yahiko, murid baru di kelas ini." Ujarnya dengan senyum lembut.

Sakura mengulurkan tangan, membalas Yahiko dengan ragu. "Salam kenal." Setelahnya, tangan itu terlepas. Dan Sakura segera melesat cepat mengikuti Naruto.

Yahiko memandang punggung Sakura yang menjauh dengan senyum manis, "Salam kenal."

…

…

"Naruto... tunggu..!"

Di sela langkah lebarnya, Naruto menghela nafas. 'Mau sampai kapan dia akan memohon padaku?'

"Naruto.."

Kontan, semua siswa siswi yang berlalu lalang di sekitar koridor lantai satu gedung A memperhatikan Sakura yang tengah berlari mengejar Naruto.

Naruto tak menghiraukan, ia terus melangkah dengan satu tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celana creamnya. Sedangkan satu tangannya lagi tengah membawa buku.

Sakura semakin kesal, ia pun menambah kecepatan larinya. Namun saat tidak di belakang Naruto, tiba-tiba ia tergelincir.

Brukk...

"Kyaa..."

Sakura memejamkan matanya dengan erat, ia takut merasakan sakit. Namun ia malah merasakan hangat pada tubuh depannya, bahkan pipinya merasakan kelembutan bukan kerasnya lantai. Ia juga merasakan sesuatu di bawah tindihannya bergerak naik turun, seperti hidup. Ia pun mengerakkan tangannya, mencoba merasakan apa yang di tindihnya. Lembut dan hangat, itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Hei...bisakah kau menyingkir dari punggungku!"

Sakura langsung membuka mata, ia mengenali suara yang terdengar marah itu.

"Apa kau tidak dengar?"

Suaranya terdengar bertambah marah.

Sakura pun langsung bergerak menyingkir dari atas punggung Naruto.

"Kau itu makan apa sih?, aduuhh... punggungku terasa sakit." Naruto mengeluh sambil memijit punggungnya yang terasa sakit. Ia lalu berdiri.

"M-maaf..." Sakura menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya. Ia sangat malu karena terjatuh menindih Naruto.

"Sudahlah..." Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sakura.

"Tunggu..!" Sakura mencekal lengan Naruto, berusaha menghentikannya. "Kau harus ikut denganku!" Ia menarik lengan Naruto, memaksanya mengikutinya. Pokoknya ia tidak akan menyerah.

"Hei..."

…

…

"Naruto... jadi apa keputusanmu?" Sakura menatap Naruto penuh harap dengan sisa-sisa air mata di kedua pipinya.

Naruto terdiam, ia memperhatikan sekeliling taman atap sambil otaknya berfikir dengan keras. Ia telah mendengar semua kenyataan yang di alami oleh gadis yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Setelah mendengar semuanya, ia menjadi goyah. Ia tidak bisa mempertahankan keangkuhannya. Ia tidak boleh egois, ia harus membantu gadis malang ini. Tapi bukan berarti ia mau menari ballet, "baiklah, aku akan membantumu menggagalkan perjodohanmu. Tapi... aku ingin kau memohon pada ibumu untuk membatalkan tantangan itu!".

Sakura tersenyum, "aku yakin, kau pasti akan membantuku. Terima kasih ya." Ia tersenyum begitu manis, sehingga mungkin siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan terpana.

Termasuk Naruto. Ia memandang Sakura tanpa berkedip. Senyuman itu begitu manis sehingga membuat dirinya bersemu. Ia mengalihkan pandang, berusaha menetralisir keadaannya. "Ehm... k-kau jangan yakin dulu, sebelum kau melaksanakan perintahku." Ujarnya dengan gugup. 'Apa-apaan senyum itu?' Entah mengapa ia merasa gugup hanya karena senyuman manis Sakura.

"Baiklah..." ujar Sakura semangat, masih dengan senyuman manisnya yang mampu membuat Naruto gugup.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 19.30**

"Ibu... "

Mebuki menoleh ke belakang, "ah.. maafkan ibu ya sayang, ibu tadi sangat sibuk. Jadi tidak bisa ikut makan malam bersama di rumah." ia tersenyum kepada Sakura.

"Ibu... aku mohon batalkan tantangan ibu!"

Seketika ekspresi Mebuki berubah datar, "ibu tidak akan membatalkannya."

"Tapi tantangan ibu sangat konyol, Naruto mana mungkin mau melakukannya. Ibu... aku mohon batalkan tantangan ibu dan merestui hubunganku dengan Naruto!"

Naruto sudah berjanji mau membantuny, jadi aku harus berusaha meyakinkan ibu.

"Ibu tetap tidak akan membatalkannya."

Tidak bisa, ini adalah bagian dari rencananya untuk tetap mempertahankan perjodohan Sakura dan Sasuke. Ia tahu pasti bahwa Naruto tidak akan mungkin mau melakukannya, dan rencananya akan berhasil.

"Ibu... bukankah ibu ingin aku bahagia?, dan kebahagiaanku ada pada Naruto ibu. Aku menyukai Naruto dan aku mencintainya. Dia adalah pacarku. Jika ibu masih tetap tidak mau merestui kami, maka aku akan berbuat sesuatu yang membuat ibu menyesal."

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Mebuki menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dengan perasaan marah dan kesal.

Mebuki menatap kepergian Sakura dalam diam, "tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi Sakura. Sasuke adalah yang terbaik untukmu." Meskipun terlihat tenang, namun ia begitu khawatir. Ia takut Sakura benar-benar nekat.

"Ibu... menurutku, yang terbaik untuk Sakura adalah kebahagiaannya." Sasori melangkah mendekati sang ibu dan berdiri di sampingnya dengan memegang kedua pundaknya, "kita tidak pernah melihat Sakura seperti ini kan?, Sakura sudah berubah. Dia bukan lagi Sakura yang dingin, Sakura yang kasar, dan Sakura yang nakal. Tapi dia sekarang adalah Sakura kita yang dulu, Sakura yang ceria, Sakura yang baik, dan Sakura yang suka tersenyum." Sasori mengingat semuanya tentang adik kesayangannya itu. "Aku tau Sasuke adalah menantu idaman ibu, tapi Sakura tidak menyukainya. Dia sudah memilih sendiri, dan bukankah kita harus mendukungnya?"

"Kita tidak harus mendukungnya, karena pilihannya tidak tepat." Ujar Mebuki dengan marah. Ia tahu mana yang terbaik untuk putrinya.

"Aku mengerti apa yang menurut ibu tidak tepat. Karena pemuda yang di pilih Sakura adalah orang miskin kan?"

"Ya... ibu tidak akan merestui mereka, karena derajat mereka lebih rendah dari pada kita. Dan ibu menginginkan jodoh yang derajatnya sama dengan kita, kau mengerti?".

"Aku mengerti ibu. Tapi bukankah kebahagiaan Sakura lebih penting?"

Mebuki menepis kedua tangan Sasori yang berada di atas pundaknya, "Sudahlah... kau jangan menasehati ibu, ibu tahu mana yang terbaik untuk Sakura." Ujarnya dengan ketus, ia lalu melangkah meninggalkan Sasori yang tampak menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya.

"Ibu tidak akan pernah tau mana yang terbaik untuk Sakura."

…

…

…

 _Sakura pov_

…

Brakk...

Pintu tertutup dengan kasar. Setelah menguncinya, aku berlari dan menghempaskan tubuhku di atas kasur dengan tengkurap.

"Ibu tidak pernah mengerti keinginanku, di selalu bertindak tanpa memikirkan perasaanku."

Sejak dulu hingga kini, ibu masih saja mengatur kehidupanku. Ibu tidak membiarkanku bebas memilih apa yang aku suka. Ibu tidak akan pernah mengerti kebahagiaanku.

Aku mengerti, ibu melakukan ini semua untuk kebahagiaanku. Tapi jika aku tidak bahagia, apa aku tidak boleh menentang?.

"Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke, kenapa ibu tidak mau mengerti juga?"

Aku tidak menyukai Sasuke sejak pertama kali melihatnya. Karena dia pemuda yang membosankan dan dingin. Aku sangat tidak menyukai pemuda dingin.

Aku membalik badan menjadi terlentang, aku memandang atap kamarku cukup lama. Tengah menerawang.

Aku lebih menyukai pemuda yang riang, hangat, ramah dan baik hati. Seperti... Naruto.

Aku tersenyum malu, aku mengambil guling kesayanganku dan memeluknya dengan erat. Bahkan hanya mengujarkan namanya saja sudah membuatku salah tingkah.

"Entah sejak kapan aku menyukai pemuda menyebalkan itu."

Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Entah sejak kapan aku menyukai cowok pirang menyebalkan itu. Aku baru menyadarinya kalau aku menyukainya saat kemarin berlatih berkuda dengannya.

Aku mengingat saat-saat berdua bersamanya. Aku kembali tersenyum, malahan bertambah lebar dan jangan lupakan semu di pipiku. Banyak sekali hal tak terduga terjadi padaku dan dia.

Aku merasa nyaman dan bebas saat bersama dia. Dia selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum dan bahagia. Hanya dialah yang bisa membuatku menjadi seperti ini, seperti diriku yang dulu. Meskipun sikap kasarku masih susah hilang.

"Naruto..."

Aku menggumamkan namanya dengan pipi bersemu.

Dia bagaikan mentari yang menyinari bagian hidupku yang gelap. Hidupku yang selama ini kelam, kembali cerah berkat cahayanya. Dialah pelitaku, tanpanya aku kembali dalam kelam.

"Yang aku inginkan hanya Naruto."

Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan sebuah perasaan suka yang begitu berlebihan. Rasa sukaku pada Naruto bagaikan langit tinggi tak berbatas, terlalu sangat suka sampai aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Apa inikah cinta?" Tanyaku pada atap kamarku, ya.. cinta memang gila. Bagaimana bisa atap berbicara?.

Aku tidak pernah tahu dan tidak ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta itu. Namun setelah merasakannya, ternyata rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Rasanya bagaikan beribu-ribu bunga yang berhamburan di dalam hatiku, sangat menyenangkan.

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Awal pertemuan yang menyebalkan, bagaimana bisa aku menyukai cowok menyebalkan seperti dia."

Ya... awal yang tidak wajar. Aku pernah mengatakan 'aku tidak akan suka dengan cowok menyebalkan seperti Naruto' aku mengatakannya dengan kesal, kurasa inilah karma.

Berawal dari pertengkaran dan berubah menjadi cinta, kenapa jadi mirip sekali dengan drama-drama di tv ya?. Tapi ini memang kenyataan, berawal kekesalanku padanya saat dia menentangku. Dan dia mulai berusaha mendekatiku, lalu kami bekerja sama dan akhirnya terjebak dalam tantangan ibuku.

"Aku akan berusaha meyakinkan ibu demi Naruto." Tekatku sudah bulat. Aku mencintai Naruto dan aku akan memperjuangkannya.

…

 _Sakura pov end_

…

…

…

…

 **Selasa, 7 maret 20xx**

 **Pukul 10.15**

"Tumben, Sakura tidak mencarimu?"

"…"

Naruto bergeming, ia hanya melirikkan matanya ke arah Shikamaru di sampingnya. Lalu kembali fokus pada bukunya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas, "mendokusai..." setelah menggumamkan kata favoritnya, ia kembali menutup matanya dengan punggung tersandar di kursi kantin.

'Benar juga kata Shikamaru, kenapa dia tidak menemuiku?. Apa ibunya tidak mau menurutinya untuk membatalkan tantangan itu?, atau mungkin dia sudah pasrah menerima di jodohkan dengan Sasuke?, apa mungkin?.' Itu tidak mungkin. Sakura pernah bercerita, kalau dia tidak menyukai Sasuke. 'Apa perlu aku menanyakannya?, tidak... untuk hal ini biar dia sendiri yang menemuiku.'

Ayolah... ia tidak ingin pusing untuk hari ini saja, ia ingin tenang sejenak dari masalah Sakura.

'Tapi... memang sejak pagi aku belum melihatnya sama sekali, apa dia tidak masuk?'

Ia sedikit khawatir, karena biasanya dia akan lewat di koridor kelas bila ingin menuju kelasnya. 'Tapi mungkin saja aku yang tidak melihatnya. Hahh~…sudahlah.'

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 14.45**

"Naruto... apa tadi Sakura bersamamu?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas, ia menatap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

Aneh sekali, kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang menanyakan Sakura padanya. Pertama Ino, tadi pagi dia menanyakan Sakura padanya. Katanya Sakura belum datang, dan dia mengira Sakura bersamanya. Lalu Shikamaru dan sekarang Sasuke menanyakannya padanya. Sudah jelas tadi waktu istirahat ia berada di kantin bersama Shikamaru. Ia benar-benar khawatir sekarang.

"Mungkin saja dia bersamamu tadi."

"Apa kau sudah bertanya pada teman-temannya?"

"Sudah, malahan... aku menghampiri markasnya. Dan dia tidak ada, mereka juga mengira kalau Sakura bersamamu."

Naruto terlihat binggung dan khawatir, "kalau dia tidak bersama teman-temannya lalu kemana dia?".

Sasuke ikut cemas, "aku akan coba menghubunginya nanti." Ia lalu bangkit dari bangkunya dan melangkah keluar dari kelas.

'Sial... kemana gadis itu?, apa dia melakukan sesuatu agar ibunya mau membatalkan perjodohannya?. Ku kira dia sudah berubah, tapi apa ini?'

"Naruto-san... duluan ya." Yahiko berpamitan, ia mencoba akrab dengan Naruto. Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Yahiko juga segera beranjak.

Naruto hanya bergumam menanggapi sapaan sopan dari Yahiko. Fikirannya tengah di penuhi oleh hal-hal negatif tentang Sakura.

"Naruto... cepatlah! Busnya sebentar lagi berangkat." Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menunggu Naruto di luar kelas, tampak sudah tak sabar menunggunya.

"Ya..." ia pun melangkah keluar kelas.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Shikamaru hanya diam, lalu mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang.

…

…

"Itu kan Sakura. Syukurlah dia baik-baik saja."

Di sana, Sakura terlihat tengah bersama seorang siswa. 'Mungkin Sasuke' ia tidak tau siapa siswa itu, karena siswa itu mengenakan jaket berhoddy.

"Ada apa?" Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping Naruto.

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kakinya berbelok menuju bis, "tidak ada apa-apa. Ayo..! Nanti kita ketinggalan bis."

Shikamaru menangkap Sakura yang berada di sana, "oh...Sakura." ia melihat Sakura memasuki mobil seorang siswa berhoddy. "Apa yang di lakukan Sakura dengan siswa itu?" Setelah Sakura memasuki mobil, siswa itu memutari mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya. "keliahatannya Sakura mengenalnya."

"Shikamaru... kau sedang apa?, ayo cepat naik!" Naruto berteriak di balik jendela bis.

"Ya..." ia lalu melangkah menuju pintu bis. 'Siapa siswa itu?'.

…

…

…

…

 **Rabu, 8 maret 20xx**

 **Pukul 06.46**

"Naruto..."

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, "Ino.." sapanya ketika tahu siapa sang pemanggil.

"Naruto... di mana Sakura?, kenapa dia tidak berangkat bersamamu?" Tanya Ino setelah sampai di dekat Naruto.

Naruto tampak binggung dengan apa yang ditanyakan Ino padanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau jangan berpura-pura, Sakura semalam bersembunyi di rumahmu kan?. Katakan saja yang sebenarnya!" Tenten ikut menanyakan.

"Tunggu! Apa maksud kalian?"

"Naruto-san, semalam Sakura tidak pulang. Bibi Mebuki mencarinya ke rumah kami, lalu kami mengatakan mungkin saja Sakura menginap di rumahmu." Hinata menjelaskan kejadian kemarin.

"Hei... tunggu dulu, sejak kemarin aku dan Sakura tidak pernah bertemu. Mana mungkin dia menginap di rumahku. Tapi, kalian bilang dia tidak pulang semalam?"

"Ya... dia tidak pulang semalam." Ino tampak khawatir.

"Apa Mebuki-sama sudah mencarinya di tempat-tempat favorit Sakura, atau mungkin apartemennya?"

"Ya... bibi Mebuki sudah menyuruh bodyguardnya untuk mencari Sakura di apartemennya dan tempat-tempat favoritnya bahkan rumah kami-..." perkataan Tenten terpotong.

"Dan rumahku." Sahut Sasuke yang baru tiba di dekat mereka bersama Kiba. "Jadi.. dia tidak di rumahmu?"

"Kalau dia tidak di rumahmu, lalu dia kemana?" Ujar Hinata begitu khawatir.

"APA... Sakura-sama hilang?" tanya Kiba tampak syock.

"Kiba.. kecilkan suaramu!" Tenten menatap tajam Kiba.

Kiba langsung membekap mulut setelah mendapat bentakan dari Tenten.

"Sasuke... apa kemarin kau sudah menghubunginya?" Tanya Naruto dengan cemas.

"Ya... tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya."

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam di samping Naruto, tampak mengingat sesuatu. "Teman-teman..."

Seketika semua pandangan mengalih kepada Shikamaru. "Apa?"

"Kemarin aku melihat Sakura memasuki mobil dengan seorang siswa berhoddy." Terang Shikamaru.

Seketika Naruto juga mengingatnya, "ah... ya aku juga melihatnya. Aku kira kemarin Sakura bersamamu Sasuke, tapi ternyata tidak."

"Apa jangan-jangan Sakura bersama siswa itu?" Tebak Ino.

"Bisa jadi." Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Teman-teman... sebaiknya kita diskusikan ini di markas 4Q saja, di sini banyak yang melihat kita." Usul Hinata setelah memperhatikan sekitar.

Memang benar, saat ini mereka tengah di perhatikan banyak siswa dan siswi yang berlalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

…

…

"Jadi.. bagaimana menurut kalian?" Ino berharap semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura.

"Menurut spekulasi Shikamaru dan Naruto, Sakura pergi dengan siswa berhoddy itu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi... apakah Sakura mulai hilang sore kemarin?" tanya Naruto. Jika benar Sakura mulai hilang kemarin, maka benar bila Sakura bersama siswa itu.

"Ya... bodyguard bibi Mebuki mendatangi rumah kami pada sore hari." Hinata ingat waktu itu ia tengah bersantai di ruang tengah, namun tiba-tiba bodyguard keluarga Haruno datang dan menanyakan keberadaan Sakura.

"Jadi... Sakura pergi dengan siswa berhoddy itu?, tapi siapa siswa itu?" Tanya Tenten tampak khawatir.

"Shikamaru.. Naruto.. apa kalian melihat siswa itu mengenakan seragam atau mungkin pakaian biasa?" Kiba yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya ikut membuka suara.

"Dia juga mengenakan seragam Konoha Gakuen." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Tapi... setau kami, Sakura tidak dekat dengan siswa lain. Selain Naruto dan Sasuke." jelas Tenten.

"Apa Sakura memiliki mata-mata atau suruhan?" tanya Shikamaru mencoba mencari kejelasan.

"Ya... dia punya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Sakura tidak pernah lagi menyuruhnya." Terang Ino.

"Ada berapa orang?"

"Tiga siswa."

"Bisa kita memanggilnya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi mereka."

…

…

"Apa kemarin kalian bersama Sakura?" Naruto mencoba mengintrogasi setelah mereka bertiga baru tiba di markas 4Q.

Mereka bertiga menggeleng, "Kami sudah tidak lagi di perintah Sakura-sama semenjak kami di perintah untuk membullymu." Ujar salah satu siswa.

"Lalu siapa siswa itu?" Ino bertanya-tanya, sambil berjalan mondar-mandir. Ia begitu cemas, "semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura."

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengingat sesuatu, "Sakura membawa handphonenya kan?" tanyanya kepada seluruh orang yang berada di dalam markas.

"Entahlah, kemarin aku mencoba menghubunginya dan tersambung. Tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya." Sasuke yang menjawab.

"Kalau begitu.. coba kau hubungi sekarang!"

Sasuke pun mencoba menghubungi Sakura, ia mendengar teleponnya tersambung namun.. "tidak di angkat."

"Berarti handphonenya sedang aktif. Kalau begitu kita akan mencari Sakura melalui GPS, semoga GPS Sakura menyala."

'Sakura... semoga kau baik-baik saja.' Do'a Naruto dalam hati, ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

…

…

 **Pukul 08.00**

"Sasori... ibu berangkat dulu. Nanti kalau ada telepon dari Sakura, hubungi ibu ya!" Sejak semalam entah mengapa ia kepikiran dengan Sakura meskipun yang ia tau putrinya tengah berada di rumah pacarnya. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto adalah seorang pemuda. Dan seorang gadis tidak boleh menginap di rumah seorang pemuda meskipun ada keluarga si pemuda.

"Ya... " Sasori yang tengah melahap sarapannya menyahut. Ia tampak santai, walaupun sang adik tengah hilang. Itu karena ia mendengar kalau sang adik tengah bersama dengan pacarnya atau orang yang di cintainya. 'Aku yakin, Sakura baik-baik saja bersama Naruto.'

Mebuki melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan. Ia hendak berangkat menuju kantor. "Semoga kau baik-baik saja Sakura. Entah mengapa ibu sangat cemas."

…

…

…

…

Ddrrtt...drrtt...drrttt...

Sakura merasakan handphone dalam Saku blezernya bergetar. Ia ingin mengambil handphonenya, namun ia tidak bisa. Itu karena tangannya terikat di belakang tubuhnya. Bahkan ia tidak bisa berteriak meminta tolong karena mulutnya telah tersumpal oleh sapu tangan. Kakinya juga terasa sakit dan tidak bisa bergerak karena terikat dengan kuat.

"Hmph..." ia berteriak dalam bungkaman sapu tangan, ia berontak berusaha melepaskan diri.

Pria bersurai hitam panjang tampak geram karena terganggu dengan suara Sakura. "Deidara... cepat kau diamkan gadis itu!"

"Kenapa harus aku un...?" Ia tidak ingin di ganggu di saat ia tengah sibuk menikmati sarapannya. "Hidan.. kau saja!" Ia menunjuk pria bersurai putih di sampingnya.

"Apa?, demi dewa jashin... apa kau tidak melihat kalau aku tengah menikmati sarapanku?" Hidan menolak, ia begitu sangat lapar dan tidak ingin di ganggu. "Kakuzu... kau saja yang mendiamkannya! Lagipula kau itu sangat seram, aku ya-..."

"Diamlah! Di sini aku yang menjadi bos kalian. Jadi kalian harus mengikuti perintahku." Kakuzu semakin geram, ia tidak ingin di bantah. Ia sendiri juga merasa kelaparan karena menjaga gadis itu yang selalu merepotkan mereka sejak semalam.

"baiklah...baiklah... aku yang akan membuatnya diam un.." Deidara bangkit dan hendak melangkah mendekati Sakura, namun pintu gudang itu terbuka dan menghentikan niatnya.

Tampaklah dalam gelap seorang pemuda berhoddy yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kotor dan berantakan itu. Dia melangkah mendekati Sakura, dan berhenti tepan di depan Sakura.

"Bos..." sapa mereka bertiga kepada sosok pemuda berhoddy itu.

Sakura melototkan matanya, ia begitu marah dan kesal dengan pemuda ini. Pemuda yang sengaja menipunya. "Emm...emm..." ia menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba melepaskan ikatan pada tangannya. Ia sangat ingin memukul pemuda brengsek di hadapannya ini.

Pemuda itu tersenyum menyeringai, "kenapa?, kau ingin menghajarku?. Kalau begitu ayo lakukan! Kau tidak bisa kan. Hahaha..."

Tawanya terdengar menjuru keseluruh gudang, tawa yang begitu menjengkelkan bagi Sakura.

Pemuda berhoddy itu menghentikan tawanya. Dengan kasar, dia mencengkram rahang Sakura dengan keras. "Untuk saat ini kau selamat, tapi tunggu saat kau pasti akan habis." Ancamnya, ia lalu melepaskan Sakura, dan beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"Emph..." Sakura terus berontak, ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah penuh dramanya itu.

'Kami-sama... hamba mohon selamatkanlah hamba.' Hanya itulah yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini.

…

…

…

 **To Be Continuend**

…

…

…

A/N : haha... sepertinya ngak akan ada tari ballet. Soalnya aku ngak rela kalau Naruto nari ballet. Untuk Sasuke apa suka sama Sakura? Ikutin ceritanya aja ya!. Kira-kira ada yang bisa nebak ngak, siapa yang menculik Sakura?.

Penasaran?, ikutin ceritanya terus ya!.

Terima kasih buat fav, foll, dan reviewnya. Aku sangat menghargai revieawan kalian.

Oke.. buat yang dah nge-read, tinggalkan review ya! :D

Arigatou...

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


	12. Balas Dendam

Nami : hello minna-san...aku kembali setelah lama belum update juga. Hehe...gomene...

Happy reading! ^_^

 **Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

•

•

•

 _Inspired by Drakor Boys Before Flowers_

Pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruHina, slight SasuSaku, SaiIno & NejiTen

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Friendship, Romance, little bit humor(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Warning : Newbie, OOC, Typos, Boring, Mainstream, Gaje etc.

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka!_

…

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

… **^…**

 **"4Q{Four Queen}"**

… **^…**

•

•

•

 **Flasback**

 _ **Selasa, 7 maret 20xx**_

 _ **Pukul 14.47**_

 _"Hahh~…di mana sih Yamato-san?"_

 _Sakura celingukkan mencari mobil jemputannya, padahal ia sudah memerintahkan untuk di jemput lebih awal. Tapi apa sekarang, kenapa belum muncul-muncul juga?._

 _"Sakura-san..."_

 _Sakura menoleh ke sumber suara,"oh... kau." Sapanya sebentar, ia lalu kembali fokus ke halaman sekolah untuk mencari mobil jemputannya._

 _"Sedang menunggu jemputan?" Tanya seseorang siswa yang tadi memanggilnya, dan sekarang berdiri di sampingnya._

 _"Hm..." Sakura bergumam sebagai jawaban, Ia tengah di sibukkan dengan pencariannya._

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan mereka berdua._

 _"Ah... jemputanku sudah tiba, mau aku antar?" Tawar siswa itu dengan tersenyum._

 _Sakura melirikkan matanya ke arah si siswa berhoddy itu, 'apa tidak apa aku menumpang padanya?, ah... itu tidak penting sekarang. Aku harus cepat sampai di rumah,' "baiklah... jika kau tidak keberatan."_

 _"Ah... tentu saja tidak," siswa itu membukakan pintu untuk Sakura. "Silahkan!"_

 _Setelah Sakura memasuki mobil, siswa itu memutari mobil dan memasukinya._

 _"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-san terlihat terburu-buru. Ada apa?"_

 _Sakura duduk dengan gelisah, ia harus segera sampai di rumah sebelum sang ibu sampai duluan. Saking gelisahnya, sampai ia tidak mendengar pertanyaan siswa yang duduk di sampingnya._

 _Si siswa itu tak ambil pusing, lagipula itu bukan masalahnya._

…

 _Beberapa menit berlalu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai berbicara. Sedari tadi mereka saling diam._

 _Sakura sibuk dengan fikirannya, sedangkan matanya tak pernah teralihkan dari jalanan di luar jendela._

 _Sedangkan si siswa tampak terus memperhatikan Sakura tanpa sepengetahuannya, ia memperhatikan dalam diam._

 _Sampai mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di sebuah tempat asing bagi Sakura._

 _Sakura mengerutkan dahi, ia menatap si siswa berhoddy "lho... kenapa kita berhenti di sini?"_

 _Siswa berhoddy itu tersenyum, "maaf Sakura-san, aku ada urusan sebentar. Kau menunggu sebentar tidak apa-apa kan?"_

 _"Tap-..." sebelum Sakura memprotes lebih lanjut, siswa itu telah menuruni mobil. 'Hah... sial, kalau taunya begini aku tidak usah menumpang tadi.'_

 _Beberapa menit berlalu, namun siswa itu belum juga muncul. Sakura merasa kesal dan gelisah, "pak... kemana majikanmu pergi tadi, kenapa belum kembali juga?" Tanyanya kepada sang supir._

 _"Saya juga tidak tahu nona." Jawabnya di sela dia menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi kemudi._

 _'Kalau begini... aku akan sampai di rumah saat ibu sudah ada di rumah, sial...' gumamnya dengan kesal, ia ingin pergi dan pulang sendiri naik taksi. Namun ia tidak tahu sekarang ia berada di mana._

 _ **Cklek...**_

 _Tiba-tiba pintu mobil di sampingnya di buka dengan paksa oleh seorang pria bersurai hitam panjang, ia hendak menghalanginya namun terlambat. Pria itu lebih dulu membukannya, "siapa kau? Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" Ia menatap pria itu dengan takut._

 _"Jangan banyak tanya nona, sebaiknya kau ikut aku sekarang juga!" Pria itu menarik lengannya dengan kuat, memaksanya keluar dari mobil._

 _Sakura tidak ingin menurutinya, ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak tertarik oleh pria itu. "Lepaskan!" Ia berteriak dengan kencang sambil terus berontak minta di lepaskan._

 _Sedangkan sang sopir tampak diam saja, tidak ingin membantu Sakura. Seperti dia telah di suruh untuk diam._

 _Karena kekuatan pria itu lebih kuat, Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Sehingga pria itu berhasil membawanya keluar dari dalam mobil. Tak lama kemudian datanglah dua pria lagi, yang satu bersurai pirang panjang dan yang satu lagi bersurai putih._

 _"Lepaskan...!" Sakura terus berontak, ia tidak ingin ikut dengan mereka. "Siapa kalian? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?"_

 _"Deidara... Hidan... cepat bantu aku!" Titah pria bersurai hitam panjang itu di sela dia kerepotan membawa Sakura._

 _"Siap bos Kakuzu!" Deidara mendekat, ia lalu membekap mulut Sakura dengan sapu tangan yang telah ia berikan obat bius._

 _Seketika Sakura merasakan pening, dan pandangan matanya mengabur. Ia pun langsung terjatuh terkulai lemas dengan mata tertutup, ia jatuh pingsan._

 _Sebelum terjatuh di atas tanah, Kakuzu berhasil menangkapnya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam gudang._

…

…

 _ **Pukul 18.30**_

 _Sakura membuka matanya dengan perlahan, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba mengembalikan fokusnya. Ia masih merasakan pusing menyerang kepalanya, bahkan ia juga merasakan sakit pada pergelangan tangan dan kakinya._

 _"Akhirnya kau sadar juga."_

 _Sakura terkejut mendengar suara yang begitu di kenalnya, ia pun telah sepenuhnya tersadar akibat mendengar suara orang itu. "Kau?" Sakura membulatkan mata, ia tidak percaya dengan semua ini._

 _"Kenapa? Kau terkejut?" Nada bicaranya terdengar angkuh._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?, cepat! Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berteriak memerintahkan siswa itu untuk melepaskannya._

 _Siswa berhoddy itu tertawa, "haha... kau bercanda? Mana mungkin aku melepasmu setelah aku berhasil menangkapmu. Sebentar lagi riwayatmu akan berakhir Sakura Haruno." Ancamnya dengan seringai jahat._

 _"Apa salahku padamu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Ia tidak mengerti apa masalahnya, sehingga ia di culik oleh siswa itu._

 _"Kau ingin tahu apa masalahmu?" Ujar siswa itu dengan sedikit membentak, "kau memiliki banyak masalah denganku. Kau ingat seorang siswa bersurai merah berkaca mata, dia... dia adalah kakakku. Uzumaki Nagato, yang telah meninggal karena ulahmu." Siswa itu menuding Sakura dengan tatapan tajam._

 _Sakura kembali terkejut, ia membolakan mata. Uzumaki Nagato... dia adalah kakak kelasnya yang dulu sering ia bully, dan sekarang... dia sudah meninggal. 'Tidak... itu pasti tidak mungkin, siswa baru ini pasti tengah berbohong.' Ia tidak percaya dengan hal itu, lalu apa katanya tadi? Nagato adalah kakaknya?. 'Dia pasti sengaja melakukannya demi uang, dia ingin memeras keluargaku.' Sakura menganti ekspresinya menjadi seringai, "kau jangan membodohiku ya?, aku tau kau melakukan ini untuk memeras keluargaku 'kan?" Ia bertanya dengan nada remeh._

 _Seketika siswa itu menjadi sangat marah, ia menghampiri Sakura dan mencengkram rahangnya dengan keras. "Apa kau bilang? Memeras keluargamu?, tidak... kau salah besar." Siswa itu menajamkan pandangannya tepat di kedua emerald Sakura, "Aku menculikmu karena hendak mengakhiri hidupmu." Ujarnya penuh penekanan._

 _Sakura menggerakkan kepala agar terlepas dari cengkraman siswa itu, ia tidak takut dengan ancaman itu. "Cuih..." ia meludah tepat di wajah siswa itu, "aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu, lihat saja! Siapa yang akan berakhir di sini."_

 _Siswa itu memundurkan diri, ia mengusap wajahnya yang terkena ludah yang sengaja di berikan Sakura. Wajahnya mengeras dan memanas, kemarahannya telah sampai batas. "Kau-..." ia mengangkat kepalan tangan, hendak memukul Sakura. Namun suara handphonenya menghentikannya, "sial... siapa yang berani mengangguku." Ia pun merogoh saku celananya, "kali ini kau beruntung Sakura, tapi besok hidupmu akan segera berakhir." Sebelum mengangkat teleponnya ia sempatkan untuk mengancam, ia pun menyingkir keluar dari tempat gelap dan kotor itu._

 _'Kami-sama... apa yang harus aku lakukan?, hamba mohon selamatkanlah hamba.'_

 **Flasback end**

…

…

 **Rabu, 8 maret 20xx**

 **Pukul 08.45**

Setelah mendapat izin dari sang kepala sekolah, Naruto dan teman-temannya berangkat dengan menggunakan mobil sekolah menuju tempat di mana saat ini Sakura berada.

"Apa mungkin Sakura di culik?, atau mungkin dia nekat kabur agar ibunya mau membatalkan perjodohannya?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru sedikit membuat Sasuke ngilu, ia tahu memang Sakura tidak menyetujui perjodohan dengannya. Namun jika harus jujur, sebenarnya ia setuju dengan perjodohannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sakura tidak menyukainya. "Kalau menurutku, Sakura di culik. Tidak mungkin dia berbuat nekat, Sakura bukanlah gadis seperti itu." Ia sangat yakin tentang hal itu.

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke," Naruto ikut menimpali. "Sakura adalah gadis kuat dan tangguh, dia tidak akan mudah menyerah hanya karena hal seperti itu. Semoga saat ini dia baik-baik saja." Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura saat ini, entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

…

…

…

…

"Kalian pergilah! Jaga tempat ini dengan ketat, aku tidak ingin ada satu orangpun yang tau tempat ini. kalian mengerti?!"

"Kami mengerti bos, tapi jangan lupa dengan bayaran kami." Tuntut Kakuzu.

"Tenang saja!"

Setelah kepergian ketiga preman dari ruangan gelap nan kotor itu, siswa berhoddy itu melangkah mendekati Sakura dengan membawa sebuah suntikan.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" Sakura gemetaran, ia merasa sangat ketakutan.

"Waktumu sudah tiba, Sakura." Siswa itu melangkah perlahan mendekati Sakura, ia sengaja mengangkat suntikan itu untuk membuat Sakura semakin ketakutan. "Nagato-nii.. sebentar lagi kau akan bisa hidup tenang di alam sana."

"T-tunggu...! Tolong jelaskan padaku! Bagaimana bisa Nagato meninggal?" Sakura bergerak gelisah, ia mencoba melepaskan diri.

Siswa itu menghentikan langkahnya dari jarak lima langkah dari Sakura, "dia meninggal karena bunuh diri. Itu semua gara-gara kau, kau telah membuatnya menderita. Kau telah memperlakukan kakakku dengan kejam, maka kau juga akan mengalaminya." Ia kembali melangkah perlahan mendekati Sakura.

"T-tolong maafkan aku! Aku melakukan itu semua karena aku membenci kakakmu, aku mohon mengertilah!" Sakura terus berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangannya.

"Heh... kalau begitu aku juga sama, aku melakukan ini karena aku membencimu." Siswa itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia telah sampai tepat di hadapan Sakura, ia mendekatkan suntikannya di depan wajah Sakura. Ia menyeringai, "kau lihat suntikan ini?, di dalamnya berisi racun yang akan membuat dirimu mati secara perlahan. Aku ingin kau merasakan juga bagaimana rasanya penderitaan kakakku, sebentar lagi kau akan merasakannya."

Sakura semakin ketakutan, ia tidak ingin semua ini terjadi. Ia masih ingin hidup, bahkan ia belum pernah merasakan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. 'Kami-sama... aku mohon selamatkanlah hamba!' Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat, ia begitu ketakutan.

"Berdo'alah! Semoga kau bisa mati dengan tenang.!" Siswa itu mengarahkan suntikannya ke tangan Sakura yang terikat di belakang tubuhnya, tinggal sedikit lagi suntikan itu akan masuk ke dalam kulit Sakura. Namun...

 **Brakk...**

"Boss...ada sekumpulan anak muda menyerang kita bos." Deidara masuk dengan kasar, dia terlihat ketakutan.

Siswa itu geram, karena lagi-lagi rencananya gagal. "Bodoh... apa kau tidak bisa menghadapi mereka? mereka hanya anak muda." Bentaknya, ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri Deidara. "Siapa mereka?"

"Mereka mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan anda bos, tapi aku mengenal salah satu dari mereka. Kau harus berhati-hati terhadapnya bos, karena dia sangat kuat."

Seketika Sakura membuka matanya, ia tersentak. "Apa jangan-jangan..." Sakura tersenyum lebar setelah mengetahui sesuatu, "kau lihat kan?, kaulah yang akan tamat." Ujarnya dengan nada mengejek.

Siswa itu kembali geram, ia menoleh menatap Sakura dengan tajam. "Diamlah! Kau jangan senang dulu, belum tentu mereka adalah temanmu." Ujarnya dengan membentak.

"Kau terlalu yakin dengan hal itu."

Kontan mereka bertiga menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana di ambang pintu, tampak seorang pemuda pirang berdiri dengan kerennya. Kedua tangan tersimpan rapi di dalam saku celananya, sedangkan matanya menatap tajam dua orang pemuda yang berdiri berhadapan.

Sakura berbinar, ia begitu bahagia melihat kedatangan seseorang yang begitu spesial di hatinya. Dia datang untuk menolongnya, 'kyaa...apa ini mimpi?' Innernya berteriak kegirangan.

"B-bos... dialah yang aku ceritakan bos, dia sangat kuat bos. Kau harus berhati-hati melawannya bos!" Deidara semakin ketakutan.

Siswa itu melangkah mendekati Naruto, "hai Naruto-san...apa yang kau lakukan di sini?, apa kau ingin menemuiku?. Ah... maaf ya! Tadi aku tidak masuk sekolah, jadi-..."

"Diamlah! Kenapa kau menculik Sakura?, Yahiko." Naruto menatap Yahiko dengan tajam.

Yahiko menyeringai, "bukan urusanmu. Ini urusanku dan dia, jadi kau jangan ikut campur."

Naruto mendengus jengah, "oke... jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku. Maka aku minta padamu, cepat kau bebaskan Sakura!".

"Heh...mudah sekali kau memerintahku seperti itu, jika kau mau maka hadapi aku kalau berani!" Yahiko mengerakkan telunjuknya dengan artian menantang Naruto untuk menyerang.

Naruto menyeringai, "itu mudah." Ujarnya penuh percaya diri. Ia lalu memasang kuda-kuda, dan melangkah cepat menerjang Yahiko. Ia mengerakkan kepalan tangannya menuju wajah Yahiko, namun Yahiko berhasil menghindar dengan merundukkan kepala. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia mengangkat kakinya hendak menendang lutut Yahiko. Namun Yahiko kembali menghindar.

Setelah ia melopat menghindari tendangan Naruto, ia mengerakkan kepalan tangannya menuju perut Naruto. Namun Naruto berhasil mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan memlintirnya sampai ia kesakitan.

 **Krakk..**

"Arrgghh..." Yahiko meringis menahan rasa sakit lengannya yang di cekal oleh Naruto di belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto menahan cekalannya dengan kuat, "Kau boleh pilih, babak belur atau bebaskan Sakura?!" Ia berbisik dengan tajam.

Masih dengan menahan rasa sakitnya, Yahiko menyeringai. "Kau mencoba mengancamku?, heh...itu tidak akan terjadi karena kau-lah yang akan tamat di sini."

Perkataan Yahiko sukses membuat Naruto geram, ia menambah kekuatan dalam cekalannya sehingga membuat Yahiko semakin meringis karena kesakitan. "Ternyata...kau ingin bermain-main denganku, oke...kita lihat siapa yang akan tamat di sini." Naruto melepas cekalannya dengan kasar, sehingga membuat Yahiko hampir tersungkur.

Yahiko berbalik menghadap Naruto dengan memegangi lengannya yang masih terasa sakit akibat cekalan Naruto. 'Sial...dia kuat juga, aku harus berhati-hati menghadapinya.' Ia terdiam dengan masih mengatur nafasnya, sedangkan matanya terus menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Ia sedang mencari celah untuk melawan.

"Kenapa kau diam, apa kau takut?" Naruto berujar santai dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas dada, ia berdiam diri menunggu Yahiko menyerang.

"Kurang ajar..." Yahiko di buat semakin geram dengan tingkah Naruto, terpaksa ia melawan Naruto dengan menahan rasa sakit di lengannya. Ia membawa kepalan tangan menuju wajah Naruto, ia mengayunkannya dengan kuat berusaha mengenai sasaran.

Seettt...

Namun gagal, Naruto berhasil menghindar dengan menelengkan kepala ke arah berlawanan dari terjangan kepalan tangan itu.

Yahiko tidak tinggal diam, ia ikut menggerakkan kakinya mengayunkannya ke arah kaki Naruto.

Peekkk...

Naruto berhasil mencekal kaki kanan Yahiko dan menariknya membawanya berputar-putar sehingga Yahiko di buat pusing karenanya, setelahnya ia melepaskan Yahiko dengan melemparnya ke atas lantai dengan kasar.

Bruukk...

Yahiko tersungkur dengan beberapa debu menghiasi wajahnya, ia mengerang kesakitan. 'Sial...aku harus bisa mengalahkannya.'

Naruto menyeringai, ia menepuk-nepuk bagian kemejanya yang kotor terkena debu. Ia memandang Yahiko dengan angkuh, "apa cuma itu saja kekuatanmu?"

Yahiko bangkit berdiri, "heh...kau jangan senang dulu. Permainan kita baru di mulai," ia merogoh saku jeansnya dan menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah pisau lipat. "Dengan ini... kau pasti akan segera tamat."

Sakura membolakan mata melihat Yahiko mengeluarkan benda tajam, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan penuh kecemasan ke arah Naruto. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya. "Naruto...kau harus berhati-hati." Teriaknya mencoba memperingati.

Bukannya ketakutan, Naruto malah menyeringai. "Tenang saja Sakura, aku tidak akan takut dengannya walaupun ia memegang benda tajam dan mengarahkannya kepadaku."

Sakura mendengus mendengar nada penuh kepercayaan diri itu, ia tidak habis fikir jika Naruto itu super duper sombong. Berlagak sok keren dan angkuh, tapi... dia memang terlihat keren sih. "huh...dasar sok keren, awas saja jika nanti kau terkena."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sakura, ia memandangnya dengan kesal. "Bisakah kau diam! apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku tengah berusaha untuk menyelamatkanmu?, dasar gadis cerewet." Ia memberikan tatapan tajamnya untuk Sakura.

Sakura tersulut oleh omelan Naruto, ia balas menatap Naruto tajam. "Apa kau bilang?, aku cerewet?. Kau yang cerewet, kau bahkan cowok paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku temui."

Beberapa omelan dan cacian tak terhindarkan, mereka berdua saling melemparkan ejekan.

Hal itu membuat Yahiko menyeringai, 'dalam situasi seperti ini, mereka masih sempat-sempatnya bertengkar. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka telah memberikan peluang besar untukku. Dasar bodoh.' Ia pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, ia berlari cepat dengan tangan kananya mengarahkan hunusan pisaunya ke arah badan Naruto.

"Narutoo...awasss..." Sakura yang melihat Yahiko segera berteriak memperingati Naruto.

Naruto segera menoleh, namun...

Sliingg...

Tes.. tes.. tes..

"Tidakk..." terdengar sebuah teriakkan membahana dari Sakura, ia memejamkan mata dengan rapat ia tidak kuat melihatnya. Sebuah tetesan darah berjatuhan membasahi lantai kotor nan berdebu itu, ia melihatnya. Pisau itu berhasil menorehkan luka sayatan dalam pada lengan kiri Naruto, ia begitu syock melihatnya.

Naruto meringis merasakan sakit yang begitu dalam pada lengannya. Sebelum berhasil menusuk tubuhnya, ia menghentikannya dengan cepat. Ia mencengkeram lengan Yahiko yang tengah membawa pisau yang hendak ia arahkan untuk menusuknya. "Apa kau takut melawanku dengan tangan kosong?"

Yahiko menyeringai, "bukannya aku takut. Tapi...aku mengambil jalan tercepat untuk menghabisimu." Ia menarik tangannya dengan kuat, setelah terbebas ia kembali menyerang Naruto dengan pisaunya.

Sett... sett...sett...

Ia mengayunkan pisaunya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba memberi goresan di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto terus menghindar, ia melangkah kebelakang dengan mengikuti dorongan Yahiko yang terus memojokkannya dengan pisaunya.

Duukk...

Tidak ada lagi jalan keluar, ia telah terkepung. Langkah ke belakangnya terhenti, akibat punggungnya membentur rak-rak penuh debu dan sarang laba-laba. Sedangkan di depannya, Yahiko menyeringai dengan mengarahkan pisau tajam itu ke arahnya. 'Sial...aku terpojok, sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Naruto terdiam sejenak, membiarkan otak cerdasnya bekerja.

"Kenapa sekarang kau diam saja?, apa kau takut?" Yahiko melangkah pelan menghampiri Naruto yang tengah terpojok, tinggal lima langkah lagi ia akan sampai padanya.

Naruto celingukkan, mencoba mencari celah untuk menghindar. Namun nihil, sudah tidak ada lagi jalan untuknya menghindar. Di sisi kanannya berdiri dengan kokohnya sebuah lemari usang, sedangkan di sebelah kirinya bertumpuk-tumpuk kardus menghalanginya. Mungkin... inilah akhir dari Namikaze Naruto, si siswa pindahan dengan memiliki banyak kelebihan atau kesempurnaan. Ia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas, dan memilih berdiam diri menanti sebuah ajal menjemputnya dengan paksa.

Yahiko semakin menyeringai melihat ekspresi putus asa dari Naruto, "heh...rupanya kau sudah menyerah begitu saja?, mana kata-katamu yang sok keren tadi? Sudahlah! Mending kau diam saja dan menerima kekalahanmu." Langkahnya terhenti setelah ia berdiri tepat di depan Naruto dengan jarak satu langkah.

"Hm...kurasa perkataanmu memang benar, sebaiknya aku mengalah saja. Dan sekarang kau bisa menghabisiku dengan mudah. Aku sudah menyerah, kau boleh menghabisiku." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangan, memberi celah lebar untuk Yahiko.

"Heh... baiklah..." Yahiko menganyunkan pisaunya dengan kuat ke arah perut Naruto, namun tiba-tiba...

Sett...

"Kau telah membuat kesalahan dengan memojokkanku di sini." Naruto menghentikan gerakan cepat Yahiko yang hendak menusuknya, ia mencengkram erat lengan Yahiko. Ia lalu melompat memutar dengan kaki memanjat pada lemari melewati Yahiko, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih setia mencengkram kuat tangan Yahiko yang tengah memegang pisau. Sekarang posisi mereka berputar, "heh...sekarang siapa yang akan tamat di sini?" Naruto berdiri di belakang Yahiko dengan mengarahkan pisau ke arah lehernya.

'Sial...cepat juga dia.' Yahiko merutuki kekalahannya.

"Kau jangan menganggap remeh diriku, aku adalah Naruto orang yang mahir dalam segala macam ilmu beladiri. Kau mengerti?, sekarang bebaskan Sakura!"

Yahiko menyeringai, "aku tidak akan membebaskan Sakura sebelum rencanaku berhasil." Ia lalu diam-diam mengambil suntikan yang sempat ia sembunyikan saat Naruto tiba, di saat ia hendak melempar suntikan itu Naruto berhasil menghentikannya.

"Wow...ternyata kau sudah berencana begitu jauh ya, kau tau hukuman untuk kejahatanmu ini? Kau akan di penjara seumur hidup atau bahkan hukuman mati." Naruto mengalihkan pandang ke arah Deidara yang saat ini tampak ketakutan, "hei kau cowok cantik...cepat bebaskan Sakura! Atau tidak bos-mu ini akan lenyap sekarang juga!"

Deidara yang berada di dekat Sakura tampak ketakutan, ia pun bergegas melepaskan ikatan tali pada tangan dan kaki Sakura.

Brakk...

Bersamaan dengan hal itu, polisi telah tiba dengan bersama Sasori. Sedangkan Hidan dan Kakuzu telah di angkut ke dalam mobil polisi. Mereka telah di kalahkan oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Cepat angkat tangan!"

Deidara tidak bisa menghindar, dan ia hanya bisa pasrah. Begitu pula dengan Yahiko dan lainnya.

"Kau sudah tamat sampai di sini Yahiko." Naruto melepaskan Yahiko dan menyerahkannya kepada polisi.

"Sakura...bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasori tampak begitu khawatir melihat keadaan sang adik yang terlihat pucat dan lemas. Ia begitu khawatir setelah mendapat telepon dari Sasuke dan mengatakan jika Sakura tengah di culik, ia pun segera melaporkan hal ini kepada polisi. Awalnya sang ibu juga memaksa ingin ikut, namun demi keselamatan Sakura ia menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, tapi Naru-..."

Brukk...

"Sakura..."

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 10.00**

Cklek...

"Dokter. Bagaimana keadaan putri saya?"

Setelah pintu ruang UGD terbuka, Mebuki segera menerjang sang dokter yang baru saja memeriksa Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang menuntut. Ia begitu khawatir dengan keadaan sang putri.

Sang dokter wanita bersurai hitam pendek itu berujar, "keadaan putri anda baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kelelahan dan butuh istirahat. Mungkin karena juga berhari-hari ia belum makan, mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar."

"Apa saya boleh menemuinya?"

Setelah menganggukkan kepala, sang dokter pergi beranjak dengan diikuti sang suster di belakangnya.

…

"Sakura...bagaimana keadaanmu nak?, maafkan ibu karena selama ini ibu tidak pernah memperhatikanmu. Ibu menyesal gara-gara ibu memaksamu, kau jadi berbuat nekat seperti ini. Sekarang ibu sadar apa yang ibu lakukan selama ini padamu itu salah. Ibu mohon maafkan ibu! Hiks...hiks..." Mebuki menangis, ia meremat tangan lemas Sakura dengan kuat mencoba menyalurkan rasa bersalahnya. Ia begitu menyesal setelah mendengar semua cerita Sasori tentang Sakura, ia tidak menyadari jika selama ini Sakura menderita karenanya. Sudah cukup, sekarang waktunya bagi Sakura bahagia.

"Naruto..."

Bibir pucat itu mengumamkan sebuah nama yang begitu di kenalnya, sosok pemuda yang selama ini Sakura cintai. Pemuda yang kata putranya berhasil membuat putrinya kembali seperti dulu lagi, pemuda yang juga telah menyelamatkan putrinya.

Bibirnya bergetar dan kedua matanya memanas. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir akibat rasa cemasnya kepada sang putri satu-satunya. Rematan pada telapak tangan sang putri semakin erat, ia menatap sang putri yang tengah terpejam dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan. Ia sangat terpukul ketika mengetahui segalanya tentang putrinya, "Sakura...maafkan ibu."

…

…

…

…

 **Senin, 13 maret 20xx**

 **Pukul 06.30**

…

 _Sakura pov_

…

Aku melangkah keluar menuruni mobil setelah Yamato-san membukakkan pintu untukku. Sopir pribadiku ini tersenyum dengan berujar, "semoga hari pertama sekolah menyenangkan." Aku menanggapinya dengan balas tersenyum.

Setelahnya aku melangkah menyusuri koridor yang tampak seperti biasanya, namun ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Selamat pagi Sakura-san..."

"Ohayou Sakura-sama..."

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua siswa maupun siswi yang tengah berpas-pasan denganku tiba-tiba menyapaku, mereka menyapaku dengan senyum ramah.

Tak di rumah, tak di sekolah, semua orang tampak aneh. Semenjak tiga hari kepulanganku dari rumah sakit semua orang tampak memperlakukanku dengan berbeda seperti biasanya. Ibuku yang selama ini tidak pernah mengurusku, tiba-tiba ia rajin mengurus semua keperluanku bahkan sampai repot-repot membuatkan makanan favoritku. Begitupula dengan ayahku, dia juga tampak berbeda seperti biasanya. Bukannya aku tidak suka, malah sangat suka akhirnya mereka mengerti apa yang aku inginkan selama ini.

Oke...semua ini tampak aneh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua orang bersikap baik padaku? Apa terjadi sebuah keajaiban, seseorang tolong beritahu aku apa yang terjadi!.

"Sakura..."

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Suara baritone itu, suara yang selama empat hari terakhir ini aku rindukan. Suara seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupku. Aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap jika itu benar-benar suara aslinya, karena selama ini yang aku dengan hanyalah sebuah angan-angan. Aku pun kembali melangkahkan kakiku.

"Sakura...tunggu!"

Kali ini suara itu terdengar semakin jelas disertai dengan suara langkah cepat kaki yang menuju ke arahku, aku pun segera berbalik. Kali ini bukanlah angan-angan, dia melangkah cepat menuju kearahku dengan senyum cerah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ini nyata.

"Sakura...akhirnya kau masuk juga, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan rasa kebahagiaanku saat ini, begitu bahagianya sampai tanpa sadar aku menerjangnya dengan pelukkan erat.

Sosok yang selama empat hari hanya ada dalam anganku kini dia berada dalam dekapanku, ini terasa begitu nyaman dan hangat yang berlebih.

Aku merasakan dia terdiam dengan suara detakan yang begitu ketara berdentum tepat di telingaku yang tengah menempel pada dada bidangnya, dia juga gemetaran.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

Suaraku terdengar pelan mengalun dari belahan bibir tipisku yang melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. Tubuh ini begitu hangat nan nyaman, baunya juga begitu menentramkan. Sampai-sampai kedua kelopak mataku terpejam, dengan kedua belah pipiku mengeluarkan sebuah rona. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"E-em...S-sakura a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Suara itu terdengar lucu di telingaku, kurasa ia tengah menahan malu. Aku tersenyum dalam dekapan, "tolong sebentar saja!" Titahku. Aku masih ingin menguarkan rasa rinduku ini.

Aku merasakan dia mulai pasrah dengan pelukkanku, malahan dengan perlahan ia mebalasnya dengan memberikan tepukan pelan di punggungku. Aku semakin memejamkan mata menikmati pelukkan kami.

Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran dan iri yang di layangkan untukku dari beberapa siswi yang melintasi kami. Yang terpenting bagiku sekarang adalah melampiaskan rasa rinduku.

…

…

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menjenggukku? atau mungkin menemuiku karena ingin tau keadaanku?" Aku menudingnya dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, aku sangat kesal karena selama empat hari kami tidak bertemu tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungiku. Mungkin ini terlihat aneh baginya, tapi gara-gara perasaan ini sikapku menjadi aneh.

Aku lihat dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatapku penuh keheranan. Aku menjadi salah tingkah, "ah...m-maksudku, apa kau tidak ingin tau keadaanku setelah insiden penculikkan itu?" Oke...kurasa dia tidak akan menjawab. Aku pun menghela nafas dan membalikkan badan memunggunginya. "Lupakan!"

"Maaf!... karena aku takut dengan ibumu. Aku...tidak berani menghubungimu, atau bahkan menjengukmu. Tapi sekarang...aku merasa lega karena kau baik-baik saja."

Aku tersenyum lebar tanpa di ketahuinya, aku benar-benar bahagia karena selama ini dia mengkhawatirkanku. Aku mengganti ekpresiku menjadi cemberut, lalu berbalik menatapnya berpura-pura kesal. "Seharusnya sebagai teman baikku, kau harus menjengukku."

"Oke...oke...aku minta maaf." Dia menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya ke arahku dengan menampilkan wajah penuh penyesalannya.

Aku kembali berekting kesal, melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada dengan mengangkat wajah. "Tidak bisa, kau harus di hukum."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Jika kau ingin aku memaafkanmu, maka kau harus mau menerima hukumanmu!" Aku tidak yakin apakah dia mau menerimanya.

Aku mendengar dia menghela nafas, "baiklah... apa hukumannya?"

'Yes...' innerku berteriak kegirangan mendengar jawabannya. Aku tidak menyangka dia mau menerimanya, padahal selama ini aku selalu bersusah payah memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu untukku. Kurasa hubungan kami sudah semakin dekat, dan aku sangat bahagia.

"Hukumanmu adalah-...kau harus mau menjadi pasanganku di pesta dansa nanti!"

"APA?"

"Kenapa kau terkejut? Bukankah kau adalah _pacarku_?" Hanya pacar bohongan, tapi aku sangat ingin itu menjadi kenyataan.

Dia kembali menghela nafas, "Baiklah~... tapi sampai kapan aku akan menjadi pacar bohonganmu?"

Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba membuat sesuatu dalam diriku terasa sakit, dan berhasil membuat ekspesi murung menghiasi wajahku. Aku sendiri tidak tau sampai kapan hal itu akan berakhir, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Namun perjanjian itu sudah terjadi, dan aku tidak boleh mengingkarinya. "Bukankah aku jelaskan? Semua ini akan berakhir di saat ibuku membatalkan perjodohanku dengan Sasuke." Aku malah berharap, ibuku tidak segera membatalkan perjodohan itu agar aku masih bisa terus bersama dengan dia.

"Ah...iya, aku lupa. Jadi hukumanku hanya itu kan?"

Aku terdiam dengan isi kepala terpenuhi dengan fikiran-fikiran aneh. Bagaimana jika semua berakhir? Apa hubungan kami juga akan berakhir? Di saat aku mulai mencintainya, apakah semua ini harus berakhir? Aku berada di ambang dilema. Inginnya aku semua ini tidak akan berakhir, namun sebuah kenyataan memaksanya untuk berakhir. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Sakura...kenapa kau terdiam? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Aku tersadar di saat tangan lebarnya menyentuh pundakku dengan lembut, namun fikiran itu tidak mau pergi. Bahkan tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuatnya terdiam membisu.

"Di saat semua ini berakhir, apakah kau masih tetap mau bersamaku dengan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat?"

…

 _Sakura pov end_

…

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued**

…

…

…

A/N : Gomene...baru bisa update, gara-gara kesibukan di real jadi ngk ada waktu dan inspirasi buat ngetik. Hehe...mohon di maklumi ya reader-san! :)

Ahaha...mohon maaf karena ketidak konsentrasianku dalam menyimak, makasih buat loray 29 alus dan hyper yang sudah mengingatkan. Ini sudah aku remake, mohon perhatiannya lagi ya! :)

Dan aku ucapkan arigatou buat yang udah nyepetin waktu buat review dan udah setia nungguin fanfic ini buat lanjut. *kegeeran...

Oke...bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Aku ngak nyangka banyak yang mengira penculikan itu di sebabkan karena Sasori adalah anggota akatsuki. Padahal bukan ya, Sasori bukanlah anggota akatsuki begitu pula dengan Yahiko. Di sini aku ngak pakai akatsuki ya. Semoga reader-san sudah menemukan kejelasan di chapter ini. Hehe..mohon di mengerti! :)

Oke...waktunya memberi kritik dan sarannya di bawah ini...

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


	13. Yang Sebenarnya

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

•

•

•

 _Inspired by Drakor Boys Before Flowers_

Pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruHina, slight SasuSaku, SaiIno & NejiTen

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Friendship, Romance, little bit humor(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Warning : Newbie, OOC, Typos, Boring, Mainstream, Gaje etc.

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka!_

…

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

… **^…**

 **"4Q{Four Queen}"**

… **^…**

•

•

•

 **Pukul 23.30**

…

 _Naruto pov_

…

Sunyi. Itulah yang saat ini kurasakan. Tidak ada suara ataupun tanda-tanda kehidupan. Suasana tampak sepi, tentu saja sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Dan pastinya semua orang tengah bergelut dengan alam bawah sadarnya, menikmati enaknya beristirahat.

Namun apa daya diriku yang sampai sekarang sulit sekali untuk terlelap, mata ini masih saja belum lelah untuk terbuka. Inginku sudahi semua ini, namun bila belum ingin mana mau di perbuat.

Oke...ini cukup merepotkan bagiku, bagaimana kalau besok telat bangun dan pastinya telat sekolah juga. Dan pada akhirnya hukuman yang aku dapat. Tidak aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Jika sampai hal itu terjadi, tercorenglah nama baikku sebagai pangeran Konoha Gakuen.

"Mata...ayolah..terpejamlah!." Aku memaksa mataku untuk terpejam. Ini memang konyol, tapi jika tidak di paksa mana bisa tertidur. Walaupun sudah di paksa, namun tetap saja tidak mau menurut. Kembali mataku terbuka, masih dengan lebarnya. "Hahh~…ini memuakkan, ini semua gara-gara kejadian tadi pagi. Sebenarnya apa maksud gadis aneh itu?" Kembali, fikiranku di penuhi dengan pertanyaan itu. Dan pada akhirnya kejadian tadi pagi terulang kembali dalam benakku.

 _"Di saat semua ini berakhir, apakah kau masih tetap mau bersamaku dengan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar sahabat?"_

 _Aku terdiam terpaku, pandanganku lurus menatap Sakura dengan mata melebar. Perkataan yang cukup panjang itu berulang kali terdengar dalam anganku, aku mencoba memahami artinya. 'Hubungan lebih dari sekedar sahabat?' Apakah yang dia maksud adalah 'saudara?' Atau mungkin...ah entahlah, daripada binggung lebih baik balik bertanya._

 _Aku mengerutkan dahi, tertanda tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku setelah beberapa detik saling terdiam._

 _ **Teng...teng...teng...**_

 _Belum sempat dia menjawab, suara lonceng sudah menghentikan segalanya. Dan itu sukses membuatku kesal._

 _Tiba-tiba dia bangkit dan menghadap kearahku dengan sebuah senyum yang begitu manis, "aku butuh jawabanmu saat pesta dansa." Dia lalu merunduk mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajahku, sampai aku dapat merasakan nafas hangatnya menerpa wajahku. Hal ini seketika membuatku kembali terdiam terpaku, sampai aku merasakan hangat pada kedua pipiku. Aku yakin, aku tengah merona bahkan aku tengah berdebar-debar. Manik emeraldnya terus saja menatap manik sapphireku dengan dalam sehingga membuatku terjerat olehnya, "aku akan menunggu jawabanmu." Sebelum beranjak dia menyempatkan diri menempelkan bibir manisnya di pipiku, mengecupnya sedikit lama. Dia pun beranjak meninggalkanku dalam keterpakuan, terpaku karena tindakannya barusan._

"Jadi...jawaban apa yang tepat?. Atau yang di katakan Sai itu memang benar?" Aku bergumam di dalam selimutku. Aku menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut, mencoba untuk terlelap. Namun lagi-lagi masalah tentang pertanyaan itu masih setia menjagaku. Dan aku jadi teringat kata-kata Sai tadi sore waktu istirahat dari pekerjaan.

 _"Mungkin saja yang dia maksud, dia ingin kau menganggapnya seperti saudaranya sendiri. Atau mungkin...dia ingin kau menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang spesial dalam hidupmu, seperti...kekasih."_

"Kekasih...kurasa itu tidak mungkin, karena yang aku tau gadis aneh itu begitu membenciku. Jadi..mana mungkin." Aku menyibak selimut tebal yang membungkus seluruh tubuhku sampai batas dada, sehingga tampaklah ekpresi binggung di wajahku. "Kalau saudara... apa mungkin juga? Ah...sial, gadis aneh itu kembali membuatku pusing. Sebenarnya apa yang di inginkannya?" Aku mengacak surai pirangku sampai tak berbentuk. Sakura berhasil membuatku kembali terjerat masalah membingungkan, entah sampai kapan ini akan berakhir.

"Sudahlah...aku harus segera tidur, kalau tidak besok pasti terjadi masalah denganku." Aku kembali menarik selimut sampai membungkus seluruh tubuhku. "Semoga besok aku dapat menemukan petunjuk."

…

 _Naruto pov end_

…

…

…

…

…

 **Selasa, 14 maret 20xx**

 **Pukul 06.45**

"Naruto..."

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang begitu di kenalnya memanggilnya, ia menoleh ke belakang.

Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai di dekat sang sahabat pirang, "apa kau benar-benar menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Sakura?" Ia begitu penasaran dengan hal itu, karena sedari kemarin ia mendengar gosip tentang kedekatan mereka dari banyak murid. Gosip itu telah tersebar luas keseluruh penjuru Konoha Gakuen.

Naruto menyeringit menatap sang sahabat nanas, "apa? Apa tadi kau bilang?" Apa tadi ia tak salah dengar?.

"Apa kau benar-benar sedang pacaran dengan Sakura?"

Naruto menghela nafas, ia lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuju kelasnya seraya berujar. "Apa kau percaya tentang gosip itu?" Ia juga sudah tau tentang gosip itu, namun ia tak ingin ambil pusing. Karena pada kenyataannya ia tak ada apa-apa dengan Sakura. Memang benar ia dan Sakura tengah berpacaran tapi cuma pura-pura, dan yang tau hal itu hanya beberapa orang terdekat. Sedangkan warga Konoha Gakuen tidak ada yang mengetahuinya. Mangkanya mereka menyebarkan gosip seperti itu.

Shikamaru ikut melangkahkan kakinya dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah Naruto. "Ya...yang aku tau hal itu pasti akan terjadi." Ia menjawab dengan santai.

Langkah Naruto terhenti dengan tiba-tiba, "apa maksudmu?" Ia melayangkan tatapan tajam untuk sang sahabat.

"Nanti kau juga akan tau sendiri." Ujar Shikamaru tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Shika...kau jangan mengada-ngada ya, mana mungkin hal itu akan benar-benar terjadi." Naruto berteriak, mencoba memperingati Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia tau Sakura tengah menyukai sahabat pirangnya ini. Namun bodohnya, sahabat pirangnya ini sama sekali tidak peka dengan sikap Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini berubah padanya. 'Dasar bodoh. Otak jenius tapi perasaan dangkal.'

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 10.11**

'Hahh~…kenapa banyak sekali masalah yang menimpaku? Apa aku kurang cukup menderita akhir-akhir ini?' Semenjak ia mengenal Sakura, masalah terus saja menimpanya. Bukan berarti ia menyalahkan Sakura, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

'Sebenarnya apa maksud pertanyaan itu?, hahh~…hal itu benar-benar membuat kepalaku pusing.' Naruto memijit dahinya yang serasa pening akibat otaknya yang tidak pernah bisa berhenti memikirkan pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang bagi otak cerdasnya begitu sulit untuk dijawab.

"Naruto-san..."

Dengan malas Naruto mendongak menatap seorang gadis yang memanggilnya dia berdiri di samping bangkunya, ia sempat terkejut dengan kedatangannya. 'Ada apa dia menemuiku?' Jarang gadis itu mencarinya akhir-akhir ini, mungkin karena sikapnya yang selama ini dingin terhadapnya. "Hinata-san...?" Ia memang sudah bisa melupakan kejadian waktu itu bahkan perasaannya untuk dia, tapi rasanya sulit sekali untuk memperbaiki hubungan baik mereka lagi seperti dulu.

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan manis nan ramah, senyum yang ia tunjukkan untuk Naruto. "boleh aku berbicara sebentar denganmu?" Ada sesuatu yang sangat ingin ia sampaikan dengan pemuda baik ini. Sebenarnya ia kurang yakin Naruto mau mendengarkannya, karena akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Malahan dia pernah menolak di saat ia ingin meminta pendapatnya. Ia tidak tau apa penyebab perubahan sikap Naruto padanya, dan hal itu berhasil membuatnya bersedih. Karena selama ini ia sudah menganggap Naruto seperti sahabat karibnya.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam. Ini begitu sulit baginya, mengizinkan gadis yang pernah membuatnya patah hati. 'Apa aku bisa? Tidak, dia adalah gadis yang baik. Aku tidak boleh bersikap egois, lagipula perasaanku padanya sudah hilang pada saat itu juga. Sudah saatnya aku memperbaiki hubungan baikku dengannya, ya.. itu yang terbaik bagiku.' Setelah mendapat kepastian, ia pun mengangguk mengizinkan Hinata untuk berbicara. "Silahkan duduk!" Ia mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di bangku depannya, bangku Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum singkat, ia begitu bahagia akhirnya mereka bisa kembali saling bicara. Ia pun mengikuti permintaan Naruto. Membalik bangku itu untuk menghadap ke arah Naruto lalu mendudukinya. "Naruto-san... sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf bila selama ini aku memiliki salah padamu." Ia memang tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang ia lakukan pada Naruto, tapi ia ingin semua ini berakhir. Dan kembali seperti dulu lagi, saling menjalin hubungan baik. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sikapmu berubah dingin padaku. Tapi... jika aku memang punya salah padamu aku minta maaf! Aku hanya ingin hubungan kita kembali membaik." Ia menatap Naruto penuh keseriusan.

Naruto terdiam dengan telinga fokus mendengarkan Hinata, ia menundukkan kepala menyembunyikan wajah bersalahnya. Ia begitu bersalah, gara-gara dirinya Hinata menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. "Tidak Hinata-san! Kau tidak salah, akulah yang salah." Ia berujar pelan seiring dengan mengangkat wajahnya dengan perlahan. "Ini semua gara-gara perasaan sialan ini, aku mohon maafkan aku Hinata-san!" Ia menatap Hinata dengan penuh penyesalan.

Hinata menyeringit, ia tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Naruto barusan. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Perasaan sukaku padamu telah membuatku merenggangkan hubungan baik kita. Maafkan aku!" Naruto kembali menunduk dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Hinata terpaku, ia begitu terkejut mendengar penjelasan yang Naruto lontarkan. "A-apa? K-kau-..."

"Ya... dulu waktu pertama kali aku mengenalmu, aku begitu terkagum dengan sosokmu. Di saat hubungan kita semakin dekat, di saat itulah perasaan suka itu muncul. Tapi tanpa sengaja aku melihat bahwa kau telah memiliki kekasih, dan saat itulah hatiku hancur dan aku mulai menjauhimu dan bersikap dingin padamu. Aku memang egois waktu itu, karena aku masih di butakan oleh rasa sukaku padamu. Namun... sekarang perasaan itu telah hilang, maafkan aku Hinata-san!" Naruto kembali mendongak menatap Hinata penuh penyesalan.

Hinata tersenyum setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Naruto, ia tak menyangka ternyata gara-gara hal itu Naruto menghindarinya. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Semua orang berhak untuk jatuh cinta kan?." Karena semua orang pasti akan merasakan yang namanya cinta, tapi sayangnya terkadang cinta datang pada tempat yang tidak tepat. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu Naruto-san. Tapi aku senang karena kau berhasil menghilangkan perasaan itu," akhirnya persahabatan mereka akan kembali baik. "Jadi... apa kita bisa bersahabat lagi?"

Pada akhirnya Naruto tersenyum, senyum cerah nan hangat. Ia pun mengangguk, "hm... sahabat." Ia menjulurkan kepalan tangan kepada Hinata.

Hinata menambah lebar senyumnya, ia pun membalas kepalan tangan Naruto. Beradu kepalan tangan sebagai tanda persahabatan mereka kembali baik. "Sahabat."

"Jadi... bagaimana rasanya memiliki pacar seorang selebriti?" Naruto bertanya setelah ia menurunkan tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ya... cukup sulit, karena kami jarang sekali bertemu. mungkin... hanya seminggu sekali." Toneri adalah actor papan atas, dan jadwal kegiatannya begitu padat. Jadi... waktu kebersamaan mereka begitu singkat. Namun terkadang Toneri menyempatkan waktu luang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Ya... meskipun jarang berjumpa, tapi ia bahagia karena cinta Toneri padanya begitu kuat. Dan ia yakin Toneri selalu menjaga cintanya. "Oh.. iya, sebenarnya aku kemari ingin berterima kasih kepadamu. Berkatmu Sakura kembali seperti dulu lagi, terima kasih banyak."

Naruto mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia merasa tersanjung dengan perkataan Hinata. "Ah... itu semua bukan karena aku saja, tapi... ini semua karena kemauannya sendiri dan dukungan para sahabatnya." Ia berujar dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

Hinata tersenyum, pemuda ini benar-benar baik hati. "Oh iya, apa kau sudah tau?" Jika dilihat sepertinya Naruto belum mengetahuinya.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, "tau apa?"

"Tau kalau Sakura menyukai-..."

Ring...ring...ring...ring...

Hinata menghentikan perkataannya, ia lalu mengambil handphonenya yang berbunyi di dalam saku blezernya. "Ah... maaf Naruto-san, aku harus pergi. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan maaf!" Ia lalu bangkit dan meninggalkan Naruto dalam rasa penasaran.

"Sakura menyukai apa?"

…

…

…

…

"JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYUKAI NARUTO?" Suara Tenten menggelegar mengisi kekosongan markas 4Q, bahkan suaranya membuat kedua sahabatnya menutupi kedua telinganya dengan bantal kursi.

"Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu Tenten?!" Ino menatap Tenten dengan berkilat marah, memangnya mereka tidak punya telinga apa?.

Tenten menyengir sambil menggaruk pelipisnya, "hehe... maaf. Habisnya aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sakura," ia begitu terkejut mendengarnya akibatnya ia tidak dapat mengontrol volume suaranya.

Ino menghela nafas, ia lalu kembali menatap Sakura. "Lalu...apa kau sudah menyatakannya?"

Sakura menggeleng, "tapi aku memintanya untuk memberikan jawaban soal pertanyaan itu." Ia kurang yakin Naruto akan memberikan jawaban yang tepat untuknya nanti, ia takut jika jawaban Naruto nanti akan membuatnya sakit hati. Karena sepertinya pemuda itu tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa kepadanya.

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura yang duduk di sampingnya dengan pelan, "percayalah! Naruto akan menerimamu. Hm..." Ino mencoba memberikan keyakinan untuk Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, ia ikut menganggukkan kepala. "Hm...semoga."

"Jadi... kau menyukai Naruto?"

Ketiga sahabat itu menoleh ke arah pintu, ke asal suara seseorang terdengar. Di sana di ambang pintu terbuka seorang pemuda bersurai raven berdiri dengan kerennya, dengan kedua tangan tersimpan rapi di dalam saku celana cream khas seragam Konoha Gakuen.

"S-sasuke..."

…

…

"Jadi.. kau menyukai Naruto?, apa karena hal itu kau berusaha menggagalkan perjodohan kita?" Sasuke berujar datar tanpa menatap sang lawan bicara, Sakura. Ia lebih suka menatap langit biru yang tampak cerah.

Angin berhembus pelan menggoyangkan surai kedua makhluk berbeda gender yang tampak berdiri bersandingan tak terlalu jauh. Suara yang sempat terdengar ikut menghilang seiring perginya angin itu. Namun si lawan bicara telah berhasil menangkap sebelum suara itu pergi. Meskipun telah mendengarnya, ia masih terdiam belum berniat untuk merespon. Ia masih memikirkan sebuah kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku memang menyukai Naruto tapi tidak semuanya benar," bukan karena cinta ia ingin menggagalkan perjodohan itu. "Bukankah kau sudah pernah mendengar alasanku?," ia masih mengingatnya tapi Sasuke begitu cepatnya dia lupa. Emeraldnya bergulir menatap keramaian di bawah sana, kerumunan para murid yang tengah asyik menikmati waktu istirahat.

Sejenak onyxnya melirik kepada si gadis merah muda lalu beralih kembali ke atas langit, "sedikit lupa." Jawabnya masih dengan nada datarnya, mungkin itu memang ciri khasnya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari si gadis, "alasanku karena aku sudah lelah menerima aturan ibuku." Sebenarnya alasan utamanya ia tidak suka dengan pemuda ini, tapi mana mungkin ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya.

Sasuke beralih posisi, ia menghadap Sakura dengan tatapan serius. "Boleh aku mengatakan sebuah kejujuran padamu?!" Ia memaksa Sakura untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

Sakura sempat terdiam, namun setelah beberapa detik ia ikut beralih menghadap Sasuke. "Apa?" Ia bertanya seraya mendongak menatap wajah Sasuke yang tampak serius menatapnya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kalimat frontal yang terdengar datar namun penuh dengan keseriusan itu mampu membuat Sakura berdiri bak pantung, ia sangat terkejut. Mata onyx itu menatapnya penuh dengan keseriusan, sampai ia tak kuat lagi untuk menatap. Ia mengalihkan pandang dengan perasaan gugup, "ahaha... k-kau bercanda 'kan? M-mana mungkin kau menyukaiku, b-bukankah selama ini kau juga membantuku untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita 'kan?"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Selama ini aku berpura-pura tidak menyukaimu, karena aku tau kau tidak menyukaiku. Dan dengan terpaksa aku menuruti permintaanmu, membantumu membatalkan perjodohan kita." Selama ini ia berusaha menahan rasa sukanya kepada Sakura, dan mencoba mengerti bahwa Sakura membencinya. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, perasaan cintanya sudah semakin dalam dan sangat sulit untuk di hilangkan. "Semoga... kau bisa bersatu dengannya."

Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura kembali menatapnya, ia menatap Sasuke dengan keterkejutan yang masih ketara. "Ah... i-itu..." ia tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, perkataan Sasuke sukses membuatnya bungkam. Ia saat ini di landa kebingunggan. Memang benar Sasuke mengatakan dia akan merelakannya, tapi apa ia bisa menyakiti hati seorang pemuda. Ia memang tidak menyukai Sasuke, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa sebagai gadis terkejam karena mengabaikan perasaan seorang pemuda.

Sasuke mengerti dengan kebimbangan Sakura. Ia melangkah lebih dekat dengan Sakura, menjulurkan kedua tangan menyentuh kedua bahu Sakura dengan lembut. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, jika kau bahagia aku ikut bahagia." Ia berujar dengan lembut.

Sakura terpaku, ia tak pernah melihat sosok Sasuke seperti saat ini. Dia tampak berbeda dari Sasuke yang selama ini ia kenal, Sasuke yang dingin dan cuek. Ia merasa sedikit tenang setelah mendengar tuturan Sasuke, hal itu membuat bibir tipisnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman hangat. "Sasuke... terima kasih."

Kedua sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat tipis, ia membalas senyum Sakura dengan senyuman tak kalah hangat. Meskipun hati sakit, namun melihat senyum bahagia Sakura membuatnya tenang. Baginya saat ini kebahagiaan Sakura adalah segalanya.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 15.11**

"Naruto... bisa kita bicara sebentar?!"

Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah memasukkan laptop ke dalam tasnya, ia mengangkat wajah menatap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut. "Ada apa?"

Sejenak Sasuke memperhatikan sekitar kelas, kelas tampak sepi dan tertinggal hanya ia dan Naruto. Ia pun kembali melayangkan tatapan dinginnya pada Naruto, "ini tentang Sakura?".

Naruto terdiam, fikirannya kembali terpenuhi tentang Sakura. 'Apa lagi yang terjadi dengan si gadis aneh itu?' jujur ia sangat khawatir saat ini. "Sakura... ada apa dengannya?" Semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu dengan gadis itu.

"Ku harap kau bisa menjaga perasaannya!"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia tak mengerti dengan ujaran Sasuke. "Maksudnya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia lalu berbalik hendak melangkah meninggalkan Naruto. "Dia menyukaimu, ku harap kau bisa menjaga perasaannya!" Ia berujar datar dengan posisi memunggunggi Naruto, setelahnya ia melangkah meninggalkan Naruto dalam keterpakuan.

Setelah cukup lama terdiam terpaku, akhirnya sebuah respon ditunjukkannya. Ia mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai, "jadi... aku telah menemukan petunjuk?" Seringai itu pudar bersamaan dengan terselesainya perkataan itu. Kini bibir itu hanya membentuk sebuah garis datar, "maaf Sakura..."

…

…

…

…

 **Minggu, 19 maret 20xx**

 **Pukul 10.00**

Tok..tokk...tokk...

Klak...

Naruto meletakkan setrikanya, ia mengalihkan pandang dari kemeja yang hampir selesai ia setrika menuju ke arah pintu toko yang terbuka. "Kurasa ada pelanggan? Tapi kenapa dia mengetuk pintu tidak langsung masuk saja?" Ia lalu mencabut setrikanya dan melangkah menuju pintu. "Ya?" Sapanya kepada seorang pria bersurai hitam.

"Ah... selamat pagi?!, maaf menganggu... saya hanya ingin menyerahkan ini untuk anda."

Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah kantung baju kepadanya, dengan ragu ia menerimanya. "Ini... untukku?, apa anda tidak salah alamat?" Tentu saja siapa yang tidak terkejut mendapat kiriman sebuah setelan jas bagus nan mahal.

Pria itu mengeleng sambil tersenyum, "tidak... ini benar rumah Namikaze Naruto kan?".

Naruto kembali mengangguk, "iya... itu saya." Ujarnya sedikit ragu.

Pria itu tersenyum, "kalau begitu memang benar ini untuk anda. Baiklah, saya permisi." pria itu lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto dalam keterpakuan.

Puk...

"Naruto tadi siapa?, wah... jas siapa ini bagus sekali?." Ujar Kushina setelah menepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan, ia menatap setelan jas yang di pegang Naruto dengan berbinar.

Naruto tersadar, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa ia melenggang pergi melalui Khusina menuju kamarnya.

Khusina hanya diam menatap kepergian sang putra dengan penuh keheranan.

…

…

 _Bagaimana menurutmu jasnya? Apa cocok dan muat dengan badanmu?, maaf jika jasnya jelek. Tapi kau harus tetap memakainya ya! •_^)_

Naruto tersenyum saat membacanya, ia mendapat sebuah pesan singkat dari seorang yang ia beri nama di list contactnya GADIS ANEH. Namun sejurus ia memudarkan senyumannya, ia kembali berekspresi datar. "Entahlah Sakura... aku tidak tau harus bagaimana?"

Ia lalu mengalihkan pandang pada setelan jas yang saat ini tergantung di depannya. Setelan jas yang cukup bagus dan... pastinya mahal. Jas itu berwarna biru safir dengan perpaduan warna hitam pada kerah dan sakunya. Sedangkan kemejanya berwarna putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang juga berwarna biru, dengan celana kain sewarna dengan jasnya. Ia tahu jas ini pasti cocok dan muat bila di pakai olehnya, 'tapi apakah aku bisa?'

…

…

…

…

 **Selasa, 28 maret 20xx**

 **Pukul 18.55**

Lampu-lampu kecil berkilauan menghiasi setiap detail ruang dan tempat di Konoha Gakuen. Karangan bunga-bunga indah nan berwarni-warni juga tampak tak tertinggal membuat keindahan di sana-sini. Gorden-gorden mewah berwarna gold berpadu dengan merah tampak menawan membingkai setiap sudut jendela dan tiang ruang aula utama yang luas itu. Bahkan sebuah panggung mini tampak berdiri dengan indahnya di depan aula, panggung yang cocok untuk penampilan penyanyi yang terkenal mendunia.

Konoha Gakuen tampak begitu indah nan glamour, sangat cocok dengan tema pesta kali ini. Pesta dansa, pesta yang diadakan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Konoha Gakuen. Bukan hanya itu, tetapi juga merayakan ulang tahun sang putri Haruno yang tepat pada hari ini berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Tamu undangan yang hadir tak hanya murid Konoha Gakuen saja, namun beberapa kolega dan sahabat keluarga Haruno. Para tamu yang hadir tampak menawan dengan gaun dan setelan jas yang mereka pakai. Mereka tampak begitu menikmati suasana pesta dengan senyum dan rona bahagia.

Tapi... tidak semuanya sih...

"Gaara... siapa pasanganmu?, sedari tadi aku tidak melihatnya."

Seperti pemuda bersurai merah bata, dia tampak tak suka di saat sang sahabat bersurai coklat bermanik amethyst itu bertanya soal pasangan padanya. "Bisakah kau bertanya yang lain, Neji?" Ia merengut tak suka dengan petanyaan itu. Ayolah... bukankah sang sahabatnya ini sudah tau kalau ia memang tidak memiliki pasangan?.

Neji hanya tersenyum mendapat tanggapan seperti itu, "ya..ya..sorry." setelah itu ia lebih memilih diam dan menikmati minuman yang ia pegang.

Gaara mendengus, ia kembali menegak minumannya dengan santai. Pandangannya tak pernah berhenti menelisir keindahan aula tempat pesta, sampai pandangannya berhenti tepat pada pintu masuk aula yang beralaskan red karpet. "Mereka selalu terlihat berbeda," ujarnya tanpa sadar. Ia begitu terpukau dengan penampilan orang di depan sana.

Neji yang mendengar samar-samar suara Gaara, ia mengalihkan pandang menatap Gaara dengan dahi berkerut. Melihat sang sahabat tengah terpaku menatap ke depan, ia pun mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Di sana berdiri empat orang gadis berbeda surai melangkah perlahan memasuki aula, mereka tampak begitu memukau dengan gaun dan dandanan mereka.

"Hm...cantik dan memukau." Neji pun ikut terjerat dalam pesona 4Q.

"Tapi... siapa pemuda bersurai raven yang berada di samping Ino?"

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Gaara, Neji memfokuskan pandangannya pada sang kekasih yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearahnya. Ia tersenyum dengan pandangan tak pernah lepas dari wajah sang kekasih, bahkan tanpa sadar sang kekasih telah sampai di hadapannya.

"N-neji-kun... ada apa?" Tenten bertanya dengan kedua pipi bersemu, ia begitu malu di pandang seperti itu oleh sang kekasih.

Neji tersadar, "ah... k-kau tampak cantik." Pujinya dengan malu-malu.

Tenten meremat kedua tangannya yang bertaut di belakang badannya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Ia begitu tersipu dengan pujian sang kekasih.

"Ino... siapa pemuda itu?" Mengabaikan Neji dan Tenten, Gaara lebih memilih mengeluarkan rasa penasarannya. Ia berbisik pelan di dekat Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya, ia menujuk pemuda yang saat ini lengannya di ampit oleh Ino.

"Ah... maaf aku lupa mengenalkannya pada kalian, perkenalkan.. ini Sai Shimura kekasihku." Ino memperkenalkan Sai dengan senyum malu-malu dan wajah merona, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan status barunya.

"Salam kenal..." Sai menjabat tangan satu persatu sahabat sang kekasih dengan senyum palsu andalannya.

"Kyaaa... Toneri-kunn..."

Mereka semua menoleh kebelakang, ke asal suara teriakan histeris dari para gadis. Di sana terlihat seorang pemuda tampan bersurai silver mengenakan setelan tuxedo putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna hitam tengah di kerubuni oleh gadis-gadis, pemuda itu tampak berusaha menghindar.

'Sial, di mana pihak keamanan?. Kenapa mereka membiarkan tamu di aniaya seperti ini?' Toneri menggerutu di sela ia berusaha lepas, sampai pada akhirnya pihak keamanan datang dan berusaha menertibkan gadis-gadis itu. Akhirnya ia bernafas lega setelah gadis-gadis itu mau melepaskannya. "Fyuh...akhirnya aku selamat." ia mengelus dada merasa lega. "Di mana Hinata-chan?" Ia beralih memandang sekitar aula berusaha mencari sang kekasih. Sampai pandangnya terhenti tepat di sebuah kerumunan, di sana terdapat sang kekasih tengah memandangnya dengan tawa cekikikan. Ia menyeringai, "ow.. dia berani mentertawakanku rupanya. Ok...aku akan memberinya hukuman." Ia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju sang kekasih yang masih mentertawakan kesialannya.

Semua orang terlihat gembira dengan pasangan masing-masing, namun tidak bagi sang putri Haruno. Dia tampak cemas dan gelisah.

Ino yang tak sengaja melihatnya, segera menghampiri sang sahabat dengan tak kalah cemasnya. "Sakura... ada apa?" Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua bahu Sakura dan menekannya dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkan.

Sakura menoleh ke samping, menatap Ino dengan wajah cemasnya. "Ino kenapa _dia_ belum datang?" Suaranya terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Tenanglah! _Dia_ pasti datang." Ujar Ino dengan senyuman manisnya.

Kecemasan Sakura belum juga memudar, ia akan tenang setelah melihat Naruto datang. "Tapi aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum Naruto berada di sini."

"Kalau begitu coba kau hubungi dia, tanyakan dia sudah berangkat atau belum!" Saran Ino.

Sakura mengangguk, ia pun mengotak-atik handphone dalam genggamannya. Berusaha menghubunginya.

"Sakura-sama..."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak menempelkan handphone pada telinganya, ia mematikan sambungan dan beralih menatap seorang pria yang memanggilnya. "Yamato-san..." ujarnya dengan senyum sedikit mengembang. "Di mana Naruto?, kau sudah menjemputnya 'kan?"

"Sebaiknya anda ikut saya sekarang juga!" Tanpa menunggu sebuah protesan, Yamato segera menarik lengan sang majikan sedikit keras.

"Yamato-san.. ada apa?" Sakura bertanya di sela dirinya di tarik untuk mengikuti langkah Yamato yang lebar dan cepat. Ia cukup kesulitan untuk mengimbangi akibat gaun dan sepatu yang ia kenakan.

Yamato tak menjawab, sampai pada akhirnya ia menghentikan langkahnya di area parkir. Berdiri di samping mobil sang majikan. "Sakura-sama... Naruto-san memberikan ini untuk anda." Setelah mengeluarkan sebuah kado kecil dari dalam mobil, ia menyerahkan kado itu kepada Sakura. "Dan... dia menyuruh saya untuk mengembalikan setelan jas itu." Ia menunjuk sebuah kantung jas yang tergeletak rapi di dalam jok belakang mobil hitam itu.

Sakura terdiam menatap ke dalam jok belakang, "kemana dia? Sehingga dia tidak mau datang ke acara spesialku?" Pandangannya berubah dingin, ia berujar tanpa menatap sang sopir pribadi.

"Sebaiknya anda buka kadonya sekarang juga!"

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sakura membuka kado yang di berikan Naruto padanya dalam diam. Ia membukanya dengan perlahan.

Kado itu terbuka sehingga tampaklah sebuah gelang berwarna putih berbandul bunga Sakura dan Matahari menghiasi setiap rangkainya, gelang yang begitu indah nan cantik. Di dalam sana ia juga melihat sebuah surat terselip di samping gelang itu, ia pun mengambilnya dan membacanya.

 _Maaf... hanya kata itu yang saat ini dapat aku ucapkan. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, karena aku sudah cukup membuatmu menderita saat ini._

 _Aku tidak bisa bercerita banyak di surat ini, karena aku menulisnya di waktu yang tidak tepat. Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi, mungkin selamanya kau tidak bisa menemukan diriku. Aku tidak akan lagi bersekolah denganmu, aku akan meninggalkan Konoha Gakuen. Bahkan mungkin... Jepang._

 _Baiklah, aku rasa kamu sudah mengetahui jawabanku melalui surat ini. Jadi... aku tidak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat, karena untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa selalu ada di sampingmu. Dan ku harap kau bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik daripada aku untuk kau cintai._

 _Menurutku, pilihan ibumu memang tepat. Sasuke adalah pemuda yang baik, dan dia juga mencintaimu. Aku yakin dia bisa menjagamu dengan baik._

 _Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, di saat aku mengetahui bahwa kau mencintaiku. Tapi.. aku sangat beruntung karena dicintai olehmu. Kau gadis yang cantik dan cerdas, siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi kekasihmu?._

 _Kau lihat di dalam kotak kado itu terdapat sebuah kancing kemeja?_

Dengan tangis tersedu-sedu, Sakura kembali mengecek isi kotak kado, dan benar.. ia menemukan sebuah kancing kemeja. Setelahnya, ia kembali membaca surat.

 _Jika kau menemukannya, itu adalah kancing kemeja nomor duaku. Itu adalah sebuah bukti bahwa selama ini kau berada dalam hatiku. Ku harap kau bisa menyimpannya dengan baik. Karena di dalam kancing itu tersimpan rasa cintaku padamu, cinta yang telah lama tersimpan._

 _Kurasa sudah cukup kau mengetahui semuanya. Semoga kau bisa hidup bahagia bersama Sasuke._

 _Kata terakhir yang dapat aku katakan hanya MAAF dan TERIMA KASIH._

 _'Aku mencintaimu Sakura-Chan' Naruto._

Brukk...

"Sakura-sama..."

Sakura jatuh terduduk, ia tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya yang terasa lemas dan kehilangan tenaga. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya, namun tidak terdengar suara isakan tangis ataupun raungan. Ia menangis dalam diam.

'Inikah rasanya sakit hati?' Ia memang sering merasakannya, namun ia tak menyangka rasa sakit hati karena patah hati begitu menyakitkan.

Sekarang ia tak tau bagaimana kehidupannya akan berjalan tanpa orang yang ia cintai. "Naruto... kenapa kau meninggalkanku di saat aku mencintaimu?, dan apakah benar kau mencintaiku?. Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa?"

…

…

…

 **To Be Continued**

…

…

…

A/N : Fufu... akhirnya dah chap 13, dan chap selanjutnya is the last chapter...yey... *abaikan

Gimana menurut kalian chap ini?, maaf kalau kurang intens dan geje. Salahkan otakku yang lagi pusing mikirin pekerjaan. Hehe... :)

Memang benar chap 14 adalah chap terakhir, mungkin ada yang bisa menebak bagaimana endingnya?. Mungkin banyak yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Naruto pergi dan kemana perginya?. Ya...buat yang penasaran lihat saja next chapnya... see you in the last chapter... :)

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


	14. Berakhir Bahagia

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

•

•

•

 _Inspired by Drakor Boys Before Flowers_

Pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruHina, slight SasuSaku, SaiIno & NejiTen

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Friendship, Romance, little bit humor(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah)

Warning : Newbie, OOC, Typos, Boring, Mainstream, Gaje etc.

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka!_

…

 **Story by NamiKura10**

•

•

•

… **^…**

 **"4Q{Four Queen}"**

… **^…**

•

•

•

 _ **Delapan tahun kemudian...**_

Rangkaian bunga mawar berwarna-warni tampak begitu elegan menghiasi berbagai sudut sebuah ruangan luas nan mewah. Ruangan yang di penuhi warna merah muda itu terlihat berbeda, ruangan itu terlihat lebih indah nan romantis.

"Inikah akhirnya?"

Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah cermin besar berdiri di samping meja rias. Di depan cermin itu berdiri seorang wanita berbalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang begitu mewah nan anggun.

Surai merah muda panjangnya tergelung dan menyisahkan dua anak rambut di keriting gantung menjuntai membingkai wajah cantiknya. Dia memang terlihat cantik dengan riasannya yang tak terlalu tebal.

Hari ini masa lajangnya akan berakhir, marga Haruno yang sejak lahir melekat pada dirinya akan terlepas dan berganti menjadi Uchiha.

Ya... setelah kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu, ia memutuskan menuruti permintaan sang cinta pertama. Menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Sudah delapan tahun berlalu, tapi tetap saja _dia_ tidak mau menghilang dari hatinya. Bahkan, di saat ia akan menikah dengan orang lain.

"Sebenarnya kau kemana Naruto?"

 _Dia_ benar-benar menghilang dari Jepang. Ia telah mencarinya, namun hanya ketiadaan yang ia dapat. _Dia_ benar-benar pergi.

Cklek...

"Sakura-chan... "

Yang di panggil hanya terdiam menatap pantulan wajah cantiknya yang tampak suram, ia masih sibuk dalam fikirannya.

Sasori menghela nafas, ia pun melangkah menghampiri sang adik yang tengah terdiam.

Sakura sedikit tersentak saat merasakan kedua tangan lebar sang kakak menyentuh kedua bahu polosnya, ia menangkap pantulan sang kakak berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum paksa.

"Ternyata adik kecilku ini sudah dewasa ya, lihatlah! Kau begitu cantik bak seorang putri. Aku jadi jatuh cinta padamu," ia mencoba sedikit menghibur sang adik. Ia tau saat ini fikirannya tengah di penuhi oleh cinta pertamanya, Naruto Namikaze.

Wajah itu masih tetap datar, serasa tak ada efek sekalipun dari ujaran sang kakak. "Nii-chan...aku tidak ingin menikah dengan Sasuke." Bibir tipisnya bergerak perlahan terasa kaku untuk di gerakkan.

Sasori menghela nafas, "Sakura...ini adalah pilihanmu sendiri. Kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegahnya, semuanya sudah terlambat." Ia lalu memaksa Sakura untuk menghadap ke arahnya, "Sakura...Nii-chan mengerti perasaanmu saat ini, tapi kau juga harus mengerti. Ini semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, kau tidak bisa mundur lagi. Kau tidak ingin membuat ayah dan ibu malu 'kan?" Ia menatap sang adik dengan tajam dan penuh penekanan.

Sakura menunduk, tidak ingin menatap mata sang kakak. "Aku mengerti, tapi hati ini yang tidak mau mengerti."

"Percayalah, perlahan-perlahan perasaan itu akan hilang di saat kau dan Sasuke menjalani kehidupan baru kalian nanti. Hm..?"

Sakura mendongak, sejurus ia tersenyum paksa di saat melihat sang kakak tersenyum padanya. Mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Bagus...sekarang ayo kita pergi! Kita tidak boleh membuat pengantin pria menunggu."

…

…

…

…

 **Deg..deg..deg..deg..**

Suara detak jantung itu terdengar cukup nyaring, sampai-sampai suara-suara yang bahkan lebih nyaring tak terdengar di telinganya.

"Ayo...Sakura!"

Sebuah uluran tangan menyambutnya ketika pintu mobil hitam mengkilat yang di tumpanginya terbuka, itu adalah tangan lebar sang ayah.

Wajah cantik itu masih datar seperti sebelumnya, tak ada senyum ataupun ekspresi yang berarti. Tangan berbalut sarung tangan putih itu terjulur menerima uluran sang ayah, tapi di balik kerudung pandangan itu terus lurus menatap tak tentu arah.

 **Tap..tap..tap..**

Kedua orang ayah dan anak itu melangkah perlahan memasuki gedung gereja dengan sang ayah menautkan lengan sang putri yang bebas melingkarkan di lengannya, sedangkan tangan yang lain tengah membawa buket bunga mawar berwarna pink dan putih.

Seiring langkah keduanya, terdengar riuh tepuk tangan tamu undangan menyambut kedatangan sang pengantin wanita. Semua orang tampak terpesona dengan keanggunan dan kecantikan sang pengantin, termasuk pengantin pria.

Namun tidak ada yang tahu di balik kerudung itu ekspresi datar yang terpancar, bukannya ekspresi penuh binar kebahagian seperti tampak dari berbagai tamu undangan. Bahkan para orang tua.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga putriku dengan baik."

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara sang ayah seiring dengan tangannya yang dijulurkan diberikan kepada sang pengantin pria.

Pandangan itu masih tetap sama, hanya pandangan tak tentu arah. Kepasrahan yang saat ini ia lakukan.

Ia tertarik setelah tangannya digenggam lembut oleh sang pengantin pria, sedangkan sang ayah memilih tempat di antara tamu undangan.

Ia merasakan kehangatan disaat sebuah hembusan nafas hangat menerpa telinganya yang tertutup kerudung,

"Kau sangat cantik _gadis aneh_."

kehangatan itu menghilang di saat pengantin pria itu kembali menarik dirinya dan meninggalkan bekas bisikkan yang mampu membuat dirinya terjebak dalam keterpakuan, 'panggilan itu?' Kepala berkerudung itu menoleh dengan cepat. "K-kau...?"

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 06.00**

Cengiran itu, cengiran yang sejak tadi membuatnya jengkel setengah mati. Cengiran yang begitu memukau sehingga membuatnya hampir buta dan ingin memukulnya.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu?, setahuku dulu kau tidak pernah tersenyum seperti itu."

"a.."

"Apa?"

"Aaa..."

"Bicaralah yang jelas!" Di belakang, Sakura tersenyum cekikikan mengetahui nasib sang suami yang saat ini tengah menjadi korban kejahilannya.

Bagaimana bisa bicara, kalau kedua pipi mulus sang suami tengah ia jepret dengan jepitan jemuran. Sedangkan kedua tangannya di ikat di belakang tubuhnya, sehingga bibir eksotik sang suami tak henti-henti menyengir.

Ya... kejahilan yang selama delapan tahun ini menghilang kembali muncul akibat kebohongan sang suami, kebohongan yang selama delapan tahun membuatnya menderita. Sang suami harus merasakan kembali kejahilannya yang pernah hilang.

"Aaa..."

Sebenarnya ia tak tega melakukannya, menghukum dengan cara seperti ini. Tapi rasa kesalnya akibat sebuah kebohongan yang begitu panjang membuatnya terpaksa tega melakukan ini. Ia telah menderita karena cinta yang tak mau hilang gara-gara kebohongan sang suami, jadi dia harus merasakan bagaimana rasanya penderitaan.

Pagi ini sebelum sang suami terbangun, sengaja ia mengikat kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya. Dan ia berhasil tanpa membuatnya terbangun ataupun menggeliat terkanggu, karena sudah pasti tidurnya akan sangat lelap. Mengingat _kejadian_ tadi malam, sudah pasti suaminya ini sangat lelah. Dan tanpa sengaja ia menemukan beberapa biji jepitan jemuran di dalam kamar hotel yang mereka tempati, dengan senyum seringai ia memiliki ide untuk menghukum sang suami.

Naruto mengerak-gerakkan tangannya yang berada di punggungnya, mencoba melepaskan ikatan dasi miliknya yang melilit kedua tangannya. Beruntung, ikatannya tak terlalu kencang sehingga tanpa sang istri ketahui tangannya telah terlepas dan segera melepaskan jepretan di kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah.

Ia tersenyum menyeringai, melihat punggung sang istri yang tengah mengeringkan rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Dia tidak mengetahui jika dirinya telah lepas. Ia pun menurunkan kaki berbalut celana piyama itu dengan perlahan, mencoba tidak membuat suara yang membuat sang istri menoleh kepadanya.

"Sayang... kau tertidur kembali ya?" Di sela mengeringkan rambutnya, ia mengerutkan dahi ketika tak terdengar lagi suara protesan sang suami. Ia bertanya tanpa menoleh.

Pria pirang setengah telanjang tanpa atasan itu meringankan langkahnya mendekati sang istri, mencoba membuatnya terkejut. Kini giliran ia yang akan menghukum perbuatan sang istri tercinta.

"Kyaa... Naruto.. kau mengagetkanku tau." Ia begitu tersentak di saat tiba-tiba sebuah dekapan ia dapatkan dari belakang. "Naruto...lepas!" Ia meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan maut sang suami.

"Tidak bisa.. kau harus di hukum dulu karena kau telah berani menjahili suamimu ini." Tangan nakalnya sengaja bergilya di sekitar tubuh sang istri, ketika tangan itu sampai pada tali kimono handuk yang di kenakan sang istri ia melepas ikatannya.

"H-hentikan! A-aku sudah mandi. Kau ingat 'kan kita akan pindah ke rumah baru?"

Seketika gerakan itu terhenti, ia baru ingat hari ini mereka akan menempati rumah baru.

Serasa dekapannya mengendur ia segera mengambil tindakan, melepaskan diri lalu menjauhi sang suami. "Kau pantas untuk di hukum," kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada menampakkan ekspresi angkuhnya.

Naruto tersadar, ia lalu menatap Sakura yang menatapnya angkuh dengan tatapan tajam. "Kenapa kau menghukumku?" Tanyanya ikut melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sakura mendengus, suami cerdasnya ini ternyata memiliki kebodohan juga ya?. "Hukuman karena kau telah pergi meninggalkanku delapan tahun yang lalu." Delapan tahun ia menderita karena cinta. Cinta pertama yang sulit untuk di hilangkan. Namun siapa yang menduga, pada akhirnya mereka akan bersatu. "Kemana kau pergi? Dan apa alasannya kau pergi? Apa kau tau bagaimana menderitanya diriku?" Pertanyaan ini yang sejak kemarin ingin ia tanyakan, namun tidak sempat karena kesibukan menjamu tamu undangan dan juga terhanyut dalam kebahagiaan.

Naruto bungkam, ia terdiam membiarkan sejenak sang istri untuk menyampaikan isi hatinya.

"Kau tau? Sejak perginya dirimu, aku terus mencari keberadaanmu. Namun setelah aku mengetahui bahwa kau benar-benar pergi dari Jepang, aku selalu bertanya 'bagaimana aku bisa menjalani hidupku tanpamu?'. Aku selalu berharap kau akan kembali. Setelah penantianku selama satu tahun, aku masih belum menyerah. Aku masih yakin kau pasti akan kembali." Sakura menjeda, untuk menyeka setitik air bening yang hendak meluncur dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

Sedangkan Naruto masih terdiam, menatap Sakura dengan rasa bersalah.

"Namun setelah lima tahun berlalu, akhirnya aku menyerah dan menerima Sasuke sebagai tunanganku. Dan pada hari pernikahanku kemarin, hati ini masih saja berpihak padamu. Entahlah, padahal... delapan tahun berlalu. Namun cinta ini masih saja untukmu." Sakura menundukkan wajah, menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya. "Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata cintaku padamu tidak akan berakhir." Isakan halus terdengar, bahkan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar saat mengatakannya.

Naruto tidak tahan lagi, segera ia menghampiri sang istri dan menenggelamkannya kedalam dada bidang telanjangnya. Mendekapnya dengan erat. "Sudah cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi. Semakin aku mendengarnya, semakin besar pula rasa bersalahku." Selama ini ia juga merasa menderita dengan perpisahan mereka, namun demi kebahagiaan Sakura ia rela melakukan apa saja.

Suara isakan terdengar samar, hal itu semakin membuatnya tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah. "Maaf.. maafkan aku Sakura!" Hanya itu yang saat ini bisa ia lakukan, "aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

 **FLASBACK**

 _"Naruto..."_

 _Naruto menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak memasuki cafe tempatnya berkerja, ia menoleh menatap si pemanggil. "Anda?" Matanya sedikit melebar mengetahui siapa si pemanggil._

 _"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?!"_

…

 _"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?"_

 _Mebuki meletakkan kembali cangkir berisi cappuccino panas setelah ia menyesapnya sedikit, ia lalu kembali menatap Naruto. "ini soal putriku."_

 _Naruto sudah bisa menerka dari awal, kalau kedatangannya menemuinya untuk membicarakan putrinya._

 _"Aku tau Sakura begitu mencintaimu, dan aku ingin putriku selalu bahagia. Oleh karena itu aku ingin bertanya padamu, apa kau juga mencintai Sakura?"_

 _Naruto terdiam, apakah ia juga mencintai Sakura?. Pertanyaan itu terus saja berputar-putar dalam otak cerdasnya._

 _Sebenarnya selama ini ia merasakan perasaan aneh ketika bersama Sakura, perasaan yang berbeda ia rasakan saat bersama orang lain. Ia pernah merasakannya saat bersama Hinata, namun perasaan ini lebih kuat ia rasakan saat bersama Sakura._

 _Jadi... jawaban apa yang tepat?._

 _"Ya... saya juga mencintai Sakura." Jawaban itu terlontar dengan mantapnya. Ia begitu yakin dengan perasaannya. Bahwa selama ini ia juga menyukai Sakura atau bahkan mencintainya._

 _Mebuki tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang begitu pasti dari mulut pemuda yang di cintai putrinya ini. Dengan begini ia sangat yakin bahwa putrinya akan bahagia, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit ragu. "Jadi... maukah kau menjadi jodoh Sakura?"_

 _Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya sekali lagi, pertanyaan ini begitu aneh dan mendadak. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. 'Apakah benar yang dikatakan oleh ibu Sakura? Beliau ingin aku menjadi jodoh putrinya?, ini bukan mimpi 'kan?'._

 _Mebuki tersenyum melihat kekagetan Naruto, "ini bukan mimpi. Jadi..apa jawabanmu?"_

 _Tentu saja ia mencintai Sakura, dan ia ingin bersatu dengannya. Dan ini adalah kesempatan yang paling bagus ia dapatkan. Dengan senyum cerah ia mengangguk dengan mantap, "saya bersedia."_

 _Mebuki kembali tersenyum, "bagus.. tapi ada satu syarat." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah map berisi dokumen dan menyodorkannya kepada Naruto, "kau harus menandatangani ini!"_

 _"A-apa ini?"_

 _Mebuki merubah ekspresinya menjadi serius, "itu adalah dokumen beasiswa untukmu. Mulai besok kau akan pindah ke Jerman untuk melanjutkan sekolahmu dan kuliahmu di sana. Aku ingin kau menjadi seseorang yang layak untuk Sakura."_

 _Naruto terdiam sesaat, sejurus ia mengambil bolpain yang tergeletak di atas kertas dokumen. Dengan sangat yakin, ia menandatangani surat itu._

 _Mebuki tersenyum melihatnya, 'anak ini akan jadi seorang yang paling layak bagi Sakura.'_

 _"Bagus. Jadi...besok pagi bersiap-siaplah, kau akan di antar ke bandara. Dan soal kedua orang tua dan adikmu, mereka akan tinggal di apartemen yang aku sewakan. Jadi..kau jangan khawatir, kau hanya perlu belajar di sana dan menjadi layak untuk Sakura."_

 _Demi memperjuangkan Cintanya dengan Sakura, ia rela melakukan apa saja untuknya._

 **FLASBACK END**

"J-jadi kau pergi ke Jerman?" Sakura bertanya dalam dekapan sang suami. Ia merasakan sang suami menganggukkan kepala. "Dan...ini semua rencana ibu?" Kali ini anggukan di sertai gumaman yang ia dapatkan. "Ibu benar-benar jahat..." ia memukul-mukul ringan dada bidang sang suami.

Naruto melepaskan dekapan, menyentuh kedua bahu sang istri dengan kedua tangan. Ia memaksa sang emerald untuk beradu pandang, "sayang...dengarkan aku, semua ini ibu lakukan demi kebaikanmu. Yang awalnya aku hanyalah seorang pekerja cafe sekarang diriku adalah seorang direktur serta pemilik Namikaze Construction, dan aku sudah layak untukmu 'kan?"

Sakura menggeleng, "tapi aku menderita selama tujuh tahun." Isakan kembali terdengar.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia lalu kembali menarik Sakura dalam dekapannya. "Sshhtt...lagipula ini sudah terjadi 'kan? Dan seharusnya kamu bahagia dengan kesuksesanku, tapi kau malah-..." ujarannya terhenti ketika sebuah jari telunjuk sang istri membungkamnya.

"Siapa bilang aku tak bahagia, kau sok tau." Ia melepaskan telunjuknya lalu beralih mengerakkan kedua lengannya melingkari sekeliling perut seksi sang suami. Memeluknya dengan erat.

Naruto kembali mendengus, 'dasar gadis aneh.' Ia menarik Sakura, melepaskan pelukkannya sampai tercipta sebuah jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Tiba-tiba ia mencondongkan wajahnya mendekati wajah sang istri.

Seketika Sakura ikut memundurkan kepala, "k-kau mau apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah bersemu pekat. Ia tahu apa yang suaminya ini inginkan. "Stop! Aku sudah mandi dan sikat gigi, sedangkan kau masih bau. Aku tidak mau."

"Aku akan memaksamu!" Naruto terus memaksa. Ia bergerak perlahan mendekati bibir sang istri, sapphirenya tak pernah beralih dari kedua emerald yang menatapnya dengan ketakutan. Takut akan tertular bau dirinya.

Tok...tok...tok...

Hampir, tinggal satu inci bibirnya menikmati bibir lezat sang istri namun suara ketukan pintu itu mengagalkannya.

"Maaf menganggu, Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze kalian di tunggu oleh keluarga kalian di bawah. Permisi."

Setelahnya tidak terdengar suara lagi.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega, ia lalu menarik sang suami yang kelihatannya masih kesal membawanya menuju kamar mandi.

"Cepat mandi dan kita harus segera turun."

Naruto menghela nafas, dengan pasrah ia memasuki kamar mandi.

…

…

…

…

"Ibu..."

Grebb...

Mebuki hampir terhuyung akibat pelukkan tiba-tiba sang putri. Pelukannya begitu erat, "ada apa sayang?" Ia balas memeluk.

"Terima kasih." Setitik air mata keluar dari pelupuknya.

Mebuki mengerutkan dahi, sejurus ia mengerti dengan keadaan ini. Ia memandang Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Sakura dengan senyum hangat. Dan Naruto membalasnya. "Sudah seharusnya kau bahagia."

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 09.00**

"Wah...nyamannya. Ternyata kau pandai juga membuat rumah?" Sakura menoleh di sela merebahkan diri di kasur king size berbalut sprei putih dengan selimut berwarna hitam, ia memandang Naruto yang baru saja memasuki kamar mereka. Kamar di rumah baru.

Naruto tersenyum di sela melepas jaket biru yang di kenakannya dan menyampirkannya di sandaran sofa lalu mendudukinya, "hm...hasil dari belajarku delapan tahun di Jerman."

Sakura memiringkan badan menatap sepenuhnya sang suami yang tengah bersandar pada sofa hitam, "aku jadi teringat sesuatu."

"Ingat apa?" Naruto bertanya tanpa memandang sang istri, pandangannya terfokus pada langit-langit kamar yang bercat putih.

"Kau pernah mengatakan 'bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang kaya?' Jadi...bagaimana rasanya?"

"Awalnya...rasanya menyenangkan, namun lama-kelamaan melelahkan juga." Nada bicaranya terdengar lelah. Ia memang pernah mengatakan 'kalangan bawah tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kalangan atas' namun apa yang terjadi padanya, ia jadi menarik kata-katanya. Sekarang ia adalah kalangan atas.

Sakura terkikik mendengarnya, ia lalu bangkit melangkah mendekati sang suami. "Jadi...masih ingin menjadi orang kaya?" Tanyanya dengan nada jahil setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping sang suami, ia mendempetnya.

Naruto mengangkat kepala menoleh menatap sang istri dengan senyum menyeringai, "kalau demi bersama kamu. Aku rela menderita menjadi orang kaya."

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu, ia menundukkan wajah menyembunyikan pipi bersemunya. "Kau bisa saja."

Naruto menyentuh dagu Sakura dengan lembut, mengangkatnya memaksa untuk saling pandang. "Aku suka melihatmu malu seperti ini."

Bagus, suaminya ini benar-benar tau titik lemahnya. Sekarang wajahnya telah di buat semerah tomat.

Kedua manik berbeda warna itu saling menatap dalam-dalam, saling menyelami keindahan manik masing-masing.

Tanpa tersadar, kedua wajah berbeda kulit itu mendekat dengan gerakan perlahan. Hembusan nafas hangat saling menerpa wajah keduanya, di saat jarak semakin menipis daging tak betulang saling bergesekan menyebabkan rasa hangat semakin ketara di wajah masing-masing.

Kelopak putih sang wanita mengatup dengan perlahan di rasa daging kenyal berwarna merah itu semakin dekat dengan miliknya, debar-debar dan detak cepat saling beriringan memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Cup~…

Hawa panas semakin meningkat menyerang tubuh masing-masing. Bibir eksotis itu menempel bak lem pada miliknya. Lama-kelamaan ciuman ringan menyerangnya di iringi dengan suara kecapan. Ciuman yang begitu manis, dan mampu membuatnya mabuk.

Sakura percaya, pada akhirnya nanti hidupnya dengan Naruto akan berjalan dengan normal.

 _Belum tentu hidup kaya namun kebahagiaan tidak ada. Belum tentu hidup sederhana namun kebahagiaan selalu mengiringinya._

…

…

…

 **END**

…

…

…

A/N : Ending yang geje. :v

Akhirnya story mainstream ini end juga. Gimana menurut kalian? Gomen kalau tidak sesuai dengan pemikiran reader. Tapi semoga suka yaaaa...! :)

Spesial thanks untuk readers yang sudah setia review setiap update : **azarya senju, loray 29 alus, DandiDandi, ae Hatake, .980, matarinegan, AiKeane, DekhaPutri, firdaus minato, andre, repindo23, guest.**

Dan untuk yang sudah mau follow dan fav, makasih banyak. Dan untuk para reader terima kasih-terima kasih karena sudah nyempati buat baca.

Pokoknya berkat kalian aku bisa ngerampungin story ini. Dan maaf bila selama update story ini banyak kesalahan atau kata-kata yang menyinggung para reader.

Sampai ketemu di story yang lain. Hehe... :D

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


	15. Epilog

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

•

•

•

Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuHina, SaiIno, NejiTen

Rated : T

Genre : Drama & Romance

Warning : OOC, Typos, Boring, Mainstream, Etc.

•

 _Jangan di baca kalau tidak suka! ^_^_

•

 _Epilogue_

•

•

•

 **"4Q{Four Queen}"**

•

•

•

 **Pukul 16.45**

 **Tin...tin...tin...tin...**

"Sial...kenapa di saat seperti ini harus macet sih?"

Beberapa umpatan telah tertuai dengan manisnya dari belah bibir eksotis itu, ekspresi serta tindakan ia tunjukkan sebagai bukti kekesalannya.

Ia begitu kesal di saat terpenting seperti ini harus terjadi kemacetan. Ia tahu hari ini memang hari Sabtu, sudah biasa terjadi kemacetan di akhir pekan di Tokyo.

Namun kenyataan ini membuatnya kesal. Di saat sang istri kesakitan, ia malah tidak berada di sampingnya. Ia malah bergelut dengan suasana menjengkelkan.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja." Lagi, pedal itu tertekan dengan kuat sehingga membuat mobil sport putih yang di jalankannya berhenti mendadak. Untung saja mobil di depannya tidak tertabrak olehnya. Dan umpatan kembali terdengar, "sial...semoga saja aku bisa sampai tepat waktu."

Perasaan khawatir selalu mengiringinya semenjak telepon dari Ino. Ino mengabarkan jika sang istri tengah kesakitan dan dia begitu membutuhkannya. Sebenarnya tanpa Ino beritahu ia pasti akan datang, namun gara-gara kemacetan perjalanannya mengalami hambatan untuk sampai tepat waktu.

Semoga saja di saat ia sampai nanti semua akan baik-baik saja.

…

…

…

…

Akhirnya setelah empat puluh lima menit ia bisa bernafas lega, ia sampai tujuan dengan selamat.

 **Tap...tap...tap...tap...**

Kedua kaki panjangnya bergerak berlawanan dengan cepat, sehingga suara beradu lantai dan sepatunya terdengar sedikit keras. Ia berlari menyusuri koridor yang tampak ramai dengan di iringi perasaan khawatir yang sedari tadi melingkupinya.

"Ino... _hosh..hosh..._ bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Ia berdiri sedikit membungkuk dengan wajah menatap lantai marmer putih dengan kedua tangan menyentuh lutut, terdengar nafasnya berhembus tak teratur. Wajahnya terbasahi keringat yang mengalir di sela-sela helaian pirang pendeknya, wajahnya tampak memucat karena rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. Ia benar-benar khawatir.

Ino menatap pria pirang dengan penampilan kusut meskipun jas dan dasinya masih tampak rapi di tubuhnya, dia berdiri disampingnya. Ia menatapnya dengan alis dan bibir menurun, merasa kasihan dengan apa yang di alami pria ini.

"Kalian lihat 'kan?"

Wajah pucat nan berkeringat itu mendongak dengan cepat, seketika wajah itu berubah menjadi kaku. Dengan mata melebar dan mulut terbuka, ia terkejut melihatnya.

"Sakura... ku rasa kau begitu keterlaluan." Selang beberapa detik, suara Tenten mendominasi.

Sakura membuang nafas dengan berat, "hahh~…bukankah kalian yang memintaku melakukannya?"

"Tapi... kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Seiring berhentinya suara Sakura, Hinata ikut menyela.

Suara helaan nafas kembali terdengar. Selanjutnya wanita bersurai merah muda dengan perut membuncit itu mendorong kursi yang tengah di dudukinya dengan bokongnya, lalu berjalan mengintari teman-temannya yang tengah duduk terdiam di kursi masing-masing meratapi nasib sang pria pirang.

Kedua tangan ramping itu terasa panas saat menyentuh pundaknya, "Sayang... aku percaya kau sangat mencintaiku, benar 'kan? buktinya setelah kau mendengar bahwa aku kesakitan, kau langsung datang kemari. Ah...aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Apalagi pelukan erat ini malah semakin membuatnya terbakar. Apa-apaan semua ini?

"Sayang...kau mendengarku?" Kepala berbalut surai pink panjang di kuncir itu mendongak, meninggalkan dada bidang sang suami dengan menatap wajah mengeras sang suami dengan terheran.

"N-naruto...ku harap kau bisa mengerti!" Ino mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Naruto...bersabarlah!" Giliran sang suami Ino memberi pergertian.

Pria pirang itu menghela nafas, sejurus ia melepaskan pelukkan tak erat sang istri. "Baiklah..." ia lalu melangkah mengambil duduk di samping kanan Sai dan kursi kosong di sebelah kanannya. "Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?" Ia mengulirkan matanya menatap satu persatu sahabatnya yang duduk melingkari meja. Ia menatap mereka penuh keseriusan dan... amarah yang tertahan.

Hening, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab. Mereka tak ada yang berani untuk cerita.

"Naruto-kun...apa kau marah?" Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kosong di samping kiri Naruto. Ia bertanya dengan sedikit perasaan takut melihat dari samping wajah sang suami yang mengeras.

"Ehm..." Naruto berdehem dengan keras, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka padanya.

"Naruto-kun...sebenarnya...mereka mengejekku kalau cintamu padaku sudah tidak sebesar yang dulu, lalu aku sengaja menyuruh Ino untuk menghubungimu dan berbohong padamu. Maaf!" Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajah dengan ekspresi memelas, mencoba meminta pengampunan.

Sedangkan seluruh sahabat memilih diam memperhatikan drama rumah tangga sang ratu sekolah dulu.

Helaan nafas berat kembali terdengar, ia lalu menoleh menatap sang istri dengan wajah lelah. "Sudahlah...yang terpenting mereka sudah tau yang sebenarnya." Ia menepuk pelan kepala berlapis surai merah muda itu di susul dengan senyum simpul yang sedikit terpaksa. Amarahnya masih belum mereda.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, ia menerjang cepat sang suami dengan pelukkan erat. "Aku mencintaimu."

Naruto tersenyum kikuk mendapat tatapan jahil dari seluruh sahabatnya, ia membalas pelukkan erat sang istri dengan satu tangan.

"Sudah selesai?" Sasuke sedikit tersinggung dengan kejadian ini, sebenarnya siapa sang tuan pemilik acara di sini?.

Naruto dan Sakura segera melepaskan pelukkan, dan saling tertawa kikuk mendapat delikan tajam dari sang pemilik acara.

"Jadi...acara ini di adakan bukan hanya untuk reuni saja?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke setelah melepaskan pelukkan.

Sasuke tersenyum miring, ia lalu menatap Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tangannya bergerak mengenggam tangan kanan Hinata yang berada di atas meja. "Hn... sebenarnya aku mengadakan acara ini juga untuk mengundang kalian secara khusus untuk menghadiri pernikahan kami yang akan di selenggarakan satu minggu lagi." Ia kembali menorehkan senyum tipisnya kepada Hinata, memperlihatkan kesungguhan cintanya kepadanya.

Hinata bersemu, ia lalu mengalihkan pandang dari Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia tak menyangka gadis yang dulu ia cintai menikah dengan mantan tunangan istrinya. 'Takdir sungguh merepotkan.'

"Ah...aku jadi penasaran bagaimana kisah mantan tunangan Sakura dan gadis yang di cintai Naruto bisa bersatu?" Ujar Sai tanpa peduli dengan sekitar.

Naruto dan Sakura melototkan mata mendengar ujaran frontal Sai. Mereka menatap Sai dengan tajam.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berujar, "a-..." mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun sang tunangan telah menghentikannya.

"Kami bisa bersatu karena di jodohkan." Ia balas menatap Sasuke dengan senyum lembut di sertai semu samar di kedua pipinya.

"Bukannya...setau kami kau berpacaran dengan Toneri?" Temari sang istri pria nanas yang duduk di sebelah kiri Hinata bertanya.

Hinata mengalih pandang ke seluruh sahabatnya, sejenak ia mempertahankan senyumnya. "Waktu kelulusanku dari Konoha Gakuen kami putus, dia yang memutuskanku. Dia beralasan telah di jodohkan dengan pilihan orang tuanya. Sejak awal hubungan kami orang tuanya tidak menyukai diriku. Entahlah, aku tidak tau apa yang membuat orang tuanya tidak menyukaiku."

"Lalu sejak kapan kalian di jodohkan?" Matsuri, sang pacar Gaara ikut menanyakan.

"Waktu kuliah, dan kami kuliah satu kampus." Jawab Sasuke dengan cepat mendahului Hinata.

Ia masih ingat waktu itu ia dan Hinata satu kampus di Tokyo University. Awalnya, hubungannya dengan Hinata hanya datar-datar saja. Dan perjodohan itu yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat. Benih-benih cinta akhirnya tumbuh di saat pertunangan setahun yang lalu. Dan akhirnya tanggal pernikahan telah di tentukan pada hari sabtu yang akan datang nanti.

"Jadi...selama ini kau sudah di jodohkan dengan Hinata?" Sakura tak percaya selama ini Sasuke hanya berpura-pura masih menjadi jodohnya. Ia ingat delapan tahun yang lalu atau sekarang sudah hampir sembilan tahun yang lalu saat pesta dansa di Konoha Gakuen, saat ia mengetahui kepergian Naruto ia sangat terpukul dan terluka. Dan saat itu ibunya memanfaatkan keadaan dengan mengumumkan perjodohannya dengan Sasuke, dan saat itu yang hanya bisa ia lakukan hanya pasrah. Lalu setelah kelulusan kami di resmikan bertunangan, dan pada akhirnya tujuh bulan yang lalu seharusnya kami menikah. Tapi malahan ia menikah dengan Naruto. "Apa ini semua juga rencana kalian?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan penuh penyesalan, "maafkan aku Sakura! Ini semua rencana ibumu, ibumu melakukan semua ini demi kebaikanmu."

Tiba-tiba Sakura tersenyum, "sudahlah...itu semua sudah terjadi. Yang aku herankan, apa Hinata tidak cemburu denganku?"

Hinata bersemu, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajah malunya, " ah...a-aku-..."

"Dia pernah cemburu." Sela Sasuke dengan cepat, ia tersenyum jahil ke arah Hinata.

"Kalau begitu selamat ya untuk kalian berdua." Naruto mengucapkan selamat dengan senyum lembut untuk Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Oh iya Sakura...sudah berapa bulan kehamilanmu?" Temari bertanya.

Temari dan Shikamaru, mereka telah menikah dua tahun yang lalu. Dan di karuniai seorang anak laki-laki, mungkin sekarang berumur satu tahun setengah. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka tampak biasa-biasa saja, tapi cukup bahagia bila di perhatikan. Shikamaru berprofesi sebagai pemimpin perusahaan yang di wariskan oleh keluarganya, sebuah perusahaan pembuat alat-alat elektronik. Sedangkan Temari, hanyalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Mereka saling mengenal sejak SMP, dan berpacaran mulai SMA sampai kuliah. Mereka berbeda sekolah saat SMA, dan kembali bertemu satu kampus saat kuliah.

"Ah...ini sudah hampir memasuki bulan kelima." Tak hanya berat badannya yang bertambah tapi juga nafsu makannya.

"Sai...bagaimana galerimu saat ini?"

Sai menoleh menatap Neji yang duduk di samping Tenten, "ah...cukup ramai setelah pembukaan senin kemarin."

Sai Shimura, akhirnya berhasil mencapai cita-cita. Setelah lulus dari Tokyo Academy, dia melanjutkan kuliah mengambil jurusan seni rupa. Dan akhirnya sekarang ia telah memiliki galerinya sendiri. Tak hanya cita-cita, namun sekarang ia adalah seorang suami dari wanita yang ia cintai. Sai dan Ino menikah lima bulan yang lalu, dan sekarang istrinya tengah mengandung benihnya yang selama tiga bulan ini.

Sedangkan Tenten dan Neji, akhirnya mereka juga bersatu. Setelah hampir tujuh tahun berpacaran, akhirnya mereka meresmikan hubungan mereka pada dua tahun yang lalu. Namun mereka belum juga di karuniai seorang anak.

Begitu pula dengan Gaara, akhirnya dia mendapatkan seorang pacar. Gaara dan Matsuri di pertemukan saat kuliah, dan akhirnya mereka sepasang tunangan sekarang.

Ya...akhirnya kehidupan mereka bahagia, tapi entahlah kedepannya. Semoga saja mereka juga bahagia.

…

…

…

…

 **Pukul 21.00**

"Naruto-kun tunggu!"

Pria pirang itu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya memasuki rumah mewah mereka, Sakura pun bergegas mengejarnya setelah menuruni mobil.

"Naruto-kun... AWW.."

Naruto segera berbalik, ia membulatkan mata dan segera menghampiri sang istri yang terduduk di atas lantai halaman rumah. Ia berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan sang istri, "Sakura...kau tidak apa? Apa ada yang sakit?" Ia takut sekali terjadi sesuatu dengan istri dan anak dalam kandungannya.

Sakura tersenyum, "aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya duduk di atas lantai," ujarnya dengan cengiran lebar.

Bagus, ia di bodohi lagi. Naruto segera bangkit dan meninggalkan Sakura tanpa membantunya berdiri, ia lalu mengambil langkah cepat memasuki rumah. Ia masih terlalu marah dengan kejadian di restaurant tadi. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu mudahnya di bodohi.

"Naruto-kun...tunggu!" Ia berusaha bangkit untuk mengejar sang suami. Ia begitu kesulitan saat hendak bangkit, ini di karenakan perutnya yang sudah semakin membesar. Akhirnya bisa juga setelah menempuh sedikit kesulitan.

 **Cklek...**

Pintu kamarnya terbuka setelah ia mendorongnya. Ternyata tak di kunci, ah...Naruto bukanlah orang yang tega mengunci istrinya di luar kamar hanya gara-gara marah.

"Naruto-kun..." sekali lagi ia mencoba menjelaskan. Ia lihat sang suami tengah mengancingkan piyama yang di kenakannya, ia pun melangkah perlahan mendekatinya. "Naruto-kun...maafkan aku, aku sudah menjelaskannya 'kan?" Ia mengambil tempat berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan mengatup di depan wajah yang memelas.

"Sudahlah...aku sangat lelah, sebaiknya kita tidur!" Ia melangkah melewati Sakura, dan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur dengan memunggungi Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas, jika sudah marah sulit sekali untuk membuatnya kembali tenang. "Hahh~…kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering marah sih? Aneh." Memang benar, sejak dua bulan yang lalu sang suami sering sekali marah-marah tidak jelas. Tak di kantor, di rumah dia selalu marah-marah. "Apa gara-gara hormon kehamilanku, tapi aku 'kan yang hamil. Aneh..."

Daripada pusing memikirkan sang suami, lebih baik ia menyusulnya untuk tidur. Hari ini begitu melelahkan baginya. Mengurus suami, rumah, pekerjaan kantor. Ya...ia berkerja di kantornya sendiri, sebagai direktur utama pastinya. Perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang industri. Namun semenjak kehamilannya, Naruto melarangnya untuk berkerja. Ia menurutinya, namun jika ia bosan terpaksa ia berbohong kalau sebenarnya ia berkerja.

Ya...aku dulunya hanyalah gadis manja yang minta ini itu langsung dapat. Ia tidak bisa mengerjakan sesuatu dengan sendirinya, ia selalu meminta bantuan. Mangkanya setelah menikah ia begitu kesulitan dalam mengurus rumah tangga, namun berkat dukungan sang suami akhirnya ia bisa melaluinya dengan baik.

Ia bahagia, akhirnya kehidupan normal nan bahagia ia dapatkan. 'Terima kasih...kami-sama.'

…

…

…

…

 **Minggu, pukul 09.00**

"Satu...dua...tiga..."

 **Prok...prok...prok...**

"Yeay...akhirnya New Namizuki Loundry resmi di buka..." seorang gadis bersurai merah yang sekitar berumur delapan belas tahun bersorak dengan tepuk tangan.

Begitupula dengan pasangan baya pria pirang dan wanita bersurai merah juga tampak bahagia.

Di depan mereka berdiri bangunan berlantai dua cukup mewah dengan terdapat tulisan besar New Namizuki Loundry.

"Ini semua berkat Haruno-san, usaha kita menjadi sebesar ini." Ujar Kushina penuh haru.

"Ah...itu berlebihan Kushina-san, lagipula kami hanya memberi bantuan kecil. Lagipula sekarang kita berbesan 'kan?" Mebuki menampilkan senyum lembutnya.

"Tapi bantuan kalian tidaklah kecil, kalian yang telah membuat putra kami bisa sesukses seperti sekarang ini. Bahkan kalian memberikan kami tempat tinggal layak saat Naruto pergi dulu. Kami tidak tau harus membalas kalian dengan apa?" Minato masih ingat saat sang putra harus belajar ke Jerman, keluarga Haruno memberi mereka sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah bagi mereka untuk mereka tinggal. Kata keluarga Haruno, mereka tidak ingin calon besan mereka menderita. Sungguh itu bantuan cukup besar bagi mereka.

"Kalian tidak perlu membalasnya, karena kalian sudah memberikan kami menantu yang cukup baik. Terima kasih." Kizashi mengulurkan tangannya, meminta sebuah jabatan dari Minato.

Minato tersenyum haru, "ah...kau jangan berterima kasih, akulah yang harus berterima kasih. Terima kasih." Ia balas jabatan itu dengan erat.

"Ah...ternyata begini ya akhirnya?"

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat, menatap sang suami yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Dasar baka, tentu saja kehidupan kita." Ia sedikit memberi cubitan kecil pada tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

Lengannya terlepas dari pinggangnya, "Bisakah kau tidak mencubitku?" Ujar sang suami dengan kesal.

Sakura menghela nafas, ia lupa kalau sang suami mudah sekali marah. "Ok..maafkan aku!" Ia menunjukkan cengiran paksanya. "Kita berdansa yuk!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi, ia lalu menatap perut buncit sang istri. "Kau yakin?"

Sakura mengerti dengan keraguan sang suami, "tenang saja. Aku akan minta ayah memutarkan lagu pelan saja, ayo!" Ia menarik paksa sang suami ke lantai dansa.

Hari ini keluarga Namikaze tengah mengadakan pesta peresmian toko loundrynya. Ya...Namizuki yang dulu kecil sekarang telah berubah menjadi besar. Bahkan mereka telah membangun beberapa cabang di kota lain. Pesta ini hanya di hadiri oleh keluarga dan besan, mereka memang berniat mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan saja.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hn..?" Naruto bergumam di sela ia memeluk sang istri dari belakang. Kedua lengannya melingkar di sekitar perut buncit sang istri, dagu lancipnya ia letakkan di bahu polos sang istri. Hidungnya terus saja menyesap bau harum yang menguar dari tubuh sang istri.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Naruto mengembangkan senyum, "aku lebih mencintaimu." Bisiknya dengan senyum sedikit lebar.

"Kau sudah memikirkan nama untuk anak laki-laki kita?"

Naruto mengangguk di sela pelukkannya, "hm...Shinachiku Namikaze."

"Bagus..aku suka." Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Baguslah, karena kau suka."

Mereka berdansa dengan mesranya tanpa memperdulikan sekitar.

"Hahh~…mereka memang tidak tau tempat, bermesraan di dalam ruang sempit penuh dengan mesin cuci. Dasar." Minato mengelengkan kepala melihat tingkah putra dan menantunya. Berdansa di sekitar mesin cuci, padahal di toko ini masih terdapat ruang lebar untuk berdansa.

"hahh~…anak jaman sekarang sukanya mojok."

…

…

…

 **Epilog END**

…

…

…

A/N : Surprise...spesial chapter buat reader-san. Semoga suka. *nyengir :D

Maaf kalau endnya kemarin jelek, sengaja endnya aku buat seperti itu. *karena ingin buat kejutan. Hehe..(ngk ada yang terkejut tau.)

Maaf juga bila epilognya juga jelek! Semoga suka aja.

Salam Dattebayou by NamiKura10


End file.
